Meadow Of Sins
by TemptingDrug
Summary: Destroyed and forced to be something she is not since she was a child, Haruka must do whatever it takes to keep her real identity a secret but will she be able to lie to Michiru for the rest of her life?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own the plot of this story and the original characters featured in them…

A/N: This is my brand new Haruka and Michiru story. It will be a while until Michiru arrives… Well, actually she might appear in this chapter or the next. It all depends if I am in the mood for teasing. So… Sit back and enjoy as you guys always do. Yey!

Meadow Of Sins.

She just couldn't believe her eyes. The yells, the guns, the violence, the over powering stench of human blood… She just couldn't believe what was going on right in front of her.

She didn't know if she should run, or if she should do something in order to save her mother. But she was merely eight years old. What can a eight year old do in order to save her mother from what those men were doing to her?

Her small hands trembled, her big green eyes quivered and her knees felt weak when she looked upon her bleeding and wounded mother.

"Momma…"

She heard a bang of a door slamming. She knew they were coming back to finish her mother up. She bit her lower lip, grabbed hold of her mother's dress and pulled as hard as she could. "Get up! Momma, get up!"

She heard the most evil laughter she had ever heard in her life. It sounded just like three devils, planning their next attack. She looked over at the large door and saw someone blocking the candle light that was filtered through the door. "Momma, please." She sobbed.

Another bang was heard. What were they doing? What were they talking about? She didn't want to know. She wanted to take her mother out of there. Now.

"Run…"

The small girl gasped and looked over at her mother's dirty face. "No."

"Run, Haruka, please."

The door suddenly burst open. The child fell on her bottom and looked up at the three large figures in front of her. She was never one to obey her mother, but right at that moment, her brain screamed for her to listen to the woman.

"Run!"

And that was the last thing she heard before a blood curling scream caused her to be her deaf for a few of seconds.

She got up, pushed her way pass the three large figures and ran, she ran as fast as she could, not caring where she was going. She pushed doors, windows and tables away from her as she just ran away from everything. She got out of the mansion and still she ran.

It was pouring outside. It kind of made her easy to hold on to her emotions since nature was actually showing the world how she felt. Cold and angered. The wind became her, the rain was her tears and the dark cloud, was her heart.

She pushed the door to the stable open using the little strength she had in her, and ran. The horses neighed, stomped and made a racket about the horrible weather, oblivious to what was going on inside the large mansion.

Her heart was racing and her lungs were over worked. Her long blonde hair was sticking to her wet chubby face and her dress was a mess. She pushed one of the barn doors open and while ignoring the raging white stallion, she cuddled up in the corner and closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep…

………………………………

A blonde haired man jumped off of his horse and looked over the mansion with an empty expression on his face. He patted the animal, pulled upon his expensive belt and waited for five other men to also jump off of their horses.

"I want two of you to search in the stables," he began with a strong booming voice. "the rest of you, follow me to the mansion." He rubbed his mouth and then began to walk inside the mansion.

The door was jammed. He had to kick it open with his companions. When they were finally inside, the tallest man, the blonde man, walked across the large living area. He pushed the door to the dinning room open, and his blank expression was wiped away in a matter of seconds.

"Ayame!"

He ran to her aid, fell upon his black pant covered knee and picked up the woman in his arms. He moved her about so she was facing him. "Ayame!" The dress he had bought for her was tainted in blood. Her slim body felt broken upon his strong arms and her face… Her face was black, blue and red, blood red. His trembling hand came to touch her neck, and he felt nothing.

"Ayame…" He whispered as he hugged the corpse closer to his broad chest. "Who did this?"

His companions didn't know how to react or what to say. They looked at each other for a moment before one of the other helpers burst into the dining room. "Sir! We found her! She is at the stable!"

He shuddered. What now? "Please, make the proper arrangements to take the body with us."

"Yes, sir." One of them said and quickly stepped up beside him and grabbed hold of the corpse.

He stood up, dusted his pants and wiped one sneaky tear away from his eye and ran to the stables. He ran… just like her.

"Haruka!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before pushing his helpers out of the way. He looked at the bundle of blonde hair in front of him and let out a sigh of relief. "Haruka…"

She opened her green eyes, jerked her way to the direction of the voice and just stared at the blonde man. "Papa."

Once again he fell on his knees, opened his arms to her and tried to smile. "Let's go home, Haruka."

……………………………………

Seven Years later…

"Attack!"

She moved back, blocked the sword coming right at her and thrust hers forward, hitting the chest of her opponent.

"Time! Point for Lord Haruka" The referee said as he raised a flag that was at Haruka's side. "Attack!"

Her opponent let out a growl, stepped forward and hit her chest with his sword so powerful that she fell backwards.

"Time! Point for Lord Akihiko!"

Haruka growled, pulled her fencing mask off and looked up at the man standing right in front of her. "You take everything so seriously…"

The man just chuckled and took off his mask also. He placed it under his arm and smiled down. "You should be thankful of everything. I gave everything to you even if I am in danger of being incarcerated…or worst." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. "If you want to play the act of a man, you have to take hits like a man." He turned around and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. "We will train tomorrow if you want."

Haruka looked at the referee for a moment then jerked her head at him, asking him to leave her and her father alone. "If I was born a man…"

"Then everything would've been so easy." He sniffed then rubbed his mouth and turned to look at her before unzipping his fencing uniform. "It's okay. Not like you have to change much. With all the training I put you through your body is starting to look like a man's … a skinny man that is."

"Excuse me for not having an appendage dangling between my legs, father."

"You are excused…" He smiled.

Haruka sighed and looked away from her father before walking passed him. "Jerk."

"It's not my fault your mother couldn't give me a son instead of a daughter."

"Don't talk about mother like that!"

"Now, now, I haven't said anything insulting. It happened. There was nothing you could've done. Besides, I am not good raising women so I did my best to raise you as a man. You should be happy; when I die everything will be yours just like your mother intended." The middle aged man sighed and cracked his neck. "How about something to eat? I bet you are starving."

"Sure…" Haruka simply said, looking at the green grass under her boots.

"Well then! Hurry up!"

They had almost ran back inside the large country side mansion. Haruka's father was a well known rich man with properties all over the state. The Teno'u family was highly respected all around yet also it was one of the families everyone talked about after the incident.

Haruka frowned. She sat down beside her father and stared down at the empty plate in front of her.

"You never smile." Her father said as he went through some letters he had just received.

"Do I have a reason to?" Haruka answered before looking in front of her. The large glass windows showed off the immense territory this mansion alone held. Haruka frowned and let out a loud sigh. "So…"

"Your sixteenth birthday will be coming soon." Her father cut her off before she could speak. He tore his eyes from his paperwork for a moment and took a quick glance at her. "What do you want for a present?"

"What do I want?" She looked at the plate again. "What I've always wanted ever since I was eight. Yet. I don't think you are able to give me such a present. You are not GOD."

Akihiko Teno'u slammed his hand against the desk making the teenage girl jump scared. "You think you are the only one that misses her?! You think you are the only one that loved her?! Now, here is some news to you, Haruka! I miss her too and I still love her!"

"You were not there to protect her!"

"I know and I am sorry!" The older man shook his head. "I am trying my best to fix everything."

"Fix everything!? What in the world are you talking about! She is dead! I saw what they did to her! I saw how the killed her! I saw everything and here you stand seven years later trying to fix everything? How? How are you going…"

Her father didn't let her finish. He stood up from his seat, leaned over and slapped her with the back of his hand as hard as he could. "I could have just left you in those stables to die. Then, I could have started a new life by marrying someone else and having a son. But I didn't do such a thing. Instead, I broke the law! I changed your birth certificate and I made everyone around us believe that my wife, Ayah Teno'u, gave birth to twins and that my daughter, Izumi Teno'u, died that night with her mother while her son… Haruka Teno'u stayed alive because he was with me." Akihiko stared at Haruka. "How am I fixing your mother's death? I am fixing her by making her happy after she died by giving you, her only daughter, our only daughter, the opportunity of a life that is denied to every women!"

"Lord Akihiko?"

"What?"

"A letter from your brother…"

Akihiko turned to look at a middle aged woman. "Nana." He let out a relieved sigh when he knew it was her.

She was one of the few people that knew the truth, since she was the one that had taken care of Haruka ever since she came to the mansion seven years ago. She had taken the dirty long haired blonde in her arms and proceeded to do as Akihiko ordered.

"_Cut her hair and try to make her look like a boy." _

"I just got it from one of the guards outside the castle." Nana said before placing the letter on the edge of the table. She smiled at Haruka and patted the teenager's head before walking away.

Akihiko cleared his throat and grabbed hold of the letter before opening it. He took out the sheet of paper, read it over and then twitched.

"What does Uncle Fujitaka want?" Haruka asked out of curiosity. Her father's expressions were intriguing her.

"Nothing important. Just letting us know how he is doing." He lied before moving the letter over one of the many lit candles on the table.

"What are you doing!?" Haruka asked, standing up from her chair and grabbing the candle. She moved it away form the now burning paper and watched how her father moved it so she wouldn't be able to reach it.

"Neh! What are you doing? I wanted to read it!"

"You should cut strings with your uncle."

Haruka gasped and frowned. "Why!?"

"He is suspicious…"

"Why are you making fuzz out of all of this, father? Why not tell the truth?!"

"We are already in too deep. Listen, Haruka. If I die, you will get everything I own. Because you are my son and in papers you are my son."

"What are you talking…"

"If you were my daughter, everything I own would not belong to you at all. It would belong to your uncle. He is a greedy man. I don't want him around us. Please, Haruka I am doing this for you and you alone. You have to understand."

"I don't understand. I don't care for your money! I don't… care for anything at all. Do you understand me? I lost my soul seven years ago. Everything I held dear was killed. What can money possibly give me? Stability? Virtue? Honor?" Haruka shook her head. "That doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Haruka." Her father sighed and moved his hand to touch the red cheek.

"No. No, no please… no." Haruka raised her hands in a defensive manner. "Maybe I don't understand this now. Maybe I will understand when I am older. Maybe I will thank you for everything but today, I just…" She looked around the fancy and large dinning room. "I don't see how all of this is going to help me." And with that, she left the room.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own the plot of this story and the original characters featured in them…_

_Special thanks to my sexy editor AmethystBeauty11... Touch me anytime any day...

* * *

_

Meadow of Sins.

A whole month has passed since her sixteenth birthday yet, she was still mad with her father. They rarely even spoke to each other. It was the usual "Good Morning" and "Good Night", even though Nana kept asking her to talk to her father, Haruka simply refused.

She was angry. She was just angry with everything around her. She wished she could just lock herself somewhere and never come out again. Her memory wasn't working like it was supposed to work on a normal human being.

She knew that people tend to forget horrible things. She knew… One of her father's guards had spoke to her of how he remembers little about his parents. They left him when he was the same age, but her mother was brutally killed…and raped.

Haruka sighed, ran her hands through her blonde short hair and patted the horse she was on.

"It's wonderful to stretch your legs every once in a while, sir." One of her guardians said.

"Yes. I do enjoy horse back riding a lot." Haruka answered as she kept her face low. "It's one of the simple things in life I actually enjoy doing." She turned her head to look at him. "Thank you for coming with me, Toku…"

"No problem, ma'am." The young man smiled at her. He was one of the few people that actually knew. He had sworn to protect her and her father therefore…he had to know.

Haruka let out a small smile. "It's deer hunting season. If father is not up for it next week, would you like to come with me?"

"It will be an honor."

Haruka let out a soft chuckle. "I need to get out and kill something before I go mad."

"Yes." He said as he softly kicked his own horse as they walked around the forest right behind the large mansion. "What are you planning to do with all of this virgin land?"

Haruka shrugged. "I like it this way. It's nice just as it is. It provides me with an escape from everything around me."

"What about the meadow right behind the forest?"

"There is a meadow here?"

"You didn't know? There has always been one. Your mother loved to go there. It was the favorite part of the country mansion." Toku said, patting his horse. "Your father used to take her there almost every day when she wanted to stay at the country mansion."

Haruka blinked. She doesn't really remember her mother ever taking her to the meadow when they were at the country mansion. Then again, there were so many things that she was starting to forget about her mother, but yet she remembered everything about that night. She frowned. "Maybe I should go and just see how it is. Who knows what I might turn it to?"

Toku raised his eyebrow at her. "I understand."

"Toku…" Haruka began. "You are my best friend, my only friend. Not only that, you know everything about me and I trust you with everything… what do you think is going to happen to me in the future?"

"What do you mean?"

Haruka looked at her white stallion and patted his neck. "Nothing."

"You know what?" He moved close to Haruka's horse and grabbed hold of the reins. "Let me take you to the meadow. If your mother liked it, you are going to love it."

"Toku! I am not in the mood!"

"You are never in the mood!" He clicked his tongue and pulled on the reigns and made a sharp turn to his left. He kicked his horse, making it go faster making Haruka's stallion loose total control and run after him, just like Toku wanted him to do.

"You bastard! Now, he will not stop at all."

"Good! That is very good!" Toku said as he kicked his horse again. The tree branches were hitting the horses and not to mention Haruka.

She was about to curse at him again or at least try to stop the horse, but suddenly she felt no branches hitting her chest or face. She blinked and blocked the sun's rays with her hand as she stared at the beautiful field of flowers before her. "What in the world…?"

"This is the reason why your father bought the country mansion in the first place." Toku said as he jumped off of the horse and walked around the large field. "Your mother fell in love with this place and your father could not just say no to her."

Haruka also jumped off of the horse and looked around the meadow. It was surrounded by trees which indicated the beginning of the thick forest right behind the mansion. "Toku, this place is enormous!"

"This place is more colossal than it looks, Haruka." Toku said as he watched his horse eating the grass. "Well? Do you like it?"

"I love it." Haruka said, smiling at the taller and older man. "It is hidden right in the middle of the forest… This just proves that after the meadow there is more land?"

"Yes. There is more land. I know where it ends. If you continue in your horse you will reach the end of your father's land in half an hour or so."

"My God… This is like a piece of heaven on Earth" Haruka whispered as she held the reins of her horse and stared at the large massive field.

Toku chuckled and walked over to Haruka. He opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of horses running to them made him take out his sword and turn to look at who it was.

"Lord Haruka!" One guard yelled at the top of his lungs. "Lord Haruka! We need you back at the mansion!"

Haruka frowned confused. "What is going on?"

"It's your father!"

"What!?"

* * *

"A…heart attack? I am forty I cannot be having heart attacks at forty, goodness gracious." 

"Sorry to hear that, Lord Teno'u, but that's what it is." The doctor said as he closed his suitcase. "I need you to stay in bed for three weeks. Don't do anything tiring and please stay calm."

Akihiko snorted. "Relax? Not when Haruka is around."

"Father!" Haruka burst the door to her father's chamber open and ran over to his side. "Are you okay? What happened? Did someone hurt you!?"

"Father Time hurt me." He mumbled and looked away from his blonde boyish daughter. "It was a heart attack."

Haruka blinked and look at the doctor in disbelief. "A heart attack?"

The old man nodded and looked down at Akihiko. "Your heart is not as strong as you thought. Please, try to relax."

Haruka sighed and looked at Akihiko before patting his hand. "Do you need anything? Do you want to eat? Drink something?"

"No. I want to go to sleep."

Haruka took a deep breath. "Fine."

"Keep him in bed, son."

"Oh I will." She gave her father a menacing gaze before bowing her head to the doctor. "Thank you."

"Please, come for me if anything happens."

"We will. Thank you." Haruka said and watched how the old man left the chamber.

"A heart attack. This is ridiculous."

"Shh." Haruka kneeled down and grabbed hold of her father's hand. "You heard him. Try to relax and take everything easy." And then she did something that made her father freeze. She sweetly kissed his hand and pressed her forehead against it. "I love you…old man."

Akihiko twitched. "You just want to get me started are you not, Haruka?"

"No." She smiled and rubbed his arm. "I will be in my chamber if you need me. All right?"

"Yes…" Her father answered and watched her walk out of the chamber. "I swear, she is going to be the death of me."

* * *

She pushed the large door of her chamber open. As quickly as she did this, her personal maid walked over to her and took off her coat. "Prepare my tub, Nana." Haruka said, unbuttoning her white blouse. She walked over to the mirror and stared at herself in front of it. 

Her own eyes trailed over her body. She touched her neck and then her shoulder, feeling the tense muscles over it. She almost closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "Do you think father did a good job, Nana?"

The older woman turned to look at Haruka. "What do you mean?"

"Do I really look like a man?"

She was taken aback by that question. Nana took a better look at Haruka and shrugged. "You do. Your shoulders are starting to get as broad as a man not to mention you can hide your curves pretty well…"

Haruka blinked amazed. "You think so." She pulled the long white sleeve up to her elbow and took a look at the muscles in her forearms. She tightened her fist and watched how the veins popped out. She let out a chuckle and then turned to look at herself in the mirror. "This is hilarious. We are lying to everyone around us… What am I going to do?"

Nana looked at Haruka with a sympathetic glance and walked away from her. "I will get your tub ready."

"And no one can answer me..."

* * *

"Is he better?" 

Haruka shrugged. "Well, he is up from the bed." She moved her wet hair away from her face as she grabbed hold of the soapy brush. She clicked her tongue and moved over to her horse and began to brush the animal's fur softly. "He is in the dining room, getting something to eat."

Toku laughed a bit and patted Haruka's horse. "Poor old man!"

"Shh! If he hears you saying that, he will snap your neck!" Haruka said before moving away from her horse and throwing the brush into the bucket water. "Let just leave him alone for a while until he gets his heart back in track." She ran her hands through her hair and then sat down on the floor.

Toku grabbed the brush and continued Haruka's job. "Are you two still mad at each other?"

"More or less…" Haruka sighed as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Talk to him, Haruka." Toku said. "Nothing good comes out of being angry with your father."

Haruka shook her head and looked away. "I know."

"Go talk to him"

"Now?"

"Yes! Now! You got nothing to do for the whole afternoon. Get your lazy bum up and go talk to him!"

Haruka let out a frustrated growl and pushed herself from the floor. She dusted her pants and looked over at Toku. "Pray for me."

"Oh, I will."

* * *

It felt like he had woken up with death's wings over his head. His chest felt heavy, his breathing was hard and labored, and his eye lids were lazy. As Akihiko read his mail, he felt his body coming down on him. He sighed, stopped for a moment and just rubbed his face tiredly. 

"Morning." Haruka said as she walked inside the dinning room, rolling her sleeves up to her elbows. "How are you feeling?"

Akihiko raised his eyes to look at her. He let out a small smile and nodded his head as he answered her question. "I've been better. How about you? How are you? What were you doing?"

"I was outside washing Snow with Toku." She said, referring to her white stallion.

"Good." He said before standing up. "Your uncle sent another letter." He said, moving the closed letter to Haruka. "It's for you."

Haruka stared at the envelope in her father's hand for a moment before grabbing it and opening it. "He is persistent, is he not?" Haruka said, chuckling.

"He wants his money…" He said before sitting back on his chair with a pained grunt.

"Then give it to him." Haruka said before reading the letter over. "Uncle Fujitaka has a son?"

Akihiko nodded and rubbed his left collar bone. "Yes. Your cousin. I think he is named Kauzo or something."

Haruka frowned.

"If he knew that there was no Izumi Teno'u… If he only knew that you are a female, when I die everything will go to Kauzo…" He hissed and touched his chest.

"Are you okay?"

Akihiko ignored her question and just looked up at her. "Do you know how much I have worked for my family Haruka?"

"We are not going to start."

"No, listen. You think I did all of this to just make your life a living hell. No, I did not! I did this for you."

"We already went through this!" Haruka yelled right back at him while tearing her uncle's letter. "I did not choose this. You chose it for me!"

"I did this because you are the only thing that reminds me of her! I did this because I lo…" His words were cut off. He felt a sudden pain that went through his entire body yet it stopped directly in the left side of his chest. His arm became useless and as he stood up from his chair he felt like he was beginning to drown with his own breath.

"Father?" Haruka watched how he became pale by the second. She saw how his eyes searched for a way to come back to normal. And her heart sunk. "Papa!"

She ran to his side just in time to catch him before he fell over the table. She pulled his back to her chest and touched the left side of his chest as his breathing became out of control. "Papa! Papa relax! Please! Try to stay calm!" She undid his shirt and pressed her hand over his heart as she tried to calm it somehow. "Toku! Nana!!" Haruka watched around the dinning room for anyone to come out and help her, but no one seemed to hear them at all.

He grabbed hold of her hand that was pressed against his chest. He looked up at her equal green eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing seemed to come out. So many things were racing through his head that he couldn't put it into words. He just held on to her. He breathed deep and became tense as he looked passed her shoulder. "Haruka…"

By the way he looked at her and by the way his face changed into a scared and then absolutely terrified gaze, Haruka knew what was coming. She had seen those eyes and she had prayed to God that she would never want to see those eyes again. "Papa…" She sobbed and stared at him. He was gazing into death's eyes and therefore his screams were swallowed by silence and he didn't react to anything at all. His eyes lost their shine and his strong grip on his daughter's hand became loose as he suddenly just stopped breathing.

Haruka had to look away. She stared at the wall in front of her as she held her father in her arms. She gulped down her tears and looked up at the ceiling, wishing that she was able to look up at the sky. Her gaze was almost demanding. She trembled with anger. Her hand tightened over her father's shirt and pulled his body to her as she hugged it tightly.

She had heard once that God didn't punish people. She heard that He only gave tests and that everything He did was part of a greater plan. She also heard that God only sent tests that mortals could handle.

This was way too much for a sixteen year old. Seeing both her parents die, seeing the despair in their eyes was something way to grueling for a sixteen year old girl.

Suddenly, the sound of boots touching the marbled floor echoed through the dinning room. Haruka didn't care who it was. She just held the body of her father.

"Haruka, Snow is clean as a…" Toku's face grew pale when he saw Haruka holding her father. "Haruka! Lord Akihiko!" Toku ran over to Haruka and tried to move her away from Akihiko. Haruka angrily pushed him away shoving him right to the floor and staring at him angrily. Toku thought she had gone mad. He stared at her, lying on the floor. "Haruka!"

The young blonde looked at her father again, touched his cheek and with that same hand she wiped her tears and sobbed. "Papa…" She whispered like that night he found her, dirty and confused in that dark stable. "Papa." She grabbed his shirt again and hugged him.

God can't be this cruel.

* * *

She closed the book and her eyes sparkled with the illusion that piece of writing brought to her mind and to her heart. Her blue eyes went to look at her father, who was writing something on his enormous desk. "All done!" 

The old man turned to look at his daughter and let out a heart felt laugh. "Already?"

She nodded, jumped out of the chair and almost stumbled with her dress, but she managed to move to her father's side. "It was good! One of the best I've read."

"I am so happy you enjoyed it, Michiru." Her father smiled and picked her up to sit her on his lap. "I might have to buy you some new books. I think you just finished every single one in my library." He said as he scratched his bearded face and looked around his small library.

"Do you think that I will find my own prince charming one day, papa?"

"A girl as beautiful as you? Of course!"

"When you married mama, did you love her just like in the stories?" Michiru asked as she looked up at her father with curious eyes.

He blinked and looked at the desk as he thought about his answer. He could say yes just to see her light up but, he would've been lying. He met his wife on their wedding day at the altar of the church. "Uh. Yes. I did." There, he lied. Yet, it was all worth it. Michiru's beautiful blue eyes lit up with the innocence she carried inside of her.

Michiru smiled and snuggled close to her father. "I want to marry someone I love with all my heart. I have heard that some of my friend's parents met on their wedding day. Now, that is kind of sad, don't you think?"

Her father twitched. For a nine year old, Michiru was quite smart. He wiggled his nose and nodded. "Yes, very sad."

"I am also going to choose who I am going to marry right, papa?"

"As long as I am alive, yes you will" He smiled and petted her cheek with his thumb. "Listen, Michiru... Go and check on mama for me, okay?"

"If you want to be left alone, I understand." She said, pulling a strand of aqua blue hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

He sighed and let out a nervous chuckle. "That will work." He winked.

"I will see you at dinner then." Michiru smiled, kissed her father's cheek and ran out of her father's study.

The old man rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. "I only wish it was that easy, Michiru."

* * *

It was cruel wasn't it? Haruka bit on her thumb's nail as she stared at the view of her lands. She was sitting on the cliff she had found weeks after she was brought to the mansion. It was her own spot where she could just go and vent everything inside of her. But today, she couldn't scream like she used too. She couldn't wail like she used too. She needed to step up and become what her father wanted her to become ever since she placed a foot on her father's land; a man. 

Her tears were freely falling down her cheeks. She had left the body at the mansion and just ran out of the place like she did that night seven years ago. She ran until her legs gave out. She was so deep in the forest that she almost got lost, but soon found the cliff and sat down to let her spirit and anger go.

She pulled her jacket tighter to her body and just sighed as she looked at the view. "A sixteen year old should not go through all of this." She whispered as she grabbed a stick from the ground and threw it. "See your mother get beat up, raped and then killed right in front of you! Having your father die in your arms… I…" She hid her face between her knees and closed her eyes tightly. "Are these your tests? Is this your idea of tests? Or is this just a big joke for you!?" She looked up to the skies and shook her head. "Thank you for giving me nothing out of this life!" And then, she stood up. She walked away from the cliff, angered and about to snap if someone even dared to say something to her.

And that's when she heard something. A growl and then a whimper. It was clearly an animal but, what exactly? Haruka looked over her shoulder. She stopped walking all together and stared at the ground as she waited for that sound again. When she heard it, she turned around and went back to search for the animal that was making the sound.

She was about to give up after ten minutes of searching until she heard the noise intensify. She stared at the ground as she made her way through the woods until she saw a small hairy gray ball moving on the dirty ground. She raised her eyebrows and moved slowly, the whimpers intensified with every step she took. She kneeled in front of the noise maker and studied what it was.

The animal shuddered and trembled with cold. Haruka moved her hands and picked it up slowly and it only wailed and whimpered louder. "Shh." Haruka whispered and looked at what it was. It was a wolf pup. "Well, hello there little one…" She said as she stared at the small head of it. It didn't even have its eyes open. She would say it was at least a week old. She was about to stand up and go back to the mansion when she heard a second whimper. She looked over to the ground and saw a second wolf pup. She frowned and placed the first one on the ground before she removed her coat. She placed the coat beside the pups and slowly she managed to put them both on top of it. "Where is your mother?"

The answer was two strained whimpers.

"You guys must be hungry." Haruka said as she wrapped them both with her coat. "I guess I could take you back and give you some milk and maybe just place you near the chimney." She pulled the two pups to her chest and tried to warm them both up as she walked back to the mansion.

Maybe, just maybe, God really wasn't that cruel. Haruka still wasn't sure. She needed more than that for her to have faith in Him once again.

* * *

End Chapter One. 


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters but! the plot of this stories and the original characters that I have created do belong to me...- Licks Toku- I freaking love you!_

_ A/n: Okay so once again this will be the last fast update. I will start school like...tomorrow. Hate me please. Anyways I want to thank my awesome editooor the sexeh AmethystBeauty (change yah freaking SN its so hard to memorize!!!) AND GO!

* * *

_ Meadow Of Sins 

Her green eyes stared at the figure of a man, just a simple man nailed to a huge cross of in front of her. She frowned, kneeled on one knee for a second as she touched with her index and middle finger her forehead, "In the name of the Father…" and then toned stomach, "the Son," and finally her left shoulder and her right shoulder, "and the Holy Ghost." She made a small cross using her index and thumb, brought it to her lips, and kissed it. "Amen…"

She went back to stand on her own two feet. "As I promised, I am here for the tenth year consecutive to bring my respects to my parents." She whispered only to herself, but at the same time to someone else. "It is kind of ironic that I am the one standing before you every year asking for the redemption of my parents' souls." She frowned at the man on the cross. "I am the one living a sin. I am the one living a lie and yet I simply do not care for my own soul." She licked her lower lip before she continued. "I guess I will say the same thing I do every year." She closed her eyes for a moment as she thought the prayer over. "God… Forgive my father. He did not know what he was getting himself into." She licked her lower lip again. "Forgive my mother for whatever she did wrong when she was alive. I do not know what she did wrong or right since it was in your holy plans for me to loose my mother at such a tender age. Help my father find my mother in the after life and unite them together forever. Tell them that I love them and that I miss them more than anything. Give them wings to come to my aid whenever I need them and please…" She looked at the marbled floor of the church. "Do not make my life a living hell… Amen."

After she was done, she did the cross sign over her torso again and then ran her fingers through her blonde hair and turned around to leave the grand church.

"Lord Teno'u?"

Haruka stopped moving all together. To think that someone might have heard her made her nervous, but at the same time she didn't say anything that will put her in jeopardy.

As soon as she recognized the voice she felt her blood run through her veins once again. "Father Neil." Haruka turned to look at the older man. "How are you doing today?"

"It's a surprise to see you here."

"I was paying my respects. A day like today my father died. I just wanted to talk to your boss about some things." Haruka said as she tucked her hat under her arm securely. "I was just on my way back home."

"I see." The priest said, rubbing his wrinkly hands together.

"Did you just give mass?" Haruka asked as she stared at the priest's clothing.

"Oh, yes. Someone dear to the town died last night. You might have heard about it."

Haruka raised her blonde eyebrow at the short old man. "Who?"

"Keishi Kaioh died last night."

"Keishi Kaioh? Never heard of him. Then again, I am always locked up in my mansion. I never really come out a lot." She said, rubbing her chin for a moment.

"He was just another rich man gone poor. His wife was devastated not to mention their daughter, Michiru."

"Hmm. Well, I would like to stay and talk with you but, I already did what I needed to do here. I am not too fond of coming here anyways. It is just a promise I made to myself rather than to God."

"You have lost your faith have you?"

Haruka stopped once again. She closed her eyes and nodded. "More or less. I am just not to sure that God sent us here to be happy. I am twenty six years old and I can count with one hand the moments where I have been truly happy."

"Children tend to loose faith when something horrible happens, Lord Teno'u. Just look at poor Michiru. She is merely nineteen and now she has to do something in order not to be thrown to the streets. Her father did not leave her anything to defend herself and her mother with."

Haruka pouted her lips to the side. "Women in this society are so oppressed they cannot even work. They cannot even go to the streets without a maid or a man by her side. What can she do?"

"She could get married to someone rich…" The old man looked at Haruka and raised his eyebrow at her. "Lord Teno'u, you are a rich and handsome young man. When are you planning to settle down already?"

Haruka placed her hat on and tugged her coat. "Not any day soon. Have a good day, Father Neil."

She turned her face away from him before he could notice that she has actually never grown a mustache or something that might disclose her true sex. She walked outside the church, jumped on her horse and clicked her tongue. The animal let out an angered neigh before turning around and heading back to the isolated mansion, which took them four hours to get back to.

* * *

"I heard that they were trying to come inside the mansion last night."

"Who?"

"We are not sure who, Toku, sir. We do know that the dogs came in handy last night. Who ever tried to get in, got quite a bite on his leg or arm." The guard closed his eye and tried to hold his laughter in. "I went to the back of the mansion and saw the female bitch with her snout covered in blood! It was hilarious."

Toku stared at the front side of the mansion biting onto one of the many herbs he finds around the forest. He wiggled his nose and then raised his eyebrow. "We need to put more guards at night time then." He spat out the green herb and crossed his arms over his chest. "We don't want to put Lord Haruka in danger."

"You are right. I will check with the night time and day time guards to see if some of them will be able to stay for more hours."

Toku smiled and patted the guard's back. "Thank you. You can leave now if you want."

"Of course." The guard bowed and left.

Toku sat down at the entrance stairs that lead to the large doors of the mansion and scratched his now bearded face. "Someone trying to get in?" He suddenly heard two strong howls right behind his back. He let out a frustrated groan and covered his ears. "Shut up! You two!"

The two beasts didn't listen to him. Instead they threw their heads back and howled even louder as they heard some well known horse gallops coming towards the mansion gates.

The large gates were opened and inside came Haruka. She pulled onto her horses' reigns and stopped the animal from continuing. She jumped off of it, patted the strong neck and fixed her coat as she walked towards the grand stairs. She could hear her pets' howls and she just smiled at it. She watched how Toku tried to silence them both but, to no avail.

"Aki! Ayah! Come!" She snapped her fingers twice and off they went, running at the speed of light, racing with each other. Who was going to be the first to receive a warm pat on the head by their owner?

"No! No, no! Down!" Haruka jumped up a bit as she tried to stop them from licking her face. "Down!" As soon as she yelled that, both wolves sat down and stared up at her, wagging their tails as if they hadn't seen her in years. "Jesus Christ." She wiped her lower lip and gagged a bit. "I said no tongue." She moved both her hands and rubbed behind their ears.

"Haruka!"

She raised her green eyes up to Toku. The, now thirty something year old man was waving his arms, standing on the grand stairs. "Aki." The male wolf stood up in an instant. Haruka looked down at him and smirked. "Go molest Toku."

The wolf sneezed in disapproval. He whined and raised his paw to scratch Haruka's pant leg.

Haruka rolled her eyes and walked away from the animals and over to Toku. "You are lucky. Aki was about to bother you but, he thought it was better to lick his testicles." She said to Toku as she walked passed him and inside the house.

The wolves ran inside the mansion as soon as Haruka opened the door. Toku twitched at that but, decided to ignore it all together. "We need to talk, Haruka."

The blonde sighed as she took off her coat. Toku quickly took it in his hands and turned to one of the many maids inside the mansion. "What is it now, Toku." Haruka asked as she walked over to a small table with a couple of large bottles on it. She grabbed a small glass and poured some liquor.

Toku watched her with a saddened expression on his face. "They are doing an investigation on you."

Haruka drank the hard liquid in one gulp and hissed as she felt it burn her throat when it went down. "Investigation?"

Toku nodded. "Your cousin Kauzo is kind of skeptical about the whole thing. He is pretty skeptical with you." Toku said as he rubbed his hands together.

"What do you mean?" Haruka said as she poured herself another drink.

Toku sighed and slapped her hand and grabbed her shoulder making her face him. "Your uncle died some months ago and Kauzo has his eyes on your father's money." He squeezed her shoulders tightly. "He wants more money. Not only did he get Fujitaka's money but, he wants Akihiko's also."

"Give it to him." Haruka simply said as she moved to grab the small glass.

"Will you listen to me?! You really don't understand where I am going with this! Surely your uncle spoke to his son about the suspicious circumstances of your appearance. Fujitaka saw your mother pregnant, Haruka. He knew she was not pregnant with twins and he was damn sure that she gave birth to a little girl. If he finds out about all of this, Haruka, you could be sent to prison and sentenced to death."

Haruka raised her eyebrow and stared at Toku's eyes. "What do you want me to do? Prove that I am a man? How?"

He blinked at the equally tall blonde. "Well…" He looked at the floor.

"Not like I can get married to a woman…" Haruka whispered as she stared at the small glass in her hand until something hit the back of her head.

Both Toku and Haruka suddenly looked at each other. "Hold it!" Both of them yelled at the same time.

"No! Toku! I am not dragging a woman's soul to hell with mine. I will not drag an innocent woman into all this … this crap!"

"You can marry an old woman! Hell, she will die fast yet you prove to everyone that you are a man!"

"What about intimacy!?"

"Get her drunk like you got all your whores drunk!"

Haruka shook her head in disbelief. "I cannot believe you just said that. Wife is one thing, Whore…" She let out a sarcastic chuckle. "You do the calculations! Besides! I am not having sex with an old woman! You might like the extra skin but I don't!"

The older man ran his fingers thorough his black hair. "Haruka." He began.

"No."

"You want to marry a young woman? Then do so! Just get married! A twenty six year old rich man that is not married surely raises some eyebrows in town."

Haruka rubbed her face and drank her alcohol fast once again.

"You don't have to be intimate with her. You just give her the title of wife."

"Why is this getting so complicated? Does my birth certificate say that I am a man or not?"

"It does! To anyone that does not know the Teno'u family just needs to look at you and say "Oh will you look at that, Akihiko Teno'u really did have a son." But to family! Now, that's a different thing. Family can bring you down, Haruka. You need to protect what is yours just like your mother and your father intended it to be." Toku sighed when he noticed that Haruka was acting as if she was ignoring him. "Yes, yes your father would have loved to have a son instead of a daughter but, you were everything he had left. And damn it all, he was going to protect what he loved even after his death. Do not let your father's work be in vain."

Haruka's fingers stroked over the small table. She tapped it for a few seconds and then looked at Toku with serious eyes. "Michiru Kaioh."

"What?" Toku frowned.

"Keishi Kaioh. Do you know him?"

"Well… He was the talk of the town. He lost all of his money to gambles and such. Yes, I know who he is."

"He died last night. His wife and daughter are going to be thrown out to the streets. Maybe because they need to pay Keishi's debts?"

"Probably." Toku crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side.

"His daughter, Michiru Kaioh is nineteen years old and she is single." She said also crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you think that you can arrange something? After all you are my right hand. I can send you to town and you can talk your way through anything. I am bad at asking for hands in marriage." Haruka said the last sentence in a sarcastic tone and while rubbing her neck.

"I can see what I can do." Toku said and walked over to the small table.

"What are you doing?"

"I am getting something to drink."

"No. You are going to town, now and you are going to talk to Michiru's mother."

"Now?" Toku couldn't believe it. First she was fighting because she didn't want to get married and now she was pushing him out of the mansion.

"Yes. Now."

"Please, tell me you are kidding."

"I am not." Haruka said, taking the large whiskey bottle from his hand. "Go. Get your horse and go."

* * *

"Lady Michiru…"

She was sitting in that same chair she had sat so many times, in front of the grand desk that some how, at least to her, now seemed to be an average size desk. She had her delicate hands folded neatly on her lap as she stared at the now empty chair her father used to sit down and work in. When she heard her name called, she looked turned her head slightly to the side, just to let the other person know that she had heard them.

"I will be leaving now."

The young woman closed her eyes and sighed. She licked the inside of her cheek and wiped her tears away before standing up. "Now?"

The old woman nodded her head and raised it after wards to take one last look at the gorgeous woman. "I hope we will see each other soon, some day."

She tried to smile but, only managed to let out an awkward expression. "I hope so too, Yui."

"It was a pleasure working for you and your mother."

Michiru closed her eyes tightly and wrapped her slender arms around the old woman's shoulder and hugged her. "It was a pleasure having you in my life. Please, never forget me."

"How could I do such a thing, Lady Michiru?"

"I don't know. But please, don't forget."

The older woman pulled away from her and made Michiru lean forward until they were at eye level. She raised her trembling hands and made a small cross sign over Michiru's forehead and then kissed her cheek. "May God bless you."

"Sure." She nodded and pulled away, watching her bow for the last time and leave the study room.

As soon as the old woman left, another woman came inside but, by the way she was dressed, she was clearly not another maid that had to be sent to the street due to lack of money to pay their salary.

"That's the last one of them. The house feels really empty without them all." Narumi Kaioh said as she pulled a long strand of aqua blue hair behind her ear.

Michiru didn't quite listen to her. She walked back to her chair and sat down. "It is quite empty without his jokes."

Narumi shook her head. "Your father did not care for us at all. If he did… he would have left some money for us."

"Money is not everything." Michiru whispered while stroking a wrinkle on her dress.

"But is everything we need right now!"

Michiru was about to answer her when a loud knock was heard. Narumi was about to ask for one of the maids to open the house but, she remembered that there was no one else inside of the mansion but, Michiru and herself. She sighed and walked to answer the door.

Michiru stood up from her chair and stroked the desk. She took in a deep breath and walked towards the study's door. She stroked the expensive wood and closed the doors behind her.

"Lord Haruka Teno'u? You mean, the son of Akihiko Teno'u?"

Toku let out his famous charming grin and nodded. "That is him! My name is Toku Horigome. I am his personal assistant and his right hand. I have come on his behalf to talk with you, my lady, about maybe a marriage between your daughter and him."

Narumi placed her hand on her chest and held the door tightly. "Haruka Teno'u wants to marry my daughter?"

"If you agree to do so…" Toku smiled.

"Well…I..." Narumi didn't know what to say. Everything was just happening so fast that she didn't want to rush anything on Michiru.

"Is Haruka Teno'u rich?"

Toku looked passed Narumi's shoulder to look at the person who had just spoken. His jaw fell open when he saw the young woman walk towards them. His eyes grew huge with every passing second. "Michiru Kaioh?"

"At your service." Michiru said, giving her mother an angered gaze. "You left my question unanswered. Is Haruka Teno'u rich or not?"

Toku looked her over. She was pretty much averaged height for a woman. She sure wasn't Haruka's height. She had white creamy skin, big blue eyes and an odd colored, aqua blue and wavy hair which reached her lower back…maybe a bit more. The woman was absolutely breath taking. "Haruka is one of the richest young men alive in town, my lady."

"How old is he?"

Toku moved a bit uncomfortable by the sudden interrogation. He was the one in charge of asking the question not Michiru.

"He is twenty six."

"He is young." Narumi said turning to look at Michiru.

"He is old for me." Michiru said, crossing her slender arms under her large chest and raising her chin up a bit.

"He is merely seven years older than you. If he was thirty years older then that would be a problem. We do not want your future husband to die and leave you with nothing, do we?" Narumi gave Toku a glare. He was staring at her daughter with lustful eyes and she wasn't going to have that in her house.

"How does he know about me?" Michiru suddenly asked.

Toku's brain went blank. How did Haruka know about Michiru!? "He has heard about your beauty when he comes to visit the town." He lied. "He always heard wonderful things about Keishi Kaioh's daughter."

"I am sure he heard about our economic problem. Does he want to be a hero and save me from poverty?"

"Michiru that is enough!"

"No, my lady. Let her speak. I do not mind at all." Toku said before facing Michiru again. "Maybe he did hear about your economic problems. Maybe he just heard about your beauty. Which ever case it may be, he wants to marry you. Now…" He turned to look at Narumi with a serious expression on his face. "Lady Kaioh, do you offer your daughter's hand in marriage?"

"He can have her on one condition."

Michiru was about to strangle her mother. She wanted to shut her mouth and pull her inside the mansion and close the door in that man's face.

"What condition?"

"I am not able to give him any money for taking my daughter. Maybe…"

"He will pay whatever debt your husband left behind and he will pass you a monthly amount of money." Toku quickly said. He knew Haruka would say yes. She had enough money to sustain herself for centuries and centuries to come.

"Very well! Let us set the date!"

Michiru stared at them both. She looked up to the sky and closed her eyes angrily…

God can't be this cruel.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I do own the plot of this story and the original characters in it.

A/N: Special thanks to AmethystBeauty for editing the sexyness out of this chapter. touch me!

* * *

Meadow of Sins

"You look like a man that is about to get married."

Haruka ignored Toku completely as she stared outside from the window of her carriage. "This better be worth it, Toku."

"It is. She is a little feisty but, I think that is just because her father died recently. It has been over a month now. She needs to be a bit calm, right?"

Haruka rested her chin on her knuckles. "Was I calm a month after father's death?"

Toku, who was sitting across from her, stared at her before deciding to shut up.

"It has been ten years and I am still mad."

"Who are you mad at?"

Haruka chuckled. "We are going to enter His house." She said looking down at her outfit and groaning. She hated dressing up. She had to bind her small chest extra tightly so there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she wasn't a man. The suit she was wearing hid every single feminine curve she had, if she had any. Years of training and working out had taken its toll on her body.

Toku stuck his finger between his collar and his neck and pulled on it a bit, trying to ease the tightness of the suit. "Damn this. This is really uncomfortable."

Haruka took a fast look at him. "You look sharp. You can even find a wife there."

"Oh no. No. I am not the husband type."

"And what makes you think that I am the husband type, Toku?" Haruka had to laugh. "This is crazy. I have just condemned my soul to the fiery pits of hell."

"Probably. But try not to worry about that. Wait until you see your bride." Toku said, slapping her knee and winking at her. "I think you will not mind hell when you see this angel."

Haruka rolled her eyes and went back to stare outside the window. "You are killing me."

"Just wait. As soon as you lay your hands on her, everything you have in your mind will be forgotten…"

* * *

"He is late."

"From the town to his mansion it takes four hours in horse. In carriage I guess it will take a bit more. Be patient, Michiru. If he said he was going to be here, he will be here." Narumi said as she looked outside her mansion's windows. "That man, Horigome was it?"

"Toku Hirogome…"

"Yes! Him. He said he will take Lord Haruka to the church and then come after us. After all, you are going to be handed in by him."

"How pathetic." Michiru said as she smoothed her expensive wedding dress, courtesy of Haruka Teno'u. Haruka had paid for the entire wedding. "What will you do?"

"I will stay here. Bore myself to death like every widow does. Maybe I will take on a new hobby. Sewing sounds fun."

Michiru frowned at her mother and turned to look at the small table beside the large sofa. "Do you think father would have approved of Haruka Teno'u?"

"I do not know and I do not care. I approve and that is what matters right now." Narumi said, rubbing her elbows slowly as she kept her eyes on the outside of the mansion. She turned to look at the grandfather clock in the living room and sighed. "Perhaps, Toku Horigome is running a bit late."

As soon as she said that she saw a luxurious carriage pulled by two white horses, stopping right in front of the mansion. Narumi jumped with excitement and clapped her hands together. "There he is! Up, up, Michiru! Smile! You are going to get married to the richest man in all the state!"

Michiru rubbed her hands together and stood up from her seat. She looked at her excited mother and noticed the door opened by a strapping and handsome Toku. She had to take a second look at him. He had shaved so he really did look different from the day he came on behalf of Haruka to ask for her hand in marriage. She took a deep breath and tried to smile at him. He had nothing to do with anything. He was just a messenger.

"You look gorgeous, Lady Kaioh." Toku said, offering his arm to her. "Are you ready to head out to the church?"

She wanted to say no. She wanted to push him away, run to her room and lock herself inside forever. She wasn't ready to get married. Not to a stranger, not to a person she knew nothing about! She cursed in her head and wondered if this was all part of some greater plan.

"Yes." She lied. "I am ready."

* * *

Father Neil was smirking like a mad man. He patted the bible in his hand and looked Haruka over before shaking his head and chuckling. "What happened, Lord Teno'u? I thought you said you were not going to settle down any time soon."

"Silence, old man." Haruka said as she fixed her sleeves and ran her fingers through her short blonde hair. "I am doing this to help the girl out of her problems." Haruka said, giving the priest a dirty glare. "I want to earn a ticket to heaven after all."

Father Neil closed his eyes and chuckled before standing up straight. "It takes more than helping people around you to win a ticket to heaven."

"Like I care…" She whispered and placed her callused hand over her chest. She took a deep breath and looked at the altar and then at the people that were facing the altar. As she took a glimpse at each and every single one of them, she noticed that she didn't know anyone inside that church. "Who are these people?"

"Supposedly they knew Keishi Kaioh. They wanted to give Michiru some support."

Haruka rolled her eyes. Society was such a stupid thing. She knew damn well they were there to just witness who Michiru was getting married to.

An altar boy ran over to the priest, pulled on his white robe and whispered some words to his ears.

"Very well." Father Neil said and nodded to the boy before he ran off. "Your bride is here." He said to Haruka before patting her back.

Haruka raised her eyebrow at the priest and then turned to look at the church's door. Everyone inside the church grew silent when the antique organ was heard throughout the old building, playing that annoying wedding song.

Haruka stood up straight and placed both of her hands in front of her. She frowned and raised her head up high as she waited.

The church's doors were opened slowly. The sun's rays shined inside of the church making Haruka close her eyes a bit. She saw a tall man and quickly assumed that it was Toku and beside him was the bride.

Haruka let out a loud sigh and wondered why in the world she was starting to panic. She licked her lower lip and rubbed her chin afterwards. Everyone inside the church stood up and turned too look at the bride as she walked down the aisle with the unknown man.

Michiru's grip on Toku became tense. She clutched onto his sleeve and held the flower bouquet even tighter. She looked up to the altar and saw Father Neil smiling at her. She knew who was standing beside him and decided not to look at Haruka in the eyes before standing beside her groom. She gulped and took a deep breath. "Oh God…"

Toku kept his gaze on Haruka yet he moved his free hand to pat Michiru's cold hand. Of course that didn't help at all. She jumped at the sudden touch and in his head he felt like throwing her to Haruka instead of walking her down the aisle.

Michiru felt like someone made the church's aisle longer on purpose. She just didn't see the end of it and when she did she wanted to turn around and run! "Oh God…" She whispered to herself before she turned to look at Toku. "Please…"

Toku smiled and winked at her trying to give her some strength. He turned to the priest and bowed his head at her. "I, Toku Horigome, in absence of Keishi Kaioh, hand Michiru Kaioh to Haruka Teno'u's hand." When he said that, he grabbed hold of Michiru's cold hand tightly and pulled her over to Haruka's side.

Michiru gasped when she felt someone else grab hold of her hand. She stared at the hand. It was a tanned hand. It was strong, warm and she could already feel the callus on them. She thought that maybe the owner of that hand worked out side the house or practiced fencing or held guns way too much. She gulped and slowly she became to trail her eyes over the long arm, then the shoulder and finally the owner's face.

Michiru's mouth opened slightly. She stared at the deepest green eyes she had seen in her life. She felt something run down her spine when she finally took the person in. Whoever he was… he was gorgeous.

"Hello." Michiru croaked.

Haruka was in awe but, she wasn't going to let it show. She looked at Michiru with inquiring eyes. She tilted her head to the side and examined her face. She had soft creamy white skin, full pink lips, red cheeks, soft blue eyes and… the oddest hair color she had seen ever. She frowned at that but, then shrugged it away when she noticed how good it looked with her blue eyes. Instinctively, Haruka's thumb rubbed against the back side of Michiru's hand.

"Hi." Haruka whispered back to her with a soft smile on her lips. She grabbed hold of the bouquet of flowers Michiru was holding and gave it to Toku.

Toku frowned and looked at the bouquet. He was about to say something but, by the look Haruka gave him, he decided it was better if he stayed with the bouquet.

"Shall we begin?" Father Neil asked to the couple.

"Yes." Haruka answered for them both and turned to look at the priest and let go of Michiru's hand.

Michiru was in shock. No one told her Haruka Teno'u was like the princes she had read about when she was a little girl! As soon as Haruka let go of her hand she felt like holding it again. That simple caress had made her feel so secure. She wanted to feel like that for the rest of her life. She looked at Haruka with the corner of her eyes and tried to take in everything. Haruka was tall… very tall. She loved that. Not to mention Haruka seemed to be a serious person. Now, she had to get to know this person before deciding if she was going to learn to love Haruka or simply hate his guts for the rest of her life.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony the lives of Haruka Teno'u and Michiru Kaioh."

Michiru felt like fainting. She held her ground and moved her hair back without messing up her tiara.

Haruka could see all her moves. She was cracking up inside. She did look feisty and she looked like she was going to be a handful. At least she was going to have some entertainment when she goes back to the mansion. She smirked and listened to the priest's word.

"Haruka Teno'u. Do you take Michiru Kaioh to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you swear to honor her, love her and respect her in sickness and in health, in richness and poor until death do you apart?"

Haruka looked at the top of the altar where the crucifix was. She smirked at the figure and then looked back at Father Neil. "Yes, I do."

"And do you, Michiru Kaioh. Do you take Haruka Teno'u to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you swear to honor him, love him and respect him in sickness and in health, in richness and poor until death do you apart?"

Michiru felt like she was about to have some kind of attack. She looked at the floor and searched for something to say or do other than "I do." This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to find someone she would fall in love with. She was supposed to marry someone she actually knew and seen at least once in her lifetime!

"Lady Kaioh?"

"I…" She licked her lips and sighed loudly. "Yes, I do."

"The rings?" Father Neil gave Haruka a look.

The blonde just turned to Toku and extended her hand to him. She watched how he fought with the bouquet of flowers before sticking his hand inside his pocket and pulling out a small box.

Haruka grabbed it and turned to look at Michiru. She just couldn't help but smile but, decided not to. She opened the box and let Michiru look at the rings. She studied her expression. Michiru didn't seem to be surprised at all. She was rather in shock over the whole situation. Haruka frowned, pulled out Michiru's ring and grabbed her hand. She slipped the ring on Michiru's finger and then pulled out her own golden band. She gave it to Michiru and then tossed the small box back at Toku.

Michiru stared at the golden band in her hands. She looked at the large diamond on her finger and then turned to Haruka. The blonde was glaring at her seriously. She gulped, grabbed the much larger hand and slipped the band. She had just branded the great Haruka Teno'u as her own…

"Well!" Father Neil smiled and clapped his hands together just once. "With the power bested in me by God, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" He smirked.

Haruka looked down at Michiru and quickly grabbed hold of her arms.

Michiru let out a soft yelp and closed her eyes tightly.

"My lady…" Haruka spoke to her. "I will never in my life do something that you don't wish to do. But I must kiss you so God can understand that I plan to make you mine one day." Haruka said as if it was some kind of secret. "Forgive me." She said, moving forward and softly kissing the corner of Michiru's lips.

And her whole world went white. That soft, petal like touch sent her head spinning and she had to hold unto the sleeve covered arms of Haruka. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I thought you were…"

"I cannot do that when clearly you are uncomfortable with the whole situation. Now, shall we leave?" Haruka looked down at her and turned to her side.

Michiru quickly grabbed hold of Haruka's strong arm and stared at the exit of the church. She was married. She was really married and stuck with this handsome blonde man for the rest of her life. She tried to let out a nervous smile but, she just let out another croak.

Toku walked to Haruka's side. She looked at him and smirked. "Get the carriage ready."

"Yes." He walked passed the couple, opened the door of the church again and ran to the carriage.

"Are you ready to make a run for it?" Haruka said out loud, looking forward to the whole time yet perceiving that everyone in the church was about to jump on them both to ask thousands of questions.

"What?"

"Yes or no, Lady Kaioh?"

Michiru didn't know what to respond. "Yes?"

"All right..." She pulled Michiru close to her fast. She placed her arm behind her back and the other behind her knees and lifted her up like she weighed nothing.

Michiru screamed, wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck and closed her eyes tightly. "Don't let go of me!

"Do not be concerned." Haruka said. "I would never do such a thing." She spoke softly before she ran out of the church, dodging the questions and people eyeing them strangely.

"Toku! Is the carriage ready!?"

"Yes it is, Lord Haruka!" Toku said, sitting right beside the carriage handler.

Haruka placed Michiru on her own two feet, opened the small door for her and pushed her slightly with her toned body. "Jump in, Lady Kaioh. It will be a long ride and we do not want to get to the mansion at night time." Haruka whispered to her ear and kindly pushed her inside.

Michiru swiftly sat down and looked at Haruka. "What about my things?"

Haruka opened her mouth to answer her but, she really didn't have a clue. "Toku! Where are Lady Kaioh's things?"

"Everything is on top of the carriage. Hurry up and get in. The rats and snakes are starting to come out of the church."

Haruka smiled at her best friend and jumped inside of the carriage and closed the door. She hit the ceiling of the carriage and without delay; she heard the carriage handler hit the horses with the reins.

Haruka closed her eyes and rested her head on the carriage wall. "I hate coming up town."

Michiru stared at Haruka. She was taking most of the carriage space, leaving her little room to spread her legs a bit. She stared at Haruka's leg. They were obscenely tight, showing off every single muscle she carried on them. She titled her head to the side and just continued to look at her until she reached to her stomach. Some how the clothing became a bit loose when it reached the torso. She frowned. She just hoped Haruka didn't have a pot belly or something like that.

Haruka opened her eyes and rubbed her own cheek before looking at Michiru. She looked scared yet at the same time she looked curious. Haruka spread her legs and leaned over her knees and stared at Michiru. "Hi."

Michiru jumped a bit. She was shaken out of her day dream and now she was staring at Haruka's gorgeous green eyes. "Hi."

Haruka chuckled and looked outside the window and leaned back once again.

"How… how long will it be until we reach the mansion?"

Haruka pouted and closed one eye as she thought of her answer. "Around five hours or more."

"I see."

"I should have thought this trip through. Maybe we could have stayed at the town mansion until we moved your things to the country mansion. The town mansion is only one hour away from the church." Haruka said as she rubbed her temples. "But I wanted to get out of that place."

"Town mansion? You own another mansion?"

Haruka observed Michiru, studying her every move. She sighed and rubbed her hands and nodded. "Yes."

"Why do you live so far away?"

"I do not like the town mansion. It brings back unwanted memories."

"What memories?"

Haruka smiled. She was really curious.

Michiru noticed the smile and shook her head and leaned back on her seat. "I am sorry. I should not be asking so many questions at the same time."

"You want to get to know your husband. I will gladly answer your questions in the right time."

"Of course. Please forgive me, my lord."

Haruka kept staring at Michiru. She was just dumbfounded by her beauty. Also, adding that she was dressed as a bride; it just made her look even more beautiful. "You are a gorgeous woman, Lady Kaioh." Haruka blurted out.

"Thank you. You are pretty handsome yourself, sir."

Haruka threw her head back and laughed. She was handsome. How ridiculously amusing. She closed her eyes and mentally thanked her father for all the training he put her through.

"I must say this before hand, Lady Kaioh. I have two pets that might trouble you every once in a while. When you get to the mansion just ignore them. I will not let them hurt you at all."

"What are they? Dogs?"

Haruka chuckled.

Michiru shivered.

"More or less…"

* * *

End Chapter three 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it but! The plot of this story and the original characters that I have created do belong to me…-Licks Toku- … Marry me!

A/N: An awesome sexy holler, I guess I used that word correctly, to AmethystBeauty! For editing all of my chapters and for doing the "touch me in the morning" dance. HAH! GO!

* * *

Meadow of Sins.

In all of her twenty six years of life, Haruka had never seen such a beautiful creature in her life. Well, there was Snow, her white stallion, but that was another thing.

Michiru had fallen asleep after the second hour they had been on the carriage. Maybe because she was bored since Haruka didn't talk much or perhaps it was because she couldn't get enough sleep the night before since she was nervous because of the wedding. Haruka couldn't blame her. She was rather tired herself. She wanted to imitate Michiru's action and also take a nap as they made their way back to the mansion but, she just couldn't bring herself to fall asleep and miss every small detail of Michiru sleeping.

The blonde had crossed her leg and leaned over the window of the carriage and just gazed at Michiru. She was leaning against the corner of the carriage with her mouth slightly open and letting out small snores.

She chuckled a bit and peeked outside the window. The carriage came to a subtle stop. Haruka saw her mansion and then went back to glance at Michiru. She leaned forward and extended her hand to pat Michiru's. "My lady, we are here." Haruka said before squeezing Michiru's fingers tenderly.

Michiru opened her blue eyes and blinked a couple of times. She moved her free hand and rubbed her eyes before locking eyes with the blonde in front of her. "Ah!"

Haruka moved back and moved her hands away from Michiru. "I am sorry if I startled you."

"No. Sorry, I just…heh" She shook her head and looked away from Haruka. "Did we arrive at the mansion?"

Haruka nodded and looked at the carriage door when it was opened. "Welcome to the Teno'u Country Mansion, Lady Kaioh." Toku said and then flashed a grin at Haruka.

Haruka shot him an angered glare. She pushed his face away from the door and came out. "Stop acting like a maid."

"A maid?! Now, that is just insulting."

"Silence! Go and get her suitcases inside the mansion." Haruka said before fixing her suit. "Go!" She sighed and pushed Toku away from her and quickly, she turned to face the small door of the carriage.

Michiru was peeking her head out and staring at the huge mansion. Her mouth and eyes were opened wide like she has never seen anything so beautiful in her life. "This is your mansion?"

Haruka coughed a bit and then nodded. "Yes. It belonged to my father." Haruka said before slipping her arms around Michiru's waist and pulling her out of the carriage.

Michiru let out a surprised gasp. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulder and let her put her down on the ground. This was the first time she had been this close to Haruka… and darnit she wanted to be this near again.

As soon as she placed Michiru on the floor, Haruka let go of her. She offered the younger woman her arm and walked with her to the mansions grand entrance.

Toku and the carriage handler were struggling with Michiru's suitcase behind the newly wedded couple.

Michiru thought she was dreaming or something. A dream that started off as a nightmare and then turned into a wonderful dream right after she saw Haruka's green eyes. She squeezed Haruka's arm and felt the muscle under the clothes twitched. She looked up at the tall blonde and smiled. "You have a very lovely home, my lord."

"And I am glad I get it to share it with you." Haruka responded as she began to go up the entrance stairs.

"Aki! Ayah! No, down!" Toku yelled as he saw the two grey fur balls running from behind the mansion and over to him.

Haruka quickly turned around and frowned. She let go of Michiru's hand and took a deep breath. "Aki! Ayah!" She almost barked at them.

The two wolves stopped, turned to look at Haruka and then the person behind her.

"Wolves? You have wolves?" Michiru asked in disbelief.

The animals began to growl and make their way up the stairs, staring at Michiru the whole time.

By the time Michiru actually saw them bear their fangs; she had grabbed hold of Haruka's coat from the back.

Haruka crossed her strong arms over her chest and looked down at the beasts. She frowned deeply and coughed loud enough to take the wolves attention from Michiru. "Down."

The female, Ayah, let out a soft whimper and sat down on one of the stairs while the male, Aki, kept snarling and eyeing Michiru with a deadly glare.

"You touch her and I will have your testicles cut off."

The wolf whimpered and backed down.

Haruka let out a relieved sigh and walked over to the two wolves. She kneeled down in front of them and grabbed hold of both of their snouts and made the animals face her. "Listen!"

Aki growled but, quickly stopped when she noticed Haruka's strong and defiant stare.

"This woman is your new master. I will not tolerate if either of you hurt her. You bite her and I will kill you…slowly. Got it?"

Ayah let out a pained whine when Haruka squeezed their snouts. She tried to pull away but, Haruka held her firmly.

"Got it?" Haruka watched her two pets for a few seconds before letting go of them. At the same time they both lay on their back in show of respect, letting Haruka know that she was the dominant one in the "pack".

"Are they dead?"

Haruka laughed softly at Michiru's question. "No." She then extended her hand towards Michiru. "Come here, Lady Kaioh."

"I am not getting near those animals."

"Please."

Michiru sighed and placed her hand on Haruka's larger one. She shuddered at the soft skin to skin contact. She walked beside Haruka and stood beside her and stared down at both wolves.

"Ayah, Aki. Up." Both animals went stood up and stared at Haruka and Michiru. Haruka squeezed Michiru's hand and turned to her. "Touch them."

"No."

The blonde smiled and squeezed Michiru's hand again. "Touch them. I promised you I would not let you get hurt in any way, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you do not know how they are going to react towards me."

"Touch them."

Michiru bit the inside of her cheek and looked at both wolves. She closed her eyes tightly and moved her hand in front of her, waiting for her arm to be snatched away by the beasts. Instead, she felt something wet and slimy on the palm of her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Aki licking her palm followed soon my Ayah. "Well. They seem to listen to you."

"They better."

"Haruka!"

The grand mansion doors were burst open. The wolves yelped and jumped back a couple of feet and Haruka turned around to see who had called for her. It was Nana.

The old woman wobbled her way to Haruka and pulled the tall blonde down to kiss her cheek. "Haruka! My goodness, you look so handsome with your wedding suit on! Oh! Is this the lucky young lady?"

Haruka nodded. "Lady Kaioh, this is Nana. She has been taking care of me in my mother's absence since I was a young boy." She then turned to the old woman and held Michiru's hand. "Nana, this is Lady Michiru Kaioh." She looked at Michiru and smiled. "She is my wife."

"It is so nice to meet you dear. I am Nana!" The old woman said, pushing Haruka out of the way and getting closer to the gorgeous young woman.

"It is nice to meet you too, ma'am." Michiru said, bowing to her.

"Oh no you don't. Don't you "ma'am" me. I am Nana! Call me like that." The old woman said, trying to act mad at Michiru. She then chuckled and patted Michiru's face. "You might want to change out of that uncomfortable dress and take a warm bath, am I right?

Michiru smiled and nodded. "Oh, you have no idea."

"Well! If you excuse us, I am going to help Lady Kaioh freshen up!" Nana said, to Haruka and Toku as she grabbed Michiru's hand and pulled her away from the chuckling Haruka.

"I will be in the living room, Nana. Bring Lady Kaioh when you ladies are done."

"Yes, yes! You should change of those clothes too, Haruka." Nana said as she walked slowly over to the stairs.

"I will, Nana. I will."

As soon as Michiru was out of sight, Haruka let out a loud relieved sigh and undid the collar of her suit and took off her coat and the tuxedo jacket. She walked over to the living room and sat on the largest sofa and lay down completely. "So far, so good. She hasn't noticed I am a woman at all." She pulled onto her collar and waved her hand in front of the heated skin.

Toku placed Michiru's suitcase near the sofa and then sat down on a near by couch. "Well, what do you think?"

Haruka placed her arm over her eyes and exhaled loudly. "She is absolutely gorgeous; sinfully gorgeous. She is the kind of woman I will have trouble keeping my hands off of."

"Told you. I told you she was beautiful."

"I should've married an old woman."

"What!? Are you daft? Look at her, Haruka!"

"I don't want to love her." Haruka said before looking at Toku. "I don't want to be vulnerable and I certainly don't want to hurt her." Haruka sat up on the coach, leaned over her knees and rubbed her face. "She is so beautiful I just couldn't stop staring at her all the way from the church to the mansion. Right now, I want to run upstairs and help her take that bath!"

Toku laughed and stood up from the sofa. He made his way over to the famous small table with large glass bottles. He grabbed a small glass and poured some liquor and handed it to Haruka. "Relax. Just don't talk a lot with her. Stay as far away as possible, if you don't want to fall for her."

"Stay away from a woman like her?" Haruka accepted the glass and stared at it. "It will be hard, Toku."

"I know. The other plan is to make her fall for you. That way, when she gets to know your true gender, she will not mind and will actually keep her mouth shut."

Haruka took a small sip and then handed the rest to Toku. "I like the second plan a lot more than the first."

* * *

Michiru had her arms crossed over her chest as Nana poured a warm bucket of water over her head. The young woman let out a happy whimper and then ran her fingers through her wet hair, moving it out of her face. "This is heaven." Michiru whispered.

"How do you find the mansion?" Nana asked as she put some lotion on her hands and moved to scratch Michiru's head.

"It's gorgeous." Michiru answered while relaxing completely.

"And what about, Lord Haruka?"

Michiru opened her eyes and moved in the tub a bit uncomfortable.

"You don't have to be so shy." Nana said as she poured another bucket of water over Michiru.

She let out a soft yelp when the cold water fell on her. "Cold!"

Nana let out a soft laugh and moved away from Michiru to clean herself. "I will be back. I am bringing you some fresh clothing."

Michiru moved her hair away from her face again. She heard the door to the bathroom close and then leaned in the tub. "What do I think about Haruka?" She played with the water for a moment before letting out a depressed sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

Haruka was lying on the sofa, playing with Ayah's fur. The animal was resting right beside her on the floor, letting out loud snores every once in a while. Aki, on the other hand was sitting, keeping an eye on the grand stairs.

The blonde was staring at the ceiling as she waited for Michiru or Nana to come back. "I feel like killing something today." Haruka said out loud, loud enough for Toku to hear.

"We could go hunting if you want."

"It is deer season again, am I correct?"

"Yes you are, Haruka." Toku said as he stared outside from the large window. "It's still early and I don't know about you but, I am growing hungry."

"I forgot to have breakfast this morning." Haruka said, sighing and resting her arm on her eyes. "My nerves were eating me alive."

Toku chuckled. "Oh well. I understand. Getting married to a complete stranger can surely kill your desire to eat."

Haruka nodded, not caring if Toku saw her or not. In that moment, Aki let out a soft howl that made Ayah jump up.

"What now?"

"Lord Haruka! Come see!" Nana said from the top of the grand stairs.

Haruka pulled on Ayah's ear playfully before standing up from the couch. "What is it, Nana?" Haruka walked up to the bottom of the stairs and looked up before her mouth fell open.

Aki sneezed. Ayah let out an awkward grunt and Haruka was about to explode with anger.

"Why is Lady Kaioh wearing one of my mother's dresses?"

Michiru jumped at the rage she perceived in Haruka's voice. She looked down at the light colored dress that Nana had brought for her.

Nana shuddered at Haruka's low voice. She looked at Michiru and saw that same frightened expression on her face. She grabbed hold of the young woman's hand and tried to ease her fear.

"Doesn't she have dresses of her own!?" Haruka then quickly grabbed hold of one of Michiru's suit case and dragged it to the bottom of the stairs, slamming it harshly on the first steps. Both wolves let out a yelp and ran out of the mansion. "I know you are poor, Lady Kaioh, but I doubt you didn't pack any clothing."

"I… I didn't know. I…"

"It is my fault." Nana said. "Her suitcase were downstairs I didn't wanted to trouble Toku or you, sir, in bringing them up since I know both of you, young lads, are tired from the trip. These dresses haven't been worn in decades. And clearly…" She turned to Michiru and showed her off to Haruka by pulling her to the very top step of the stairs. "She looks stunningly beautiful."

"Lord Haruka, try to calm down. It's not a big deal." Toku said, squeezing her shoulder.

"It's not a big deal!?" Haruka pushed him away and stared at him angrily.

"No. It's not." Toku answered back, clearly not scared of Haruka's temper.

Haruka trembled for a moment. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled loudly. She looked up at Nana again and then at Michiru. Yes, there was no doubt in her mind that Michiru looked gorgeous. She never knew that such an old dress could look so alive. The curves that were hidden in that huge wedding dress were out and for everyone to see. The corset hugged her breasts so she was sporting a seductive cleavage. Haruka had to rub her lips harshly to stop the need to just kiss her.

"Nana."

"Yes?"

"Leave us alone. You too, Toku… Go look for the wolves. I think I scared them a little too much." She gulped down and waited for everyone to leave. She noticed that Michiru was about to follow Nana but quickly she stepped down on the stairs. "I did not ask for you to leave, my lady."

Michiru closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. She turned around and looked at Haruka. "I am sorry. I…"

Haruka raised her hand to silence her. "We will talk about this, soon. Now, let me show you to your room." Haruka grabbed hold of the suitcase she had thrown and went back to gather the rest quiet easily.

Michiru watched her. Toku had had such a horrible time with the suitcase and now Haruka picked them up like they were nothing. Not to mention Haruka was climbing the stairs with such an ease. Michiru was impressed.

"Let me help you." Michiru whispered as she grabbed one small suit case with her trembling hands.

Haruka let her do as she pleased. She slowly began to walk down the grand hall, stopping in front of the master chamber, which was the room at the end of the hall. As soon as she stopped she took a quick glance of the large doors before turning to her right and staring at another big door. It wasn't as big as the master chamber's but it showed that it belonged to someone important in the mansion.

Haruka placed the suitcases on the floor and moved to open the door. She pushed it open and waited for Michiru to walk in. "After you."

Michiru nodded and walked inside the massive room. Her eyes began to trail the place, not believing what she was seeing. Haruka turned around and pulled Michiru's stuff inside the room before closing the door behind her.

Michiru jumped when she heard the door close. She turned to look at Haruka and saw the serious gaze the blonde was giving her. "My lord. I can explain. Nana was just trying to be nice and I didn't know that the dress belonged to your mother and…"

"Silence."

Michiru covered her mouth and looked at the floor.

"There are so many things you need to know about me. But, we have the rest of our lives to get to know eachother so I guess its okay. Never mind the dress. I just… overreacted." Haruka said as she looked down at Michiru. She was still covering her mouth and looking at the floor. Haruka frowned. "You can talk now."

Michiru gasped for air and dropped her arms. "I thought you were going to strike me."

Haruka twitched. "I would never lay a hand on you."

"Some husbands do."

"I am not like other husbands." Haruka thought that her last sentence was an understatement. "Are you satisfied with your room?"

"My room?"

Haruka crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow at Michiru. "Yes, your room."

"Aren't married couples supposed to sleep in the same room?"

Haruka cracked a smile. "Lady Kaioh?"

"Yes?" Michiru looked up at Haruka's dark green eyes and felt like her air got caught up in her throat.

"Do you wish to warm my bed sheets?" Haruka moved close enough to make Michiru feel uncomfortable.

She wanted to say "yes" because that is what married couples do but, at the same time she wanted to scream "no" because she was terrified. She was terrified of being touched by Haruka but, in spite of being scared she was curious of how Haruka's warm touch would feel on other parts of her skin.

"When was I born?" Haruka suddenly asked, shaking Michiru out of her thoughts.

Michiru frowned. "I… I do not know."

"What is my favorite color?"

"I have no clue."

"Do I have any bad habits?"

"I…"

"Which do I prefer? Coffee or tea?"

"I don't know." Michiru gave up and looked at the floor. She thought she was pathetic. She didn't know anything about her own husband.

"It's okay. I don't know anything about you either. I think you should know a bit more about someone before sharing a room and a bed. Give it time. I don't want to have you sleeping beside me, scared to death and nervous. Like I said earlier I will not have you do anything you don't want to do." Haruka said. She moved her large hand to hold Michiru's chin. She lifted her face and made the younger woman face her. Haruka smiled tenderly. "Smile."

Michiru let out a one sided smile. She was drawn to Haruka. One minute she looked like she was about to snap her neck and the other she was treating her like a true princess. Always thinking before hand and guarding her safety and comfort.

"A smile suits you better."

Michiru felt like this was the perfect opportunity for her new husband to kiss her. To fully press Haruka's lips on hers and make her tremble with need like in those books she had read when she was a child.

"Lady Kaioh?"

"Yes, my lord?" Michiru waited for it.

"Would you be kind enough to change of that dress? It is kind of disturbing seeing my wife wearing my late mother's clothes."

Michiru blinked and pulled away from Haruka. She blushed and nodded her head. "Of course. Whatever you say."

"Just leave it on the bed. Nana will come back later and place it where it belongs."

Michiru smiled and turned around to unpack when she noticed three other doors inside the room. She quickly turned to look for Haruka. The blonde was about to leave the room. "My lord?"

Haruka grabbed hold of the door frame and turned to face Michiru. "Hmm? What is it, my lady?"

Michiru opened her mouth to talk but, decided to point at the doors. "What are they for?"

"One is your private bathroom." Haruka said and walked over to one door that was facing the foot of the bed. "This one leads to Nana's chamber." Haruka said as she touched the door knob. "The one right next to the bed leads to my chamber."

Michiru blushed deeply. "I… can I…?"

"If my lady has some trouble and wants to talk to me at any time of the day or night, you can open that door and I will gladly do whatever I can to help." She then chuckled. "Of course…" She leaned over and whispered the rest. "Please knock first. I tend to walk around in a nude."

Michiru blushed and turned away from Haruka. She didn't want her husband to see her reaction to the image that had just been formed in her head. "Thank you."

Haruka chuckled and began to walk over to the exit door once again.

"Oh! My lord?"

Haruka turned around and looked at Michiru. She placed her large hands on her narrow waist and smiled. "Yes?"

"Who did this room belong to?"

Haruka sighed and looked at the room for a moment. "It was mine. I moved to the master bedroom six months after my father died."

Michiru's mouth made an "o" shape. She nodded and looked at the floor. "Thank you and sorry for bothering you so much."

"I do not mind. Please, make yourself comfortable. I believe lunch will be served in a few. I will be in my chamber changing out of these pesky clothes." Haruka said pulling the collar of her wedding suit.

"Of course." Michiru smiled and bowed her head at Haruka. "I will see you later then."

Haruka nodded and finally walked out of the chamber, closing the door behind her. As soon as she was out, Haruka leaned against the door and closed her eyes. She had never felt so tempted to say "to hell with it" to everything she ever believed in and take the woman inside her old chamber. She had to control every cell in her body in order not to touch her more than she did when she touched Michiru's chin.

The blonde pushed herself from the door and slowly made her way to the master chamber. She pushed the large doors open and then walked in. She stopped dead on her tracks when she saw Nana sitting on one of the edges of the massive bed. Haruka let out a grunt and closed the doors. "Nana."

The old woman jumped from the bed and turned to look at Haruka. She pouted for a second and then looked down at the floor. "I am sorry."

Haruka rolled her eyes and walked over to her. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders and pulled the small woman close to her. "It's okay. I know you didn't intended to do any harm. I just…"

"I know, Haruka. I know." Nana said, patting Haruka's cheek with her wrinkly hands. "I promise I will not touch your parents' things without asking you first."

"That sounds wonderful." Haruka said before sitting down on the bed.

"Should I get out your usual attire?" Nana asked, wobbling over to the immense closet.

"If you please." Haruka said, removing her suit uncomfortable boots and unbuttoning the expensive shirt. "I hate dressing up." Haruka said as she took off all of her clothing and stood in front of the bed with a tight bandage over chest and some shorts. "Nana could you come over here, please?"

The old woman pulled her skirt up a bit and walked over to Haruka. "What is it, my dear?"

Haruka sat down on the bed and pointed at her back. "Today, they tighten it to the point I thought I was going to faint." Haruka said, referring to the bandage. "Could you please take it off?"

Nana nodded and began to tug on the bandages, letting it loose. "This is what it feels to wear a corset, Haruka."

Haruka let out a relieved sighed once her breasts were free from their prison. She hissed a bit and moved her hand to touch her left breast. "It hurts like crazy."

Nana patted Haruka's muscle bound back and moved away from her. "Who wraped it up?"

Haruka looked at Nana and then at her mirror. She coughed. "Toku."

"What!? Toku?! Where was I at that moment?"

"Nana. He is like my brother and you were sleeping. You are old and you need to rest more than you used to. Besides, he was helping me with the whole suit." Haruka said as she moved to touch her right breast. "Holy God. It was torture. He pulled and pulled until I literally didn't feel my breasts."

"Oh Haruka. I am not that old and I am glad he tightened your breast like he did! That teaches you not to let a man touch your dirty pillows." Nana said as she placed Haruka's clothes on the bed. "Do you want me to wrap them up now?"

Haruka let out a sigh and leaned back on her bed. "I prefer to take a bath first and let my poor "dirty pillows", as you call them, rest."

Nana nodded. "Oh well. I will get your bath ready then."

Haruka thanked the old woman and then looked over to her mirror. She licked her lower lip and then leaned back enough to lay completely on her bed. "I am so glad I don't have to wear a corset every single day of my life…"

* * *

End Chapter Four. 


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it but! The plot of this story and the original characters that I have created do belong to me…-Licks Toku- … Marry me!_

_A/N: Thank you, AmethystBeauty for editing this chapter. I will try the philly cheestake if I get the chance… Hopefully… Where is my Amy Lee!?"_

* * *

Meadow of Sins.

The first day at the Teno'u mansion was strenuous for Michiru. The lunch was rather pleasant. Toku was a charmer. He loved making embarrassing jokes and talk about all the things he did around the mansion. Haruka was silent most of the time observing Michiru's reaction to everything around her. She seemed to be enjoying herself and Haruka was pleased.

After lunch, Toku went out to work with the horses while Haruka went to her study to read and just be alone. She wasn't used to being around Michiru still. The blonde knew that it was her duty as Michiru's husband to show her the mansion and the whole territory but, she thought it was better if Michiru got used to her new room first.

Michiru had taken the rest of the day to take out all of her belongings from her suitcases and place them around the empty yet well furnished chamber. When she was done it was almost dinner time.

Everything went smoothly just like at lunch. Toku tried to make Michiru feel comfortable by making jokes while Haruka ate quietly at the head of the table, where her father used to sit. The blonde would joke at some of Toku's words yet she never said a word. That made Michiru worried. Maybe Haruka was still mad at the whole dress incident? Or maybe the blonde was just quiet?

"It was delicious." Michiru said referring to the meal as she wiped her mouth with one of the table napkins. She placed it beside her plate and stood up.

Both Haruka and Toku stopped eating all together and stood up at the same time Michiru did.

"It's okay. You do not need to stand up for me."

"We were taught good manners, my lady." Toku said with a smirk on his face.

Haruka gave him a look and moved away from the table. "Are you going up to your room, Lady Kaioh?"

Michiru nodded. "I am really tired. I am going to head out and just go to sleep."

Haruka looked at Toku. "Are you going to finish your meal?"

"And eat some more?" Toku added as he bowed to Haruka and then at Michiru. "Sleep well, my lady."

"You too, Toku." Michiru said as she turned around and walked away from the dinning table.

"I will escort you to your chamber." Haruka said as she began to walk right behind Michiru.

"All right, then." Michiru said as she just continued to walk to the grand stairs.

Haruka kept her eyes locked with the younger woman as she climbed the stairs. She stopped right in front of Michiru's chamber and rubbed her hands before she noticed Michiru had turned around to look at her. The blonde raised her eyebrow at her wondering why she hasn't entered the room.

"Are you going to sleep?" Michiru suddenly asked.

"Yes. I am rather tired also and I would like to rest. I have to wake up early to check on the horses."

Michiru frowned. "Isn't that Toku's job?"

Haruka smiled. "I like to work around the mansion as well, my lady. I do not like to stay locked up in my chamber doing nothing." Haruka then placed her hands behind her back and stared down at Michiru. "Maybe tomorrow, if you do not sleep in late, I might show you the entire mansion and the outsides?" Haruka half asked half stated.

Michiru nodded at that. "That will be wonderful."

"Good." Haruka then moved her hand forward, palm up.

Michiru didn't know what to do. She guessed Haruka was asking for her hand and so she placed her hand on top of Haruka's palm.

Haruka squeezed Michiru's delicate fingers before leaning forward and kissing the back of her hand painfully slow.

Michiru blushed deeply and became paralyzed. She didn't move until Haruka was standing up straight and looking at her with those dark green eyes. "Sweet dreams, my lady."

Michiru gulped down and tried to hide her blush by looking at the floor. "You too."

Haruka smiled and opened the door for Michiru. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Right." Michiru smiled and then walked in, turning to slowly close the door. When she did she leaned over it and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and then moved her hand to her face. "He kissed me. Well, not really on the lips but, he did." She blushed. "Could he be shy?"

She looked at the door that lead to Haruka's chamber and remembered Haruka's word when she told her that she usually walked in a nude and blushed some more. "He can't be the shy type!"

* * *

Toku was sitting down outside the mansion's step just like he did every morning. He chewed on one of the many mint leaves he found around the front yard and tried to avoid the wolves gaze as he just contemplated the morning. He leaned back, resting himself with his hands as he spread his legs a bit and just stared at the mansion's gates.

Aki came to his feet and began to nibble his shoes while Ayah started to lick and drool on his shirt.

Toku groaned and grabbed hold of Ayah's furry neck and pushed her away from him before jerking his leg. "Get off, Aki."

The male wolf growled and raised his leg to Toku's pant.

A second later, Toku felt his leg be sprayed with some kind of warm liquid.

"You bastard!" Toku yelled, making both Ayah and Aki run off to the backside of the mansion. "Great! Thank you, Aki! I hope Haruka has your testicles for this!" Toku growled, stood up and shook his leg a bit. "And these are my comfortable pants."

"Don't tell me he urinated on your pants again."

Toku jumped a bit when he heard the sudden voice.

Behind him stood Haruka, wearing the usual long sleeved white shirt, tight black pants and high boots. "He knows that you get bothered easily, that is why he keeps doing so." Haruka said as she walked down the stairs. "Not to mention, Ayah loves to see you mad."

Toku let out a soft chuckle before he followed Haruka. "How was your first married night?"

Haruka raised her eyebrow and turned to face him. "Just like the night before."

"What? You mean you didn't get her drunk?"

"I am not you, Toku." Haruka said as she continued her way towards the large stables.

"Then why did you follow Lady Kaioh to her chambers?" Toku asked as he ran a bit in order to be side by side to Haruka.

"To wish her a good night sleep." The blonde simply said as she opened one of the barn gates and pulled out her white stallion, Snow. "What did you expect, Toku? I wasn't going to just throw myself at her the first night."

"Not like you have done that before with other women. What makes her so special?"

"She is my wife." Haruka said as she grabbed a large brush and began to run it through the horse's mane.

"Good answer." Toku grabbed another brush and began to brush it against the animal's fur but on the other side. His eyes trailed over to Haruka and then went back to the horse before he spoke again. "Maybe you are not really into women after all?"

Haruka stopped her actions and stared at Toku. "What is wrong with you?"

"Have you ever been with a man?"

"What the hell… is wrong with you?"

"I am just asking. I mean, I have never seen you with a man."

Haruka was about to throw the brush at Toku and crack his head open. "My private life is nothing of your concern." She spat at him.

"You don't have to get so agitated. It is just a simple question."

"Look, I haven't slept with my wife because of two things. One she is not ready to engage in sexual activities with someone she just met and second I don't want her to know I am a woman just yet. Now, to answer your other question… No. I have never been with a man before in my life for the simple reason that they do not evoke my desire like a woman would. Hell, Toku. You are a handsome man but, believe me you can walk around naked in front of me and I will act like I am watching a horse run. I will feel nothing."

"Jesus Christ. Forgive me for insulting your manhood, Haruka."

"Stop being sarcastic, Toku."

"Stop being so sensitive."

Haruka pulled away from Snow for a second before going back to brush the animal's fur. There was silence for some minutes until the horse snorted and shook its head.

Toku looked up at Haruka again and let out his trade mark smirk. "You think I am handsome?"

"Oh God! Do not start, Toku!"

"You just said I am handsome!"

"Go to hell!"

Toku threw his head back and laughed. "I am just bothering you, Haruka!"

The blonde shook her head and raised her eyebrow at him, trying to act mad. "I am going to kick you out of this mansion one of these days."

"Sure you will…" He chuckled and patted Snow's neck. "By the way, your wife hasn't woken up?"

"No. I guess she was telling the truth when she said she was tired." Haruka said as she scratched Snow's jaw.

"Maybe. Or… she is running away from the big bad wolf!"

"By speaking of the big bad wolf, are you referring to me, Toku?"

"Of course. I wasn't the one that yelled at her for wearing a dress."

Haruka rolled her eyes and walked away from her horse, not before grabbing hold of a bucket. "You are annoying."

Toku just chuckled and snatched Snow's snout. "Am I annoying?" The horse snorted loudly and tried to move away from Toku. He, on the other hand, gave the horse a loud kiss on his snout. "I will take that as a yes!"

Haruka was mumbling incoherent words as she walked out of the barn with the empty bucket. "Big bad wolf. Hah. That little… I should get some spiders and stick them inside his pillows without him noticing… maybe that way he will just shut up and leave me the hell alone."

Before she could walk over to the water pump, she heard a loud howl behind her. The blonde jumped a couple of feet in the air and turned to see a tail wagging Ayah staring at her. "What in heaven's name is wrong with you!?"

Ayah made an awkward noise and sat down on the floor.

"Oh, no. You are not doing the innocent act on me. Why did you howl at me just now? Hmm?"

She was about to say something else to the "grinning" wolf but something knocked the air out of her. Something had hit the back of her knees making her stumble to the ground, landing on her back.

She quickly sat up, with the bucket still in her hands and noticed that the male wolf was licking Ayah's ear.

"You better run, boy."

The animal just panted and sat down beside Ayah and titled his head to the side.

Haruka placed the bucket beside her before she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Explanation, if you please?"

The wolves just rolled over into their stomachs and covered their eyes with their paws.

"No. The cute factor is not going to work on Haruka Teno'u."

As she said that she moved once again over the wolves only to have them run away from her not before Aki taking the bucket and escaping with it. That only made Haruka even more mad. She yelled at them, cursed and ran after her bucket. She didn't seem to notice that one of the mansion's windows had been opened and that an aqua haired young woman was staring at her little persecution.

Michiru giggled and leaned over the windows as she just watched the tall blonde run after the wolves. It was a hilarious sight. Haruka, in more than one occasion, had fallen to the ground as she tried to trap the male wolf in a corner.

"Are they too fast for you?" Michiru asked loud enough for Haruka to hear her.

Haruka quickly turned around and saw her. Her breathing was hard and she knew she had gotten her clothes dirty with dirt and grass stains. She wiped her forehead with her arm and placed her hands once again on her hips as she tried to take control of her lungs. "No. Actually, I think they outsmarted me."

Ayah howled at Haruka making the blonde jump again. Aki placed the bucket on the floor and howled at Haruka also.

Michiru smiled widely and shook her head. "I think they did, my lord."

Haruka ran her fingers through her hair and grabbed hold of the bucket before giving the wolves an angry glare. "Thanks for making me look stupid."

Ayah sneezed and Aki just stood up to wag his tail.

"Have you had breakfast, my lord?"

"Yes. Yes I have." Haruka said, turning to Michiru again and trying to act as cool and collected as possible.

Michiru looked around the mansion for a moment before gazing back at Haruka. "Would you like to keep me company while I eat?"

Haruka stopped dead in her tracks and nodded. She shrugged and smiled. "Of course."

* * *

She was leaning on her knuckles and watching her eat. It looked like she was staring at a beautiful water spring. It wasn't until Michiru was done that Haruka actually moved and blinked.

"I should give your cook a hug." Michiru whispered as she grabbed hold of her cup of coffee and drank. "Everything was delicious."

Haruka nodded. "I will tell her that you love her."

Michiru smiled and placed her hands on her lap as she felt Haruka's strong gaze on her. She cleared her throat and looked at Haruka with the corner of her eyes. "You prefer tea."

Haruka frowned. "Excuse me?"

Michiru chuckled and waved her hand at the blonde. "You asked me what you preferred better; coffee or tea? I have to answer tea."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I noticed right after a meal you order tea instead of a cup of coffee. Am I right?"

Haruka nodded. "You are correct."

"Well! That means I know something about you! Are we still strangers?"

Haruka tilted her head to the side and just stared at Michiru. "Why do you want to get to know me so fast, my lady? To tell you the truth I am not that interesting. I am just a boring rich man. I bet a peasant has more stories to tell you."

Michiru couldn't help but blush at Haruka's strong gaze. She went back to stare at her lap and shrugged. "You are my husband and I am your wife. It is only proper for me to know you in order to have a happy marriage with you."

Haruka laughed softly and stood up from her chair. "Does my lady know how to ride a horse?"

Michiru frowned and looked up at Haruka with a confused expression on her face. "Ride a horse? Dear God, no. My father never let me get up on those things. He said it wasn't lady like."

"Lady like?" Haruka chuckled. "Alright? Umm. Would you like to ride a horse with me?"

"I don't know. I don't want to get embarrassed in front of you, my lord."

"Call me Haruka."

Michiru froze. It was kind of intimate to call someone by their first name. This just meant that Haruka was getting comfortable around her. She gulped and rubbed the back of her neck. "Alright. Haruka."

The blonde smiled and offered Michiru her hand. "Up,up!"

Quickly, Michiru stood up and grabbed hold of Haruka's large callused hand. She looked down at it for a moment and in a second a flashback from the wedding day. She stared at the long rough fingers and without thinking, she moved her other hand to touch the skin over the back of Haruka's hand.

The blonde didn't move an inch. She didn't want to scare Michiru, or have her think that she might do something or even say something that would make her pull away or stop the soft, small yet horrible torture.

"You work outside the mansion a lot?"

Haruka was about to snatch Michiru's hand, pull her close and plant her lips on Michiru and finally be able to give her that real kiss that she had been yearning for since that day she saw her blue eyes at the church.

"Like I said, I do not like to be lazy. I like to work outside and keep my mind busy." Haruka whispered before moving her thumb over Michiru's hand, caressing the soft skin that contrasted so much with her rough one.

Michiru shuddered and moved both of her hands away from Haruka's. She touched her dress for a moment and then looked at the floor as she thought of something to say to stop the awkward moment between them.

On the other hand, Haruka was kicking herself repeatedly yet mentally. She placed her hands behind her before clearing her throat. "Well?"

Michiru raised her eyebrow and looked at Haruka. "Well?"

Haruka smiled. "I want to show you something…"

* * *

Toku was staring at the whole scene. He was holding onto Snow's reins while he watched Haruka help Michiru up onto one of the many horses in the mansion. He was holding his laughter inside of him and trying to keep a serious face in front of Michiru. Of course, he also didn't want to laugh in front of Haruka. She might kill him afterwards. "Do you need help, Lord Haruka?"

Haruka shot him a glare. Mentally, she asked him to stay quiet until she told him to speak again. She turned back to the blushing Michiru and let out a one sided nervous smile. "Alright. This is not hard." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She pushed her sleeves up to her elbow and grabbed hold of the black horse's reins and steadied the animal. "The best way to ride horses is to have one leg on each side."

Michiru gasped and jumped away from Haruka. "I beg your pardon?"

Haruka frowned and looked at Michiru with a confused expression on her face. "What?"

"One leg on each side? I've seen women ride horses and they do not ride horses that way."

Haruka titled her head to the side and scratched the animal's jaw. "My lady. Heh." She licked her lips and shrugged as she thought of something to say. "It is the safest way. You won't loose your balance."

"I will not ride in such a way." Michiru said and she crossed her arms under her large chest and looked away.

Haruka let out a loud sigh. She threw her arms up and then placed her hands on her hips as she thought of something. "It's that or riding with me."

Michiru opened her eyes wide and felt the upcoming blush rise to her cheeks. "Ride together?"

"You can ride sideways if you wish. I will be behind you to steady you so you won't fall." Haruka said as she played with the short blonde hairs that tickled the back of her neck. "I mean, only if you want to."

Toku's upper lip twitched. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. His shoulders were shaking and he was about to choke on his own breath if he didn't laugh.

Haruka's jaw tightened as she saw this. She walked over to him, grabbed the Snow's reins and pushed his shoulder a bit. "Get the other horse back to the stables and stop laughing."

"Careful while riding with her. You might get too excited and poke her with something."

"Toku. This is no time for jokes."

"Fine, my lord, but remember, do not press your chest to her back that much." He winked. "She might get a feel of your dirty pillows." He smirked and patted Haruka's face rather hard before heading over to get the other horse.

Haruka took a deep breath, looked up to the sky and shook her head. "Give me strength." She whispered before turning and walking towards Michiru.

"Are you coming with me or not?" Haruka asked as she patted the animal's neck. "I assure you there is nothing to be worried about."

Michiru looked at the horse and then back at Haruka. She unfolded her arms from under her chest and nodded. "Fine."

Haruka raised both of her eyebrows and shook her head already pulling the horse closer to Michiru. "Grab hold of the handler of the seat, place your foot on the step and pull yourself up. Do not worry. The animal can hold you steady." Haruka said as she moved behind Michiru and grabbed hold of the seat and the horse's mane to steady it. "At the count of three…"

Michiru felt like she had a fever. Having the blonde this close to her, breathing on her and speaking to her so close to her ear was about to make her faint. She shook her head a bit and totally ignored Haruka's small count. When it came down to three, she was standing in the same position she had been the last three seconds ago.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

Michiru looked at the floor before nodding. "Yes. I was just preparing myself physically just in case I fell."

Haruka rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Again. At the count of three." She looked at Michiru and noticed she wasn't listening again. She raised her eyebrow, bothered by the young woman's attitude. "One… two…" She still saw how Michiru was staring at the ground and doing nothing to pull herself to the horse's seat. She had to do something in order to get her on the horse… now! "Three!" She placed both her hands on Michiru's waist and pushed her up and sat her down on the horse, ignoring the sudden gasp and the frightened yelp.

"Well! Now that we have you seated." Haruka took hold of the horse's mane and pulled herself up and sat down behind Michiru. "Let's get going, shall we?" She grasped the reins and secured Michiru with her arms and her chest. "Are you comfortable?"

Michiru wanted to say to scream "no!" she wanted to slap Haruka across the face for touching her in such an intimate way, she wanted to push Haruka for being so close to her and violating her personal space, but she didn't. She was enjoying having the blonde this close to her and taking control of the situation. "Yes. I am quite comfortable even if I am sitting sideways…" She looked down at the ground and closed her eyes. She turned around and hid her face on Haruka's shoulder. "Why is it so high up here?"

Haruka shrugged. "We are up in a stallion, my lady. This is one of the biggest and tallest horses around." Haruka answered before tugging the reins a bit. She clicked her tongue and kicked the horse to get Snow going. "I hope you enjoy the place I am about to take you. It is a rather beautiful place. My mother used to love it."

Michiru raised her gaze up and stared at Haruka's handsome face. "What is it?"

"Now that is a surprise, my lady."

"A surprise?"

Haruka chuckled and looked down at Michiru. "Trust me. You will like it."

Michiru was studying Haruka's face for a moment. She examined every expression line on the blonde's face and mostly noticed that her husband had the smoothes skin she had seen in her life. It was pretty impressive for someone that is supposed to shave. She also noticed that Haruka's face, other than being incredibly handsome had some delicate features to it. For example the lips. Michiru gulped as she stared at them for a second or two. They were fine yet soft on the sides. They seemed to go up a bit forming a soft and subtle cat like curve that Michiru wanted to touch with her fingertips. You really couldn't notice it at first hand, but if you stared long enough, it was there.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

Michiru gasped and shook her head. "Oh no. Nothing at all."

"Alright then."

Michiru looked in front of her and saw the sudden dense vegetation around them. She frowned at that and looked up to see the trees' canopies covering the sky. "It's a forest."

"Yes it is. But this isn't what I wanted you to see."

Michiru nodded and placed her hands on her lap as she kept looking around. Yet, as much as she wanted to stop herself, her eyes went back to look at Haruka's face. "To be honest with you, I thought you were going to be someone totally different."

Haruka faced her and titled her head to the side as she gave her a questioning gaze. "Different?"

"Rich men are usually… uh…"

"Spoiled."

"Yes and they don't really treat their wife with the respect they deserve." Michiru rubbed her hands together and continued. "I was taken aback by your sudden approach. I mean, I am not really known in the states other than being the daughter of a gamble addict. What made you choose me? Did you do it because you didn't have any choice? You needed to be married in order to get your fortune?"

Haruka suddenly stopped her horse making Michiru grab hold of her strong arms, scared of falling off of the animal. The aqua haired beauty looked at Haruka and shudder at the strong glare Haruka was giving her.

"I already had my father's fortune when I married you. I already had everything you have seen at my disposition and I needed someone to share it with." Haruka looked at the trees around them before licking her lips and continuing speaking. "You seemed to be in quite a big trouble. I wanted to help."

"Why me?" Michiru frowned as she tried to look at Haruka back with the same intensity.

"You were the first person that popped into my mind." Haruka shrugged and kicked the horse again. "Be silent now. We will talk more when we get to the meadow."

"Meadow?" Michiru asked, tilting her head to the side.

Haruka sighed. "How foolish can I get? I just told you the surprise."

* * *

End Chapter 5 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it but! The plot of this story and the original characters that I have created do belong to me…-Licks Toku- … Marry me!

A/n: AmethystBeauty. I will wrap Toku with a bow around his neck and give him to you as a present wearing only that… The…bow.. BUAHAH! Oh Right. Thank you for editing this chapter.

* * *

Meadow of Sins.

"They have been gone for some time, huh, pup?" Toku said as he stared at the mansion's gate while popping some wild berries in his mouth.

Ayah was lying on her side beside him, ignoring him completely.

Toku only chuckled and patted her stomach. "You are my favorite one, Ayah. Don't tell Aki though. I don't want him ruining my trousers." He smiled and leaned back on the stairs, resting on his elbows as he threw his head back and exhaled. "It is quite hot today, is it not?"

The animal once again ignored him yet her tail began to wag and hit the ground underneath pretty hard.

"I will take that as a yes." He ran his fingers through his messy hair and popped another wild berry in his mouth. "Where is your mate?" He asked Ayah while poking her nose, earning a sneeze. He grinned and pushed himself off of the stairs and stretched his arms over his head before walking away from the wolf.

As soon as she heard him stand up, Ayah stood up and went after him, walking right beside Toku as he went to the back side of the mansion.

Toku looked around, placed his thumb and index finger inside his mouth and whistled out to Aki. "'Ey! Come here, boy!" He waited a second for a response, but got nothing. "Ayah you try it." He said out loud, but as soon as his words left his mouth he saw the gray fur ball running towards him. "There he is! Aki! Come here, boy!" He whistled again and clapped his hands together before bending on one knee and patting the animal's neck.

Toku then frowned. He grabbed the animal by one ear and made him stop moving around. "What you got there, boy?" He made Aki face him and slowly he grabbed a dirty cloth from his snout. "Where in the heaven's name did you get this from?"

He took a look at the ragged piece of clothing. Toku decided that it was white, but actually it was so defile with blood and grass stains that it was hard to tell what it was from. The man frowned and pulled out his powder gun and held it close to his face. "Aki…" He looked down at the wolf and placed the cloth near his snout. "Take me there boy, and I will forgive you for pissing my pants."

Both wolves were looking up at him, panting with their long tongues rolled out of their snouts. They seemed to be having a wonderful time like when they went hunting in the woods. Aki, on the other hand, ran back to the trees and bushes outside the mansion with Ayah and Toku close behind.

As Toku ran after both wolves, he kept going over his head what he was supposed to do just incase someone came to attack him. Should he let the wolves do their job? Should he shoot? Should he scream for help? He frowned and then slowly began to slow down as he saw Aki sniffing the ground. "What is it, boy?"

Ayah turned to him, barked and then went back to sniff the ground near Aki. The male wolf scraped the ground with his front paws and let out a soft whimper..

Toku walked over to them, and looked down at the land underneath him. "Someone was here." He whispered as he got down and saw bloodstains on the floor. "Could it be the man that tried to get inside the mansion the other night?"

Aki barked and moved closed to Toku.

"I will take that as a yes." He smiled and patted Aki on his neck. "Good boy. You scared him off and got a good bite out of him."

Ayah pushed her snout to Toku's face, demanding some attention as she reminded him that she had also protected the mansion nights before.

"Yes, yes. You too, Ayah. Good girl" He pulled her snout close and kissed it, earning a growl from the jealous Aki. "What? I don't see a ring on her finger." He chuckled and stood up straight as he looked around the forest. "We better tell, Haruka."

* * *

"How much longer?"

"You are very impatient, my lady."

"My bottom is growing numb."

Haruka closed her eyes and tried to hold back a chuckle. "My forgiveness. I forgot you have never ridden a horse before."

Michiru frowned and looked up at Haruka. "No. I haven't."

Haruka chuckled and stopped her horse. "Now. I want this to be a surprise. You already know I am taking you to the meadow."

"Yes." Michiru simply said as she watched Haruka pull a handkerchief from her back pocket. "What are you doing?"

Haruka raised the handkerchief and looked at Michiru for a moment. "Can I?"

Michiru sighed and closed her eyes before nodding. "You are my husband, my lord. I should let you do what you please with me."

Haruka titled her head to the side. "Not really, but I will take advantage of the situation." Haruka said before covering Michiru's eyes with the handkerchief and tying it behind her head. "Is it too tight?"

Michiru shook her head as she touched the soft cloth over her eyes. She also enjoyed the scent it carried. It smelled like pure wet wood with a hint of a clean floral scent. "It's alright." She whispered before inhaling the natural perfume once again.

Haruka grabbed hold of the reins again and clicked her tongue. The horse began to walk again, making Michiru loose her balance.

The younger woman's hand came to grab Haruka's forearms. She leaned on her, resting her cheek on Haruka's chest as she gasped. "I was about to fall!"

"No. I would not let you fall and you know that."

"Still! I could've fallen backwards and just died."

Haruka had to shake her head and ignore Michiru's words as she walked pass the last tree that was used as a door to the grand meadow. "We are here." Haruka announced. She let go of the reins and jumped off of Snow. "Lady Kaioh, I am going to help you off of the horse." She said, knowing that Michiru was going to be surprised if Haruka suddenly wrapped her arms around her waist and helped her.

Michiru moved her hands around as she waited for Haruka to hold her hand, but instead, she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist. She let out a surprised yelp yet her arms automatically became wrapped around Haruka's broad shoulders as the blonde set her down on the ground. This was Michiru's perfect opportunity to surround herself with that beautiful scent this blonde carried, so she pressed her nose to Haruka's shoulder and inhaled again.

"Do I smell funny?"

Michiru gasped and pulled away. "No, I just…"

"Never mind." Haruka whispered as she grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the horse as she led her to the middle of the large field. "Are you nervous?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You are shaking."

Michiru sighed. "Well, maybe I am nervous, but just a bit."

Haruka had to smile. She stopped walking altogether and then she let go of Michiru's hand. Slowly, she moved behind Michiru and took of the blindfold. "Surprise." She said with a flat tone yet near Michiru's ears.

Michiru felt like she was going to jump out of her skin when she felt the warm breath on her ear. She kept her eyes closed even still after Haruka took off the blindfold. She could hear Haruka breathing right behind her and she could even feel her warmth behind her. She gulped down and opened one eye. "Oh my God!" She opened the other eye and her jaw almost fell. "Oh my God!"

"No. It's just the meadow." Haruka chuckled as she walked away from Michiru and sat down on the flower covered ground. "I guess I should be happy that you like the place." Haruka said before she threw herself back, arms wide open and lay down, facing the clear sky.

Michiru was in awe. She didn't even want to be walk around, scared of damaging the flowers. She looked around her and cracked a wide smile. "This is absolutely gorgeous! Is this part of the mansion?"

"Yes." Haruka said, closing her eyes and crossing one leg on top of the other while she rested her head on top of her hand.

Michiru turned to look at Haruka and titled her head to the side. "Why are you…?"

"Toku showed me this place ten years ago. I am used to its beauty by now."

"I don't think I can get used to it." Michiru said as she began to walk around the immense field.

Haruka turned her head to look at Michiru. She studied her for a moment before she leaned on her elbows to stare at her. "Well." She titled her head to the side and smiled. "Now the meadow is different. It has grown to be more beautiful."

Michiru blinked and looked at Haruka. She blushed and scratched her chin before going to sit down beside the blonde. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"It is my pleasure." She smiled. That was an understatement.

Michiru sighed and looked up to the sky before shrugging. She raised her arms over her head and threw herself back also. The flower petals rose up when she landed covering both Haruka and herself. Michiru giggled and brushed them off of her dress, but froze when she saw Haruka staring down at her. "What is it?"

Haruka couldn't help but smile. She leaned on her side and moved her hand to pull a flower petal out of Michiru's hair. "My name is Haruka Teno'u. I am twenty six years old. I was born January 27th 1850. I like to wake up early in the morning to go attend my horses or fence. I like to play the piano when I am in the mood and tired of the silence around me. I also enjoy reading a good book when I am bored." She brushed another petal from Michiru's forehead and sighed as she thought her words over. "My mother died when I was eight years old and I moved in with my father. I've been living alone since 1866. My father died when I was sixteen." She chuckled and closed her eyes for a moment. "My favorite color is the color gold and blue. My bad habits are…" She cleared her throat. "Not expressing my feelings like I should and cracking my back, fingers and neck." She smiled when she heard Michiru giggle at what she had just said. "My best friends are Toku, Nana and my two wolves Aki and Ayah, which I named after my parents. Aki is short for Akihiko and Ayah is short for Ayame." Haruka let out a sigh. "Now, that was exhausting. I hope I didn't bore you."

Michiru quickly shook her head. "Not at all."

"What about you, my lady?"

Michiru smiled and looked up at the sky, as she tried to hide her blush from Haruka's seductive green eyes. "My name is Michiru Kaioh." She began before letting out a soft laugh. "I am nineteen years old and I was born on March 6th of 1857." She paused for a moment as she tried to think of something. "I like to play the violin and when I feel inspired, I paint."

Haruka raised both of her eyebrows, amazed at what Michiru said. "That's lovely."

"It is?"

"Yes. It is wonderful to know that such a beautiful woman like you does more than just sit around and be beautiful." She smiled and brushed her harsh knuckles over Michiru's soft cheek. "Tell me more."

"When I was a little girl I loved to sneak in my father's study and read his books. I… I still don't know if I have a bad habit or not." She laughed and looked down feeling suddenly shy.

"Go on." Haruka half begged, half demanded.

"My favorite color is turquoise. I think you can imagine why."

Haruka chuckled. "Oh, I can tell."

"And… I don't know anything more about myself."

Haruka nodded and stared at her face before grabbing her hand. "Would you like it if I helped you to get to know yourself, Lady Kaioh?"

Michiru felt the heat rise to her face when Haruka held her hand so close to her face. She gulped and nodded since she wasn't able to form any words.

"Good. I'm glad." The blonde said before closing her eyes and kissing Michiru's hand. She sighed on it and brushed her lips over the soft skin before letting go. "I would love to learn more about myself with you by my side."

"Haruka…" Michiru smiled and sat up. "Once again thank you for bringing me here."

"It is my duty as your husband to show you around the mansion." Haruka said, leaning on one of her elbows.

"We should go back. They might start worrying about us back in the mansion."

Haruka looked at the flowers around her and nodded. "You are right. I don't want any guards interrupting us because they were searching for us." Haruka said as she pushed herself off of the ground and stood up. "Up, up!" She said, grinning and offering her hands to Michiru.

Michiru couldn't help but smile. She took hold of the proffered hands and stood up as well. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Haruka said as she watched Michiru hold on to her arm as both women made their way to the horse.

* * *

Toku heard the doors to the mansion close, but yet he stayed sitting on the large sofa in the living room. He rubbed his lower lip and uncrossed his legs before standing up. He walked to the large doors and let out a smile to welcome both Haruka and Michiru. "Good afternoon." He whispered and bowed his head at both women while eyeing the two wolves. They seemed pretty happy to see their master back in the mansion. "They did miss you." Toku said, referring to the animals.

Haruka was patting and scratching the canine's neck before turning her attention at Toku. "Well, I didn't." She chuckled and dodged Ayah's tongue before it made contact with her face.

Michiru smiled at them and hesitantly she patted Aki's head. "Good boy."

Toku stared at Michiru for a long moment before shaking his head. "Anyways, how was the outing?"

"It was beautiful!" Michiru said.

Haruka raised her eyebrow at Toku and let out a cocky laugh. "I showed her the meadow and she fell in love with it."

"Ah! The meadow!" Toku chuckled and placed his hands behind his back. "I know this is not such a good time but, Lord Haruka, I need to have a word with you." As he said that, he gave Michiru an apologetic look. "In private."

Michiru blinked at the sudden serious tone between Toku and Haruka. She let out a nervous chuckle and waved her hands. "Oh! Don't mind me! I am going to change into something more refreshing."

"Will you join us for lunch?" Haruka asked.

"Of course! I will see you two gentlemen in a few!" Michiru said before walking to the stairs followed by two tail wagging wolves.

Haruka stared at Michiru until she was out of sight. She turned then to Toku with a frown on her face. She pulled onto her white shirt and unbuttoned enough to let her neck and collarbones breathe. "What is it?"

Toku placed his hand inside his pocket and pulled out the dirty cloth. He rubbed his thumb over it and then extended his hand so Haruka could look at it. "When you and Lady Kaioh went on your small trip, Aki found this."

Haruka raised her hand at him. She placed her index finger over her lips and asked him to be silent. She looked over to the direction where the grand stairs were and slowly began to walk towards them. "We better go to my study. I don't want anyone to hear, especially Michiru."

Toku nodded and placed the cloth back inside his pocket before he began to follow her closely. He gulped for a moment and looked at her broad back before scratching the backside of his neck. "How was the trip?"

"Good. We got to know each other a little bit."

Toku nodded. "That's wonderful."

Haruka looked behind her and stopped in front of her study chamber. She titled her head and stared at Toku's saddened expression. "Toku, are you alright?"

He smiled. "Yes. I am alright. I am just a bit tired of thinking."

Haruka opened the door and held it open for Toku. After he walked in, she closed the door behind her and locked it. "You can talk now." Haruka said as she walked over to her large desk. She pulled the expensive seat out and sat down. "Do you want a cigar?"

Toku waved his hand and shook his head. "No, thank you."

"It is from Cuba. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure." Toku whispered as he watched the blonde open a wooden box and pull out the brown cigar. She placed it under her nose, gave it a quick sniff and then leaned in her chair, crossing her legs.

Toku took out the cloth again and threw it on Haruka's desk.

Haruka took a look at the dirty piece of clothing. She placed the cigar back inside the box and grabbed the cloth. "Where was this found?"

"The back of the mansion. Aki was carrying it in his snout when I called out for him." Toku sat down on the seat in front of Haruka's desk and also crossed his leg. He touched his hairy chin and then continued. "Haruka, weeks before your wedding day, one of the guards that looks after the back side of the mansion, told me that someone tried to sneak inside. Luckily, Ayah was there to get a bite out of his ass."

Haruka placed the cloth near her face. She closed her eyes and smelled it before snorting. "Smells like dog drool!"

"Well…" Toku laughed.

"This is a cheap fabric." Haruka said as she rubbed her thumb over it.

"Do you think that your cousin, Kauzo, is sending spies?

Haruka chuckled and placed the cloth back on the desk. "Or maybe he just wants to kill me." She leaned in her chair again and rested her chin on her knuckles. "I won't let anyone take away what belongs to me."

Toku frowned and looked at Haruka with a confused expression on his face. "I thought you did not care for your money."

Haruka sighed and looked at the large book shelf inside the study. "I want to be able to take care of Michiru the way she deserves to be taken care of. I do not know why, I suddenly care for everything." She gulped and stood up from her chair. She touched her stomach and sighed. "How can you actually feel something for someone in such a small period of time?"

Toku looked away from her. "I cannot answer that question." He closed his eyes tightly and moved his hand to cover his mouth.

"Toku?"

He raised his dark eyes to look at Haruka's green eyes. "I am sorry. You must think that I am not being my self. Am I right?"

"You are always this cheerful man. Yet, now you are acting rather sad. What is going on? I might be able to help you."

He chuckled and shook his head. His mind wondered off for a moment as he tried to collect himself. "Do you love Michiru?"

"I cannot answer that. I do feel this immense need to protect her from harm and yet I just want to ravish her. It is kind of overpowering all my other senses. It is not letting me think straight."

Toku pushed himself from the chair and kept his head low the whole time. "I am going to take a bath before lunch. See you then." And as he said that, he turned around and left a confused Haruka inside the study chamber.

* * *

The soft melody that invaded Haruka's chamber made her dreams come to a sudden stop. Haruka opened her eyes slowly and looked around the vast chamber. She stretched her long strong arms over her head and looked down at herself. She groaned and grabbed the bed sheets and covered her head, but once again that beautiful yet sad melody woke her up. She sat up on her bed and stared at the closed curtains as she listened closely. "A violin…"

She pulled the bed sheets away from her and stood up from her bed. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the music. When she heard a sudden stop, she opened her eyes again and began to wonder why Michiru stopped. She looked at the grand entrance of her room and then back at the door that connected her room to Michiru's chamber. She ran her hand through her wild strands of blonde hair and slowly made her way towards the door.

When she touched the door she heard the soft violin again. She rested her forehead on the cold wood and smiled.

"Morning."

The blonde let out a gasp and quickly turned to look at the grand doors. "Nana!" The blonde let out a relieved sigh before placing her hands on her naked chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack! Please, knock before entering my chamber!"

"I am sorry. I guess you too were into the music." Nana chuckled as she walked over to Haruka's drawers. She opened a large wooden box and took out the thick gauzes. She turned to Haruka and jerked her head. "Let's get you ready for the day, Haruka."

"Right." She walked over to the short chubby woman and turned her back to her and placed both of her hands on top of her head.

"Sit down, you giant! You know well I cannot reach."

"Oh! Sorry." The blonde sat down on one of the corners of her bed and once again she placed her hands on top of her head. "So. Were you just at Michiru's chamber?"

"Yes. I walked in to ask if she needed help getting dressed."

Haruka's eyes flew open. "Was she…"

"Well, I guess nothing good actually sticks to other people. Yes, Haruka, she was sleeping without any clothes on and yes she was playing the violin wearing the same dress she wore the day she was born." Nana said, chuckling as she pulled the gauze tight around Haruka's chest.

"Exotic…"

"Maybe she was hoping you walked in on her."

"What?"

"Were you planning on doing that? When I came in, you were about to open the door, am I right?"

Haruka frowned and looked at the floor, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Good thing I made it just in time. What would Lady Kaioh say if a naked blonde woman came out of her husband's chamber?"

Haruka sighed and closed her eyes tightly as she tried to force the pain of having her chest bind away from her mind. "You are right and I am sorry. Thank you for bursting in when you did…OW!"

"All done!!" Nana said before clapping her hands together twice.

Haruka hissed and touched her now tied chest. "Thank you."

"Now, what will you do today?"

"I do not know, to be frankly honest."

Nana smiled and opened the walk in closet. "I will take out something comfortable then."

"Please, not a scarf. I want to leave my neck cool today. It is getting hotter every single day that passes." Haruka said as she watched Nana dig through her clothes.

"But you look so handsome with the scarf around your neck! Surely, Lady Kaioh will love it."

"I won't."

"Will you wear the jacket?"

Haruka rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No. It's hot outside, Nana!"

"Well then, at least wear the vest!"

"Fine. Only the vest!"

"It will hide your curves." Nana smiled and placed Haruka's clothes on top of her bed. "I will take my leave. Lady Kaioh might need someone to help her with the corset."

Haruka felt her heart sink. She looked at Nana and then frowned. "I envy you, old woman."

"Do so if that is what makes my Haruka happy." The old woman smiled, waved her hand at Haruka and left the chamber.

Haruka let out a loud sigh and looked down at her clothing. She wiggled her nose and then cracked her neck. "Well, I might as well get ready."

* * *

"And I think that is why he enjoys ruining my pants." Toku's strong yet joyous laughter filled the dinning room.

Haruka, in part, was happy that he was back to his cheerful nature. That's why she actually cracked a smile when she heard him laugh. "Aki just benefits from your anger. You do look amusing when you are shaking your leg." Haruka added as she took a sip from her coffee.

Michiru covered her mouth and giggled. "I didn't know those wolves liked to bother poor Mr. Horigome."

"No! Toku! Call me Toku. You are the lady of the house and I am merely a high rank servant! Besides, I feel old when they call me mister. Ugh."

Michiru smiled and nodded. "Fine then, Toku. How did you manage to get those animals under control? Where did you get them?"

Toku gulped down a piece of cheese before pointing to Haruka. "Lord Haruka just came out of nowhere with these two pups wrapped up in his jacket. That was ten years ago, since then, Aki and Ayah became part of the family household. Am I right, my lord?"

Haruka nodded. "Yes. I found them in the forest behind the mansion. I bet they were merely a week old." Haruka added before looking down at her tea.

"That's cute. I bet they don't bother you a lot." Michiru stated.

"They bother and when they do and they see me angry, they usually run." Haruka smiled at Michiru as she spoke. "You just have to let them know that you are their master and they will respect you. If you are rolling around with them on the dirt like Toku does, then really they will think you are just like them. Meaning…" She looked over at Toku and laughed. "They will piss your pants."

Toku gave Haruka a dirty glare before drinking some water. "Are you calling me an animal?"

"More or less…"

"Excuse me, sir. You've received some mail."

Haruka turned around to look at one of the maids in the mansion. Toku on the other hand stood up and walked over to the maid, taking the letters from her hand and bowing his head to her, letting her know she could leave. "Long time since we've got any mail." Toku said as he sat down on the dinning table, on Haruka's left side, facing Michiru. "Hmm." He waved the letter at Haruka and raised his right eyebrow.

"What is it?" Haruka asked as she grabbed the letter and took a look at it.

Michiru looked at Haruka's serious face and then at Toku. She patted her lips with a napkin and stood up from her chair. "I should leave you gentlemen alone."

Both Haruka and Toku stood up at the same time, but then frowned when they heard Michiru's words. "Please stay, Lady Kaioh." Haruka said as she fanned her exposed neck with the letter. "You are not bothering us at all, is she Toku?"

"Not at all, ma'am."

Michiru smiled and shrugged. "Fine. I'll stay."

As soon as Michiru was seated, both Toku and Haruka sat down. The blonde fanned her neck one last time and then opened the letter which was sealed with blue candle wax. She pulled the letter out and traced her eyes over the cursive written letter before frowning. "What in the world?"

"What's wrong?"

Haruka looked at the letter again and then at Toku. "My cousin wants to meet me at the town mansion up the state to talk to me. Here he is saying that he believes that the town mansion is part of the heritage his father left him."

"That's just a ball of trash! That house belonged to your mother's parents as soon as your father married her and when her parent's died it became part of his property! It is your house!" Toku said, slamming his hand on the table.

Michiru jumped a bit and placed both of her palms on the table as she tried to steady the plates and glasses.

"Stay calm, Toku. Do we have papers to prove it?" Haruka asked as relax and collected as possible.

"Of course we do!"

"Where are they?"

Toku opened his mouth to talk and then closed it. He scratched the back of his head and looked around the table as if he was searching for the answer. "I think it is in the old town mansion itself."

"Great, so I have to go before hand to just turn the mansion upside down and look for it?" Haruka asked before shaking her head. "Absolutely great."

"When does it say he will be at the town mansion?" Toku asked as he grabbed the envelope of the letter and brought it to his nose, smelling it out of an old habit he had ever since he was a child.

Haruka bit the inside of her cheek and read the letter again. "In a week." She answered.

"You should go to the mansion today. I will go with you and help you if that's okay with you, sir."

Haruka closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. This was going to be the first time in eighteen years that she had walked inside that mansion. "Fine." She gulped and placed the letter back inside the envelope.

Michiru looked at Haruka's expression and then back at the dinning table. "So, you are leaving?"

Haruka looked at her wife and nodded. "Yes. Do you wish to come with me? I don't know if it will be a good idea. You see, the mansion is probably old and dirty. I haven't had time to send maids to clean it."

"That's fine. I will stay here with Nana and the wolves. I am sure they will need someone to bother while their master and play toy are gone." Michiru said with a smile painted on her gorgeous face.

Haruka just chuckled and stood up. "Lady Kaioh, will you follow me to my study room? I need to talk to you."

Michiru frowned and nodded, standing up from the dinning room. "Of course."

"Toku, prepare the carriage and pack some clothing for two weeks. We don't know how long all of this nonsense will take."

"Yes, sir."

The blonde then turned to Michiru and offered her arm for Michiru to hold. "Follow me."

Michiru nodded and held Haruka's arm as they made their way to the study.

Toku stared as both of the women left the dining room. He sat on the chair once again and rubbed his mouth for a long moment. "That man is going to be trouble and I am sure of it. I mean he cannot be dumb enough to believe that mansion is his…" He sighed and scratched his chin. "I better keep my eyes open."

* * *

Haruka closed the door to the study behind her and locked it. She ran both of her hands through her hair and turned around to face Michiru. "Don't get nervous."

"How can I not get nervous when you just locked the door behind you? What's going on?"

"Remember in the carriage when we had just left the church? You asked me why I didn't like going to the town mansion. You remember?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good." Haruka then walked over to Michiru, making the younger woman back away from her until she felt the hard wood of the desk on her lower back. "Relax, my lady! I am not going to hurt you I just want to talk."

"Then why do you get so close?"

"This is too close?"

"Yes…" She bit her lip. "I mean no! I…"

"My mother was killed in that mansion and I was a witness to her death and rape."

Michiru gasped and looked up at Haruka's sudden sad eyes. "What?"

Haruka rolled her eyes and looked away from Michiru's strong gaze. "I was there and I saw it all. I haven't been to that house ever since the incident happened. I don't know…" She rubbed her neck and closed her eyes. "I wouldn't feel comfortable if you were to go there."

"I told you I wasn't going to go."

"Still, I thought you might think I did not want to be near you."

"I did not think that."

"Good." Haruka sighed and placed both hands inside her pockets. "One day I might take you there. You own half of my property now."

"Not really. The law doesn't give me the right to anything."

"But I do."

Michiru looked at Haruka and smiled. "Thank you."

"I have to go and pack." Haruka said before looking down at Michiru. "Miss me, alright?"

Michiru couldn't help but giggle. She nodded and hid her blushing face by looking at buttons on Haruka's brown vest.

Haruka chuckled and pulled her hands out of her pockets to cup Michiru's warm cheeks. She titled her head back so she was able to take a better look at the younger woman's face. "I will see you soon."

Michiru closed her eyes tightly when she saw Haruka leaned in over her. She waited for Haruka's warm lips to kiss hers, but she felt them on her forehead instead. She opened her eyes confused and saw, right in front of her, the blonde's tanned neck. She still felt Haruka's warm lips on her forehead and suddenly, she felt like a spoiled child.

She grabbed hold of Haruka's wrist and pushed the blonde away. There was only a seven year difference. Michiru thought that, those seven years didn't give Haruka the right to treat her like a child. When was her husband going to give her a real kiss? "Go and do your work. I will wait for you here."

Haruka frowned at the sudden rejection. She looked at Michiru for a moment before pushing some strands of her aqua blue hair away from her face and tucked them behind her ear. "Alright. If there is anything you need, tell Nana she will gladly help you in any way she can. "

"I know." Michiru said coldly.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do wrong by kissing your forehead?"

"No."

Haruka tilted her head back and took a step away from Michiru. "I think I did. Was I a too forward?"

"Yes." She lied.

"I see. My forgiveness. May I kiss your hand then?"

"No." She said, crossing her arms, just in case her husband might try to grab her forcefully and steal that kiss.

"Very well." Haruka bowed her head to Michiru and turned away. "Good bye, my lady." She finally said before leaving the study room.

As she made her way down the stairs, she saw Toku waiting for her with her hat, jacket and coat. "Thank you." She said as she got ready for the trip.

"Are you annoyed by something?"

Haruka shot him an intense and angry glare. "Yes." She answered as she placed her hat on. "Where are my gloves?"

Toku stuck his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a couple of black leather gloves. "Here."

"Is the carriage ready?" Haruka asked as she was escorted outside with Toku.

"Everything is ready."

"Good."

* * *

.

She stared at Haruka all the way from the study room windows. She saw the blonde jump inside the carriage followed by Toku. Michiru sighed and closed the curtains. She rubbed her arms for a moment before feeling her air get stuck on her throat.

" "And he looked upon her with his beautiful green eyes. He whispered and told Camille about his undying love for her. He said that he will love her until the end of time… and he did and he made Camille his… And Joseph and Camille lived happily ever after."" Michiru said as she quoted one of the many books she had red through out her infancy and adolescence.

She shuddered and covered her face with her hands as she tried to hide her upcoming tears. "I am not a child, Haruka. I am your woman, your wife…" She sobbed. "Where is my happy ending?"

* * *

End Chapter Six. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it but! The plot of this story and the original characters that I have created do belong to me.

A/n: AmethystBeauty thank you for touching me in the morning

* * *

Meadow of Sins 

It already started. As soon as the carriage entered the gates of the large town mansion, Haruka could feel her stomach turn into a knot. She felt sick and nauseous, and she wasn't even inside the house. She groaned and looked away from the window. "I feel sick."

Toku was sitting in front of her. He looked at her with a worried expression and moved his hand to touch her knee. "'Ey. Haruka."

The blonde looked up at him while rubbing her defined stomach. "What?"

Toku smiled at her and patted her cheek harshly, like a soft slap. "I am here, kiddo. You are not alone this time. Do not let that big ugly house scare you, alright?"

Haruka tried to smile, but she could already feel the sweat forming on her forehead. "Thanks."

Toku smiled and leaned in his seat as he took a look at the mansion. "I was a young lad when I came here with your father to get you."

"You were with him?"

"Yes. I was the one that found you at the stables. I called to you, but you didn't want to be touched by anyone." Toku said as he looked at the floor of the carriage. "That's when I ran to get your father."

"I do not recall that."

"You were young and scared." He shrugged. "I can understand."

Both Haruka and Toku jumped a bit when the carriage stopped inside of the front yard of the mansion. Haruka released a loud sigh and took off her hat before wiping her forehead with her arm.

"Come on! Let's look for those papers and head back home. You don't want your wife to fall for the wolves!"

"Funny."

Toku jumped out of the carriage and waited for Haruka to stand beside him. When she did, both of them walked inside of the house.

Haruka was the first one in. She looked around the entrance hall and twitched a bit. She pulled the collar of her shirt and took a deep breath. The place was a total mess. Every piece of furniture was covered with white sheets and dust. Yet her mind seemed to go back in time. She remembered when the house was alive.

She walked inside and saw the living room and for a split second she swore she had seen her beautiful mother sitting in one of the wooden chairs, reading a book and stopping to greet Haruka when she came back from one of her trips with her father. But it was all a mind game. The chair was covered with a sheet and there was no one there.

"Let's go." Haruka said as she walked passed the living room. She then suddenly stopped and saw the door that lead to the dinning room slightly opened. Her heart sank. She gulped down and placed her gloved hand over the door knob.

"Haruka?"

She ignored Toku all together and slowly, she pushed the door open, revealing the large dining area to her eyes. In a flash, she remembered everything. She remembered her mother lying on the floor in the next room, thanks to the small crack of the doors, she could see the three men talking and she could smell the blood.

"_Run, Haruka, please." _

She closed her deep green eyes as she heard her mother's plead inside her head. "This was the place." She covered her face with her hat and suppressed a sob. "This is where it all happened."

Toku felt like he was about to cry also. He walked over to the tall blonde woman, pulled the hat away from her face and hugged her as tightly as he could. He placed his hand behind her head and hid her red face on his shoulder. "Cry." He whispered and rested his cheek on her head. "Cry, Haruka. You needed this. You needed to come here again."

Haruka dropped the hat and clung to Toku for dear life. She let out a loud cry, but it was muffled thanks to Toku's shoulder.

"That's it, kid. Cry. It will do you good." He sighed and rubbed her back as he stared at the dinning room table in front of them. "Let it out…"

* * *

Michiru held the bed pillar for support as she cringed and groaned every time Nana pulled the laces of her corset tighter. 

"Raise your arms over your head and let out that breath you are holding." Nana said. Michiru did as she was told while Nana pulled on the laces tighter and tied them into a bow. "All done."

Michiru gasped for air and felt like she was going to explode. She turned to look at Nana and quickly sat down on the bed when she felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen. "I will never get used to this."

"Nope. You won't." Nana said as she walked back over to Michiru with her dress.

Michiru didn't think Nana was looking at her, so she took the opportunity to look outside of her window.

"You miss him."

Michiru gasped and looked at Nana. She blushed deeply and rubbed her cheek. "What do you mean?"

"You miss Lord Haruka. I can see it in your eyes."

"Well he is my husband. I miss his company."

Nana smiled and helped Michiru slip her dress on. "I think you are starting to fall for him and I do not blame you, my lady. Haruka is a handsome strapping young man. His eyes drive all of the young ladies wild with lust. His voice is deep yet sweet and I am sure that his lips are just as soft as silk."

"I cannot know. He hasn't kissed me properly yet."

Nana raised her eyebrow and looked at Michiru before moving away from her and opening her jewelry box in front of the younger woman.

Michiru quickly picked a discrete necklace and gave it to Nana.

"Explain to me, my lady, for I am old and maybe things have changed since I was young like you. What is a proper kiss?" The old woman asked as she watched Michiru pull her hair up so she could put the necklace around Michiru's neck.

Michiru felt her cheeks turn red. She looked at the floor and began to rub her hands together as she tried to find a proper way to answer the old woman. "Well, you know. Like those kisses in romance novels."

"I do not know how to read, child."

Michiru looked up at the ceiling and released a sigh before sitting back on her bed. "You know. How do a man and a woman kiss properly?"

"Well. When a man asks a girl's hand in marriage he usually kisses the back of her hand in sign of affection. Now, a brother kisses his sister's forehead. A young man might kiss his young lover's cheek and a married couple kisses each other's lips. Those are the proper ways to kiss, am I right?"

Michiru was about to slap herself. She covered her face with her hand and hid her embarrassment from the old woman. "Yes, those are proper ways to kiss."

"Hasn't Lord Haruka kissed you at all?"

Michiru smiled and rubbed her hands. "He did kiss the corner of my lips in the church, he has kissed the back of my hand in two occasions and… the day he left for the town mansion he kissed my forehead."

"Well! Then he has kissed you properly."

"No! No, Nana. No. He has not!" Michiru stood up and grabbed hold of the bed pillar again looking down at the old maid. "I've read in books how a man that loves a woman kisses. He is demanding, sweet, dominant yet submissive at the same time. He cups her cheeks and lets her know how much he wants her with just one kiss. Haruka… Lord Haruka has not kissed me that way!"

"Are you telling me that you want Haruka to kiss you like he loves you?"

Michiru moved back from the bed pillar and lowered her gaze. "Yes."

"My child. You have only been married to Lord Haruka for less than a week. Do you expect him, a man that has been alone all of his life, to just kiss you like he truly loves you?"

"I want him to kiss me like a husband kisses his wife!" Michiru finally stated.

"Your body aches for his touch."

"What?" Michiru blushed and her mouth hung open when she heard the old woman's words. "That is called lust, and that is a sin!"

"Is it wrong to want your husband? Isn't that how it works? You want someone, you ache for that someone to touch you and slowly you start falling in love with that person. Hell! You do not even notice when you have completely fallen for the person until you notice that you can't live without them. That's when you become aware of your own feelings." Nana smiled. "Lust? Call it lust! I call it true love! And if love is a sin, then we are all going to hell!"

"Nana! Do not say such things!"

"Tell me what you felt when you first saw Lord Haruka at the church! Be honest! Lying is a sin!" She winked.

Michiru rolled her eyes and looked at the bed. She rubbed her elbows and then shrugged. "I love his hands. I don't know, I just thought they were different. They are delicate yet strong. They are beautiful because of the soft tanned colored but ugly …because of all the calluses. Then his eyes…" Michiru stopped to collect her thoughts. She rubbed her shoulder blade and looked at Nana. "He does have nice eyes. I thought he was seeing right through me at first but... Oh well! You know! You are basically his mother, why should I be saying this?" She said, sitting beside the older woman.

"Because you see him with the eyes of a woman. I see him with the eyes of a mother. Yes, I do see he is handsome, but I don't see what you see." Nana smiled and poked Michiru's nose. "Now. Let's stop all of this chit-chat and decide what are we going to do with that wild hair of yours today?"

"Can't we just leave it down?"

"That's not lady like!"

"But it gives me a headache those weird buns you do with it."

"Hush and sit down on your vanity chair!"

* * *

Both Haruka and Toku coughed and sneezed when they kicked the door to the study room of the town mansion open. Luckily both of them were wearing their handkerchiefs over their nose and mouth. 

"Holy mother of Jesus! Why hasn't someone come to this place to clean it up!?"

Haruka coughed and waved her hand in front of her face as she tried to make the cloud of dust disappear. "I don't know."

Toku closed his eyes, turned away from Haruka and let out a loud sneeze. "Damn it all! I am going to die!"

"Oh no. Not today." The blonde sniffed and moved to open the large windows so some fresh air could get in.

"We have been here for six days and we haven't found anything at all! We should've brought some maids with us."

"Shut your hole and start looking through the papers. It's got to be here somewhere." Haruka said as she pulled the dirty handkerchief from her face.

Toku sighed and rubbed his temples. "God better save me a seat in heaven."

"He will, Toku. He will." Haruka said as she began to open the many drawers inside of the study chamber. "Spiders, dead spiders, cockroaches, cockroach poop, cockroach eggs…" She stopped dead on her tracks. She looked in the last drawer of the desk, turned around and began to heave. "And dead rat…" She said before gagging. "Ugh, God."

"I love what they keep in the drawers." Toku whispered before opening another drawer. "Nothing."

Haruka moved to the window and took a deep breath of air as she tried to get her stomach under control. While she was rubbing her stomach and mumbling something about having a weak stomach, she saw the gate to the mansion being opened up by her carriage driver. Haruka frowned and stuck her whole torso outside of the window and squinted to see who was entering her property.

"Toku…"

"I found your parent's marriage certificate."

"Toku!"

"I guess this is good! The mansion documentation must be around here somewhere…"

"Toku!!!"

"What. Is. It?!" The black haired man asked as he turned to look at Haruka. "What are you staring at?"

"He is here."

"Who?"

"My cousin." She answered as she closed the window. "Go and greet him! Try to stall him as much as you can, while I continue to search for the documents! Go!"

Toku placed the papers he just found on top of the desk and patted his dirty clothes, sending clouds after clouds of dust into the air. Haruka pushed him away from her and the older man ran out of the study room.

Haruka then looked back at the drawers Toku had just desecrated and began to pull the drawers out harshly, turning them upside down and throwing their contents on the floor. "Come on! Come on!" She threw the empty drawer away and got out of the study room. She ran to the next room. The door appeared to be locked so she took a step back and raised her knee up, slamming the sole of her boot on the wood and busting the door open.

The blonde looked around the room and noticed it was a guest chamber. She wiped her dirty nose with her arm and began to give the drawers in this chamber the same treatment she gave to the ones in the study room. Once again she came out of the room empty handed.

"Well hello! You came a day early, sir. I am Toku Horigome. I am Lord Haruka's trusty servant!" He said with a handsome grin on his face. He bowed his head politely and in exchange he received a disapproval grunt.

"Let me guess, summer cleaning?"

Toku raised his dark eyes up. They became in contact with a couple of darker green eyes that looked down at him as if he was just a pest like the cockroaches Haruka found in the study room. He stood up straight and wiped the smile from his face and replacing that happy go-lucky smirk with an angry frown.

The man took off his hat and gave it to one of his three servants together with his baton. He pulled his white gloves off and gave it to the second servant as he looked down at Toku. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair and cleared his throat. "Where is your lord?"

Toku crossed his thick arms over his chest. "He will be down shortly."

"He came here all alone with you and the carriage driver?"

"I believe we did."

The man smirked and shook his head. "Aren't you going to ask me to sit down?"

"No." Toku simply answered.

He raised his eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips as he tilted his head back, trying some how to look taller than Toku. "I am Kauzo Teno'u. I am your master's cousin. His blood. Do not treat me like I am your equal."

Toku couldn't help but smirk. "Who said I am treating you like my equal? If I were treating you like my equal, you would've been sitting down with a glass of lemonade in the palm of your hands…sir."

Kauzo tightened his jaw and let out a stressed sigh. "Bring me Lord Haruka, now!"

"I said he will be down shortly. Now you either wait or leave his property."

"His property?"

"Yes. His property."

The last chamber! A servant's chamber. A small, dirty chamber, were there was only one drawer. Haruka closed her eyes and took a deep breath before grabbing hold of the drawer and turning it upside down. And like magic, sheets after sheets of paper came floating down from it, like angel wings.

Haruka felt like her heart was stuck in her throat. She got down on her knees and began to look at each paper one by one, reading over its contents out loud. "Stock, stock, a list for the weekly grocery shopping."

She began to panic before she grabbed hold of one yellow and delicate piece of paper. Her green eyes traveled over the ink imprinted letters and let out a sigh of relief. "Documentation of the house property… Mansion Hikaru." She felt like jumping and so she did. "Yes!" She looked down and saw both her father's and mother's signature and once again she jumped, higher. "Damn it! It's about time everything started to go my way!" She said looking up at the ceiling and winking. "About time you got on my side, huh?"

"You are testing my patience. Either you tell your master to come down or I will tell my servants to go look for him."

"I will take your servants down with my bare hands if they try to do anything." Toku said before hearing the stairs cringe in a rapid rhythm. He turned around and saw a dust covered Haruka running down the stairs. "Lord Haruka! Your cousin is here to see you, sir." Toku said, changing his usual familiar tone with Haruka into a more professional manner. "He was getting impatient."

Haruka smiled at her best friend and waved the paper in her hands. She gave him a wink and patted his back, sending millions of dust particles into the air once again. "You are here early." Haruka said as she bowed her head. "I take it you are Kauzo Teno'u." She said extending her dirty hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Haruka Teno'u."

Kauzo looked at Haruka's hand and placed his glove on just to shake her hand with a disgusted look on his face. "Pleasure."

"He doubted your ownership on this mansion, sir. I guess you found the right documentation to prove it belongs to you." Toku said as he gave Kauzo a dirty glare.

"I believe you are right, Toku." Haruka said before showing Kauzo the piece of paper. "My parents owned this house. Meaning, as soon as they both died it became part of my property and heritage."

Kauzo had to bite his tongue. He looked at the paper and then gave it back to Haruka. "To be quiet honest, that wasn't the only reason I came here." He opened his jacket suit and stuck his hand inside before pulling out a piece of paper. "I wanted to finally meet my cousin, Haruka. Father spoke so much about you."

"I am sure he did." Haruka said in a sarcastic manner before handing the documentation to Toku.

"A friend of mine is holding a party to introduce his daughter to society, Lord Haruka. I was asking myself if you would be interested in coming to that party. It will be held in my house, since my friend's house is under remodeling. What do you think?" Kauzo asked as he gave Haruka the invitation attached to with the address of his mansion. "It will be nice if family spent some time together, don't you think?" He smirked.

Haruka grabbed the invitation and nodded. "I will try to be there." She said as she studied the man's expression. Her eyes went back to the three servants behind him. All three of them seemed to be well around their fifties. She frowned at that. She felt something run down her spine when she saw how they were eyeing her.

"Please, be there." Kauzo said as he looked at Haruka's hand, noticing the gold wedding band. "Bring your wife." As he said that, he placed his hat and other glove back on. He grabbed the baton the servant was holding for him and bowed. "Goodbye, cousin."

Haruka simply bowed her head and watched the four men go passed the large doors of her mansion.

"That went well." Toku said after a long silence.

Haruka looked at Toku and then at the invitation in her hand. "What do you think?"

"It is a great opportunity for you to show off Michiru in the higher society, Haruka. There will be aristocrats and rich merchants there." Toku said, patting his hands over his pants. "It is better to make some allies than to be alone in this society."

Haruka nodded a bit. "You are right."

"Well! Let's change clothes and head back to the mansion. I am sure you are missing Michiru."

Haruka blushed and looked away. "Maybe. We kind of left the house in bad terms. She was angry at me. I am not sure why." Haruka said as she sat down on the last stair step. "I kissed her forehead and she got mad at me."

"She doesn't like you."

"Great."

"Well, the only way to find out if she is still mad at you is if we go back. If we go now we might be able to reach the mansion before midnight."

Haruka looked at the invitation in her hand and sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

The loud thunder shook Michiru out of her sleep. Her blue eyes opened up in time to catch the lightening illuminate the night. She sat up on her bed and looked out the closed window. "What time is it?" She asked herself while she rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her hands. 

Another horrendous lightening hit the ground around the mansion and the atrocious thunder that followed it made her whimper in fear. She pulled the bed sheets away from her body and walked to the foot of the bed, grabbing hold of her robe and hiding her night gown covered body. She walked to the window and pulled the curtains open and looked outside.

A carriage had just arrived and a man was pulling the frightened horses inside the mansion territory. "Haruka is home." Michiru said, feeling as if her body had just been covered by a blanket of unstable nerves. She shuddered and rubbed her arms as she tried to warm herself up. She closed the curtains and made her way out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

Mean while, Haruka had gotten out of the carriage, drenching herself with the pouring rain. She grabbed hold of the horses' reins and pulled as hard as she could. The animals wouldn't listen. The shocking lightening strikes were scaring them and she needed to get them to the barn and fast. "They won't listen!" She said loud enough for Toku to hear her as he also pulled the reins.

"They are too frightened and cold!" He said as he looked over at the carriage driver. He was closing and securing the mansion doors. "'Ey! Come here and help us!"

"In a second, Toku, sir."

Haruka placed her hand on top of her hat and looked up. "It appears it won't be over until tomorrow."

"Go inside, Haruka. I will take care of this. We cannot afford you getting sick before the party."

Haruka nodded at that and grabbed hold of the neck of her coat tighter. "Are you sure, Toku?"

"I certainly am!" He gave her his best smile and jerked his head towards the mansion. "Go on, Haruka! Do not worry!"

"Thank you." The blonde said as she squeezed her hat to her head and made a run for it to the mansion. As soon as she stepped inside the mansion door, she looked over to the entrance hall and saw Michiru, standing right in front of her.

She was holding her robe tight to her body, as if to keep herself warm and to hide her body away from Haruka. The older woman sighed and took off her hat placing it on one of the hooks of the stand that was right next to the door. She then turned and closed the grand doors behind her, knowing that Toku was going to get inside the mansion using the back doors that lead to the kitchen.

Michiru flinched when the sound of the large mansion doors closed before her. Now, only a small candle illuminated the entrance hall. Michiru stared at the tall and strong figure walk away from the doors. For a moment she thought it was some kind of an angel. Whoever it was, it was taken off a large rain coat making the shadow bigger almost as if an angel was spreading its wings for everyone to see.

"Good evening, Lady Kaioh." The angel said as it watched Michiru with soft and tired green eyes.

"Good…good evening." Michiru simply replied. She took a hesitant step back. She wanted the candle to illuminate this person's face.

"It is pouring outside. I will command for the maids to bring more wood for the fire since it will get colder into the night."

Michiru closed her eyes a bit as she saw a strand of blonde hair upon the person's face. "Sure…"

"I do not want for you to catch a cold."

"Haruka?"

"Yes, Lady Kaioh?" She raised her eyes up to look at her wife. The light from the small candle illuminated her tired face enough to let Michiru know that it was truly her. "Would you like for me to put more candles in the hall as well?"

Six days. Six days! Almost seven days without seeing his face or hearing his voice. Michiru couldn't believe it, but she was about to say how much she missed her husband.

"Haruka… I…"

Haruka walked over to her , but kept her distance. She didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. She never wanted to make her feel uncomfortable. She ran her fingers through her wet hair and fixed the arms of her jacket suit button before looking down at her. "Yes?"

Was it the shine of his green eyes? Was it the pure wet wood smell he was carrying on his skin and clothes? Or was it the fact that Haruka was standing as close to her as she had ever been that made her do the most foolish thing she has ever done her whole life? Michiru didn't know what it was, but she was so drawn to this person that it was starting to build an aching sensation in her stomach.

She grabbed hold of that chiseled jaw, looked up to those deep seductive green eyes, and she took in a deep breath, as if she was going to jump off of a cliff and brushed her lips against Haruka's cold ones.

Haruka froze. She just stood there and let her wife do as she pleased with her. The soft brush of her lips made her feel like she had just been struck by lighting. Yet, she didn't react until she felt the second brush of her wife's lips upon her lower one. Haruka felt how the smaller woman pressed both of her lips against hers.

The blonde cupped Michiru's warm cheeks with her freezing large and gloved covered hands and leaned forward, capturing Michiru's full lips with her own. With her thumb, she caressed her cheek, earning a soft sigh from the aqua haired woman. Haruka took this opportunity to slip her tongue inside of Michiru's warm mouth.

Michiru sighed again, ran her hands down Haruka's neck and moved close enough to feel the warmth of her body against hers. And then, she felt something strange. Something has just run over her body and stopped at her stomach making her almost want to giggle yet shudder at the same time. She pushed herself away from Haruka and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry!"

Haruka was still in a daze. She placed her hands on top of Michiru's shoulder and tried her best to straighten herself.

"About?"

"Oh my goodness gracious, I am so sorry!" Michiru pushed and ran away from the confused Haruka.

"Michiru!" Haruka called after her, but it was already too late. She had just run up the grand stairs and locked herself in her room. The blonde closed her eyes, sucked her lower lip and then leaned sideways against the wall. "Why did you do that? Why? Why Haruka?" She sighed and rubbed her temples for a moment before noticing someone coming towards her.

"Lord Haruka!"

The blonde opened her eyes and sighed as she saw her old personal maid, holding a candle up. "Nana. What are you doing up? It is late." Haruka pushed herself from the wall and walked over to the elderly woman.

"I heard that you were back! I just wanted to know if you needed anything."

Haruka let out a gentle smile before patting the woman's wrinkled face. "I am fine. But you might want to see if Lady Kaioh is doing okay."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I am terribly tired. I would like to just go up to my chamber and sleep until late."

"I will arrange for that." Nana said. "What happened between you and Lady Kaioh…" She looked around the hall to make sure they were alone and then proceeded. "Did she find out…?"

"No! No, no. Dear God, if she knows I would probably be dead by now."

"Do not say such things!" Nana said, stomping her foot to the ground.

Haruka smiled. "We kissed."

"How?"

Haruka couldn't help but widen her smile. She chuckled and covered the weird sign of happiness with her hand. "Nana, what kind of a question is that? We kissed. Like a married couple should kiss."

"What is with you young people and kissing! It is the 19th century, not the 12th century. Jesus."

Haruka looked down at the floor and noticed the puddle she was forming. She frowned and shook her arm a bit, seeing the water dripping from her clothes. "I should change."

Nana nodded at that and extended her hand to the tall blonde. "Come now." She was sure no one was seeing her. A maid wasn't supposed to act this way with the master of the house, but this was Haruka. Her Haruka, the woman she had raised like she was her own daughter. "Come on, Haruka! I don't want you to catch a cold!"

Haruka couldn't believe that she was smiling so much. She moved her gloved hand and grabbed hold of Nana's wrinkly hands and led her to the stairs. "Now this brings back memories. Remember when you used to drag me by the hand so I could get washed."

"I still do." Nana grinned.

"Oh please!"

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes and then argue all you want."

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were so red and her lips actually looked swollen. Michiru couldn't believe she had done that. She looked down at her lap and licked her lips again as she tasted the lingering taste that was Haruka. She had read about lip to lip kisses, but what Haruka did tonight was totally different. It felt so strange yet so good at the same time. 

"Michiru! Goodness gracious stop it!" She said out loud and leaned over her beauty table on her elbows as she covered her eyes and sighed. "He should know how to kiss a woman! He is older than you and surely, like any other man, he must've been with other women in the past." That thought made her twitch. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, getting the strands of aqua blue hair away from her face.

She looked at the mirror again. This image of her, red, shook up and just plain shocked seemed to fit her quite well. She wiggled her nose and looked at the desk. She grabbed the brush and slowly she began to untangle her hair.

She threw it on the desk when she was about to give the third stroke. "I am going to sleep!" She announced to no one and took off her robe, threw it on the chair in front of her night table and slipped under the sheets. "Not like he is thinking about it as much as you are!"

* * *

Haruka rubbed her lips and stared at the ceiling above her as she replayed the image in her mind over and over again. "She kissed me." She whispered, her fingers brushing her lips as she did. "_She_ kissed _me._" Haruka said as she placed one arm behind her head. "Well she started it, but I definitely made it more fun." She raised her blonde eyebrow and let out a loud sigh. "She kisses well for a beginner." 

The blonde then frowned and let out a mischievous smile. "I wonder how good… GAH! Haruka!" She cursed at her self and covered her eyes with both hands. "She doesn't even know you are a woman! Stop thinking about that!"

"When are you going to tell her? You cannot tell her in the heat of the moment that will just ruin the mood." She mumbled and hid her face under the warm covers. "The right time will come and when it comes…I just hope she will see me as who I am, not what I am." She whispered before a loud yawned escaped her mouth. "There will be another day to worry about that."

* * *

End Chapter Seven 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters but I do own the plot of this story and the original characters in it.

A/N:_** READ THIS!**_ Me and my editor the looovely and sexeh AmethystBeauty have been really really busy with ... well... our life! Meaning that after this update I will take a break in updating until AmethystBeauty, sexehmama... sends me the edited work. It will be like a nice spring break vacation for both of us so to speak. So please bear with us. 

Here it is the story edited and sexeh and stuff. Thanks AmethystBeauty for touching me in the morning. –Grins- 

* * *

Meadow of Sins

The smell of blood was intoxicating. It felt like she couldn't even breathe. Her lungs were not working properly and all of the sudden… she felt she was reliving something she wasn't supposed to. 

She looked at herself in the large mirror in the living room that was connected to the wall and the ceiling giving it the perfect angle to reflect everything in the room. It was such a perfect touch for parties and for narcissist women that adored looking at themselves. But something wasn't right. 

Haruka looked at herself once again and frowned deeply confused. She touched her brown vest and looked down at herself. She undid the scarf around her neck and pulled the collar of her white shirt. She threw the tie away and pulled her pocket watch out from the small pocket in her vest. "Nine." The blonde whispered out loud. It was nine o'clock in the evening and she was standing in the town mansion's living room. How did she know? The mirror. The country mansion wasn't made for parties such as the ones the society threw. There were no mirrors like this in her country mansion. 

"What am I doing here?" She asked out loud as she rubbed the back of her neck and looked around the living room. It was dark, the only thing that illuminated the place were the chandeliers and some random candles. Her eyes trailed over to the large hall that led to the dinning room. She heard some movements and her heart skipped a beat. 

She placed her watch inside her pocket and slowly she began to walk over to the dinning room. Her shaking hand pushed the door slowly and she saw the body of a woman lying on the ground giving her back to Haruka while a man left the place using the other door. 

The scent of death snaked its way into her nostrils making her cough. She took out a handkerchief from her back pocket and placed it over her nose before she kneeled before the woman. "Ma'am?" She threw the handkerchief away and slowly she turned the woman around so she could face her. 

Blank blue eyes looked up to her as aqua hair covered most of the bruises on her face. With a slow movement, the woman grabbed hold of Haruka's shirt and pulled her harshly against her as she wheezed. "Run, Haruka, please!" 

Haruka let out strong gasp as she sat up on her bed. She could hear her own heart beating strongly in her ears as her whole body shook with fear. She looked around the room and noticed she was in the country mansion. Haruka let out a relieved sigh and placed her hand over her heart as she commanded it to go back to its normal beating. "Just a bad dream. It was just a bad dream, Haruka." She said as she gulped down and panted. She ran her shaking hand through her blonde sweaty hair and pulled the sheets off of her. 

She walked over to one of the small tables in her room and grabbed hold of her robe. She was dressed with a white shirt she would use on a daily basis and knee length black trousers since the night had grown to be way too cold to sleep in a nude. She grabbed her robe and placed it over her shoulders, tying it at her waist. She grabbed her pocket watch, which was lying on the small table and looked at it. It was early in the morning, but the sun still wasn't up. Haruka was sure that some maids were up fixing breakfast and getting the mansion ready for when she and Michiru woke up.

She opened the curtains and looked outside of her mansion, staring at everything she owned and while she did this, a flash of memory hit her at full force. Those blue eyes looking blankly at her, that aqua hair covering the reality of an inevitable death... Haruka frowned. "Michiru…" She whispered to herself and looked down at her bare feet. 

She closed the curtain, put her boots on and turned to look at the door that connected her chamber with Michiru's. She had the sudden urge to just walk in to that chamber and demand another kiss. After all, she could do so; Haruka was Michiru's husband by law and by the church. She smirked at that. Still, she decided not to be as harsh. It just wasn't in her nature to do those sorts of things. She rather let Michiru come to her at her own free will even if it hurt her not to take Michiru as she pleased.

She stood up straight and took off her robe. She looked down at her chest and noticed that Nana had kept her bind even if she was asleep. Haruka sighed and put one of her many vests in just in case the bind wasn't that tight. She had to hide her curves one way or another. She buttoned her black vest and grabbed the pocket watch, hiding it where it belonged. The only thing visible of it was the small platinum chain that connected it to one of the buttons on Haruka's vest.

She grabbed a brown tie and wrapped it around her neck tying the way her father taught her too. Still, she never really got the hang of it so she gave up and threw it on her bed. Besides, she liked it better to expose her neck for the world to see. 

The blonde went back to look at the door and let out a loud sigh. She could still feel Michiru's warm lips pressed against hers and she could still recall the way she felt when she ran her delicate fingers down her neck. She felt as if her whole body became alive like it has been struck by lighting. 

She placed her hand on the doorknob and stopped for a second. She warmed the cold material with her warmth before she turned it and pushed the door open. 

Haruka peeked her head inside and saw that the curtains were closed and that the candles that once illuminated the room were out. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. She looked over at the bed and saw Michiru under the covers. 

Haruka couldn't help but smile. She slowly and quietly walked over to her and stood at the foot of the bed, watching her sleep. 

The bed sheets were covering her up to her mouth. The only things visible were her nose, eyes and hair. The blonde walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, resting her elbows on her knees. She turned and looked over her shoulder and watched the sheets raise and fall with every breath Michiru took. 

Haruka moved her hand and moved a strand of aqua blue hair from Michiru's face and caressed her temple. She leaned over Michiru and pulled the covers to reveal Michiru's tranquil face. The blonde stared at her as she took in how relaxed she looked when she slept. She sighed and touched her cheek sweetly. "I wish I could wake up and see this face beside me." Haruka whispered before leaning once again and kissing the corner of her lips. She took a second to nuzzle her cheek before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

"It was kind of awkward don't you think, Eleanor?" 

"I just waited for those pesky dogs to get the man. I wasn't going outside to get in trouble or get hurt. Nuh uh!" The maid snorted as she batted the eggs inside a deep bowl and blew a strand of brown hair from her face. "Did someone tell Toku about it?"

"Toku is always cleaning the damn horses and sniffing Lord Haruka's arse!" Another maid said as she checked the temperature of the boiling water as she got ready to prepare some tea.

"Now, Alma, don't be so rough on him! I know you just want to marry the man." Eleanor said as she wiped a smudge of flour from her face.

"Never! I'd rather die than to let him touch me." Alma gasped as she felt a hand touch her lower back. Quickly, she turned around and found the bearded Toku looking down at her with a wide grin on his face. 

"Morning, Alma." 

"Toku! Get your filthy hands off of me!" 

The rugged man just rolled his eyes and walked away from her and sat down on the servant's dinning table, watching the young kitchen maids prepare breakfast. "I would like a nice black coffee." 

"Get it yourself!" Alma shouted as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"I'll get it for you, Toku." 

"Such a nice girl you are, Eleanor. I think Alma could learn a few things from you. It's a shame that at such a young age, our dear Alma acts like a sixty something year old woman." He shrugged as he accepted the coffee from Eleanor and flashed her his trade mark smile. "Thank you, sweetheart." 

"You are much welcome, love." 

Toku raised his eyebrow at Alma and raised his cup to her as if he was doing a toast. "Even Nana is more playful than you, Alma." 

"Then marry her." Alma mumbled as she drank the hot liquid in one fast gulp and turned back to prepare the bread for breakfast.

"Oh that's right. Toku, you are Lord Haruka's right hand servant. The other night a guy tried to sneak in using the back door." Eleanor said as she sat down beside the handsome man. "We thought… well, at least I thought we should let you know. I saw the dogs going after him." 

"Yes, I know. Ayah and Aki went after them. I really think you girls should be careful. Lock the doors and if someone you don't know wants to come inside the mansion through the kitchen just say no. Even if he says he is a messenger. Call for me and I will see too it, alright?" 

Eleanor leaned on the table and rested her cheek on her knuckles as she watched Toku drink his coffee. "So tell me, Toku. How is Lord Haruka's wife? We have heard of her, but never even seen her! Now that is a bit pathetic." 

Alma clapped her hands together and watched as the flour went to the air. She turned around and leaned on the counter and waited for another maid to take over what she was doing. "I heard she was a beauty. Is she nice?" 

Toku shrugged. "She is nice and beautiful." Toku whispered as he blew on his coffee and took another sip. "Haruka seems to like her a lot." 

"That's got to be rough! To get married without even knowing the person." Eleanor said and wiggled her nose before leaning on the chair and sighing. "I wish some upper class man would sweep me off of my feet and carry me into the sunset in his white horse and marry me giving me the life I've always wanted! I always thought I was born to be a lady not a maid." 

"Sure, Eleanor. Keep dreaming." Alma said, wiping her hand with a damp cloth and going back to cooking. "Shut up and help us over here." 

Eleanor growled and sat up and patted Toku's head. "I bet you think the same thing. You are rather smart, Toku. You know how to read and write and you look like a Lord even if you have a caveman's beard." Eleanor giggled. "I bet you could just marry anyone you want, right?"

Toku stared at the middle of the table and just nodded. "I guess." He whispered before letting the cup set on the table and standing up. "I guess I could've married anyone I wanted, but I presume I am a bit too late for that." 

Alma and Eleanor tilted their heads to the side and watched Toku leave the immense kitchen. The younger maid, Alma, looked at Eleanor and nudged her ribs with her elbow gently. "What did you do? He is depressed now all because of you." 

"I wasn't the one that treated him like trash when he came in." Alma responded to the accusation.

"Bah! Get those eggs ready!" 

* * *

She gasped, held her breath and held on to the bed pillar for dear life…once again. Michiru looked up at the ceiling and let out a deep sigh before raising her hands up. "Are you done?" 

Nana tied a strong knot and patted Michiru's lower back and winked. "There we go! Got at least two inches off of that waist of yours!" 

"I hate corsets…" Michiru whispered as she turned to grab her dress.

"Oh I used to love them when I was your age. All the male servants would just go crazy about my twenty inch waist. "

Michiru twitched and looked at the chubby older woman. "That's nice, Nana. Really nice." 

With the help of Nana, she put on a simple soft green dress which was pretty simple for the exaggerated models of the century. She held her hair up as Nana buttoned up the back of the dress. "Where is Haruka?" 

"Probably in his room. Why you ask?" 

"I thought that maybe we could have breakfast together." 

"You should ask him then." Nana said grabbing hold of a hair brush. "Sit down. I'm going to put that hair up in a soft bun." 

"Finally!" Michiru whispered before sitting down in front of her mirror. "I was beginning to think you enjoyed doing twisted things to my hair just for pleasure." 

"I want my lady to look gorgeous for her husband that is all." Nana said as she began to brush and style Michiru's ridiculously long hair. "I heard you two kissed last night…" Nana smirked when she saw Michiru's face reflected in the mirror. "Don't react like that." 

"I… well…he…" 

"Who took the first step?" 

Michiru covered her face with one hand and sighed. "Will you drop the subject if I say who did?"

"Maybe." 

She glared at the older woman and then let out a soft yelp when Nana suddenly pulled her hair a little too hard. "Fine! Fine! You don't need to get so violent." She coughed and looked at the table in front of her. "I took the first step." 

"You kissed him?" 

"I almost stole the air out of his lungs." 

"How romantic…" 

"Drop it, Nana. Please…" 

The older woman opened her mouth to say something when the sound of a soft melody invaded the room. The older woman dropped her hands and opened her eyes widely as she concentrated on the sound. "It cannot be." 

"It's a piano." Michiru said as she turned around to look at the old maid. "Haruka is…?" 

"It has been almost two full years since he has touched that thing. My, oh my, he must be happy about something." Nana said, smirking and winking at Michiru. 

Michiru blushed deeply and looked away from the maid. "Stop that." 

"Well, my job here is done. I will go downstairs to set the table. I hope you have a good morning, Lady Kaioh." As she said that, she turned around and walked out of the room leaving a confused Michiru inside. 

"That woman is really something." Michiru said, referring to Nana. She stood up from the chair and looked at herself in the mirror one last time. The soft and slow melody of the piano was still in the air and by every passing second, Michiru's curiosity grew. She had this urge to go and see Haruka playing the piano and so, she did. 

She walked out of her chamber and raised her chin up as she concentrated on the song. She had heard it somewhere before, but she still wasn't sure where. She walked down the hall and followed the music until she stood in front of a large white door. 

Her delicate hand moved to the door knob, but noticed that it was open. She frowned and pushed the door enough to look inside the room.

In the middle of the room, stood her husband, sitting down in front of a grand black piano, staring down at the keys as he played them, moving his head with the rhythm of the soft song. The morning sun rays that were coming from the open window illuminated the room giving it this sort of surrealistic atmosphere to the whole scene in front of her. 

She had to swallow hard and hold her breath as she watched how Haruka raised those green eyes to look at her. 

The blonde smirked as she finished the song and leaned back to take a deep breath.

"Sorry to disturb you." Michiru quickly said as she completely opened the door and stepped inside. "I heard the music and well…" 

"I wasn't disturbed." Haruka said, rubbing her clothed thighs and looking at Michiru. 

"What was that…?"

"Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata." Haruka answered as she stood up from the bench and walked over to Michiru. 

"Beautiful song." Michiru whispered as she quickly looked down at the floor. How was she supposed to look up at Haruka after what she did last night? "Haruka, about last night, I…" 

She silenced her by touching her lips with her bare fingers. She looked down at Michiru and moved closer enough to notice that the smaller woman was already blushing. Haruka smiled and traced her fingers over her lips and down to her chin where she softly grasp it and titled it upward. "If you say you are sorry, I will feel wounded. I enjoyed that kiss, Lady Kaioh. I am hoping with all of my heart that you did too." 

Michiru felt her cheeks burn. Haruka was standing so close to her, it was starting to bring memories of last night. She let out a soft sigh and looked away from Haruka's intense gaze. Her hands rose to hold the blonde's wrist as she pulled away and took a step back. "I enjoyed it but … it wasn't what I expected. To be honest I was quite shocked. I did not know you were supposed to place your … Never mind." 

"Nothing is wrong between a husband and his wife." Haruka bit her tongue. "Did you feel uncomfortable?" 

"I felt odd." Michiru said. 

"I see." Haruka sighed and cupped both Michiru's cheeks. "May I kiss you once again without making you feel odd?" 

Michiru could see that spark in Haruka's eyes that she saw last night. She held her breath and simply nodded.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, please…" 

That's all she needed. Haruka pressed her strong body to Michiru's, pushing her to the door. This earned a surprised gasp from Michiru. She looked at Haruka's green eyes and quickly placed her delicate hands on Haruka's shoulder. 

Haruka let out a pleasurable sigh. Having Michiru's soft body squashed with hers was proving to be more delicious than in her dreams. Her hands touched and caressed Michiru's face as she touched her forehead with Michiru's. "You have no idea how gorgeous you are, Lady Kaioh." 

Michiru swallowed hard as she listened to Haruka. She had never been this close to a man or to anyone before in her life. Maybe that's why she was starting to sweat, maybe that was the reason why she was feeling out of breath. No wait; actually, that was the corset. 

"I still cannot believe that I am the one that gets to hold you like this…" Haruka had to chuckle as she pressed her body closer to Michiru's letting out a soft groan when she felt the younger woman's chest so intimately close to hers. And then, she remembered. She too had breasts, but luckily Michiru was numb enough by the sensorial assault that she wouldn't notice. 

She could feel the warm breath on her lips, the scent that was Haruka was intoxicating her and she wanted more. God forbid, she wanted so much more than a simple stroke to her face and such intimate body contact. She wrapped her arms around Haruka's shoulder and pulled her husband closer, if it was possible, and closed her eyes waiting for that kiss he had promised to give her.

As soon as she captured her lips, Haruka felt like she was going to explode. She tasted sweeter than last night. She felt so much softer and right at that moment; Haruka thought she was sucking the life out of her. She had closed her eyes and rolled them at the back of her head. She felt how Michiru's hesitating tongue, traced her lower lip and without thinking it twice she opened her mouth and using her tongue she invited Michiru's inside. She let out a sigh, moved one hand to Michiru's lower back. 

She had to breathe or else she was going to make a fool out of herself by fainting. She pulled away, looked at Haruka's swollen lips and kissed her lower one while caressing her jaw. She closed her eyes tightly and pushed herself off of the door. Both of her hands held onto Haruka's hair as she tried to steady her husband as she went to dive for another soul kiss.

"Is my lady satisfied?" Haruka asked as she looked down at her red face with an arrogant smirk on her own face.

Michiru chuckled and nodded and pulled Haruka down enough to brush their lips together. "Very much so."

"Never feel uncomfortable around me." 

"Is the husband ordering his wife around?" 

Haruka steadied her and grabbed her jaw in order to study her gorgeous blue eyes. "Yes." She said before pressing her lips to Michiru's neck earning a soft yelp from Michiru. 

The two women didn't notice when the door to the room was pushed open. An apple chewing Toku walked inside, looking at a letter in his hand. 

"'Ey, Haruka breakfast is rea…" His eyes grew wide as he saw the scene before him. He felt how the half chewed piece of apple fell from his mouth and he began to stutter his words. "I…! I am sorry! I did not know you… argh! See you downstairs, sir." He closed the door quickly and smacked his face. "Knock! Knock the damn doors! Knock!"

Michiru stared at the closed door and then went back to look down at herself. She had her arms around Haruka's shoulder. Her chest raised and fell with every deep breath she took. She raised her eyes to meet Haruka's and saw her husband looking at the closed door with a calm expression on his face. "I… you can let go of me now." 

Haruka's arm unwrapped themselves from Michiru's waist and slowly she stood up and straightened her clothing. She ran her fingers through her now wild hair and coughed trying to get her body under control. 

Michiru pulled away and turned her back to Haruka. "We shouldn't have done that." 

"Probably…" Haruka answered as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Maybe during night time?" 

Michiru felt this strange heat rise to her cheek. She shook her head and scratched the back of her neck before she looked down at the floor. Her eyes caught sight of a piece of paper. "What is this?" She asked out loud and kneeled down to pick the paper up. She ran her eyes over it. "I think Toku dropped this." Michiru turned around and gave Haruka a look.

"What?" She asked and snatched the paper away from Michiru's hands before reading it. "Oh. This." She coughed and turned to look at a grinning Michiru. "I guess he was going to remind me of this." She whispered as she turned the paper around. "It is an invitation…" 

"Oh, I read what it is. So?" 

"So?" 

"Are we going?"

Haruka raised her blonde eyebrow and scoffed. "No." 

"Oh thank you so much! You don't know how long has it been since I've gone to a … wait what?" 

Haruka tore the paper in half and walked out of the room "We are not going to that party." 

Michiru's jaw fell and so did her shoulders as she stared at Haruka's back. "Why? I mean it is a good opportunity to relax and meet people! Besides isn't your duty as my husband to…show me off to other men like the trophy I am supposed to be?" 

Haruka turned around to look at her wife. She stopped walking suddenly and watched how Michiru bumped against her. "You think I like showing you of like a damn show horse? I am sorry, Lady Kaioh, but I am not like the normal husbands in this society. I do not like showing my wife like she was a piece of meat and I sure do not like going to parties regarding girls entering the society."

"I want to go!" 

Haruka let out a loud sigh. She placed one hand on her waist and with the other she massaged her temples. "My lady…"

"I want to go, Haruka." Michiru said, stomping her foot on the floor and crossing her arms under her chest. "I do not wish to be trapped in this mansion the rest of my life! I want to go out. I want to meet people! I want to have fun with my husband. Is that too much to ask?" 

"Yes." 

"I knew you would unders…" She looked at Haruka again and frowned. "You are not going are you?"

The tall blonde shook her head. "No." 

"But why not! I do not understand!" 

Haruka let out a frustrated groan. She ran her long fingers through her blonde hair and closed her eyes before leaning on the wall. "It is quite simple." She began. She cleared her throat, stood up straight, raised her chin and looked down at Michiru. "I do not know how to dance. Therefore I will not take you to a party so you can dance around with other men while I sit down and watch you." 

Michiru left her arms fall to her side. She stared at her husband with incredulous eyes before looking at the ceiling. "I cannot believe this!" 

"Me either." Haruka said before walking away from Michiru and heading to the stairs.

"Wait, wait, wait! You are not turning your back on me! We are going to fix your little problem and we are going to the party." Michiru ran after Haruka and grabbed her strong arm, stopping the blonde from going down the stairs. 

"I thought I made myself clear, Lady Kaioh." 

"But it is such a foolish excuse! Clearly you must be joking!"

"Do I look like I am joking?" Haruka asked as she slipped her arm away from Michiru's grasp. "We are not go-" She was silenced by a pair of perfect formed lips. She had to grab hold of the stairs handle in order to hold Michiru and her weight also. She kept her eyes open though. It wasn't everyday that a woman as gorgeous as Michiru shut you up with a kiss as sweet yet strong as the one Haruka was receiving. 

"Can we please give it a try?" Michiru asked as she stared at Haruka's eyes. 

"Try what?" She had forgotten the whole conversation after that kiss. 

Michiru smiled and rubbed Haruka's neck before bumping her nose with the blonde's. "I can teach you how to dance." 

"How cliché." She chuckled into her face and slowly pushed her off of the stairs with her own body. 

"I love clichés." Michiru answered, placing her hands on top of Haruka's chest.

Quickly, the blonde grabbed her wrist and lifted her hands away from her. She couldn't have the chance of having Michiru know her true gender. Not now.

"Of course." Haruka said before clearing her throat. "Either way we haven't had our breakfast yet. We cannot start our day without breakfast." She then turned and began to descend the stairs. 

Michiru stood at the top of the stairs and just watched how the blonde walked away from her. _Did I do something wrong? _"Haruka…" 

She turned around to face the aqua haired woman and frowned confused. "Are you not going to join me?" 

"Oh! Of course!" 

* * *

A/N: -sighs- Alma and Eleanor. My sweet sweet OC. Treat them with respect and love and I will might just wiggle another story into my awesome collection.

-Licks Toku- 

End Chapter eight.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters but I do own the plot of this story and the original characters in it.

A/N: Thank you to my sexeh editor AmethystBeauty... For...doing her job

* * *

Meadow of Sins

"How long has it been?"

Haruka sighed and took out her pocket watch and looked at it for a moment before putting it back in her vest pocket. "An hour." She answered as she now stared at all twenty-four of her horses running around the plains of her country mansion, followed closely by the playing wolves, Ayah and Aki.

"An hour is long enough for them to stretch their legs." Toku said as he sat down on the ground next to Haruka. "Sorry about bursting in on you. The breakfast was awkward enough with me there." He nodded and rested his arms on his knees.

"Hnn. It's fine." Haruka answered before letting out a high pitch whistle. This drew both Ayah's and Aki's attention away from the horses and over to Haruka. "Get your furry behinds over here! Leave those horses alone!" Haruka almost barked.

Both wolves turned and ran back towards Haruka barking and yelping.

Toku raised his eyebrow.

Haruka gulped, closed her eyes and moved her arms to protect her body as she got ready for the impact. "God help me!"

But nothing happened. Both animals sat down in front of her, wagging their tails and barking softly.

"Heh! About time they learned they cannot be bumping into people!" Toku nodded and patted Ayah's neck. "Who's the good girl!?"

Aki growled.

"Fine! I will not touch her." Toku said before leaning on his elbows.

"Have you been following the closing of the distribution and sale of the horses?" Haruka asked as she scratched Aki's stomach, watching the animal wiggle his leg in delight.

"Yep! They are going to ask for a couple of stallions in the up states." Toki said. "The sales are going pretty well if I say so myself. I think you are being a better salesman than your father, Haruka."

"What's so wonderful about selling race horses?" Haruka asked before noticing a shadow in front of her. She looked up and saw a grinning Michiru looking down at her. "Lady Kaioh…Hi."

"Well, I am all done. Ready for your lessons?" Michiru said, flashing Haruka a mischievous smile.

Toku raised his eyebrow at Michiru and then looked at Haruka. "Lessons?"

Haruka sighed. "The woman wants to teach me how to dance because she wants me to go to that party my cousin is holding for his friend's daughter."

The older man let out a snort and quickly covered his mouth when he noticed that both women where glaring at him. "I am sorry. I just… I am sorry!"

Haruka let out a loud grunt and stood up, patted her slacks and fixed her vest before looking down at Toku. "Go and wash the horses."

Toku's snickering suddenly came to an end. He snapped his head to look at the tall blonde and shouted. "What?"

"That's an order!"

"Haruka. You really don't need to be yelling at poor Toku. You need to be heading inside of the mansion and getting ready for your lessons." Michiru said as she wrapped one arm around Haruka's and squeezed her hand tightly. "Go on, Toku. This monster won't be bothering you anymore." She said, nuzzling Haruka's cheek and pulling her back inside.

"Have fun." Toku said as he watched both women walk inside the mansion.

"What's with the sudden change of action on your behalf? You act like…"

"I act like a honeymooner." Michiru said before standing in the middle of the immense living room. "Well?"

Haruka crossed her arms and stared at her. "Well?"

"What are you waiting for? Move the furniture."

"Excuse me, but isn't this enough space for you?" Haruka said, stretching her arms out as if she was trying to prove the room was big enough to be occupied by ten stallions and still have room to have a drink.

Michiru just crossed her arms and didn't move an inch. "I am waiting."

Haruka stared at her for what appeared to be a full hour. Michiru was starting to feel the pressure of the stare and became nervous. She moved a bit uncomfortably and cleared her throat and looked away.

Haruka turned away from her, took off her vest and threw it over to one of the sofas before rolling up her sleeves to her elbow. "This better be worth it. Or we are going to have a problem here." She whispered before pushing the large sofa to the side, followed by the living room table and some other furniture.

"Is this right enough for you now, my lady?"

Michiru looked around and just nodded. "I think this will do."

Haruka stood in the middle of the room and simply stared at Michiru. "I am waiting."

"Please. Be patient!" She mumbled and stood in front of Haruka. She grabbed hold of the blonde's thick wrist and placed the calloused hand on her own hip. "Stretch out your other arm and hold your palm up." Michiru said and when Haruka did so, she placed her delicate hand inside Haruka's rough one. "This is the basic posture."

"May I ask why you are so stiff?" Haruka asked as she looked down at her.

"Stiff?"

"Hmm." Haruka said as she moved her extended arm and squeezed Michiru's hand a bit. She pulled Michiru a bit closer, but every time she took a step forward Michiru took a step back. "What…"

"Why are you moving closer?" Michiru didn't let her finish.

"I am sorry, but I did go to a couple of parties with my father and I do remember the married couples danced a bit closer to one another."

"Of course, yes, but I mean we haven't been that intimate with each other." Michiru blurted receiving a grunt from her husband.

"So?" Haruka frowned and slipped her hand from Michiru's hip to her lower back pulling their bodies dangerously close.

"Haruka!"

"What is it?"

"Please take a step back! You are invading my personal space!"

"Oh for goodness sake, Lady Kaioh! You are my wife and I am your husband. Try to relax around me for once in your life or do I have to kiss you in order to get you to loosen up?"

Michiru gasped and pushed Haruka away with her free hand. "Enough. Do you want to learn to dance or not?"

"To be honest. No."

As soon as Haruka said that, she noticed Michiru's pained expression on her face. She groaned and rubbed her temple before sighing. "I mean, yes. I wish to learn to dance. I just…"

"Say you are sorry."

Haruka's neck almost snapped. When did this happen? Michiru was the one that was always scared of her. She trembled every time she got near her or even raised her voice. Now she was calling the shots?

"Excuse me?" She asked in disbelief.

"That will do!" Michiru smiled and quickly moved to Haruka and repositioned her hands. "Now, if you stay still I might just teach you the basics today."

Haruka groaned for a second and then felt Michiru's hand on top of her shoulder. "Fine." She mumbled and shook her head again and relaxed for a second. "Hurry up and teach me. I got some work to do."

"Alright now. Look down to your feet for a second if you please?"

Haruka did just that while Michiru kept looking at Haruka's blonde messy mane. "I am going to take a step back Haruka, when I do I want you to follow it with your foot, moving forward. You will follow my lead…"

Haruka grunted. "Your lead?"

"For now. You don't know how to dance remember?"

"Hnn."

"Just do exactly what I do, but with the opposite foot." Michiru said before squeezing Haruka's shoulder. "At the count of three, are you ready?"

"Allez allez!" Haruka said, shaking her hand a bit and squeezing her waist.

"One…two…three." Michiru took a step back and looked down to her feet. "One."

"One what?"

"That's the first step of a ballad, Haruka. I'm sure you have heard the tempo." She moved back away from Haruka and stood beside the tall blonde. "One two three, one two three, one two three." She said out loud, clapping her hands every time she counted in a steady medium tempo. "That's how fast you must move."

"You have got to be kidding me. I thought this was easy."

"It is easy! Come now. Look at my feet and follow me." Michiru said as she raised her dress a bit, enough to show her feet to Haruka. She nodded her head and began to count, as she took a step back, then to the side and once again another step forward.

Haruka stumbled at first, but she got used to it rather quickly. She kept her hands tucked in her pockets as she followed Michiru's movements with her eyes until the young woman moved from her side and went back to stand in front of her.

"Basic posture?"

Haruka placed her hand on Michiru's waist and then grabbed hold of her hand and looked down at her feet.

"No, no. Look at me now, Haruka. You know the steps. Look at your dancing partner."

"But I might hurt you." Haruka quickly said.

"That doesn't matter. You will get better with practice. Now, keep your eyes locked with mine." Michiru said as she placed her hand on top of Haruka's broad shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Michiru smiled and began to count again. She took a step back and saw how Haruka moved fluidly while eyeing her with a nervous glance. She giggled at that and moved to the side. Haruka stumbled a bit, but kept moving until she moved without stepping on Michiru's feet.

"Very good! See? It wasn't that bad." Michiru couldn't help but giggle out loud as she danced with the clumsy blonde.

Haruka just groaned a bit and kept moving awkwardly around the living room before slowing down and suddenly came to a stop in the middle of the living room. "It wasn't that bad."

"We will continue tomorrow after lunch." Michiru declared, moving her hand further up and cupped the back of Haruka's head and played with the strands of blonde hair as she looked up at her husband with adoring eyes. "You did well for a first timer."

Haruka raised her eyebrow and moved her hand to Michiru's lower back and then ushered Michiru's other hand to join the one tickling the back of her neck. "I should say the same when it comes to your kissing." Haruka said, earning a gasp from Michiru. "Or are you going to break my heart and say that you have already kissed another person before me?"

"Don't talk about embarrassing things like that. Someone can hear us… or walk in on us." Michiru said, looking away from Haruka.

The blonde chuckled and pulled her close enough to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes and took in the scent she carried and lowered her face to kiss her cheek. "You are right. We shouldn't be talking about such things in the living room."

Michiru slowly turned her face and sighed as Haruka's lips caressed her cheek. "Do you want Toku to see us like this?"

"You are my wife." Haruka said lowering her head some more to brush her lips with Michiru's.

"Why are we kissing so much?"

"Does it bother you?"

"No." Michiru said pressing her lips to Haruka's lower one. "It doesn't bother me at all."

"I am starting to believe you just wanted to teach me how to dance to take advantage of me."

"It is not my fault I am falling in love my husband."

Haruka froze. She pulled away from Michiru's lips and looked down at her with a serious expression on her face. She let out a loud sigh and shook her head. "Falling in love?" Haruka chuckled. "No my dear. You are not falling in love with me. This…" She pulled Michiru close enough to let her feel the heat that was radiating from her body. She licked her lip sensually and quickly pulled away before the young woman could claim her thin lips again. "This, Lady Kaioh. This is what I call falling in lust and you know what that means right?"

Haruka moved a loose strand of hair away from Michiru's gorgeous face and pressed her lips to her cheek. She touched her jaw line and trailed her lips over her earlobe.

"We are sinning, my dear." Haruka said before pulling away from Michiru.

The young woman was left there completely immobile. She stared at the empty space in front of her and heard Haruka's foot steps leaving her side.

"I will be attending my horses until dinner time." Haruka announced as she walked to the sofa. "Tomorrow after lunch, you say?" Haruka asked out loud, grabbing her vest and putting it on. "I will be here." She said and ran her fingers through her hair and walked out of the mansion.

"In lust you say?" Michiru said and touched her lips. "To want and need your husband's touch is lust?" She frowned at that and turned to look at the closed grand doors of the mansion. "We will see, Haruka."

Her thoughts were interrupted by some footsteps coming from the long hall. Michiru turned around quickly and saw Toku walking in, chewing, yet again, on a piece of herb. She raised her eyebrow at him and cleared her throat loud enough for him to hear.

The handsome young man raised his eyes to look at Michiru. He stood up straight and swallowed the piece of weed and quickly regretted the action. "Lady Kaioh."

"Toku…" Michiru whispered and looked at the closed doors of the mansion. "Care to have a talk?"

Toku frowned and looked behind him and then back at Michiru. "You want to talk to me, Lady Kaioh?"

She simply nodded and moved her hand signaling him to sit down. "Haruka is out with the horses, right?"

"If he isn't here then, I guess he is." Toku whispered as he sat down on the out of place sofa.

"He loves his horses, I see."

Toku stared at the gorgeous woman in front of him as she moved about the living room until finally sitting down beside him. He moved a bit uncomfortable before Michiru waved her hand at him. "What is it that my lady wants to talk about?" _Please, don't tell me she noticed something._

"You know Haruka more than I do. I wonder if you could talk to me about him. He seems to be… closed."

"Ah." He coughed a bit and moved away from her and crossed his legs. "Haruka. What about Haruka?"

Michiru frowned a bit and raised her shoulders. "Let's start with his past."

"I really don't think I should be talking of him behind his back. He has quite a temper as you know." Toku said, rubbing his eyebrow.

"It's an order." Michiru said giving Toku a strong glare that made the older man go stiff.

"I don't remember much about Haruka when he was a boy. He was always quiet and didn't talk much. He did, however, go horseback riding a lot and usually would ask me to race him."

"What about his father? What was he like?"

"Lord Akihiko was strong. He was a good loving father, but really strict." Toku answered, touching his knee and looking at Michiru once again. He took her in for a moment. She had the eyes colored like the sea, her hair was the weirdest shade he had seen in his life, yet it didn't make her look funny. It gave her this exotic mysteriousness aura. Any man would want to discover every single part of her white skin and her full lips were so inviting. Toku had to take a deep breath and control his raging male desire, but of course that only made it worse. Her smell was intoxicating. She smelled so sweet, so womanly so…untouched.

"I don't know much about Haruka's mother. I only saw her corpse." He added and stood up from the sofa before he did something foolish. "Haruka's father used to breed horses and also sold them to farms, to rich families to use as entertainment or to simply adorn their carriages." He cleared his throat and moved to the famous small table with tall glasses filled with whiskey and other types of alcohol. He poured himself a drink and then turned to look at the beautiful nymph.

Michiru was staring at him. She was studying his face, trying to figure out if even once, if he lied to her or not. He knew a lot. She was sure of that, but since he was the right hand of her husband, she doubted this man would say something way to personal.

"After Lord Akihiko died, Haruka took over the industry. But I guess the money Haruka possess isn't just from horses. I am sure her father was the son or grandchild of an aristocrat."

Michiru looked down at her skirt and thought for a moment of her next words. "Did Haruka have any other fiancée before me?"

Toku choked on his drink. He quickly placed the glass back on the table and turned around to cough. When he was sure he had enough oxygen to answer he turned to face Michiru again and let out a nervous chuckle. "Now why would my lady want to know about those sorts of things?"

"Because, I am Haruka's wife."

Toku frowned a bit and took a deep breath. "No. My lord did not have any type of serious relation with any women. He was focused all the time on his horses and on his mansion."

"Why did he suddenly wish to get married?"

Toku let out a sly smile. He looked down at the table and slowly, he traced his callused finger over the glass' edges. "A man…or in any case every human begins to grow tired of waking up alone so he…"

"Why didn't he get a whore?" Michiru asked, standing up from the sofa and walking to Toku. She crossed her arms under her chest and looked up at the tall handsome man before her. She smiled, imitating his and raising her eyebrow. "If he wanted some kind of sexual company there are always the town whores."

"With all due respect, my lady, but would you be kind enough to let me finish what I was saying?"

Michiru looked at his chest and then back at him. "Go on."

"My lord was brought up by a very religious family. He is no man of taking mistresses to his bed. So, he decided to marry a woman that seemed to be in need of his help." He whispered before leaning closer to look down at her. "And he is no man of forcing himself on women, or damsels in distress…" He grinned. "I bet my right arm he hasn't consummated the marriage."

Michiru's neck almost snapped when she looked away from Toku. She took a step back and rubbed her exposed shoulder before turning around. "That is none of your concern, Toku. Go, and leave me alone."

"As my lady wishes." Toku said. He bowed to her and left the room using the same door as Haruka.

"The nerve!" Michiru shook her head and looked down at the small table. She grabbed the glass of whiskey and took a fast shot of it before slamming it back on the table. She hissed and covered her nose before letting out a cough. "How can they drink that?"

* * *

"She is one hell of a woman."

Haruka didn't pay much attention to Toku's words as she slapped her horses' back and made him run around the field.

"She asked me about you." Toku added as he watched Haruka run playfully after Snow. "She asked me about your former lovers and I said that you didn't have any."

Haruka turned around to look at Toku and let out a chuckle, never stopping her small jog behind the horse. "Liar."

"A woman is not supposed to know about her husband's affairs." He looked down at his feet and watched the two wolves with their tongues hanging form theirs snout. They seem just as bored as he was. He sighed and kneeled down and petted Aki's head before receiving a growl from Ayah. "You bunch of selfish animals." Toku muttered as he used his other hand to pat Ayah's back.

"Why is she mad at you Haruka? What did you tell your wife?"

Haruka patted Snow's thick neck before letting the animal run free for some hours. She turned to look at Toku and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her arm. "Stuff that would make a normal woman mad." She said as she walked over to him. She pulled her pants up a bit and kneeled down to sit in front of him. She grabbed Ayah and placed the large wolf on her lap and began to rub the animal's chest and stomach, earning a pleasurable groan from her.

"Like?" Toku asked, raising his eyebrow at the woman and receiving a lick on the palm of his hand by the not so fearful Aki.

"She said she was falling in love with me. I told her that she was actually falling in lust."

"Neh! Haruka those are harsh words for a woman like Michiru."

Haruka shrugged. "She thinks she is falling in love with a prince from a fairy tale she used to read when she was young. This is nothing like a fairy tale. Any day now I could be caught in the lie and thrown to a dungeon to die not before receiving the punishment from the holy church." Haruka raised her green eyes to look at Toku. "It is just a matter of time. It could be tomorrow, a week from today, a month, a year… Hell..." She sighed and pulled on Ayah's ears playfully. "It is just a matter of waiting for something to happen."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell Michiru about the real me?"

"Yes."

Haruka sighed and patted Ayah's stomach before stretching her legs a bit. "She is falling in love with a lie Toku. She is still so young and thinks of life in such a different way then me. When she finally falls for me and not the idea that was nailed to her head about the perfect husband… then, I might just tell her. But think this, Toku. I will cause her so much pain when I tell her that I do not even want to think about the pain she will have when they take me to trial."

"If they do."

"They will Toku."

"I won't allow it. I swore to your father that I was going to take care of you, didn't I? I am keeping my promise."

Haruka chuckled and leaned back on her hands and looked up at the clear sky above her. "Father. I wonder if he is happy with mother now."

"I bet he is getting more action than you."

"Hah! Probably."

"I am betting you can't hold on to your desire for Michiru for more than two months tops." Toku said, snickering to himself. "I mean I saw that woman today up close and personal. Haruka, Haruka Haruka… how could you not just take her the night of your wedding?"

"That's the difference between a man and a woman, Toku. Us women, we can control our desire and anger. You men…" She chuckled. "You can't even take control of the animals around you."

Toku raised his eyebrow and looked down at his lap. Something was missing… one wolf in particular was missing. "Where is Aki?"

The warm liquid sprayed on his back answered his question.

"That damn son of a bitch!"

And Haruka threw her head back and let out a heartfelt laugh.

* * *

End Chapter Nine


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it but! The plot of this story and the original characters that I have created do belong to me.

* * *

Meadow of Sin

It was the middle of the night and there was nothing much to do around the large Teno'u mansion. The maids had just finished cleaning up the house and had gone to their chambers to sleep. The horses were put back in the stables and the wolves were somewhere outside, guarding the entrance of the house.

Haruka was locked in her study chamber, reading over some of her paper work regarding the distribution of some stallions she had just sold, but now, she was taking a break. She was leaning against her expensive leather chair, with a lit cigar in her hand.

The blonde exhaled and a cloud of smoke escaped her lips before she turned around and stood up. She walked to the window and looked outside. She saw one of her wolves run across the front yard of the mansion.

"Aki…" She muttered to herself before placing the cigar back on her lips and inhaling. She looked to the side and blew the smoke away before turning back to look at her pet. "Don't you ever sleep?"

She pulled the curtains and covered the window before moving over to the bookshelf where she used to keep all of her sales records. She raised her eyebrow as she thought for a moment. She bit down her cigar and scratched the back of her head. She walked over to her desk, pulled out a drawer and took out a key. She let out a soft smile before nodding. "Of course you dummy, get on her nice side and she won't mind so much that you are a woman."

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She placed the key inside her pocket and then she poked the cigar on the ashtray and looked over at the door before answering. "Come in."

"Excuse me, my lord. We are about to close the kitchen for tonight I was wondering if you would like a cup of tea or something to before we do."

Haruka turned to look at the young maid before letting out a polite smile. She shook her head and waved her hand. "Thank you Eleanor, but no. I am fine for the night."

"All right then. Have a good night, sir."

"You too, Eleanor."

The maid bowed her head and slowly began to close the door before Haruka called for her. "Yes, my lord?"

"Would you be kind enough to see if lady Kaioh needs anything?"

Eleanor blinked and nodded. "All right." She closed the door this time and let out a loud sigh. She was finally going to meet and talk to the mistress of the entire mansion. She looked down at her maid uniform and quickly wiped the stains of food from her apron as she made her way down the hall to Michiru's room.

She raised her hand and slowly knocked on it.

"Who is it?"

Eleanor cleared her throat before speaking. "Eleanor, my lady. I am a kitchen maid."

She took a step back when she heard Michiru unlock the door and open it.

"Well, hello there, Eleanor. I believe we haven't met, haven't we?"

Eleanor's jaw almost touched the ground. _She is Lord Haruka's wife?!_ "Good morning…"

Michiru giggled. "You mean good evening, don't you, dear?"

"Ah! I…" She cleared her throat again and tried to concentrate on her words. "My lady, we are going to close the kitchen soon and I was wondering if you would like something to eat or drink before we do."

"A cup of hot milk would be nice." Michiru said, nodding at her own words.

"Anything else?"

"No, just hot milk would be fine."

"All right then. I will be back shortly." Eleanor bowed her head and jogged down the hall and down the stairs as she made her way to the kitchen.

Michiru stared at her the entire time, smiling. When she was finally out of sight, Michiru closed the door and walked over to the small table in front of her bed. She sat down and ran her hand through the slick wood before hearing another knock, but this time it came from the door that connected her room with Haruka's. She frowned a bit and let out a sigh. "Who is it?"

"Haruka."

"I do not wish to see you right now, my lord."

"If I tell you I am Antonio Vivaldi, would you let me in?"

"Probably." Michiru said, raising her eyebrow.

"I have a surprise for you."

Michiru clicked her tongue and stood up from her table. "It better be a nice surprise." She said before opening the door. "Good evening."

"Likewise." Haruka said before stepping inside her former chamber. "I've noticed you do not do much around the house."

"Do you want me to clean it?"

Haruka stood up straight and looked down at Michiru. "No." She let out a sigh and moved her arm to Michiru. "Care to join me?"

"Sorry, my lord. But I believe it is a bit too late for our dancing lessons."

"Would you please stop acting like a child and come with me? I wish to show you something you might just like."

Michiru muttered something under her breath about her not being a child and wrapped her arm with Haruka's. "Fine."

"I do believe you told me once you like to read."

Michiru looked up at Haruka for a moment and nodded at her words. "When I am not playing the violin."

"Yes, of course. I am usually busy with my trading and sales paper work. If I'm not locked inside of my study I am outside with my horses. I am not good in keeping you company am I, my lady?"

"You are fine. I understand that you need to work."

Haruka smiled and stood in front of a large door. "Yes, but I wish this will make up for some of the lost time." She said as she let go of Michiru's arm and took out the key from her pocket. "I hope that this might help you in your bored times." She placed the key into the door's slot and slowly turned it until she heard a click.

"My mother…" Haruka began before opening the door. "She was kind of like you. She loved to read and play the piano and just be with me any time she could." She chuckled and pushed the door open for Michiru. "This is the house library. All of the books that the Teno'u family has ever owned are in here. I am sure you will have your entire life to finish them."

She watched Michiru walk inside of the room and look around the entire place before settling in the middle. There were two large shelves that covered all the walls inside of the room. The shelves went all the way up to the tall ceiling.

"If you need any help getting books from here give some of the maids a call. I don't want you to be up on those stairs and fall." Haruka said before closing the door behind her. "I am going to ask some maids tomorrow to come and clean this place up a bit." She said touching one of the books on the shelves. "Kind of dusty."

"How long has it been since you've come into this room?"

"Uuuf!" Haruka chuckled. "My lady is asking me a very, very difficult question." Haruka scratched her chin for a second before nodding. "I was four years old the last time I was in here, I think."

"Thank you…" Michiru said as she turned her back away from Haruka. "Thank you so much."

Haruka stared at Michiru's back before slowly walking over to her. Her hands moved forward and almost touched her wife's waist. Almost.

_How could you not just take her the night of your wedding?_

Haruka took a step back and looked away. How could she keep her hands to herself with such a beautiful woman around her?

"Are you all right?"

She closed her eyes tightly and smiled. "Yes I'm fine, my lady, and thanks for asking. I think I am a bit tired though. Today was a rough day with the horses, the dancing and… the small argument we had."

"About that…"

_No, no, no please don't make her talk about that. _"What about it?" Haruka asked and seconds later she kicked herself mentally.

"Are you still hanging to the idea that what I feel for you is lust?"

"Yes." Haruka quickly answered.

Michiru chuckled and shook her head before walking towards Haruka. "If this is lust then I will be so damn happy to go to hell for it."

Her air was sucked out of her lungs; her back hit the dusty shelf and she suddenly felt a warm strong body pressed against hers. "What in the world are you doing Haruka Teno'u let go of…"

"You have no idea how hard it was for me the night of our wedding." Haruka said right on her face, stealing the oxygen from her. "You are something out of this word, Michiru Kaioh and all I wanted to do was to take you and make you mine. Not only in heart and spirit, but body too."

Michiru couldn't do anything, but stare at the blonde. The grip on Haruka's arms became tighter as she then tried to push her husband away. "Get off of me."

"You don't like the physical contact?" Haruka asked as she placed both of her hands on Michiru's waist, pushing her against the large shelf and holding her in place. "Yes or no?"

"I like it. To be honest, I quite enjoy it, but this is not the place to be…" The intense, burning sensation that brushed her lips made her forget what she was supposed to say next. The large callused hand that touched her face made her melt and suddenly she wasn't pushing Haruka away. She was actually holding on for dear life. "How can you do this to me?"

"Lust… That's all that there is to it."

"It is not lust!"

Haruka chuckled and pushed her against the shelf once again. She looked down at her wife's expression and leaned lower to kiss Michiru's thick lips. "Tell me what you feel while I touch you, hmm?"

"Haruka Teno'u!"

"That's me…" She moved the long aqua hair away from Michiru's neck and touched the skin there with her rough hands. "Where are you going with this?"

Michiru shuddered and pulled onto Haruka's sleeves.

"Make up your mind, lady Kaioh. Do you want me to leave you alone yes or no?"

"No."

Haruka sighed into her ear and brushed her lips against her earlobe before pressing them on her neck. "It's rather exciting how you tremble against me."

"Stop talking like that."

With a low grunt, Haruka placed Michiru's hands around her neck and her own hands came to rest under Michiru's supple thigh's, raising her in order to attack her lips again. The soft and surprised gasp that escaped Michiru's lips made the blonde tremble with need.

Michiru held on to the loose blonde strands of hair behind Haruka's head, as she tried to steady her movements in order to deepen the kiss. It wasn't until she felt Haruka's rough hand against the skin of her leg that reality gave her a strong slap to the back of her head… or was it the bookshelf?

She pulled away, looked down at the blushing blonde in front of her and sighed. Michiru closed her eyes and hit her head softly against the bookshelf as her hands came to rest on Haruka's shoulders.

"Beautiful…"

Michiru took a deep breath and looked down at Haruka once again. "What?"

"How you are presented to me right at this moment. Your face is alive with colors, your lips are swollen and red, your hair is simply wild and seductive and your chest…" Haruka licked her lips and grunted loudly as she lowered her enough to plant an open mouth kiss to the exposed cleavage. "Your chest is just begging to be touched and worshiped."

Michiru released a soft whimper. Her hands came to cup Haruka's heated cheeks and pushed her husband away enough to look at Haruka's darkened green eyes. "Is my lord satisfied?"

"No. I won't be until you are completely mine." To tell her right there, to undo her vest, press her small chest to Michiru's, to let her feel her real sexuality and just take her would've been the greatest thing in Haruka's whole existence. But, then what? How would she react? What would Michiru do?

Haruka simply wasn't thinking about that. The only thing she was concentrating on was Michiru's mouth, her own shallow breathing and how good Michiru's soft skin felt against her hands.

"He isn't in his chamber and neither is Lady Kaioh!"

"Well then find him!"

Both women turned to look at the closed door of the library when they heard the voices of the butlers and maids running down the halls. Haruka quickly set Michiru down to her feet again and fixed up her attire before opening the door and stepping out.

"What is going on?" She demanded to one of the young maids.

"There you are, my Lord! You must come down to the kitchen! Someone has entered and hurt young Eleanor!" The maid said, forgetting completely of any law of respect when she grabbed Haruka by her sleeve and pulled her out of the library.

"What!?" The blonde turned around and stuck her torso inside the library. "Lady Kaioh, go back to your chamber and lock yourself up."

"Wait, what happened? What is going on?"

"Please, my lady, don't make this harder than it already is. A maid was hurt by a burglar and I need to see if she is alright."

Michiru walked to Haruka's side and looked down at the frightened maid. "I am sorry, but I am coming with you."

Haruka released a loud sigh and grabbed her hand. "Let us go then."

"Eleanor! Eleanor, for God's sakes please, wake up!"

"Alma, take it easy it was only a bump on the head."

"But a bump in the head could kill you!" Alma yelled as she shook the unconscious Eleanor. "Come on, wake up!"

Haruka pushed the large kitchen door open, she pulled Michiru inside and looked around at the mess. "What happened?"

Alma turned around and released a soft whimper when she saw the tall lord of the house inside the kitchen. "My lord! Eleanor… she is…"

"She is unconscious, that's all there is to it." Haruka said as she kneeled down in front of the two young maids. "Try to calm down, Alma." Haruka said as she picked up the unconscious girl and turned around to one of the butlers. "Take her to one of the guest rooms and leave her there for the night."

"Yes, sir!"

"Now, what happened in here?"

Alma had a small hiccup before taking a deep breath and answering Haruka's question. "Eleanor came down and said to me that she was going to prepare a hot cup of milk for Lady Kaioh. We started to talk for a while and then I went ahead to clean the counter tops before leaving when I heard Eleanor struggling with someone and… when I went back she was lying on the floor and a boy was looking down at her. I yelled at him 'What have you done!?' and he ran out."

"A boy? What did he look like?" Haruka demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"I say, twelve, thirteen years-old, brown hair, white shirt and dirty slacks."

Haruka nodded and turned around to look at the serious Michiru. "Go back to your chamber and stay there until I come back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get that boy. If he left on foot he should be around the forest somewhere. I am sure Aki and Ayah can sniff him out."

"But Haruka, what if he is armed?"

She sighed, cupped Michiru's cheek and silenced her with a strong peck on the lips. "I won't die just because of a boy…" She chuckled as she stayed close enough to get a nervous reaction from Michiru. "Maybe from loss of blood in a duel, but no boy is going to hurt me. Now go upstairs and lock yourself up in your chamber. I will let you know when I come back."

"Fine." Michiru said, giving up. One of them had to give in and it sure wasn't going to be Haruka.

Haruka turned and called out to one of the maids. She gave her the instructions to stay and usher Michiru to her chamber. She quickly ordered the butlers to get her horse ready and once again, she ran up the stairs, not before stopping in front of a chamber.

"Wake up!" Haruka yelled as she pushed the door open. She saw how Toku let out a surprised scream and covered himself with his bed sheets. The blonde chuckled and shook her head at the pathetic sight before her. "Get yourself clothed, Toku. We are going hunting."

"What?"

Haruka flashed him her famous grin and winked at him. "Less talking, more acting. Get up." Haruka said before going outside of the mansion where her white stallion, Snow, waited for her.

"A kid?" Toku asked as he struggled with his knee length tight white pants.

"A boy." Haruka said as she grabbed hold of the reigns of her horse and jumped on him. "Where are the wolves?"

Toku struggled a bit with his own horse before he was finally on him. "You could at least wait for me to put a shirt on." Toku said before shuddering. "It is way to cold for me to be bare chest!"

"Shut up." Haruka said before placing her thumb and index finger inside her mouth. She let out a loud whistle and seconds later she heard both of her wolves running from behind the mansion. "Aki." She called out to the male and struggled with her horse for a moment. She made eye contact with the animal and jerked her head to the woods. "Go get him, boy!"

Instead, Ayah sneezed and bit Aki's ear playfully before taking off into the woods with Aki following close behind.

Haruka kicked her horse and let out a loud scream to get the animal going.

"Slow down!" Toku yelled as he kicked the black mere and took off.

"Oh now you are asking me to slow down?" Haruka turned back and shook her head at her best friend. "Get going!"

Hunting and running. Just a few of Haruka's favorite things. She could almost smell the fear and she could just make out the sounds of the whimpers coming from the boy.

The wolves were near him, snarling and barking ferociously as they made eye contact with their victim. Clearly it was a boy and he was running for his life at full force, ignoring the pain of having branches and bushes ripping through his skin and clothes.

"Stop and they will not hurt you!" Haruka yelled, just in time to hear a wounded cry from the boy. Surely one of the animals must've gotten to him. "Too late." She mumbled as she slowed down her horse and looked down to the dirty ground.

The two large grey fur balls were on top of a kid, holding onto one leg while the other snarled and sniffed his face.

Haruka let out a loud shout as she got off of her horse and held onto one of the wolves' tail as she pulled him off of the boy.

"Stay put before I put a bullet between your eyes, boy." Haruka almost snared as she pushed Ayah's snout away from the boy's neck.

Toku stumbled with the reins of his horse as he descended from it. He looked down at Haruka and then stumbled to the ground. "This is it? This runt?!"

"Shut up." Haruka mumbled as she grabbed the kid's leg and pulled him towards her. "Who sent you?"

The boy quickly grabbed hold of Haruka's hand and tried to push it away, stammering and whimpering in fear.

Haruka simply squeezed the bite wound on his leg, making him scream out. "I don't know! Some men paid me five dollars to see if everyone in the house was asleep!"

"Why did you hurt my maid?" Haruka asked giving the leg another squeeze.

"AH! I didn't know there was someone there! I simply opened the door and I accidentally hit her head! Please, sir! Let go you are hurting me!"

Haruka looked at Toku for a second before going back to the kid. She let out a loud snarl and pushed the boy away. "Get going before I get the police."

"What!? You are letting him go."

"Yes. He does not know what the hell he was doing." Haruka murmured before moving to pet Aki's neck. "Run boy, before I give the signal to my animals to eat."

The boy nodded, turned around on his stomach and crawled away from Haruka before standing up and running through the woods.

"You let him go? Just like that? Where is my gun!?"

Haruka patted the dirt off of her knees and turned away from Toku as she walked to her horse. "You left them with your clothes, remember?"

"We can follow him and see where he goes to. Maybe we can meet with those bastards that gave him the order to come to the mansion."

"Or we can go back to the mansion and go to bed. Aren't you tired?" Haruka asked as she pulled herself up from the ground and sat on the horse's back. "He was just doing as he was told. I am sure they have already fled away."

Toku let out a frustrated groan. "Why are you so at ease?"

"Because, I have nothing to be afraid of. Plus, I have an eager wife waiting for me at home."

"She knows?"

"Of course not. Still, it is fun to see how she lusts for a woman."

She tried so hard not to bite her fingernails, so instead she was chewing on her thumb, while staring at the gates of the mansion from her window. Michiru was beginning to panic, but everything washed away the moment she saw the two horses run inside of the mansion. She let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the corner of her bed.

She closed her eyes tightly and just waited to see if Haruka was really going to keep her promise.

The knock on the door made her jump to her feet. She ran to it and pressed her ear to the cold wood.

"I guess she must be asleep. I will come back later." Michiru heard Haruka say from the other side of the door.

"No wait!" She pulled the door open and grabbed hold of Haruka's arm.

The blonde almost let out a surprised gasp when she suddenly found herself pressed against the closed door with Michiru's burning and shaking lips against hers. "I guess you weren't sleeping."

"I… I thought that you were not coming."

"I said I was. I always keep my promises. Now, I must say goodnight to you. I am heading to bed."

"Stay the night with me."

Haruka stared at her for a moment. "Stay the night?"

"No! That's not what I mean! I …" _Quick think of something!_ "I'm still a bit shaken by the whole thing that happened with the Eleanor maid and…"

"Sure."

"What?"

"I will stay in your room until you fall asleep. Then I will leave to my chamber. How's that?"

"But…"

"You are not ready, Lady Kaioh." Haruka said as she cupped Michiru's rosy cheek in her large tanned hand. "Believe me. You are not."

"When will I be ready?"

Haruka smiled and gave her nose a cute soft peck. "I will let you know… Now, if you may, change into your night clothes and go to sleep."

"You said it yourself, Haruka. There is nothing wrong between a husband and his wife! Why won't you just step up and be a man?"

Haruka had to let out a soft smirk at that. "I do not feel like it tonight." She chuckled and moved passed Michiru and sat down on the corner of the bed. "Now go on and be a good wife and change your clothing. I am weary and I just want to sleep."

Michiru let out an exasperated groan and ran to the bathroom inside the chamber, slamming the door behind her.

Haruka simply smiled as she closed the curtains of the large window and removed her vest. She knew Michiru wasn't going to stay mad for long, unless she wanted to go to the party…

* * *

End Chapter 10

A/N: Buahahahaha…


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it but! The plot of this story and the original characters that I have created do belong to me.

* * *

Meadow of Sins

"Careful…" Toku muttered, rubbing his sleepy eyes and holding onto the large carriage. "Careful with the baggage, damn it" Toku said to one of the butlers in the house, but it seemed the old man didn't pay much attention to him. Toku reached out as fast as he could and held onto one of the suitcases before it hit the ground. "Get out of here, I will finish." He said, turning and throwing the large luggage over the carriage.

"Bad night?"

Toku groaned when he recognized the voice. "It is too early in the morning, Haruka. Leave me alone."

The blonde fixed her jacket and buttoned up the end of her sleeve before looking at the top of the carriage. "What is this?"

"Your wife's crap."

Haruka tilted her head to the side and opened her hand in disbelief. "What? Where is all my stuff?"

Toku took out his handkerchief and wiped the sweat off of his brow before looking back at Haruka. "Underneath your wife's crap! Now, will you go and get her so we can get going? Your cousin's house is far from this one so we better get a move on before its dark."

"I shouldn't have agreed on staying in that house." Haruka said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Stop your complaining and get your wife out of the God blessed mansion before I drag her out of it by her hair like the caveman that I am."

Haruka had to laugh at his words. "You sure are in a bad mood. What bed bug took a chomp out of your balls last night?"

"You! You and your stupid hunting game which ended up in absolute nothing! Not only that, I think I caught something riding almost half naked around the damn forest! And in addition to all of that, I know you had a good night! I saw you coming out of your wife's chamber with a grin on your face!"

"What were you doing spying on me?"

"Nana was up and she was giving me some freaking hot tea for my runny nose while you were rolling around the sheets. When I was heading to my room I saw you. Do not deny it, Haruka she knows!"

"I know what?"

Haruka's eyes grew wide. She stared at Toku for what seemed an eternity before turning to face Michiru. "What?"

"Exactly. I know what?"

Toku started to mutter something, anything to get Haruka out of trouble, but the blonde was faster.

"That Toku was running around naked and well Nana liked it."

Michiru frowned. "What?"

"Stop asking useless questions and will you be kind enough to get inside of the carriage? We are leaving right now." Haruka said, slipping her white gloves inside of her jacket pocket. "All of my stuff is in the carriage?"

"Yes…" Toku said before fixing his own vest. "We were waiting for Lady Kaioh."

"Good." Haruka quickly turned to the door of the carriage and opened it for Michiru. "Ladies first."

"Is there something I missed?"

"No, my lady. Please, get inside. We do not want to be caught up in the forest during night time. Believe me."

Michiru gave Haruka a strange look before she moved inside of the carriage.

"Get a move on with the horse. We better get there before its dark or we are going to be in trouble." Haruka said to Toku before she also got inside of the carriage. She gave the roof of the carriage a couple of hits before getting comfortable.

"Why is it so important to get to your cousin's house before night falls?"

"Because I will turn into a vampire in the middle of the night and ravish you." And with that she started to let out a phony evil laugh.

"… Of course. How could I have missed that one?" Michiru shook her head and stared at the now moving threes outside of the window.

"The forest is a very dangerous place to be during the night, my lady. This time the wolves won't be there to serve as our body guards."

"Do you think Nana will be fine attending to the mansion all by herself?"

"She is one old woman, but she has the personality to have all the maids and butlers at her disposition, believe me."

Michiru had to smile at that. She covered her mouth and suppressed a giggle, but Haruka noticed. How could she not? It was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard.

"That's more like it. Far better than the grumpy Lady Kaioh from last night."

"Speaking of which. You left before I woke up."

Haruka raised her forehead and spread her legs a bit. "I am a human being, Lady Kaioh. I need my sleep."

"That room used to be yours, right Haruka?"

"That's correct…"

Michiru moved her long aqua blue hair away from her shoulder. "That bed is big enough to fit a family of four."

"Have the tables been turned, my lady? Aren't I supposed to be the one to want to drag you into my bed and just… make you mine?"

"Make me yours?" Michiru frowned at that, but as soon as she saw Haruka's burning eyes on her, she let out a playful and teasing smile. "I am already yours, Haruka…"

The way that she said it made her heart simply stop. Anything Haruka was about to say simply washed away with that smile that Michiru gave her. Michiru already belonged to her? The sound of it made something in her stomach turn and suddenly, she felt nervous. Or was it the bumpy ride?

"Mine?" She licked her lips and said it again. "You are mine?"

"Were we at the same wedding?" Michiru said as her smile spread wider across her face as she slowly moved over to Haruka's side. "Yes. I belong to you. Like all wives belong to their husbands."

"You are not my property."

"But I can sure as heaven dream that I am." Her hand came to rest on the suit jacket that Haruka was wearing while her eyes stayed locked with those fine lips she had grown obsessed with. "Can I?" She asked, leaning dangerously close to the blonde woman in front of her.

"If you only knew…"

"Knew what?" Michiru asked, moving her hand to cup the chiseled, smooth jaw.

"How scared I am of actually falling in love with my own wife." Haruka answered as she slipped her arm around Michiru's waist and pulled her even loser.

"What are you so scared of?" Her nose softly rubbed against Haruka's while her fingers slipped behind the neck, playing with the short blonde hairs there.

"I am scared of hurting you… and then hurting myself."

Michiru stared at Haruka's lower lip for a moment before moving closer and claiming that luscious lower lip as hers. She exhaled upon Haruka's open mouth and pressed her chest to Haruka's as she dipped her shy tongue inside the blonde's warm mouth. "You sound like a newly wedded woman."

Haruka gulped and pulled away as fast as she could. "What?"

"What?" Michiru giggled and slipped her arm around Haruka's waist and leaned forward once again. "What's wrong?"

Haruka gulped down and looked out to the window, feeling Michiru's warm lips on her cheek. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. She needed to control herself. She needed to take control of her emotions and her body, but damn it all! Michiru was getting good.

"Haruka?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" Michiru asked, turning Haruka's face to hers. She moved back to take a better look at Haruka's eyes before sighing and moving away. "I am sorry."

"Don't be."

"I should not be all over you in such a way. If you want to be left alone I should leave you alone."

Haruka frowned and looked around the carriage. "Where are you planning on going? Not like we have much space in here. Besides, I never said you were bothering me."

"Haruka, I can see it in your eyes you feel uncomfortable."

"No. I am aroused. That's different, but do not worry, my lady. I will teach you the difference." Haruka said before smiling wildly to her wife.

Michiru raised her eyebrow and titled her head to the side. "Now you are playing?"

"Yes." Haruka said, grabbing Michiru's face with one hand and squeezing her face enough to make her pucker her lips. "So adorable."

Michiru started to whimper and push Haruka's hand away, but she didn't make it far. Haruka had already captured her lips. Haruka's other hand came to pull Michiru towards her, squeezing her soft body to hers while she tasted her mouth.

"We can spend the ride to my cousin's mansion teaching you the difference between uncomfortable and aroused." Haruka said making a quick flirty movement with her eyebrows.

Michiru couldn't help but let out a cute giggle. She hid her red face on Haruka's neck and hugged the blonde tightly. "I love you…" She whispered to Haruka's shoulder. "I do not care what you think. I love you and nothing will change that."

Haruka looked down at Michiru for what seemed hours before she wrapped her strong arms around her. She hugged her back tightly and stuck her nose in her hair before smelling her sweet sea like scent "Promise?" Haruka asked, teasing her neck with her lips.

"I swear..."

Haruka took a deep breath. She squeezed Michiru for a moment before pulling her away from her in order to look at her face. "Lady Kaioh…" She licked her lower lip and looked down at her own lap. "There is something you need to know."

Suddenly, the carriage came to an abrupt stop. Haruka let out an annoyed groan and shook her head. "Excuse me for a moment." She moved to the door of the carriage and stuck her head out. "What happened now?"

Toku pulled the reins of his horse and looked at the road ahead. He turned to look at Haruka and raised his eyebrow. "The road is blocked. A tree fell and it is blocking it." He jerked his head towards the fallen tree. "It must have happen because of the storm we had some days ago."

Haruka sighed and took her coat off. She gave it to Michiru and smiled. "Stay warm with this, my lady."

"Where are you going?"

"We are going to move the tree. It might take us a while. Please, keep the coat. Yours might not be enough to keep you warm while I'm away." As she said that, she gave her a wink and got out of the carriage.

"We can start by untying the horses from the carriage and using them to move the trees." Haruka said as she looked up at the carriage driver. "Get up and help me untie them."

"Of course, Lord Teno'u."

"I got it, I got it." Toku said as he jumped off of his horse.

They grabbed the two horses that were carrying the carriage and tied their long reins to the tree. Toku did the same with his horse and all three of them, Haruka, Toku and the carriage driver made the horses pull the tree until it mostly out of the way.

"Is it enough for the carriage to go through?" Haruka asked as she looked behind her.

"It will be enough I am sure, my lord." The driver said as he got off of the horse and pulled the animal back to the carriage.

"Well, then. Go back to the carriage I will hurry up and tie the horses."

Haruka nodded and jumped off of the horse. The animal suddenly became agitated, moving around and snorting loudly. The horses backed away from where Haruka was standing. She on the other hand tried to steady the animal, but as soon as she pulled onto the reins, the horse got up on his back paws.

"Whoa! Whoa! What's going on?"

"Stay away from him!" Toku said as he got closer to the agitated animal. He grabbed hold of the harness near the animal's snout and tugged on it as hard as he could in order to get the horse under control.

"What is going on?"

Haruka groaned and looked back to the carriage. Michiru had literally stuck her head outside the window looking over at them. "Get back inside. The horse is hysterical."

"Why?"

"Because…"

The air was cut, the words died in everyone's mouth as the sudden blast of a gun echoed through the entire forest.

"Get back in the carriage, now!" Toku yelled as he and the carriage driver quickly tied the horses back to the carriage. Another shot was heard, but this time it hit something. Toku fell down with his horse, making Haruka turn around before stepping inside of the carriage.

"Toku!"

"Haruka, what is going on!?"

"Stay in the bloody damned carriage, cover yourself with the coat and stay down!" Haruka yelled as she ducked and ran over to Toku. "Toku! Toku, did they hit you!"

"They got my horse!" Toku said as he tried his best to crawl from under the animal.

Haruka grabbed hold of Toku's vest and pulled him from under the horse as hard as she could and dragged him over to the carriage.

The blonde opened the door and pushed the man inside before getting inside herself.

She began to hit the roof of the carriage. "Go, damn it! Go!" She didn't have a time to be seated when the carriage began to run over the rural roads of the forest. She fell down on the wooden seat and hit the back of her head against the carriage wall.

"Great! Now we are being shot at the forest." Toku muttered before looking down at his feet. "Lady Kaioh! Are you all right?"

Haruka looked down herself and cursed under her breath. She kneeled down on the carriage floor and helped Michiru sit down on the seat in front of her. "Are you all right?"

Michiru was still in a daze and of course she was getting motion sick. The carriage was bumping and taking every single crater on the road and not to mention, having two large humans crash in on her was pretty painful.

"I am fine." She muttered as she sat down.

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked as she cupped her cheek with her large hands.

"Yes, Yes I am sure…" She then looked around the carriage and titled her head to the side as she stared at Toku. "Did the carriage get smaller?"

Haruka turned around and watched how both she and Toku took most of the space inside the carriage. She groaned and sat down beside her best friend. "No." She mumbled.

"What happened?" Michiru asked as she tried to collect Haruka's coat and hers. She moved as close as she could to the corner since Haruka and Toku had just decided to spread their legs as far as they possibly could.

Toku gave Haruka a glare and for a second both of them had a thirty minute conversation with their eyes that lasted less than five seconds.

Haruka looked away and scratched her head. "Thieves, probably." She lied.

"Thieves? Then why hide?" Michiru frowned. "I don't understand."

"Me either." Haruka said as she rubbed her face. "Let us all just forget about this. Toku, I will get you a new horse when we get back to the mansion."

"Thanks." Toku simply said as he leaned on his knees and rubbed his hands together.

Haruka sighed and pushed Toku aside in order to sit beside Michiru. The younger woman looked up at the blonde and shook her head tiredly. She wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck and squeezed her tenderly. "I was scared." Michiru said before cupping Haruka's face in her own hands and kissing her lower lip tenderly.

Toku stared at both women in awe. She saw how Haruka closed her eyes and rubbed her nose with Michiru's and noticed how the younger woman relaxed under her husband's touch. Toku frowned at that. He watched the soft smile spread across Michiru's lips and felt something inside his chest turning. He groaned and cracked his knuckles.

As soon as Michiru heard the sound of bones cracking, she turned and looked at Toku. She tilted her head and looked upon his now depressed form. "Toku?"

Toku looked at Michiru for a moment, studying her face before answering. "Yes, my lady?"

"Are you hurt?"

Toku couldn't help but smile. He shook his head and looked at the floor of the carriage. "Not physically…"

* * *

"He is here."

A couple of dark green eyes looked up from his paper work. Tiredly, the young man leaned against his chair and turned his neck to look outside the window of his study room. "Is he?"

The older servant nodded and rubbed his hands together. "I am sorry, Lord Kauzo"

"Never mind now." He muttered, standing up and cracking his back. "He is here now, better treat him like a welcomed guest. The rooms upstairs are clean, am I right?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good work, Sae."

The older man nodded and looked down on the floor before speaking again. "My lord I am worried about the others."

"Juko and Endo are fine, I assure you." Kauzo said. "Now. It is better to let him think that we have nothing to do with that. Tomorrow is the party and after I get more information out of my dear cousin we can proceed with a better plan.

Sae nodded. "As you wish."

* * *

"We are here." Toku announced before opening the door of the carriage and ushering both Haruka and Michiru out.

Haruka had put on her hat and gloves on the way to the mansion, not to mention the coat. She looked at the mansion and looked at Toku. "No wonder he wants another Teno'u Mansion… His is pathetic."

Toku snorted a bit and fixed his hat. "Yes. I know."

Haruka jumped when she felt Michiru's soft hand over her arm. Quickly, she moved closer to her wife and smiled at her. "How are you feeling? Are you tired?"

"No, I am perfectly fine, thanks for asking."

"Well, I'll be! I thought you were going to turn down my invitation."

As soon as she heard the voice of that familiar man, Haruka turned to look at him, taking off her hat and running her glove covered hand through her hair. "Good day, Kauzo."

"How was the ride?"

Toku threw one of the heaviest suitcases to the carriage driver and let out a loud snort in the process when he heard the question.

"It was …bumpy." Haruka said as she took off her gloves.

Kauzo's dark green eyes went from Haruka to the gorgeous woman beside the tall blonde. His back suddenly went stiff and his smile was wiped away from his face. "I am sorry, we haven't been introduced."

Haruka felt the small hairs on the back of her neck stand on its end. Her arm came to rest in a very possessive manner over Michiru's narrow waist as she pulled the younger woman closer to her body. "My cousin Kauzo, this is Lady Michiru Kaioh. She is my wife."

"Ah, it is a pleasure to finally meet the woman that tamed my cousin." Kauzo said, holding Michiru's hand to his lips. "I hope it wasn't that hard to do."

Michiru gave him a polite smile and quickly moved her hand away from Kauzo's grip to hold on to her husband's strong forearm. "My husband is a good man. He was not in need to be tamed." She said, raising her chin up proudly.

"Oh really? Is that true now?" He scoffed and turned to look at Toku and then at the carriage driver. "You can put their stuff inside the mansion. Some butlers will give both of you a room to stay in. Meanwhile, Lord Haruka, Lady Kaioh, follow me inside the mansion. I just feel like showing it off to my closest family." He chuckled and turned on his heel and walked back to the mansion.

"I do not like his attitude."

"Me either." Haruka whispered to Michiru before placing her gloves inside the hat. "Either way, we are only staying for two days. Can you make it through?"

"Two days? Please, Haruka, what do you think of me? I can take a week of this man's annoying attitude. After all, I lived in a city full of people just like him."

Haruka had to smile at that. "Of course. Forgive me for that silly question." Haruka said before giving Michiru a fast peck on her cheek. "Let us go now before he pulls us inside." As she said that, Haruka offered her arm once again to Michiru and they both walked inside of the mansion.

"Sae!" Kauzo called out to his butler when he walked into the main entrance of the mansion. He rubbed his hand together and watched as Haruka and Michiru walked in. "Welcome! This is my mansion. Of course it is nothing like yours, Haruka."

"It is fine, Kauzo." Haruka said. Her attention was taken away by the sound of upcoming footsteps. She frowned and turned to look at the middle aged man that walked towards them.

"Sae! There you are. Please, take those suitcases up to the room set for them and also show Haruka's servants their room."

Haruka stared at the man intently. Her grip on her hat grew tighter and so did her jaw. She blinked, squinted her eyes and tilted her head to the side as she made eye contact with the bearded man.

Michiru noticed that and she also tilted her head in confusion. She squeezed Haruka's arm and shook the tall blonde. "Dear?"

Haruka didn't listen to her. She just stared and studied the man as he picked up some suitcase, spoke to Toku and the carriage driver and walked away.

"Haruka?"

Haruka blinked again, as if she had just woken up from a day dream. She looked down at her wife and suddenly realized where she was. "I am sorry. I…"

"Is everything alright?" Kauzo asked a bit nervous by his cousin's sudden reaction to Sae.

"Yes. Everything is fine." Haruka said.

"Well, then! Please, follow me to the living room."

As soon as Kauzo turned his back on them, Michiru squeezed Haruka's forearm and turned the blonde to her. "What happened?"

"I will explain to you later." Haruka whispered in her ear.

"But tell me at least something that will calm my raging heart, Haruka. I have never seen you with that look on your face."

Haruka was about to talk when a young maid came forward and took both Haruka and Michiru's coat and hat. The blonde bowed her head to the woman and then slowly pulled Michiru away from the maid. "It is something about my mother's death."

"What?"

Haruka sighed and rubbed her temples. "We will talk later, my lady. Not now."

"Are you two joining me or what?" Kauzo said from the living room, waving a glass of whiskey.

Michiru sighed and nodded her head at Haruka's cousin before walking to the living room, followed by Haruka.

"Well! This is where the party will be held. As you can see, the maids and butlers are setting everything so, forgive me for the mess." Kauzo said as he walked to a far corner of the living room where some sofas were put for the guests.

Haruka looked around the living room and placed one arm behind her. She wiggled her nose and looked around the place before her eyes fell upon her wife. "What do you think?"

"I think our living room is far bigger." Michiru said out loud.

"Our?" Kauzo said, sitting down. He crossed his leg and let out a loud chuckle. "Haruka, cousin, does your wife know that is not her living room?"

Haruka's neck almost snapped when she turned her eyes to Kauzo. She couldn't help it. She frowned deeply and stuck her free hand inside one of her vest pockets. "What are you talking about, Kauzo? She is my wife. The moment she said she was willing to spend her life by my side, everything I own belongs to her. So yes." She turned to Michiru and smiled. "_Our_ living room is far bigger."

Kauzo snorted and looked away from Haruka and decided to stare at Michiru. "So, tell me. How did you meet my cousin?"

Michiru gulped down and looked down to the floor. "I…"

"At a party." Haruka said moving to a small table and picking up a crystal glass. She poured in a clear brown liquid inside and walked back over to Kauzo. "Please, stand up and allow my wife to sit down. It has been a very tiring trip and the comfort of that sofa will do go to her tired body."

"Are you telling me what to do at my own mansion, Haruka?"

The blonde smiled. "You will refer to me as Lord Haruka and yes, I am telling you what to do for I am older than you." She took a fast gulp from the glass and handed it to him. "Stand up."

Kauzo took in a deep breath and stood up from the sofa. He nodded his head to Michiru and stared at her closely as she sat down, close to Haruka. He smiled at that. "It is lovely to see a young couple in love. After all, almost all marriages these days, the groom doesn't meet the bride until the day of the wedding… practically at the altar. I am sure that wasn't your case now, was it?"

"No. Will you be kind enough to get your dear cousin some more whiskey?"

Kauzo let out a sarcastic and hypocritical smile. He grabbed the glass and walked away.

"I hate him." Haruka mumbled and sat down right next to Michiru. "I do."

"Maybe this is a good time for both of you to actually get to know each other and maybe fix whatever feud you have with your cousin."

Haruka released a loud sigh. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair and leaned back on the chair. "Maybe."

"To be quite honest I think it is enough for today. Clearly he seems to be in the need to show off whatever he has to make himself look superior then you, Haruka." Michiru said, placing her gloved hand on top of Haruka's knee.

The blonde twitched at the sudden touch, stared at the hand and then at Michiru's face. "I know."

"I am tired. Can we retire for the day?"

"So soon?" Haruka turned her gaze from Michiru to look at the man who just spoke. Haruka mumbled something under her breath and stood up. "I mean, the sun has finally disappeared I thought we could talk some more beside the fire."

"No, that's quite alright. My wife is tired, the ride was rather harsh on her and I think it is best for us to just go upstairs, unpack some clothes and settle down to sleep."

"As you wish, cousin. Your things have already been brought up to your chamber." Kauzo turned away from the couple in order to make eye contact with one of the young maids in the house. " Please show my cousin the way to his chamber."

"Yes, my lord" The maid said walking to Haruka and Michiru and bowing her head to them. "Follow me if you please."

As soon as Haruka and Michiru left the living room, Kauzo walked over to the sofa and sat down. He took a long gulp from the glass he had poured for Haruka and hissed as the liquid burned the inside of his throat.

"Endo and Juko just came back. None of them were injured." Sae said from behind a curtain before he made himself be seen. "Can I please do something now?"

Kauzo smiled and shook his head. "No. It would be too obvious. We have to wait."

"We have been waiting for over twenty years…" Sae said before sitting down beside Kauzo. "I've stuck around just because you and your father have promised a large amount of money."

Kauzo chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck before standing up and stretching his back. "Wait. There will be a breakthrough that will make this even more delicious."

"Oh?" Sae chuckled and licked his lower lip. "Can I have the woman?"

"No, I am having her." Kauzo said. "She seems to be my type…"

* * *

End Chapter 11


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own the plot of this story and the original characters featured in them…

A/N: Omg. Sorry for the delay it's been what? 3 years? I just haven't been inspired at all. I do need your help though. As you may know English is NOT my first language therefore my grammar sucks. I need someone (maybe 18+ that is willing to edit and fix my stories especially this one. Anyone that is willing to help can PM and I will contact you as soon as I have time. Do notice that this is a short chapter I will get to writing next one which is the party chapter. :D Things will be getting good. I promise. Now that I have a lot of free time I will try my hardest to at least finish this story. Thank you so much to those who kept on reading and sending me PMs asking me to please finish it. Thank you once again and I promise it won't be long until the next chapter.

I want to give a shout out to both T&K and AmethystBeauty11 for editing my work. I really love you guys ;-;

Chapter 12

Haruka closed the door behind her as soon as the maid was gone. She looked around the small chamber and noticed her and Michiru's suitcase near the bed. The blonde rolled her eyes and ushered the tired Michiru to bed. "Now you know why I do not leave my home." Haruka whispered as she watched her wife sit down.

Michiru simply sighed and looked at the blonde. "I am sorry. I did not know it was that bad."

Haruka shrugged and sat down at a nearby chair. "My only family was my parents and then Toku and Nana. That was it. I did not want anything to do with my uncle. Ever since I could remember he'd always seemed to be a greedy bastard."

Michiru stared at her husband for some seconds before removing her gloves. "Haruka…" She began. "You still haven't told me what happened to you at the mansion entrance. I have never seen you with that look on your face. It was like you had seen a ghost right before your own eyes." She raised her hands to her aqua hair and began to pull the various pins off. Little by little, soft and long strands of hair began to fall down. "If you don't want to talk about it now I can understand. You must be tired…" She shook her head a bit and released all of her hair. "Why don't you change out of those clothes and head to bed?" She tried to be as casual as she could be. She didn't want her husband to deny her again. Besides, it would look weird if Haruka left the chamber and asked for another guest room.

The blonde wasn't paying much attention to Michiru's words. She heard her completely, but she was more intrigued by the sight outside of her window beside her. Haruka's eyes inspected the front of the mansion for some seconds before noticing three men walk out to the front of the gates. She frowned deeply and nibbled on her thumb's fingernail as she inspected what the older three butlers were doing or talking about right in front of the old gates. "I have this horrible hunch, lady Michiru… this horrible, horrible hunch that the man that Kazuo was talking to when we got here has something to do with my mother's death. I've never felt this kind of chill." She said before turning around to face her wife. "I am sorry. I must sound so strange right about now…"

"You never really told me what happened. I just know what you told me in the meadow…" Michiru whispered as she moved aside while patting the bedside beside her. "I believe that now can be a good time to talk. No one is listening."

Haruka let out a soft sigh before pushing herself up from the chair. Slowly she made her way to the bed and sat right on the corner. Casually she removed her vest, using the darkness of the room as her aid in conceiving her body. She threw the vest over to the chair she was sitting on and turned to look at Michiru's tired face. "Do you really want to know? I mean I have not been able to talk about it since the day it happened. I mean just the other day when I went back to the town mansion I literally exploded…"

Michiru simply placed her hand on top of Haruka's clothed knee. "You should talk about it. It is actually the only way to pull through it. Just tell me what you feel comfortable saying. I will not push you to say anything that you don't want to." She smiled and gave her a soft peck on the cheek.

Haruka looked down to her knee, staring at the gloved hand for a moment. She placed her large callused hand over it and gave it a firm squeeze before pulling it up to her lips. "I can only say much…" She began. "My father used to travel around with his horse trading business and I usually stayed with my mother in the town mansion." She sighed and looked back at the window. "When I was just a boy I was waiting for my father's return. On his last letter to mother, he said he was coming home that night." She frowned. "He did not… "Haruka closed her eyes for a moment as if trying to bring back all of the painful memories all at once. "Mother had just finished her nightly routine." She whispered keeping her eyes closed the whole time. "She closed one of her large books with her hands and looked down at me. I was on the floor. I was playing. I don't remember with what, but I was not really that much into it. I mean I noticed her eyes on me. I noticed her soft eyes. She stood up and asked me if I wanted something before heading to bed." Haruka froze when she felt Michiru's hand on hers. She moved her head down acknowledging it. "She went into the dining room and that's when I heard it. I heard the gun shot. I heard her screams. I heard her running footsteps." Haruka suddenly opened her eyes and stared at the dead silence in the room as if reliving it all over again. "I ran to the dining room's closed door. I pushed the door open just an inch. And I saw them."

"Who?"

"Three men. They were tall and huge." She squeezed Michiru's hand tightly. "They took turns. Every time she whimpered they would silence her with a punch. And I just stood there, paralyzed with fear." Her head almost snapped as she turned to look at her adoring wife. Her pained expression turned into one of realization. She looked at the floor and closed her eyes tightly. "I left her there to die after what they did to her. She called to me. I went to her." Haruka had did everything in her power to choke back her tears. "I ran." She whispered. "I listened to her and ran. I didn't look back. I left my own mother there to die."

"Haruka..."

"No. I pulled her up to me. I saw them coming back from the other door. I could've done something! Hit them with something, took her to safety!"

Seeing the blonde out of control was too much. Haruka's face was wet with tears and red with rage. Michiru couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed hold of Haruka's face and pulled it sharply in front of hers. "How old were you, Haruka?"

"It does not matter how old I was! I was the only one that could help her!"

"How old!"

Haruka stared at Michiru's blue eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "Eight. Just eight."

"There was nothing you could have done…."

"But I ran. I hid in the stables like a coward."

"You were a little boy. You were scared. You need to forgive yourself Haruka. You need to forgive yourself."

"Forgive myself?"

"I am sure your mother would have wanted you to live."

"Do you have any idea of the images I have in my head? I've had nightmares, night after night, after night seeing her bloody face, her hoarse voice begging me to run. "

"And you did that. You obeyed her last wishes. You need to let this go." Michiru said wiping Haruka's tears away.

"I cannot." Haruka said moving away from Michiru's hand as it came to wipe the other side of her cheek. "I never heard from those three men again. No one was arrested, no one was held responsible. My father let it go as if it was a mere accident."

"I am sure you will make this all right in its moment." Michiru said before wiping the rest of Haruka's tears.

"Make it right?"

"Either that or God will take care of it. I believe in holy justice."

Haruka let out a snort. "God." She chuckled and ran her hands all over her face and then through her hair. "I have not seen God do anything and to be honest I would like it if you not mention him that much. I don't know if you have noticed I am not a big fan of God and his antics."

"How can you even say that? Are you a…" She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Non-believer…"

"Do not tell me you are a religious fanatic?"

"I believe in God."

"I know he is around us. I just do not think he helps around that much… Can we change the subject?" Haruka said standing up and moving away from Michiru.

"If you wish…"

"Good."

Michiru stared at Haruka's pants while she thought of something else to say for the time being, but the blonde's sudden change in attitude made her forget about it. "I am going to sleep."

"Good." Haruka whispered as she turned her back to Michiru.

"Are you going to sleep in those clothes?"

"Why not?" Haruka mumbled before rolling up her sleeves.

"Haruka you are going to sleep in the same clothes you arrived in. Please? I am sorry I mentioned God. There. Now head to bed. You and I are both tired from the trip."

Haruka let out a small growl before unbuttoning her vest. "I want to sleep in my dirty clothes. I will take a bath later in the morning and change clothes…"

"But Haruka…"

"I do not want to hear another word about my clothes, Lady Michiru." Haruka said turning to face her wife. "That is final."

Michiru slammed her hand on the bed covers. "Fine! You do not want to change, but I do." She stood up from the bed and moved her hands behind her dress. "Help me if you will!"

Haruka quickly turned to look at the closed door and then at Michiru. "Wait, what? Me?"

"No. Nana. Yes you! Get over here and help me undress"

"But… I…"

"Haruka!"

Haruka groaned and threw her vest randomly on the floor. 'Might as well get this over with.' She thought. "Turn around!" She muttered under her breath.

Michiru swallowed nervously. She turned her back to Haruka and closed her eyes tightly. Maybe she shouldn't have spoken to Haruka that way. "Just undo the ties…"

"I know how to undress a woman, thank you very much." Haruka snapped as her fingers found the strings up on the neck of the dress. She undid the first string and slowly made her way down Michiru's back. Each time she undid a tie a part of the corset was revealed to Haruka's eyes. She held her breath and cleared her throat as she reached the last one.

Michiru's dress fell freely down to the floor. Haruka stood there and looked down at the now knots on the back of the corset. Without a warning her hands went back to undo the knots.

"Wait, Haruka."

"Shh!"

Michiru bit her tongue and closed her eyes tightly as she felt the blonde's cold hands touch every inch of her now exposed back.

"You wanted me to help you. I am helping you."

"Yes, but I can do this myself…" Michiru's word died in her mouth as soon as she felt Haruka's lips on the back of her neck. "Haruka?"

"You can kiss yourself on the neck?" Haruka asked, still close to Michiru's skin. Haruka chuckled when she felt the younger woman shudder against her. She rewarded her with another open mouth kiss to her neck. "You can finish this yourself, right?"

"Stop it."

"Why?" Haruka asked moving her arms around Michiru's waist.

"We are not at our home."

"So?"

"I want this to happen at our house." Michiru said biting her lower lip and holding back another pleasurable sigh.

Haruka slowly opened her eyes. She moved away a bit enough to notice herself. Her shirt was becoming undone not to mention her chest wraps. She mentally cursed at herself and moved away from Michiru. "Finish up changing. I need to get something to drink."

Michiru quickly turned around and grabbed hold of Haruka's forearms. "Are you angry?"

"No. Why should I?"

"I just rejected you."

Haruka coughed. She moved her arms away and covered her mouth as a she coughed again and again. "You rejected me!" She suppressed a laugh with another cough. "Yes of course yes. Wait no! No! I am not angry. Why would I be angry! It is only fair. I mean I have said no to you a couple of times."

"I am not ready…"

"Yes! Yes, yes! You are not ready. You are absolutely right. I mean, you would not want your first time to be in my cousin's house. Of course! How silly of me?"

"Are you all right?"

"I need a drink. I will be right back, all right?"

"Haruka… You are acting strange."

"I am, am I? Oh well. Just go to bed. There is nothing you should worry about. I will be back in a couple of minutes. Do you want something to drink?"

Michiru shook her head no. "I am fine."

"Great." Saying this Haruka grabbed her vest and put it over her shoulders and left the room.

Michiru stared at the closed door for a moment. She had wrapped her own arms around her torso, keeping the corset from also falling down. She sat down on the corner of the bed and shook her head. She was starting to suspect that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. The way her husband acts when there is a chance of intimacy is clearly one of the main reasons why she knew something was wrong. She needed to find out what it was… Soon.

* * *

Haruka made her way down the stairs of the grand mansion and into the servants' chambers passed the kitchen. She was buttoning up her vest in an attempt to stop her chest wraps from coming undone, but to no avail. She cursed under her breath countless of times before she finally heard the person she was looking for behind her.

"Are you not supposed to be sleeping?"

Haruka closed her eyes and whispered "Thank you, lord." She quickly turned around to find an eye squinting Toku behind her.

"What in the world are you doing here?"

"I need a place to sleep!"

"What?"

"Come on, Toku."

"Go back to your wife, Haruka."

"My chest wraps are undoing, I left Lady Michiru half-naked in my room and she wanted me to do the same. I do not think today is a good day to tell her."

"Shh!" Toku said, placing a hand over Haruka's mouth.

Haruka quickly moved his hand away and nodded. "Exactly!"

Toku looked around the long hallway and pulled the blonde into the dark kitchen. "Open up your shirt."

"What?"

"Let. Me. Wrap. You. Up!"

"Toku, is there not another empty room?"

"Listen to me, Haruka. I am going to wrap you up and you will go back to your room and sleep beside your wife. That is it. Tomorrow will be the ball and we just have to put up big smiles. You need to show that you are married and then we will ignore every single letter your cousin sends to you asking for another stupid visit."

Haruka sighed and gave up. She opened up her vest and blouse. "Hurry up."

"Good gir… Boy." Toku said as he turned her around and began to tighten her up.

"I keep rejecting her and tonight she rejected me."

Toku raised his eyes from his work to look at the back of Haruka's head. "So?"

"I feel strange."

Toku shrugged as he pulled on the wrap. "You need to concentrate on the fact that you need to tell her and soon."

"I know." Haruka sighed and pulled down her dress shirt and began to button it up.

"When?"

"When we get back."

"Are you sure?" Toku asked. "Is she deeply unconditionally in love with you?"

"How should I know?" Haruka said as she moved away from the tall man. "I know I am."

"Is that enough?" Toku said as he looked at the worried blonde.

"Maybe."

She heard someone come into the room. She heard giggles from younger girls and suddenly, the flash of the morning sun hit her blue eyes full force. She let out an un-lady like groan and covered herself with the bed sheets. "No…" She whined and moved to the side only to bump against someone.

"Why…" Haruka muttered as she sat down on the large bed. "What? What are they doing here?"

Michiru sighed and sat up too and looked at the three young servants. "Morning."

"Good morning, Lady and lord Teno'u! Breakfast will be served very soon. Would you like to join lord Kauzo?" The youngest servant said as she hid her blushing face with her hands.

"Sure…" Haruka nodded and waved her hand. "You can go now, thanks."

The three girls giggled and almost ran out of the room.

"Imprudent little brats." Haruka muttered as she pulled the covers from her body.

"Did you sleep here last night?" Michiru asked as she watched the blonde stretch her arms over her head.

"When I came back you were sleeping. You did not notice my presence? I climbed into the bed, you muttered something about wanting to cuddle and you went back to sleep."

Michiru blushed deeply as she finally took a better look at her husband. Haruka was wearing a really tight black pant and her white blouse was slightly open. Open enough for her to notice the chest wraps. "Haruka?"

"Hmm? Haruka looked up at the still sleeping Michiru.

"What is that under your shirt?"

Haruka quickly looked down. The shirt must've opened up while she was sleeping. She cursed Toku a couple of times before buttoning up and covering herself. "Undershirt." She muttered before quickly going over to one of her bags. "I am going to get ready. Do you want me to leave the room?"

"No, that is fine… Why do you wear an undershirt to sleep?"

Haruka was saved by the knock. She looked at the closed door and pulled up her dark slacks and walked over to open it.

"Morning"

"Morning, Toku." Haruka said with a relieved expression on her face.

"Did you both have a good night sleep?"

"More or less." Michiru answered as she stayed in bed, covered with the bed sheets.

"Oh well. I need to talk to you." Toku said returning his eyes to Haruka. "Now."

Haruka turned to look at Michiru and bowed her head at her before disappearing from the room. "What is it?"

"Are you ready for the ball?"

Haruka frowned. "Of course! Are you ready?"

"Should I be ready?"

"Listen now, Toku. I want you in that ball. I want you to keep an eye on everything and everyone, especially those three oldest servants."

Toku frowned and moved closer to Haruka's face in order to hide their conversation from the peering walls. "Why?"

"Just do so."

"I am asking you why because last night, way before you came down to see me I heard them talking. When I came into the room they all acted like they were just having some coffee."

"I understand, Toku. I believe those three men had something to do with yesterday's shooting. I need you to be my second pair of eyes."

"I will Haruka. You know I will. You need to worry about keeping Michiru safe."

"Wait, why?"

"I've heard of Kauzo's parties. I heard of his friends. They tend to get a little wild. His friends tend to drink a little too much. Keep your wife close."

"Do you have any idea how many people are coming?"

"I thought maybe you knew." They heard some footsteps from outside the hall. Toku hand's flew to Haruka's shirt and buttoned up the last two remaining buttons and then brushed off her shoulders as if nothing was happening. "Do not trust anyone in this house. Not even the maids."

"I do not." Haruka said as she grabbed hold of Toku's hands. "Thank you. I mean it. Thank you."

"Do not thank me, Haruka. I am only doing my job." Toku said before sticking his hands inside of his pockets.

"Next time we see each other will be at the party."

Toku smirked and nodded. "I hope you brought your best dress."

"I hope you did too…"

End of Chapter 12


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own the plot of this story and the original characters featured in them…

A/n: I want to share something with you guys :3. I am graduating tomorrow. Yep, I finally have my English Literature Bachelor's degree… I remember I first started writing HXM when I was a junior in college. Wooo It has been a fun ride ;D

Thank you T&K and AmethystBeauty11 ;-; You guys are the awesome awesomest thing evah.

* * *

Meadow of Sins

There were a multitude of people in Kauzo's mansion. Why? If there was no need to invite so many people to a society introduction. Haruka's green eyes roamed the entire living room, checking each and every single person Kauzo had invited. There were a handful of older people, a small portion where people that were Haruka and Michiru's age and by the looks of it there were no children allowed at this party.

"There are a lot of people here." Michiru said as she waited up the stairs. They were waiting to be called down as sort of an introduction before the party commenced. The last one was supposed to be the young girl that was going to be introduced to society by her father. Michiru frowned at that. "I remember my first time… It was horrible."

"Why?" Haruka asked as she kept looking behind her and over the heads of the older couples in front of her.

"I felt like a toy. As soon as you are introduced to society a lot of single men want to get to know you. You are not ready to be wedded.

"Hmm…" Haruka mumbled and looked down at Michiru. "I am sure you were a beautiful socialite."

"Thanks." Michiru giggled and covered her lips with her hands

"I am serious."

"I know you are, that is why I am laughing. You are always so serious."

Haruka raised her eyebrow and moved close to Michiru's ears. "Does that bother you?"

"Not at all."

Haruka heard her cousin Kauzo finally announcing the couples. The party had begun. Little by little the married couples began to descend the stairs. The husband first and behind him his wife. Haruka frowned at that as she waited her turn. She was going to change that just for today. "When they call us, walk a couple of steps in front of me."

"What?" Michriu's neck almost snapped as she turned up to look at her husband.

"Just do as I say."

"Lord Teno'u and Lady Kaioh." Kauzo announced them both.

They went down the stairs, owning it. The party was to introduce a young girl into the high society, but to Haruka, she was showing off everything that she owned, every power she had over everything in the states. She raised Michiru's hand over to her chest and pushed her slightly in front of her. All women were supposed to walk behind their lords, in this case, Michiru was the one leading her, the lord, the master, the husband.

Haruka raised her chin up and so did Michiru. The connection they both had was way beyond the understanding of the people inside the mansion. She could see them all whispering to each other, pointing to them and talking. Haruka simply smiled at every single one of them and looked back at her wife. She knew well that they were wondering when the union happened. When did Michiru Kaioh marry the states arrogant and antisocial Haruka Teno'u?

She slightly pulled onto Michiru's hand and the young woman automatically wrapped her arm around Haruka's and they walked away from the multitude of people over to a solitary corner in the large living room.

"We sure made an entrance." Michiru said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"We made a good exit at our wedding…" Haruka chuckled, rubbing Michiru's arm tenderly as she looked up at the other couples going down the stairs. "Want to bet on who will fall?"

"Haruka!" Michiru yelled as she hid her laughter from the people around them by pressing her face on Haruka's chest.

The blonde smirked and turned to look at her cousin as he made the final announcement. "Stop laughing. Kauzo is going to announce the new socialite."

"You made me laugh how am I supposed to stay quite?"

"Shh!" Haruka gave her a light squeeze to silence the younger woman instead. This earned her a squeal from Michiru. In return, Haruka bowed her head and covered her face with her hand.

"and finally, Lord Tsukino with his lovely daughter, Usagi Tsukino" Kauzo automatically began to clap his hands together as he looked up to the stairs and saw the tall white haired man descend with his daughter right behind him.

Haruka slowly let go of Michiru to clap her hands also. "Isn't she a bit young to be already presented to society?"

Michiru moved closer to Haruka and waved her hand to her so she could get closer. Haruka moved her head down and felt Michiru's warm breath on her ear as she said "I was around that age when I was presented. She must be at least, sixteen."

"Sixteen?" Haruka asked, moving away and nodding her head.

"Maybe even fifteen."

"Why so young?" Haruka asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, giving all of her attention to her wife.

"So that hot catches like you would get me fast." Michiru said as she pulled the blonde for a soft peck.

The blonde chuckled against her soft lips and moved awkwardly away from the people around them. "Stop pulling me like that! Do not make me cause a scene here with you."

"Let us dance!"

"There is no music!" Haruka said bumping her forehead with Michiru's

"I do not care."

"Why are you suddenly so happy?" Haruka said as she wrapped her arms steadily against Michiru's waist. "Settle down we are going to fall if you keep moving like that."

"Because…"

Haruka smiled and sweetly kissed the tip of her nose. "I understand."

"You do?"

"Sort of." She chuckled and squeezed Michiru once again.

"I love you, Haruka." Michiru said as she placed both hands on top of Haruka's shoulder. "I really do. This cannot be lust. Not this…" She whispered sweetly before moving her hand to the back of Haruka's neck and pulling her for another sweet kiss. "You might as well just deal with it."

Haruka sighed and closed her eyes. "I adore you, Michiru Kaioh." She nodded at her words. It felt right. Maybe it wasn't the most intimate situation, but her words felt just right. "I simply adore every inch of you."

Michiru smiled widely at Haruka's words before she felt an interrupting pat on her shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt." Toku chuckled as he handed both women a glass. "Here is some …sh…shame..pain…"

"Champagne." Haruka quickly corrected as she took the glass from Toku's hand. She gave him a fake smile and looked away from him. The least she wanted were interruptions the moment she had just admitted her feelings to Michiru and the moment she had just confirmed that her wife was definitively in love with her. She took a long gulp from the glass and hit his chest with it as she handed it back to him. "Seen anything strange?"

Toku rubbed where the glass had hit him and looked back at Haruka. "I've seen a young servant around the front yard. Other than that, everything has been pretty normal and calm."

"A servant?"

Toku nodded and took a sip from his own glass. "Yes, a servant."

"Are you drinking?" Michiru suddenly asked as she moved to look at Toku.

"Well this is a party isn't it?"

Haruka rolled her eyes and shook her head before grabbing Michiru's hand and walking away from Toku.

"It's just shamepain!"

"Champagne!"

"Whatever. You just pronounce it in a fancy way." Toku muttered as he grabbed another glass from a passing maid. "That's why I was never an aristocrat." He nodded as he spoke his wise words and drank up the entire glass in one gulp.

Haruka pulled Michiru closer to her and started to look around the living room once again. Michiru noticed this immediately and had to frown. Then she heard it. Finally the moment she was waiting for. She turned her face to stare at the small orchestra Kauzo had hired just for the small party. The violinist was pathetic. Michiru frowned. Compared to her, he was a first timer. "Haruka?"

"Hnn?"

Michiru scoffed and moved Haruka's hand to her waist and grabbed hold of the other one. "Haruka! Basic position"

"Basi.. what?"

Michiru looked deep into Haruka eyes and raised one eyebrow at her. "One. Two three"

"You want to dance?"

"That's why we had our lessons back at our home." Michiru smiled as she nodded. "Now. Basic position."

Haruka let out a soft groan and held Michiru's hand high and placed her other hand behind Michiru's lower back. She was surprised that she didn't hear any complain from the younger woman. "Ready." Haruka whispered.

Michiru closed her eyes and began to pray. She just prayed that Haruka wouldn't step on her feet this time and to her surprise she didn't. On the contrary, the blonde began to lead the moment Michiru relaxed in her arms.

"Have I mentioned how gorgeous you look tonight?" Haruka asked as she moved slowly on the dance floor. "You can open your eyes now. You are not going to get hurt." The blonde said giving her a dirty look. "I am not that bad now am I?" She chuckled on Michiru's face as she squeezed her body tighter to her tall frame.

Michiru slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Were you practicing?

"Probably." Haruka answered.

Michiru let out a soft laugh and moved her hand over to Haruka's broad shoulder. "You are looking pretty handsome yourself, my lord. Why, if I wasn't that innocent, I would say that all the girls.."

"Girls?"

"I mean women."

"Old women…"

"…old women." Michiru resumed bumping her forehead with Haruka's chest. "All the old women in the room were eyeing you with a bit of lust?"

"What do you know about lust?" Haruka said, letting out her trade mark smirk.

"I know a thing or two. A young blonde man taught me something here and there in his house library."

"Lucky bastard." Haruka scoffed.

"Yes, I think he is pretty lucky indeed." Michiru said earning a peck on the lips by her breathtaking husband.

"I have to say that this is kind of nice." Haruka said letting her fingers trace Michiru's lower back. "I might have to take you to more parties…"

"Or we could just dance at our home…" Michiru whispered as she rested her head on Haruka's chest.

"Or we could do that exactly…" Haruka said kissing the top of Michiru's head tenderly. She relaxed her whole body as she moved around the dance floor with the woman that she loved more than anything in her life.

Michiru was too fixated on Haruka's warm body that she didn't notice when the blonde stopped moving completely. She opened her eyes and looked up at the tall blonde and noticed her husband looking at one of the doors that lead to the front yard. "What is it?"

Haruka frowned and squinted her eyes. "I just saw the Usagi Tsukino girl and some random man leave." Haruka said as she dropped her arms by her side, but still held onto Michiru's hand. "Let's go." Saying that, Haruka pulled on Michiru's hand and almost dragged her to the front yard.

"Why are we going to the front yard again?" Michiru asked, but was silenced by a tug to her wrist. "Why are we hiding behind the bushes?"

"Because this is fun. You never played around in the bushes?"

"… What?"

"Shh! I just want to see what they are up to. You know I have wanted to snoop around the mansion." Haruka said as she looked around the gates. "There they are." Haruka said as she hid behind the bushes with Michiru right at her side and just staring at the scene that was enfolding right in front of her. She could clearly hear everything that was going on and for a moment she calculated the pros and cons of interfering with both of them.

Usagi looked up at the much taller man. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath before answering his question. "I have been avoiding you for obvious reasons, Mamoru." Usagi began as she grabbed hold of his hand. "You know how my father is. You better than anyone know him, you are his right hand." She sighed and placed his large hand on her cheek.

"What is it? Just hurry up and tell me!" The young man said as he cupped her face with both of his hands.

"I really don't think we should be looking at them, Haruka. This seems a bit intimate." Michiru whispered in Haruka's ear.

"Shh." Haruka simply answered bumping her shoulder with Michiru's "Let me listen."

* * *

Usagi slowly slid her left hand and placed it in Mamoru's view. "I am engaged to Seiya. My father made the arrangement I am to be married in three months."

Mamoru quickly let go of her face and tightly grabbed hold of her hand. "What? No! No!"

"I tried to make him reconsider, but he wouldn't listen."

"I will talk to him!" Mamoru said as he squeezed her hand tightly. "I will. I will fix this."

"You are a servant, Mamoru! If you even mention that to him he will notice us! He will know!" Usagi half whispered half yelled before throwing her small figure to his. She wrapped her arms tightly to his neck and hung on for dear life. "I am sorry!"

"Let's run away." Mamoru simply said as he held her in place, not letting go. "Let's go. I will find a job somewhere else I don't care I just want to be with you. I cannot stand seeing you off with that… that.. boy!"

Haruka stood up from the bushes, but almost fell back when Michiru pulled her wrist hard. "What do you think you are doing!"

"I am just going to help!" Haruka said as she wiggled her arm away from Michiru's grasp. "I mean clearly they love each other. They just need a little help."

"Haruka if you get your nose in this mess you might get that man fired and that poor girl will be forced to marry in a day to this Seiya person!"

"My lady thinks that I am that dumb?" Haruka chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Wait here. Do not move." Haruka said as she stood up once again and made her way to the younger couple. Haruka slowly walked over to Usagi and Mamoru in a cool collected and social way. She fixed up her white jacket and coughed, making them know of her presence.

Usagi gasped when she saw the tall blonde beside them. Mamoru on the other hand, quickly jumped in front of Usagi, coming between Haruka and his lover. Haruka frowned at them both and licked her lips before speaking. "My name is Haruka Teno'u". She began. "I couldn't help but hear your conversation with lady Tsukino." She fixed her jacket once again and wrapped her arms over her chest.

"Please do not tell my father, Lord Teno'u I beg of you please! He will have us both killed." Usagi begged with tears in her eyes as she clung to Mamoru's arm. "Please, sir please?"

Haruka sweetly smiled at the girl, but her eyes went back to Mamoru. "What's your name?"

"Mamoru Chiba!" He quickly answered raising his chin up, making him look much taller than Haruka.

"Settle down, Chiba." Haruka said before turning her gaze to Usagi. "You should probably go back to the party. Your father will be looking for you."

"What?"

"I also want to have a private conversation with this young man here." Haruka said as she took out her pocket watch. "It is getting late." She stated before jerking her head. "Get going now."

Usagi wiped her tears ferociously and ran from both "men".

Michiru was watching from afar. She needed to do something, anything. She could probably start by helping the emotional young girl.

"Lady Usagi!" Michiru said stepping in front of her. "You are a mess. Are you all right?" Michiru was trying to be as nice and sweet as she possibly could. She knew Haruka was going to help out the dark haired man, she needed to help Usagi. "Let's go up to the rest room and refresh your face a bit. You don't want the guest of your party to see you like this right?" She smiled at her while raising Usagi's jaw with her slender fingers.

Usagi sniffled and wiped her tears once again. She didn't exactly answer Michiru, but she did nod.

Michiru smiled and wrapped one arm around her shoulder and made her way inside of the living room, going discretely up the stairs, but not discrete enough for Kauzo to notice.

The green eyed man smirked to himself before waving his hand. To his side appeared a scuffed middle aged man. Kauzo looked up at him and chuckled. "Endo, find the drunkest men you can find and lead them up the stairs. Tell them that I have a surprise for them, courtesy of the Teno'u family."

"A surprise?" Endo asked as he moved uncomfortably.

"An aqua haired, surprised…"

* * *

"Mamoru Chiba." Haruka said as she stuck her hand inside her pockets. "How old are you, Chiba."

"Twenty years old, sir." Mamoru answered as he looked at the blonde, studying her every move. "What do you want?"

"Do you love her?"

Mamoru opened his mouth, but decided not to. He looked away for a moment as he thought this answer over. "I would gladly die for her this very second. I would gladly commit murder for her. I adore her every cell and neither will or her father or this Seiya keep me away from her!"

"Good answer. You are pretty mature for your age." Haruka whispered as she took out what she had in her pocket. She looked at the coins she had in her hands and offered it to Mamoru. "Here."

"I don't want your money."

"I know you don't want it. But you will need it. If you love that girl as much as you say, save her from this."

"From what!"

"Aristocracy and the hypocrisy." Haruka said, grabbing his hand and putting the large gold coins on his hands. "I know how it is to love a woman more than you. I know how it feels to want to give them everything you are and you cannot do so thanks to society." Haruka whispered. "That will probably help you for a few weeks. Where is her mansion?"

"Eight miles up north from here." Mamoru answered as he looked at the coins.

"Good. So you are in the northeast villages." Haruka nodded and rubbed her chin, thinking. "If you decide to elope do it after the party, after you are settled back at her home. Then use the night as your friend. If I am not mistaken there are some small villages to the south of her house."

Mamoru nodded as his facial expression softened to one of relief. "Yes yes! That's my home! I come from those villages!" He said, feeling the adrenaline and excitement in his veins.

"Stay there. Stay there for those weeks. If you do plan everything through, you will be having a nice happy ending." Haruka said as she patted his broad shoulder. "Just go. Do not leave her to marry someone she doesn't love."

"You are really just helping me out because you want to?" Mamoru said as he also placed his arm on Haruka's shoulder.

"There are still some good people on this planet." She gave him a reassuring wink. "Now go on and act like nothing happened at all. If Lord Tsukino found out about this…"

"I know, I know. I am one of his top servants. I should know." Mamoru said as he stuck the coins in his pocket. "Thank you, Lord Teno'u."

"Just promise you will let my wife and I know how everything turned out, all right?"

"Sure, no problem…"

* * *

Michiru patted her hands together as she looked down at the young blonde girl. She let out a soft chuckle and raised her shoulders in a playful manner. "Much, much better!" She said before fixing Usagi's hair once again. "This is one heck of a hard hair-do."

"Thanks for helping me either way." Usagi said as she turned to look up at Michiru.

"Just try to smile and go out there and try to have a good time." Michiru said giving her a reassuring wink.

Usagi chuckled and patted Michiru's hand before leading her out from the small study office. "I guess I will do just that. I just hope my father isn't looking for me."

"I am sure he is not." Michiru said as she waved her hand. "Have a good time now." Saying that, she watched how Usagi made her way down the stairs. She smiled tenderly at the girl. Michiru was reminded of her time when she was presented to society. She was so nervous. All she did all night long was cling to her father's jacket until she came back home.

"I better head downstairs. I don't want Haruka to go look after me." She said to herself as she walked over to the stairs. She wasn't paying much attention to the people around her to the point that it took her by surprise when some random stranger was holding her arm, stopping her all together.

She frowned and looked down at the intruding hand and then at the older man in front of her. "Can I help you?" She asked moving her other hand to free herself. Suddenly she felt another hand grab hold of her. She froze and turned her neck quickly.

"Oh sure, lady. You can help both of us in our little boredom." And without second guessing, he grabbed hold of her keeping her steady while the other one covered her mouth with his handkerchief.

Michiru's eyes flew wide. She looked at the scene around her and there was no one to help her. She closed her eyes deeply and began to struggle as hard as she could. Great. She was invited to a party only get raped by a couple of drunken, bored men. She groaned and raised her leg up and then slamming it with all her force against the man that was dragging her away from the stairs.

"Little bitch!" The bearded man muttered as he let her go. The second man quickly took the lead and opened the door to the room Michiru was just in with Usagi. He pushed her inside and closed the door behind him.

"Lock that damn door!" He said as he bent down to touch his now aching foot. "Wait a moment…"

"What is it now?" The taller man said as he held Michiru steady by her arms. "Come on and let's get this over with. Kauzo said we could have some fun with her."

"This is Lord Haruka's wife…" He chuckled and licked his lips disgustingly.

"Oh really?" The younger tall man looked down at her. "She is!"

The bearded one limped his way over to her and looked at her face closely before letting out a drunken laugh. "I bet that little man hasn't touched a hair off your head!" He laughed again.

Michiru turned her face away from him disgusted by the smell of alcohol in his breath.

"Remind me to thank Kauzo after this." The smaller man said as he began to take his jacket off. "You are going to enjoy this…"

Michiru opened her eyes widely and began to move and trash about. _Hurry up, Haruka! Come and find me!_

* * *

Her eyes were trailing the entire living room then the dining room, but she didn't find her. She was beginning to curse under her breath and walk rapidly back into the living room bumping into everyone that got in her way.

"Toku!"

Toku was sitting on a corner laughing by himself not having a care in the world. He looked up at the tall blonde as she made her way to him. He raised his glass to her. "Hello there! Care to dance?" He said opening his arms to her.

"Have you seen Michiru!" Haruka asked as she grabbed him by his vest and pulled him up. "Wake up, Toku!" She gave him a soft slap in order to get him to pay attention. "Where is she!"

"I saw her with Lady Tsukino a couple of minutes ago." He muttered as he rubbed his eyes trying to get the tipsiness to subside.

Haruka quickly let go of him and ignored as he dropped back to his corner. In a matter of seconds she found Usai speaking calmly to her father.

Haruka's urgent steps subsided for a while as she fixed her hair and her clothes. She looked up at Usagi's father and let out a polite smile. "Evening."

"Well hello there!" Lord Tsukino said as he patted Haruka's shoulder a little too hard. "What do you think? Isn't she the most beautiful girl?" He said as he grabbed Usagi's hand and made her twirled her dress. "She is just like her mother. Gorgeous."

Haruka quickly nodded. "Without a doubt sir." She then turned her attention to Usagi. "Lady Usagi. Have you seen my wife?" She asked in a soft and worried tone. I …" She moved closer and whispered into Usagi's ear. "I just spoke to Mamoru. I came back and she wasn't where I left her. I've been looking everywhere…"

"I was upstairs with her. She was fixing my hair and dress. I did not see her come down, though." Usagi said whispering to Haruka also.

Without a second to think, she grabbed Usagi's hand and gave her a firm kiss on her slender fingers. She walked away from her and made her way up the stairs not before eyeing the half drunk Toku, signaling him to follow her up the stairs.

She jumped three stairs at the time. She opened the first door and found nothing. She groaned and saw how Toku opened the second door. He turned and shook his head. Haruka growled from deep inside her chest and tensed up her jaw. She was in trouble, she could sense it.

Michiru could hear the doors opening and closing. She could hear Haruka muttering and cursing under her breath. She needed to do something and she needed to do it now. She let out a strained groan and tried to scream as loud as she could.

Toku walked passed another closed door, this time he grabbed hold of the knob and turned it only to find that it was locked. He frowned and began to tug on it forcefully. "Haruka! Haruka! Over here."

Michiru looked passed the bearded man's shoulder. She saw the door now moving and knew who was right behind that door. She turned her blue eyes back to the drunk man and moved enough to get his attention.

"Don't worry. They are not going to interrupt us."

A bang came from the door. Haruka yelled out Michiru's name over and over again. Michiru sighed. She closed her eyes deeply and got herself ready for the impact…

"Lady Kaioh!" Toku yelled as he and Haruka began to hit the door with their bodies.

Michiru moved her head back, slamming it against the face of the man that was holding her and quickly jerked it forward, hitting the bearded man right on the bridge of his nose. Both men let go of the strained woman, giving Michiru a chance to take off the disgusting handkerchief from her moth and run to the door.

"Haruka!" She yelled back, opening the door and slamming it open. "Haruka!" Michiru let out relieved sigh before wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

For a just a moment Haruka gave her wife a strong squeeze before letting her go. "What in the world is going on here?"

"They came out of nowhere and dragged me up here. They said that Kauzo had offered me as a present to them."

"What?" Haruka said turning to look at Michiru in disbelief. "Do you gentlemen know that this woman is my wife?"

"No."

"Nu uh." The bearded man answered as he tried to stop his nosebleed."

"That is a lie! I heard them both! They know I am your wife!" Michiru said before rubbing the back of her head hissing in pain.

Haruka looked down at both men for a moment. She shuddered in rage then shook her head. "You like raping married women, gentlemen?"

"No."

"Nu uh"

Haruka let out a snarl before running up to them. She moved her leg back as far as she could and slammed it against the beard man's face and then moved to stomp on the other man's chest continuously. "I am going to kill you both!"

"Haruka! Haruka no! Let's go. Let's go home." Michiru said as she pulled onto Haruka's arm, pulling her away from both men.

"Yes, my lord. Let's just go home."

"What in the heaven's name is going on here!"

Haruka's neck almost snapped as she looked at her clueless cousin walk in. "You!" She said as she made her way to him with a formed fist.

"Haruka! That is enough!" Toku said as he grabbed Haruka by her torso and basically lifted her away from Kauzo before she could land her punch. "No! We are going home. This asshole is not worth it… Excuse my French, Lady Michiru. I am just a bit heated."

"We all are!" Michiru said as she looked at Kauzo. "How dare you play your little jokes on me, Kauzo. You messed with the wrong woman." She said before grabbing Haruka's jacket and pulling her out of the room. "Let us go home tonight."

"You better stay the hell away from me and my wife, Kauzo. I mean it." Haruka said up to his face enough to make him know who was the strongest and tallest of both of them.

"Or what?"

"Or else you are the one whose face I am going to kick until you are just a pulp of blood." She hissed into his face before moving away. "Toku…"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Pack up our things. We are leaving right this instant."

Kauzo moved back from Haruka and watched how she, Michiru and Toku left. He let out a soft growl as he closed the door with the two men inside.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own the plot of this story and the original characters featured in them

A/N:My new lov-, just kidding, my new awesome editor T&K helped me with this chapter and two other ones. My present to them is Michiru! ... Wait... She isn't mine to give? Oh, right, I don't own Sailor Moon..

Also AmethystBeauty11 helped out with the editing.

* * *

Meadow of Sins

They had left the mansion in a hurry. They picked up their belongings and left using the main front door. The people at the party were talking once again, murmuring and pointing their fingers at the couple and their servant.

Haruka and Michiru didn't look back and neither did Toku as he carried the bags over his shoulder behind the two women. The carriage was already set for them at the entrance of the mansion. They got in and off they went in the middle of the night. Ignoring any sign of danger that was on their mind.

Toku moved uncomfortably in the carriage, looking at the couple in front of him. Haruka was wide awake, looking at the surroundings outside her window, while Michiru had found a comfortable nook in the corner of the carriage. Toku raised his eyebrow as he watched the young woman mutter something about a headache. Michiru hissed and touched her forehead a couple of times before closing her eyes and groaning.

"Hard headed man…"

"What's wrong, Lady Kaioh?" Toku asked as he rested his elbows on his knees in order to take a better look at Michiru's head.

"Oh, well," She sighed and pressed her hand on her forehead trying to stop the pain. "Before you and Haruka went inside the room I bumped my head against both men." She said. "I never thought it would hurt that much."

"Let me take a look." Toku said, cupping Michiru's jaw with his large hand. "That's going to leave a mark." Haruka frowned and pulled Michiru towards her and away from Toku before looking at her face.

"You are probably going to look like a unicorn in the morning."

"Thanks for making me feel better, Haruka." Michiru said before accepting a kiss on the forehead from the blonde.

Toku moved back and leaned on the wall of the carriage frowning deeply. He stared and watched both women interact for what seemed like an eternity to him. His eyes traveled over to Michiru's smile. He watched how she planted a kiss on Haruka's lips and quickly moved her hand to wipe away the small smudge it left behind. He looked down at his pants and moved his boots around uncomfortably before looking out the window too. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes tightly as he suppressed a sigh.

Was he really giving this situation that much thought? What was he to do about the situation? What situation you might ask? He turned to look at Michiru's smile once again. Haruka was now giving soft kisses to her forehead saying something about giving her good medicine once they arrived at home. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I've got your medicine right here." He said as he raised his coat and pulled out a large reddish bottle. Haruka turned to look at the man in front of her and was taken aback by what he was holding.

"Are you joking?"

"He almost hurt lady Kaioh…" Toku began as he shrugged and pulled the cork from the bottle. "Me stealing a wine bottle is nothing." Toku said as he handed Haruka the bottle.

Haruka took the bottle in her hands and looked at the label. "1840." She said as she read the year of the wine and nodded in approval.

"Very nice."

"You are very, very, welcome." Toku grinned. "Now, now! Give lady Kaioh some!" He said taking the bottle from Haruka's hand and giving it to Michiru. "You need it more than both of us." Michiru accepted the bottle in her hands. She looked at the bottle, then at Haruka and then at Toku.

"Where are the glasses?"

"Oh please!" Haruka said before grabbing the bottle from Mcihiru's hands and taking a long gulp from it. "Oh, dear Lord." She smiled as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Just drink. We just left a party and I only drank one glass of…" She looked at Toku for a moment. "Shame-pain."

"Go to hell, Haruka." Toku said before grabbing the bottle and giving it back to Michiru. "You are among family here. You do not need a glass." Toku said before giving her a playful wink. "Drink up."

Michiru looked at Haruka. The blonde nodded to her and Michiru sighed and looked at the bottle's mouth before moving it to her lips and taking soft, short sips.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Both Haruka and Toku said at the same time and then tilted the back of the bottle up, causing Michiru to take heavy gulps.

"That's more like it!" Haruka said before pulling the bottle away from her hands. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"I never drink!" Michiru said, coughing. "You almost choked me to death." She muttered while playfully hitting Haruka on her shoulder.

"Your headache will subside after that I am sure." Haruka said, handing the bottle back to Toku. "Try to go to sleep. It is a long way back to the mansion."

"I couldn't possibly sleep with all of this moving around." Michiru said as she leaned over on Haruka and tried her best to find a comfortable nook on her shoulder.

"Just try." Haruka said, as she also moved around the carriage, snuggling close to Michiru.

Toku snorted to himself and tilted the bottle back as he took two big gulps.

"Easy there." Haruka whispered to Toku. "You want to get drunk?"

"Sure. Why not?" He asked back raising his eyebrows. "Nothing wrong with getting drunk once a year." He places his lips on the battle and drank again.

"You are going to drink the whole bottle?"

He hissed a bit and shook his head as he felt his mind begin to numb.

"Go to sleep." Toku snarled as he turned to look out the window.

"Are you all right? You seem to be angry at something."

"Nope. Nothing at all. I am just… Never mind, Haruka. You go ahead and rest I will wake you both up when we get to the mansion." The older man said as he gave her a wink.

"Whatever you say, my friend." Haruka said as she lowered her hat and covered her eyes with it.

"You should rest also..." Haruka said before resting her head on top of Michiru's. Toku ignored Haruka's words and took another sip from the bottle of wine in his hands. Slowly he turned to look at the now sleeping women. He drank the entire bottle by himself while gazing at them with a deep frown on his face.

How did it come to this? He was jealous. Overly jealous and with rage. He looked at the empty bottle and grunted before placing it on the floor. He felt a heat wave go up to his face all of a sudden. His body was reacting awkwardly. Was it the alcohol? Was it the fact that he hasn't slept at all for the past couple of days?

Toku sighed deeply before letting out a ragged sob. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

He turned to look at the sleeping couple. "She is married for goodness sake. What do you plan to do? Kidnap her?" He muttered and turned to look at Michiru for a second and stared at her peaceful sleeping face.

He moved his trembling hand over to her face and moved a loose strand of aqua hair away from the gorgeous face. He could feel the softness of the hair and wanted that feeling to stay. The softness of Michiru's hair lingered on his hand as he pulled away, cupping his mouth with that same hand.

"I am going insane…"

* * *

The wolves became agitated… Well more or less. They were running around in circles at the front gate of the mansion, howling and barking and waving their bushy tails to the carriage that had just arrived.

"We are here." A red-eyed Toku said as he shook Haruka awake from her slumber.

"Hnn!" Haruka opened her eyes and felt her hat fall down to her lap. She looked out and saw her two wolves welcoming her.

"We are here, Lady Kaioh." Toku muttered before getting out of the carriage before the two women. He turned his attention to the roof as he tried to grab as much luggage as he possibly could.

Haruka got out of the small carriage and smiled at both of her wolves. "Settle down you two. I am home." They howled back at her. "I know, I know. I missed you guys." Haruka said as she held out her hand and helped Michiru out of the carriage. "I think they missed you too." Haruka said before grabbing an upcoming suitcase from Toku.

Michiru smiled at Aki and Ayah and quickly opened the gates to greet them. "Aww, I know! You missed Toku the most I bet!" Michiru giggled as she kneeled down and scratched the back of their ears.

Toku snorted and walked pass Michiru and into the mansion.

"What is wrong with him?" Michiru asked, looking up at Haruka.

"I have no idea. He has been acting rather weird."

Michiru bit the inside of her cheek and walked to the mansion. "Love problems perhaps? Maybe he wants a raise?" She giggled as she grabbed one of the suitcases Haruka was holding.

"I really don't think so." Haruka muttered as she walked inside. She turned to look at Toku, who was already sitting down in the living room near the table where the liquor was placed.

"Haruka…"

"Hmm, yes?"

"I think I am going to head upstairs and rest some more. I am sorry, but being in that bumpy carriage wasn't that comfortable."

Haruka chuckled sweetly and moved forward to kiss Michiru's soft lips. "That's fine by me. Go ahead and rest all you want."

"All right then… If you see Nana, tell her I say hi."

"I will, I will, do not worry. Go ahead and get some rest. How is your head?"

"A bit better." She said touching the small bump on her forehead.

"Good. Then off you go. I will get those suitcases up later."

"See you later then, Haruka."

"Bye, my lady." Haruka said as she watched Michiru walk up the stairs.

The blonde let out a loud sigh and closed her eyes. She was definitely going to have that dreaded talk with Michiru tonight. It seemed that everything was going according to plan…

She turned her attention back to Toku who appeared to be attacking the alcohol table in the living room. She frowned and called out to him as she made her way over to his side.

As he saw her walk over to him, he backed away into the large window in the living room. He didn't know how it happened, but he felt his control slip slowly with every drop of alcohol he tasted. His eyes were staring at her. Fixated on her face. Her gorgeous face. Her dark green eyes and her kissable lips. Toku's mouth was suddenly dry and his hands shook with this uncontrollable sensation that he knew oh so well.

He pulled his shirt and undid his tie. He opened his suit and his vest as he took a deep breath. His body was aching with years of self control, of denying himself to the touch of someone… Anyone.

"Haruka…" He whispered to her and saw how she turned to look at him. She, the woman he watched as she grew up, the woman who he held during nights of frightening nightmares. He has seen her cry. He has held her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he tried to drag her out of the world she has been forced into.

He always stood beside her, as her protector, as her trustworthy servant, as her best friend and as her brother. Then why was his body burning like this now? Now of all moments? He had to wait for her to finally say that she was in love with someone else to reconcile his feelings for the blonde.

"What is it? You seem to be drunk out of your mind." Haruka said as she took off her gloves and placed them on the table. She undid her tie and threw the scarf over the sofa. "You should go to sleep, Toku."

He shook his head at the thoughts that snaked their way into his mind. He watched like a predator as she took off her suit and placed it on the sofa. He could outline her curves. Of course he could! He had seen her as what she was. A woman. A beautiful strong and powerful woman… She was even probably as strong as him, but he has seen her as a child. He has seen the innocence in those dark green pits. He has seen how she grew up to be a teenager and how her curves showed more and more every day. Then came the training… He was a witness to the molding of her body into a powerful man, yet he desired her. How could he?

He sighed and covered his eyes with one hand as he grabbed hold of the edge of the large window and fell to his knees. His body was aching and his chest felt like it was about to explode. He was drunk and that's why he was letting everything pour out of his heart and soul.

He panted and pulled the neck of his shirt so he could let his heated skin breathe the cool air of the night. "Haruka…" He called to her. Pleaded to her to come to his aid, to slap his face and let him know that he was wrong. He couldn't love her. He just couldn't. "Haruka."

"Neh! I've never seen you like this, man." Haruka whispered as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Come on. I will take you to your room."

He felt his heart stop beating. Those words… It was some kind of sick fantasy he had dreamed of ever since he noticed Haruka's true beauty. He stood up with Haruka's help and grabbed a handful of her white shirt and vest. He made her face him and he saw the confusion in her eyes. He smiled.

"It's stupid. If you only knew how much I wanted to ask your hand to your father, but I was… no… I _am_ a mere servant. What could I offer to the great Haruka Teno'u?" He chuckled and pressed his sweating forehead to her dry one.

"What are you babbling about?" She asked as she grabbed hold of his shirt tightly keeping a steady grip on him as she looked at his dark eyes. "Toku!"

Toku felt his words get stuck in his throat. He clenched his teeth and placed his other hand behind her neck. "I was the one that got you Michiru. I was the one that pushed you to marry her, to love her and to adore her, and look at me now. I am so jealous of her that it's eating me inside!"

Haruka opened her eyes wide and tried to pull away from him, but somehow he was able to hold her down. "Toku, what are you doing?"

"I love you, Haruka Teno'u. Always have and I always will." He looked at her eyes, tears streaming down his face as his control slipped out of his body. He breathed against her face and let out a sad chuckle. "I love you so much…" His grip behind her neck became tighter. His hand tore her vest when he pulled her harshly against him as he planted his lips on hers. He let go of her shirt and wrapped his arm around her waist and devoured her with every bit of strength he had in him.

She pulled away from him as hard as she could and watched how he stumbled with the foot rest on the floor. She gasped with sudden shock and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand with disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you! What…" She spit and wiped her mouth again, moving away from him. "You are drunk, man!"

Toku struggled to his feet again and panted with the lustful fire that had engulfed him. He licked his lips and shuddered in delight. "You taste as good as I thought you would."

"Shut up!" Haruka said as she watched him. She looked down at her clothing and saw that her vest had been ruined. She took it off and threw it away before gazing at Toku angrily.

"You don't understand! I was there first!" He said as he walked over to her again.

"You are going to wake up Michiru!" She whispered before ducking his strong arms. "Stop it! I don't want to hurt you, Toku."

"I am in love with you!"

Haruka shook her head and walked to grab hold of his clothes. She shook him out of the daze he was in and punched his jaw. She watched him stumble to the ground again. She wanted to have a serious conversation with him, but clearly he was drunk and he wasn't in the condition to talk. "Wake up! You are drunk! It's me! Haruka! You can't possibly be in love with me! You are getting it all twisted, Toku! Come on. I will call a maid so she will take you to your room." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair and turned to leave the living room.

After everything stopped spinning he saw her strong back as she walked away from him. He groaned and stood up before making his way towards her. He didn't talk. He just acted like any other man would. He wrapped his arms around her torso and tackled her to the ground, pinning her down with his weight. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head as he tried his best to steal another kiss.

"Let go of me, man! What the hell is wrong with you!" She was able to pull her hands away from his tight grip. She punched him once again, but it didn't get him off of her. What was it the alcohol? Some kind of magical liquid which gave super human strength to a simple man? "Get off of me, Toku, I swear I am going to kill you!"

"Kill me! If that will make you happy then do so, Haruka! But nothing will change my feelings for you!"

"You don't love me!"

"How can you know?" He said as he pressed his hands on her shoulders. He looked down at her and didn't flinch as she pushed him off of her and punched him. Luckily he had his arms pressed tightly to hers, keeping her still from the waist up. "You should know how it is to be with a man before saying that you love a woman, Haruka."

"Get off!"

"No!" He grabbed hold of her shirt and before moving further he felt a sharp pain on his head. Something had just broken on his skull, blinding him of everything around him.

Haruka gasped when she felt Toku fall on her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Michiru standing there with a frightened look in her eyes. She looked beside her and noticed a piece of a china vase. She connected it all. Michiru had broken a vase by smashing it on Toku's head. She groaned and pushed the man off of her.

Michiru gasped and her eyes grew wide. Toku had managed to rip Haruka's shirt open revealing a very strange cleavage for Michiru to see. She took a step back and covered her mouth in disbelief. "What is the meaning of this!"

Haruka opened her eyes as she was finally able to regain control of her breath. She looked at Michiru with a questioning look before she felt the cold night air touch the skin of her chest. She sat up and looked at her open shirt. The gauze had become loose, unbinding her chest. She looked at Michiru's eyes and saw how she burned her gaze into her green eyes.

"Lady Kaioh… I…."

"You are a woman!" She didn't care that she had just caught Toku on top of Haruka. Any other normal wife would flip because of that. She knew Toku was drunk. She noticed that he was and from the way Haruka was yelling for him to get off, Michiru knew she wasn't playing around. So she just reacted, overreacted, but still, she reacted. Now as she stared at Haruka's chest, she felt like she was about to explode in rage.

Haruka squinted at the yell. She stood up and covered herself before speaking. "I can explain just give me a chance to…" She gasped when she felt Michiru's hand on the junction of her thighs. She felt the small hand cup her crotch and her trail of thought had left her in a matter of seconds.

Michiru quickly pulled her hand away as she got more physical proof of what she had just discovered. She confirmed it all when she touched Haruka there. Haruka's body was just like hers. She looked up at Haruka angered, incredulous and on the verge of tears. "You are a woman! My husband is a woman!"

"Lady Kaioh..." She was silenced by a slap to her face. She took a step back and moved her callused hand to touch the burning skin on her cheek.

"What kind of a sick joke is this?" She trembled with fury. She closed her eyes and covered her ears as she tried to block everything or at least she tried to wake up from the nightmare.

Haruka let go of her shirt and placed her hands on Michiru's shoulders. "Let me explain."

"Do not touch me! Do not put your filthy hands on me! How dare you even speak to me! You lied to me! You lied to me, to the church, to society and most of all, you lied to God!"

"I did not lie to God! When I swore to protect you and love you for all eternity I was speaking the truth! I love you, Michiru Kaioh!" She yelled as she looked down at Michiru. "I do. I was going to tell you everything tonight, but…" She turned to look at the now groaning Toku. He was waking up and touching his head, noticing the trail of blood that was coming out of it.

"I am leaving." Michiru announced as she moved to walk past Haruka.

"You can't! You cannot leave me!" Haruka said as she grabbed hold of Michiru's arms and pulled her so she could face her. "You are married to me. You are my wife. You cannot leave me. Where will you be going?"

"To my mother's! I will ask for an annulment and I will expose your lie to everyone! You should be put to jail for this!" Michiru yelled, but her eyes squinted as she tried to hold back her tears. "How could you do this to me? To think that I had married the man of my dreams. To think that I was living a fairy tale and what sickens me the most is that I fell… I fell for you!" She wiped her eyes and pushed Haruka's hands off of her. "I hope they torture you for this! I will make sure you get the punishment you deserve!" And as she said that, she turned around and ran up the stairs.

Haruka's jaw trembled. She watched as Michiru ran away from her. She never thought that she would see that in her lifetime. Michiru, the one she loves, was running away from her scared, angry and crying. She looked down at her open shirt and began to breathe hard.

"I'm… Bleeding."

Haruka turned around to look at Toku. The man was somehow sobering up. Probably because all of the alcohol was leaving thanks to that gash on his head. "You son of a whore." Haruka bit down hard, flexing her jaw for Toku to see. "You stupid son of a whore!" She walked over to him, grabbed him by his shirt and punched him again, knocking him out for the next couple of hours.

She walked to the sofa, grabbed her jacket suit and put it on, covering her naked chest up. She stared down at the man coughing up blood in front of her before walking out of the mansion. As she ran down the stairs both her of wolves ran up to her in a playful manner trying to catch her attention. Haruka just moved her hands away from their snouts as she let out a loud whistle. In a matter of seconds the dashing white stallion escaped the stables and made his way to his master. Without looking back, Haruka pulled herself up and sat on the animal's bare back before hitting it with the back of her boots making the horse charge outside of the mansion's gate.

Toku opened his eyes for a moment and looked at the floor in front of him. He stared attentively at the drops of blood, coming to the conclusion that it was his own blood.

"What is with all of the screaming!"

Toku groaned at Nana's screaming. He pushed himself up enough to sit down on the wooden floor. He held his head for a moment as he began to analyze everything that was going on. He moved his mouth to talk, but felt the striking pain on his jaw. He groaned and closed his eyes hissing.

"Toku! Are you all right, my boy?" Nana asked as she moved to his side and touched his face sweetly. "You are bleeding!"

"Haruka…" He muttered before holding on to Nana as he stood up. "Michiru…" He looked up the stairs as he saw Michiru pull a large suitcase up the stairs. His eyes widened and went to look at Nana's before speaking the words Nana wished she had never heard in her life. "She knows…"

* * *

She jumped off of Snow. The flower petals under her welcomed her by throwing their petals up in the air as Haruka's boot made contact with the ground. The blonde let out a loud sigh as she walked away from the horse and sat down a few feet in front of him.

Aki surely let the blonde know he was there. He pressed his furry body to Haruka and then lay by her side panting contently as Haruka placed her hand on his soft stomach. Ayah on the other hand was staring at Snow and whatever was behind the gorgeous and breathtaking animal.

"At least one of us is having a good time." Haruka whispered as she scratched Aki's stomach. The wolf simply looked at her with his tongue hanging from his snout. That's when Haruka heard something walking behind her. She quickly turned around and saw Ayah growling at the group of trees that hid the beautiful meadow. "What is it, girl?"

The wolf answered with a soft bark and then showing off her piercing teeth.

Haruka slowly stood up. Aki followed her movements and stood beside his mate, growling and lowering his body to the ground.

"Who's there!" Haruka called out as she placed both of her hands on her waist.

As she asked this, she heard some footsteps heading her way. The wolves became more aggressive.

"Sae." A voice said between the large trees.

Haruka closed her eyes to get a better view of the man that approached her. "Who?"

He let out a soft smile as he made himself seen by the blonde. His arrogant eyes turned into shock as he took a better look at the person in front of him. "Haruka Teno'u!"

Haruka just stood there defiantly. She held her chest up high without even thinking or caring that the person in front of her knew of her true gender. Michiru already knew, what was wrong with the entire world knowing? "You. You are my cousin's servant, are you not?"

Sae stared at her, an evil smile creeping his old face as he just watched in disbelief. "Yes… I am." He answered her as he raised a small hand gun. He ignored the loud growls coming from the two beast in front of him. "I am also the one that killed your mother." And without a second thought, he pressed his finger on the trigger and shot.

* * *

Michiru felt a strong pang in her chest. She looked at the closed gates of the mansion before finally pulling her suitcase out. She looked around and didn't see either wolves or Haruka's horse. She gulped down nervously. _Gun shots._

Michiru turned around and looked at Toku and Nana behind her. Nana was patting Toku's head with a wet cloth. When the second shot was heard she noticed Toku's worried eyes open up.

"Are those…"

She didn't finish her sentence. Toku rushed out the mansion and ran over to the stables to get his horse.

"Haruka…" Michiru whispered before dropping everything she was carrying and running her shaking hands through her hair. Nana ran up to her and placed her bony fingers on Michiru's arm as she tried to calm her down.

Michiru flinched at the touch. She turned around and stared down at the older woman before frowning deeply. "You knew!"

"Knew what?"

"That Haruka was a woman!"

The chubby maid moved back from the angry woman. "And?"

"And? And! How could you just stand there and watch how Haruka lied to my face every single day since I came home. How could you let this all happen and not even have the decency of letting me know that I was being lied to?"

"Don't we all tell lies, my dear?" Nana said smiling. "Or are you going to lie to me and say that you do not love Haruka…"

"She lied to me!"

"And you are lying to yourself! Don't you dare say that you did not fall in love with Haruka! What does it matter if she is a woman? She is the same person that you desired to kiss every day when she went away on business at the city mansion. She is the person that you dreamed of sleeping beside you every night since you came here! Haruka is a person, my lady!" Nana frowned. "You fell in love with the person, not the gender."

Michiru opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Toku dashing out the mansion's gate.

"You are worried sick about her. You want to know if she is alright and it is killing you to not know."

Michiru covered her face with both of her hands and sat on the first stairs at the entrance of the mansion. She felt an earth shattering sob escape her form.

"There is no shame in love, my dear girl. She needs you more than you would ever need her." Nana said as she sat down on the step next to her. "When she comes back look at her and answer yourself. Are you in love with Haruka?"

* * *

After the hit came a burning sensation. She felt her abdomen tear itself apart. Haruka's thoughts were elsewhere, far behind the fact that she had just been shot. Her wide green eyes stared incredulously at the man before her as she touched her now bleeding skin.

The wolves attacked. Aki bit down the hand holding the gun while Ayah went for the neck.

Sae wasn't able to control his movements so he shot the sky a couple of times before letting go of the gun and making his exit with the two animals still clinging to him.

He made it through the trees into a small hidden road in the deep wilderness. As Sae saw his horse he groaned and kicked the female wolf out of his way.

"Whoa! Whoa! What's with the mutts!"

Sae looked up from his attackers and stared at Juko and then at Endo. Both men were on their horses looking at the pathetic picture in front of them.

"Did you get him!" Juko asked as he moved away from the screaming Sae. He watched as the male dog bit down on the back of his knees making him fall down on the floor.

Sae pushed the two ravishing dogs to the side before looking up at the two old men. "She! She! Haruka Teno'u is a woman! Now help me please! These animals will be the death of me!"

Endo's face lit up with excitement. He kicked his horse repeatedly and raced off in the opposite direction from where Sae was laying, wounded from the horrible bites.

"Good luck on getting yourself out of there, Sae." Juko said. "If you die there will be more money for us. Thanks for the information." As he said that he pulled the reins of his horse and stormed after Endo.

Her bloody shaking hand grabbed hold of the forgotten gun. She looked at her horse and pulled onto the reins and climbed. Never in her life has riding a horse been so difficult. She let out a strangled groan and smacked her lips, making the horse move. She followed the snarls and the screaming soon enough she was facing the man that had shot her.

"Ayah!" Haruka snarled as she jumped off the horse and landed on her weak feet.

The wolf moved from biting onto Sae's arm to taking hold of his neck with her teeth. She held him in place and waited for further instructions while Aki bit down one of his wrist enough to draw some more blood out of the beaten body.

Sae's eyes turned to look at Haruka's green ones. He watched the woman get closer and closer to him, one hand holding his gun, the other holding her bleeding gunshot wound. "Help." He whimpered, before shutting up as he heard the bitch growl.

"Help!" Haruka chuckled. "My mother pleaded for help. She begged you and… Whoever else was with you to stop."

"Juko and Endo!" Another growl and a tighter grip on his wrist made him shut up again.

Haruka laughed and closed her eyes as the blood lost made her dizzy. "You sold everyone to save yourself, huh?"

"Kauzo."

"I know, you son of a bitch. I know he is behind all of this." Haruka said, moving inches closer to him. "I hope you burn in hell. I really do…"

Sae looked at the gun barrel that was pointed to his forehead. He traced his eyes to the hand and to Haruka's face. He let out a sinister smile. "See you, then…"

"Good bye." Haruka said before pulling the trigger, scaring both wolves away from the now dead man.

She closed her eyes tightly as she walked away from the corpse, as memory after memory came rushing back to her head of that horrible night. She fell and she felt the energy leave her body. She could sense the wolves walk over to her and then licking her face, reassuring the blonde that everything was going to be all right. The blonde smiled at the sloppy caress before falling on her side.

That's when she saw him again. Haruka let out a sigh and smiled when she saw the pale Toku rush to her side, screaming her name.

She chuckled. "Boy, I cannot believe I am actually glad to see you." Saying that, she closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

End chapter 14


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own the plot of this story and the original characters featured in them

A/N: Thanks T&K for making my life a little less emotional. I would probably hug you but it would be considered illegal. So… -pats- Thanks for editing and thanks to AmethystBeauty11 for revising everything ;D

* * *

Meadow of Sins

"Hurry! Move!"

Michiru couldn't tear her eyes away from the unconscious woman in Toku's arms. Nana was holding onto Michiru for dear life as she watched the tall man walk pass both women and make his way upstairs, jumping almost three stairs with each stride.

"We have to call a doctor!" Michiru said, as she turned to look at the crying woman in front of her. "Let us go. Let us get the doctor!"

"No! We cannot!" Michiru frowned in confusion. "If we call a doctor to take care of Haruka's wound he will know. He would tell and Haruka will be dead in a matter of a week!" Nana exclaimed and grabbed hold of Michiru's hands and squeezed them tightly before giving them a gentle pull. "Help me, child! You need to help me. We are the only ones that can save your Haruka."

_Your Haruka._ Michiru shook her head and looked down as if she were studying the way Nana's wrinkled fingers were wrapped around her smooth delicate hands.

"My Haruka?" She stared at her hand, eyeing the small sparkle of her wedding ring. Michiru closed her eyes tightly and nodded. "What do you want me to do, Nana?"

"I will need lots of towels and some warm water. Oh! Go to the kitchen and bring a bottle of whiskey."

"This is no time to be drinking! Toku's drinking is what got us in this mess in the first place!" Michiru said, pulling her hands from Nana.

"Hush and do as I say!" Nana said as she gently pushed Michiru away from the stairs. "I will meet you in Haruka's room." The older woman said before making her way up the stairs as quickly as she could.

Michiru was perplexed at Nana's attitude towards her. She frowned at the way the older woman just spoke to her. Not to mention the gentle shove she just gave her. She shook her head at that and turned around and ran towards the kitchen.

She pushed the door to the large kitchen open. She turned to look at the two familiar maids working on what seemed to be tonight's dinner. Michiru took a deep breath before running up to them.

"Warm water!"

Alma raised her eyebrow and turned around to look at the agitated aqua haired woman.

"Lady Kaioh?"

Eleanor turned to look at her partner before also turning to look at Michiru. She raised both of her eyebrows and stopped everything that she was doing. "What's wrong, my lady?"

"I need warm water and towels quickly. As well as some whiskey!"

Eleanor wiped her hands with her cloth. "Did something happen?"

"Where is Lord Haruka?" Alma asked.

Michiru frowned. Either both women knew or they were just as clueless as she had been a couple of hours ago. She wasn't going to risk Haruka's safety just yet. "He was shot!"

Both maids covered their mouths and gasped in unison before one ran to the large cabinets in the next room while the other proceeded to boil some water.

"What in the world happened! Was it the same people that were snooping around weeks ago?" Alma said as she handed a large amount of clean towels to Michiru. "Is he going to be all right? Is it serious?" She rushed back to the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a large bottle of whiskey, ignoring the itching curiosity on what they were going to use it for.

"Stop asking so many questions and help me out here, Alma!" Eleanor yelled as she tried to pull the bowl with warm water out of the sink.

"I do not know! I have no idea what is going on. Toku brought him just now!" Michiru said.

"Go on ahead with the towels, my lady." Eleanor said, jerking her head over to the door's direction.

Michiru didn't give it a second thought. She pushed the door open with her shoulder and turned around only to watch both women hold a bowl of warm water each.

How they managed to make it all the way to Haruka's room without spilling the water was beyond Michiru's comprehension. All that mattered at the moment was to heal Haruka, fast.

* * *

She felt the softness of a bed against her back, but she didn't move. Her body was drained of all of the energy she had and there was this distinctive burning sensation on the left side of her abdomen that she wanted to touch, or at least scratch. Then she felt the cold breeze on her skin. Someone was undressing her or at least taking her top off and she began to panic.

Haruka looked down at herself. She mumbled something under her breath as she began to regain consciousness. She fixated her eyes on the man in front of her. She knew him alright. That dark hair and that permanent worried expression on his face… Yep, she knew him alright. She wondered what he was doing when he picked her torso up and pulled her blood stained shirt away.

That's when everything came back to her.

"Stop." She moved her weak hands to stop Toku's hands as he moved to pull down her pants. "Stop it." Haruka said with a little more strength in her voice. "Toku, no!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up. You are going to let me get that bullet out of you!" Toku yelled as he slapped her hands away. He looked down at the dark bloody hole in her stomach and winced. "You almost got yourself killed!"

"Killed?" Haruka lost her train of thought when Toku pressed both of his hands around the wound as he took a better look. "I was shot." She said, more so as a fact rather than a question. She groaned and moved Toku's hands away and looked at her still bleeding wound.

"Hold her still, Toku. Don't let her move." Nana said coming to Haruka's view. "Try not to talk a lot, my dear." She said, giving her full attention to Haruka.

Haruka heard the door close and she shut her eyes thinking that it might be the family doctor. Instead, she heard a voice and then she heard Michiru's. She was instructing the maids to leave some bowls on the floor and leave the room immediately. Without a second thought, Haruka pushed herself up with her elbows and searched for her wife.

"Michiru!"

"Stay put!" Toku groaned, as he pushed her back to the bed.

"My girl, bring me the whiskey!" Nana said, also taking the towels from Michiru's hand. "Bring the water closer." The older woman waddled her way to Toku's side and presented him with the bottle.

Toku didn't have time to think. He pried the bottle open with his mouth, spit the cork away and pressed his hand to Haruka's wound again.

"Michiru, get over here and hold her still!" He forgot about formality all together. This was an emergency and he wasn't about to be polite to anyone at the moment. Not even Haruka.

Michiru's shaking hand found their way to Haruka's shoulder. She pressed the blonde to the bed with all the strength she had not before looking at Toku.

"What are you going to do?" Michiru asked.

Toku looked up at Michiru's gorgeous blue eyes before smirking. "Clean the wound."

Without wasting a second he spilled the whiskey over Haruka's abdomen and held her in place as she began to scream ferociously. "Hold her! Hold her!"

Michiru closed her eyes and moved her upper body on top of Haruka's.

The stinging sensation was too overwhelming. Her hands moved to punch Toku, but something or rather someone had immobilized her torso. She opened her green eyes and looked up only to find herself face to face with a pair of soft blue ones.

"Lady Kaioh." Haruka muttered before closing her eyes again feeling another stinging sensation invading her abdomen. "Stop! Please stop!"

"This is for your own good, Haruka" Toku said as he grabbed a warm and wet towel and pressed it aggressively on Haruka's stomach. "Now I need you to stay as still as you possibly can." He turned to Nana and nodded. "Give me the knife."

The old woman took a hunting knife she had found on her way to Haruka's room. She leaned over Toku and gave it to him and watched how he cleaned it with the alcoholic drink before cleaning it with another towel.

"Are you holding her?"

Michiru nodded at Toku's question. "Go." Michiru said, moving a shy hand to pet Haruka's sweat soaked forehead. "Just hurry up and do it."

Toku took a deep breath. He fixed his hold on the knife and clenched his jaw. "Hold. Her."

"I am."

He pressed the tip of the knife to the wound. Fresh blood started flowing out, but he kept going despite Haruka's agonizing screams and the fact that she was begging him to stop. He completely ignored her as he twisted the blade until he felt something solid in her flesh.

"It will be over soon, Haruka, just hold on." He pressed the wound and slowly he began to pull the bullet out.

Haruka was thrashing her entire body, trying her best to push Michiru off of her and grab hold of the intruding knife, but Haruka was drained. She didn't have the strength that was needed in order to stop the torture. She let out a frustrated groan and sighed deeply and her grip on the bed sheets became loose.

"Good girl." Toku said and Michiru twitched.

He gently pulled the bullet out of Haruka's stomach and looked down at the small pool of blood that had formed. He quickly grabbed the wet towel, cleaned the wound, poured some whiskey and wiped again.

"Good as new!" Toku said, as he took the gauze and bands Nana was offering to him. "Try to sit her up." Toku said to Michiru as he stood up. "Time to wrap up the wound."

Michiru moved away from the blonde and looked down at her. She couldn't believe that Haruka hadn't lost consciousness during the bullet removal.

"Haruka." She placed her hand over her… Wife's and slowly stroked it. "Can you get up?"

Haruka groaned and tried her best to get up on her elbows, but as soon as she got up on another angle she felt that her body was drained. She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes as she shook her head.

"No." She simply answered.

The tension in the room could be cut in half with a butter knife. Everyone was finally settled down and quiet compared to the screaming and hollering some seconds ago. Michiru had finally calmed down, but was still itching at the fact that her husband was a woman. A pretty well built woman, but a woman nonetheless.

Toku wasn't even sure if he should be talking directly to Haruka. For the time being anything he was going to say, he was going to say it to Michiru so she would relay the message to Haruka. He knew the blonde wanted him dead. He just knew it.

Haruka was feeling awful. Not only was she not able to tell Michiru the reason behind her lies, but she was also showing enough weakness to both Toku and Michiru and even Nana. Neither of them had ever seen her as she was now, pale, covered in blood, drained of all of her strength and power, laying on a bed and being taken care of by someone that wasn't herself.

Haruka cursed under her breath a couple of times when she wasn't able to sit up. She had had other accidents in her life. As a child she fell from a horse and she had gotten a bad head injury, but the next day she was up and running like nothing ever happened. By the looks of it, she was praying that she would at least be able to wake up the next morning and do her normal routine.

She chuckled. _Pray._

"All right then." Michiru said as she got behind her and slowly, and with a lot of unknown strength, she made the blonde get into a sitting position. "How's that Toku?"

Haruka had her eyes closed the whole time. She didn't move her hands and she didn't dare touch Michiru. What if she rejected her? Why was she even here anyways? Didn't she say she was going to her mother's house? The woman groaned and relaxed a bit. She better enjoy the seconds she had left with Michiru before she would finally run off and leave her.

Toku studied Haruka's face. Cautiously he moved over to her and removed the wet towel and placed a couple of clean gauzes to the wound.

"At least it has stopped bleeding. The shot wasn't that bad…" He chuckled as he slowly began to wrap her up. "That or you have very tough skin, Haruka."

Haruka completely ignored him. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at Michiru's arms wrapped tightly under her breast. She sighed. She was almost completely naked from the waist up. All thanks to the man that was now trying to heal her. She went back to the delicate arms around her. She stared at the arms for a moment before turning her head to look at Michiru.

"You said you were going to your mother's." She finally said. She sounded so weak and stupid. She hated it. She hissed deeply when Toku patted her wound. She gave him a dirty look.

"You said you were a man. I think we are even when it comes to lying to each other." Michiru said, quickly standing up and leaving Haruka with her back to the headrest of the bed.

Toku raised both of his eyebrows at the two women. Should he leave? Should he leave both of them alone to talk? What if Michiru finished Sae's job? He frowned. Michiru wouldn't dare…

"Come now, everyone. Haruka needs some rest." Nana said as she gathered everything they had used to heal Haruka. "Come, Toku." Nana said tugging on Toku's wrist.

"No." Haruka almost barked. "Toku, stay. Everyone else, leave. I need to speak to him." She eyed Michiru. "Alone."

Michiru didn't protest. She grabbed a few of the things Nana was holding, in order to help the older woman, and walked out of the room.

Toku just stood there, staring at the floor and Haruka didn't move. She just took a deep breath and instantly regretted it when she felt the skin of her abdomen stretch.

"Sit down." She said, patting the side of her bed.

Toku wasn't sure if he should. The serious look on the blonde's face was enough to make a grown man like him quiver in his boots. He rubbed his hands for a moment before he relentlessly made his way to Haruka's side.

"I should probably kill you right now." Haruka blurted out and he became tense. "I should slash your throat and leave you to die. You have no idea how mad I am at you right now, Toku."

He coughed and moved uncomfortably. "I can… I can only imagine…"

"Why in the world, of all the women out there in this planet, did you have to fall in love with me?"

"Haruka..."

"Shut up." She hissed and placed a shaking hand on her abdomen. "Let me finish. I let you talk a lot before you tried to rape me."

"Haruka, I am really, really, sorry."

"What did I say!" She yelled and then saw his pained expression. She quickly regretted her yelling. Haruka rubbed her temples and then grabbed hold of his hand. "Toku…" She began, "I am going to say the words you've always wanted to hear from me, but!" She raised her index finger to affirm what she was about to say. "They are not in the same context as you would like to hear them." She stopped for a moment as she stared into his dark eyes. "I love you. I do. There is no doubt in my mind that I love you. I would gladly give up my life for you, but you need to understand that my love for you is not the same love that I have for Michiru."

"You don't have to make a non-romantic confession to me, Haruka. I know you love me." He said, squeezing her hand. "I know that I acted foolish, I know that I acted wrong. You already know how I feel, even though I… kind of let you know in a very violent way…"

"Too violent." Haruka added.

"Yes, but I am truly sorry. Not only did I hurt you, but I hurt Michiru. I hurt both of you, and believe me, Haruka, the least I wanted to do was hurt you. I am so terrified right now of what will happen." He brought her hand up and pressed his lips against her skin. "I will forever blame myself if you and Michiru separate."

"The possibility of separation was always there, Toku. Since day one."

"I know, I know, but somehow I feel as if I only complicated things further."

"I will be completely heartbroken if she leaves, Toku. I mean it would probably hurt more than the day my mother died or the day my father collapsed in my arms. Right now I am so scared that I don't think I will be able to sleep." She chuckled at that. "But yet, if she leaves, it will be for the better."

"What?"

"Yes I am sure she will only get hurt by my lifestyle. Someone will find out, she will be caught in the middle of all of this and like always, I will cause her pain and that's the last thing I want to do. Right now she must be suffering because of me."

"There is nothing you can do."

"…"

"What can you do, Haruka? Let her go?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "I can."

"But you won't."

"That's not for me to decide, Toku." She whispered looking at his dark eyes once again. "I am so scared, Toku. I would say scared of dying alone, yet I know that you will always be there."

"You don't have to worry about that." He whispered as he rested his forehead against her sweaty one. "I will be here for you, kid."

"You should really find another woman for you, Toku." Haruka chuckled as she placed her hands behind his neck. "Really, I am not all that into you." She smiled.

"I know, I know. I won't chase you in any sexual way ever again, I promise." He whispered before feeling a couple of warm lips on his. He quickly pulled away in shock and stared at the smirking Haruka.

"That's all you will get from me. A willing peck on your lips."

Toku smiled back and nodded. "I can handle that." He turned his head slightly to the door adjacent to Michiru's room. He heard movement on the other side and raised his eyebrow at the pale blonde. He jerked his head to the door and shrugged. "Want me to check in on her?" Haruka rested her sight on the door. She rubbed her stomach for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, let her be. Let her do as she pleases."

Toku stood up not before giving Haruka a soft pat on her leg. "You might not want to check on her, but I do." He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and placed his hands on his waist. "I think I should apologize."

"She was the one that nearly killed you."

"I was trying to rape her husband."

Haruka nodded. "Good point."

Toku walked over to the door and leaned over it, pressing his ear to it. He gave Haruka one last glance before opening the door without knocking.

Michiru's neck almost snapped when she heard the door opening. She looked at the tall man walk in and closed the door behind him. She let out a soft groan before closing her violin case.

"Are you packing?"

Michiru ignored him before walking away from her bed and to the closet. She took out a couple of dresses and placed them on the bed and then walked to the table next to the large mirror and took out a couple of jewelry boxes.

"… Lady Kaioh?"

"No!" She half yelled before moving her jewelry to the bed. "I am moving from this chamber." She finally said before turning her back to him.

"Moving?" Toku looked at the gorgeous woman trying to think of something. Anything. "Why? Where?"

Michiru turned back at him and frowned. "Haruka's chamber."

He opened his eyes wide and turned to look at the door behind him. _Haruka's room? _

"You mean… You are not leaving?"

Michiru moved her long hair away from her face and stared down at Toku. She crossed her arms under her chest and gawked at him intently.

"Yes Haruka's room. I am moving to Haruka's room because I am just fed up with this secrecy around this damn house." She stopped trying to control her rage. She touched her lips for a second and closed her eyes tightly as she regretted the curse. "I am staying and I am finally going to know what is going on."

"There is nothing more that you should need to know." She laughed. "What?"

"Why were you all over Haruka?" She pointed her finger at Toku and he covered his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"Are you really asking me that?"

"Wouldn't you be asking if it was the other way around?" She asked.

Toku grunted and rubbed his jaw for a moment and then he shrugged as he looked back at the dark blue eyes.

"You and I have one thing in common." He smiled. "We both love Haruka to death. She won't return her feelings to me, but she does return them to you… Lucky you." He said before walking away from her.

"Wait, Toku."

"Hmm?"

She sighed. "That's it?"

"That's about it." He answered.

"I am terribly sorry for hurting your head."

"Meh, it will heal." He touched the back of his head and hissed a bit. "You were doing your job and protecting the person you love." He smiled. "Now I am kind of doing the same. Please, don't hurt Haruka." With that said, he walked over to the other door that led to the hall and left.

* * *

She had managed to put a random white shirt on and even managed to pull on some clean pants. She was still weak, but the dizziness of her blood loss was drifting away. She wanted to walk over to the door and listen in on Toku's conversation with Michiru, but Haruka decided to go back to bed and rest.

Haruka slightly jumped when she heard the door connected to Michiru's room open. She tried to sit up as best as she could and looked at the person walking in. Her heart skipped a beat when instead of seeing Toku, she saw Michiru.

"Lady Kaioh…"

Michiru waved her hand at Haruka and placed her index finger on her own lips.

"You should rest. Go to sleep." She whispered as she slowly made her way towards Haruka.

"But I thought…" Michiru patted her hand and tried to make her lay back. "Wait…"

Michiru raised her eyebrows and looked down at the pale woman. She gave her a sweet smile and shook her head. "I am not going anywhere."

Haruka quickly moved her still trembling hands and grabbed hold of Michiru's. "No. If you want to leave you still have time. I am not who you really think I am and I am sorry. I am not like those men from your childhood books." Haruka said as she sat up and pulled the covers from her weak body.

"Haruka! No don't stand up you are still weak from all the blood loss." Being the stubborn woman that she was, she didn't listen to Michiru. She grabbed hold of the bed's pillar and pulled herself up.

"I don't want to lie to you ever again, my lady. I shouldn't even see you now. I just hope that you understand that even if I ask you to leave, I don't want to lose you in exchange for anything in this world." She rested her hands on Michiru's shoulder to hold herself up and sighed as she pressed Michiru completely to the wall. "I don't want to lose you."

"You are delirious, Haruka, please." Michiru whispered as she placed her hands on Haruka's waist to steady the taller and heavier woman.

"I didn't fall from the heavens and if you still don't believe me and want to take the risk, you'll notice I am good at making the ones I really love cry."

Michiru pressed her forehead to Haruka's. She could hear her ragged and short breaths. She closed her eyes and tried her best to understand what was going on.

"You want me to leave?"

"No, but you should. I don't deserve someone like you." Haruka answered, moving her hand to Michiru's cheeks. "I don't want you to go through the pain of being with me." She got closer to the younger woman's lips. "Believe me. People will know and people will act. They will get angry. They will talk." She captured Michiru's upper lip in a soft kiss. "They will get me. They will hurt me."

Michiru's grip on Haruka's shirt became tense. She pulled away from the kiss and looked up at the hazy green ones before leaning in.

"They won't." Michiru whispered, brushing her lips against Haruka's. "I won't allow it."

"My love, please… This can be our goodbye."

"'Till death do us apart." Michiru answered. "I plan to keep my promise." She pulled the blonde's head down into a slow sweet kiss. Her hands traveled once again to Haruka's side, steadying her as she explored her soft lips once again. She could feel Haruka's hand trembling on her cheeks, yet she could feel her pressing her body against hers in the most intimate way possible.

Michiru sighed into the kiss. She was finally skin close against the person she had fallen in love with months ago. She pulled away from the blonde and looked down at the state Haruka was in.

Weak body, trembling hands and a bleeding abdomen. It was perfect…

Michiru was just delighted, was it really happening? Was she actually giving herself to Haruka? She pushed everything to the back of her head as she simply hugged the blonde against her body, taking in that scent the blonde carried.

Haruka smelled the sea scent in Michiru's hair. She wrapped her arms around her waist and slowly she started to sway to the rhythm of their heart beats. The pulsating, painful wound to her stomach was soon forgotten when she felt Michiru's soft lips upon her heated, sweat covered skin. The blonde shuddered. She was delighted when it came to the attention she was receiving and she was sure she was going to return every piece of affection she was getting.

"I'm sorry." Michiru whispered, as she slowly unbuttoned the last buttons on Haruka's shirt, revealing the horrible wound. "I almost got you killed." She said as she untucked the white shirt out of Haruka's pants.

The blonde gasped when the cold night air brushed over her skin. She moved away from Michiru enough to take a closer look at her wound.

"It is nothing." She said as she pulled the rest of the shirt out

"But... You were dying…" Michiru said as she tried to make contact with those green eyes.

"I was dying when I thought you were leaving." The blonde said as she finally looked up. "I think the bleeding stopped."

Michiru shook her head and moved Haruka's hands away from her shirt.

"Let me." She began to push the shirt away from the blonde. It wasn't long until Haruka was finally standing there as what she really was, a woman, and this time she wasn't hiding it.

Michiru stared at the blonde's body for what seemed like an eternity. She moved her delicate hands to touch the hard stomach, the underside of her breast and her neck.

"You are still gorgeous." She said with a sad expression on her face. "How can I deny you?"

Haruka stared. Michiru was seconds away from crying. She needed to stop her. She lifted her hand, cupped the younger woman's face and pulled her closer. She leaned down to reach her lips as she hugged her completely. "Shh."

"I almost killed you, Haruka."

"Shh, you didn't. Hush."

"I am so sorry. I almost killed the person I loved." Michiru said in between sobs as she clung onto Haruka's shoulder, pressing her still clothed form to the blonde. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I have forgiven you way before this moment. I knew you would react like this. Please, stop crying, Michiru." Michiru pulled away a bit. She looked at Haruka's gorgeous green eyes and wiped her tears. "What?" She asked.

"That I have forgiven you before this…?"

"No… Not that." She whispered and placed her hands on Haruka's lips. "You called me by my name." She said as she stared at Haruka's pink lips. "Say it again."

"Michiru." She said, without a second thought. "Michiru, Michiru." She sighed and rested her forehead against the aqua haired woman. "Michiru, Michiru, Michi-" She was cut off by a pair of full lips. She sighed against them and pressed hard as she wrapped her arms once again around Michiru's waist. "I love you." She said quickly before tasting her lips. "Don't leave me."

"Never." Michiru said as she pushed the blonde to sit down on the bed. Her hands cupped the blonde's cheeks as she parted her lips to finally rub her tongue against the older woman. "Please…" She almost whimpered.

Haruka was already panting. She had pulled Michiru onto her lap, undoing the horrible knots behind the woman's dress as she kissed her neck, her cheeks, her lips, the exposed skin of her luscious breasts. She groaned for a moment and pulled away as she tugged harshly on the strings.

"Do you see why I hate dressing as a woman?" Haruka said out of breath. "This is a mess."

Michiru chuckled and stood up for a moment, facing her lover.

"It is rather easy if you have some practice." Michiru said, as she raised her eyebrow in a teasing manner, the front of her dress becoming loose. "And then you just…" She smiled as she wiggled her body quickly, making her dress fall off of her shoulders.

"Magic." Haruka whispered with a coy smile on her lips. "Now on to the other layer."

"Think of it as a present." Michiru whispered, as she lay down on her belly next to the blonde.

Haruka sighed in anticipation. She moved her hands over the lace corset before starting to undo the other set of strings.

"I could ask you to never wear these again, but you would not listen, am I right?"

Michiru nodded resting her chin on her folded arms, closing her eyes and enjoying the sweet torture she had unconsciously put Haruka in. "I never listen to authority." Michiru whispered before feeling the corset move from underneath her. She pushed herself up and watched how Haruka moved over her and threw the corset away.

"A rebel? Or perhaps a sinner?" Haruka whispered as she planted soft kisses on the base of Michiru's spine caressing the exposed skin with her lips.

Michiru rolled her eyes back and bit her lower lip. "Sinner?" She managed to say in between sharp intakes of air as the blonde brushed her entire spine, up to the back of her neck, with her lips.

Haruka chuckled and moved the aqua hair away from her destination. She wrapped her arms around Michiru's stomach and pulled her up into a sitting position, settling herself behind her. Her hands lingered on the soft stomach for a second. "I won't give you a lecture at a time like this." Haruka muttered, kissing the creamy white shoulder all the way up to the long neck and the back of the younger woman's ear. "The last thing I want to do is kill the mood."

Michiru shuddered and held onto the bed sheets under her hands, almost pulling at them as she felt a sneaky callused hand dive to the junction of her thighs. She opened her eyes slowly and looked down.

"Don't." Haruka whispered in her ear, taking her other hand to cup Michiru's face and making the beautiful woman face her. "Don't…" She said to her directly, taking her lips and engulfing them in a breath taking kiss. She squeezed the young woman tightly to her body, ignoring the sudden flash of pain coming from her abdomen.

"Haruka." Michiru managed to say before Haruka's tongue intruded her hungry mouth. Michiru's hand flew to grab hold of Haruka's hand as she dove once again. The blonde brushed it off by rubbing her inner thigh and slowly prying and spreading Michiru's long legs painfully slowl.

Haruka moved her attack from Michiru's lips down to her neck. Her right hand caressed the exposed skin of Michiru's thighs as her other hand moved to cup Michiru's neglected breasts.

Her eyes flew open and she quickly turned her neck to stare at the blonde.

"Haru-" She was silenced once again with another fierce kiss. She moaned into the blonde's mouth and almost jumped out of her skin as she felt a callused hand invade her most private treasure. Her grip on Haruka's strong forearm was almost painful and she knew by the way the blonde groaned into her mouth.

Michiru was almost convulsing in Haruka's arms. She was shivering, not believing the things Haruka was doing to her. Was this alright? If this was wrong, why did it felt so right? She closed her blue eyes tightly as Haruka's hands touched and passed through her wet folds to finally touch her inside. She let out breath taking gasps, pulling away from Haruka's lips to stare up at the dark green eyes she had fallen in love with. She opened her mouth to talk, but the only thing that managed to come out was an earth shattering moan.

Haruka smiled. She moved her finger in a slow, agonizing rhythm and just watched how Michiru moved against her own body, trying to relieve the building tension herself. Haruka steadied her by placing her large hand on Michiru's stomach. She saw how Michiru moved her arms up to grab hold of her hair, pulling her down for another kiss. She resisted, she didn't move her face at all and watched Michiru's face as she opened her mouth and moaned.

"Kiss me." Michiru managed to say, pulling harshly on Haruka's hair.

"No." She smirked as she slipped a second finger inside. "Not yet."

She arched her back away from Haruka. Her grip on the other woman's forearm became tighter. She closed her eyes tightly and shuddered uncontrollably before pressing her back to Haruka's soft chest once again.

"Haruka."

Haruka smiled once again. She moved Michiru's face to her own and pressed her lips to hers as she moved her fingers quickly. Michiru's other hand fell on Haruka's strong thigh, her nails digging into the surprisingly soft flesh before opening her eyes wide. Haruka held her in place with her strong arms, silencing the loud moan that escaped Michiru's throat with her own mouth as the smaller girl reached her release.

Still holding her in place, she slipped her hand out and groped the milky white thigh, as she felt the trembles go through Michiru's entire body. Haruka was now smiling as Michiru exhaled loudly on her wet lips.

Slowly, Michiru opened her blue eyes and stared at the smirking blonde. She quickly closed her eyes again and tried to move away. Haruka wouldn't let her.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"I will look at you anyway that I please, Michiru."

"It's embarrassing."

"We are getting a mirror in my room then. That way, you will get used to seeing yourself like this." Haruka whispered as she kissed the sweat covered forehead. "Hmm…" The blonde smiled as she raised her right hand for Michiru to see.

"Haruka... I didn't… I mean… "

"You need to know how your body responds to pleasure before giving it to someone else."

Haruka whispered before squeezing Michiru's agitated body to her own.

Michiru sighed and threw her head back, resting it on Haruka's shoulder. "Are you going to make me wait again?"

"Mmmhmm." Haruka said as she leaned back on the bed with Michiru now on top of her. "Why not?" She let out a devilish smirk before moving Michiru closer to her face and slowly consuming her lips. Michiru pulled the covers over them and resigned herself to wait.

God couldn't be this cruel…

End Chapter 15


	17. Chapter 16

A/n: I want you guys to keep in mind that this is A/U ALTERNATIVE. UNIVERSE. As in, the laws of government and church has been twisted by yours truly to make this story more exciting. Yes, I try to stick to the 1800 feel of it, but I changed some things.

Also, remember that this doesn't take place in any specific place in the world just because I want you guys to imagine that for yourself. If you want it to be in England then it can be in England if you wanted it to be in a place where the Victorian Era and Japanese meet then do so. I just want you guys to enjoy it.

I was taking a little vacation so I could enjoy time with my family and well, I didn't take my laptop. I did, however, bring my phone and I read some stories to fuel my creativity. Please have patience. I will finish this story. I will ;D.

I've been thinking of writing another fic taking place some years after the Star season, new enemy blah blah OC here and there, lots of Haruka Michiru but with a twist. Also, as many of you who PM me a lot know, I might Rewrite Blind (my first H&M fic ever) and I might add some new scenes and add more to the plot. I might even change some characters here and there. I am really thinking about it. I would like to know what do you guys think. Let me know. Those of you who want to know about the new story please send me a PM. I would really like to read your thoughts and ideas...

I write because it is my passion, but I also write to entertain you people. I really need your opinion x.x

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own the plot of this story and the original characters featured in them

And here is chapter 16. Enjoy.

Thanks to T&K and AmethystBeauty11 for editing my work.

* * *

Meadow of Sins

Michiru was moving through the vast multitude of people. She was making her way up to where a stage was set. She pushed, shoved and tried to hurry. She needed to see it. She wanted to see it. As she finally stood in front of the group of people she saw the large cross. She frowned and turned to look for her lover. Surprisingly she didn't find Haruka.

The crowed began to holler and shake their fist violently at the cross. Michiru turned once again only to be horrified by what she was seeing. She moved her left hand over her mouth as she suppressed a scream.

At the sound of a whip, the people became even more agitated. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the chilling screams of pain…

Michiru gasped and opened her blue eyes, only to come face to face with a peacefully sleeping Haruka. She stared at her face for what seemed an eternity before touching the now rosy cheek.

"Haruka." She whispered as she looked down at herself. They were both lying on the foot of the bed with only the bed sheet covering their naked bodies. She tried to move away, but the blonde's muscular legs were securely entangled with Michiru's and it was hard to pull away. The younger woman grunted as she pulled the sheet away from them.

"Haruka, wake up." The blonde simply wiggled her nose, wrapped one lazy arm around Michiru's waist and pulled her even closer.

"Haruka! I need to get dressed."

"Don't." The blonde finally murmured before kissing Michiru's forehead and going back to sleep.

Michiru stared at Haruka's face and almost gave up before hearing a steady knock at the door. She stretched her neck away from Haruka's face and gazed at the door.

"Yes?"

"Breakfast." Nana said behind the door.

"One minute." Michiru said, before pulling her slender legs from beneath Haruka's heavy ones. "Just a minute!" She let out a frustrated grunt before falling beside the bed.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Nana, yes. Just give me a second." Michiru said as she looked down at her feet. Their clothes were scattered around the room and by the looks of it, Haruka was too sleepy to even care to help her out with the corset. Michiru sighed and grabbed hold of Haruka's white button up shirt. She slipped her arms inside the sleeves and buttoned the shirt up before reaching for the pants. She stared at them for a moment as she decided what she was going to do in order to make them stay on and not fall.

"Hello?"

Michiru groaned again and jumped to the door as she pulled the pants over her naked legs. "I said wait a second." She mumbled as she held onto the waistband. She opened the door enough to peek outside. There was only Nana.

"Morning!" The older woman said as she tried to look inside of the room. "Open the door, child, I brought Haruka some breakfast!"

Michiru took a deep breath and opened the door completely. She stood there barefoot, wearing only two garments of clothing that were a size bigger than what she usually wears. She tried to look as serious and collected as possible, but she knew by Nana's smirk, that she was failing to do so.

"Nice outfit, my lady."

"Did you bring breakfast for me as well?" Michiru quickly changed the subject as she saw two small carts behind Nana.

"Ah, yes! I was going to leave it at your room after Haruka's, but it seems that you changed chambers." Nana smirked and Michiru twitched.

"I thought that breakfast in bed would be adequate since both of you must still be terribly tired."

Michiru looked back at the sleeping Haruka.

"More or less…"

"How was it?"

Her neck almost snapped when she turned to look at Nana.

"What?" She lost her grip on the large pants, but quickly pulled them up before anything was exposed.

"How was it, my lady?"

Michiru stared down at the chubby woman before shaking her head. She grabbed hold of the two carts and quickly moved them inside before grabbing the pants again.

"Thanks for the breakfast. I will call for you if we need anything." _Pervert. _And saying this, Michiru closed the door behind her, letting the pants fall down to the floor. "What a woman…"

She pulled the shirt over her head and threw it on top of the pants that had recently fallen before taking the carts to the bed.

"Why were you wearing my clothes?" Michiru almost pushed the cart over when she saw Haruka sitting up with one eye open and staring directly at her.

"You are awake." She stopped for a moment before looking at her naked form. "Nana brought some bre-"

"I heard her." Haruka mumbled before rubbing her eyes with her hands. "Come on." She patted the empty side of her bed. "Let's eat." She commanded and watched how Michiru placed one cart by her side and then dragged the other with her, before sitting beside the naked blonde.

"Breakfast in bed…" Michiru giggled as she placed some plates in front of her. "I can get used to this."

Haruka stretched her torso to reach for her cart. The stinging pain on her stomach made her stop all together and look down at her abdomen. A small reminder of what happened yesterday came back to her. She groaned and touched the bandaged wound for a second.

"Let me get that for you." Michiru said as she crawled over to Haruka's side and grabbed the plates for her.

"Ham, egg and cheese sandwich." Haruka raised her eyebrow in approval.

"Not bad, huh?" Michiru smiled as she took a sip of the hot coffee. "Oh, dear lord."

"By your reaction, I take it Nana was the one that cooked." Haruka said before grabbing the hot cup and taking a sip. "Mmm. Yep, I was right."

"How is your wound?" Michiru asked as she took a bite from her sandwich.

Haruka shrugged and looked down at her abdomen, holding her cup of coffee in one hand and half of her sandwich in the other. She took a deep breath and expanded her stomach and quickly hissed and stopped moving all together. "It's horrible."

"And yet we…"

"Shh." Haruka said quickly as she dunked her sandwich in the coffee and then bit off the coffee drenched part.

Michiru giggled before leaning over to her side to kiss the blonde's cheek. "I think I should change those bandages. They are starting to get dirty." She whispered, moving closer to Haruka.

"Mmhmm." Haruka said, nodding and chewing at the same time. "I don't want to get an infection." She said before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Michiru watched in amazement how the blonde ate casually as if nothing had happened the day before. The only evidence of yesterday's occurrence was the fact that she had a bloodstain on the bandages that were wrapped securely around her naked torso. Haruka was simply just enjoying her breakfast as if it was any other day for her.

"How?" Michiru whispered as she touched the bandages. "How can you be so strong?" Haruka simply looked at her with her sleepy green eyes. She smiled tenderly and shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe you are the reason." She answered finishing her coffee in one gulp. "I always try to survive. That's what my father taught me. You have to do anything and everything to survive." She chuckled. "I can still remember our fencing lessons and how he would yell at me for giving my back to him. I need to push my body to its limit. That's the only way a human can survive."

"You were shot. Toku pulled the bullet out of you, using only whiskey to prevent infection and a hunting knife to take the bullet out. You were awake the whole time."

Haruka chuckled. "I can survive that and a lot more."

"You made love to me afterwards."

"Are you complaining?" Haruka raised one eyebrow, giving Michiru a cocky smile.

Michiru blushed and looked away from Haruka's intense glance. She shook her head and nibbled on her sandwich.

"I'm full." The blonde declared as she threw her legs over her side of the bed and stood up with some difficulty. She hissed at the pain, but pushed that aside as soon as she saw Michiru walking over to her in all her naked glory.

Michiru pulled the cart away from Haruka and looked up at the tall woman in front of her. She looked down at her stomach for a moment before brushing her fingertips over Haruka's upper torso.

"Haruka?" The older woman simply stared at her every action in silence as she waited for Michiru's next words. "Who else knows?" Haruka raised her eyes up to lock them with the dark blue ones. She wrapped her long fingers around Michiru's wrist before answering.

"Nana, Toku, and now you."

"No one else?"

Haruka shook her head.

"Not even the guards? Your maids?"

"No. No one else."

Michiru frowned and lead Haruka back to the bed, sitting her down on the edge of the bed. "I want the truth."

"There is nothing more…"

"I want to know what really happened. Is your mother really dead?"

Haruka's face became cold. She froze under Michiru's hand and pulled away, obviously upset by the question. "How dare you ask me that?"

"Put yourself in my shoes, Haruka…"

Haruka sighed and rubbed her forehead before feeling Michiru's hand run through her blonde hair. "My mother did die that night like I told you before."

"How did your father get away with the switch up? I mean the church wouldn't have let you marry me if your birth certificate said you were a woman."

"My father had his connections in the government. He could do anything if he really wanted to. He faked another birth certificate. He made it look like my mother gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl." Haruka rested her chin on Michiru's stomach as she looked up at her gorgeous wife.

"You are the boy."

"I am the boy…" Haruka nodded, tickling Michiru's stomach.

"Whatever happened to the girl? What did your father do?"

"Izumi Teno'u died the same night as my mother. There is an empty grave next to my mother's at the national cemetery. If they open it they will find nothing, but dirt. A lot of people knew my mother. They remembered her when she was pregnant. They remember her with a girl in her arms… Some of them are suspicious of me, the boy." She chuckled. "When my father found me in the city mansion's stables he brought me here, put me in Nana's arms and told her to make me look like a boy just so I could inherit everything he owned and so I could fall under the protection of the government just by simply being a man."

"He could've remarried."

"He could… But he didn't want to. Women have no power within the church. Men rule the government." Haruka said as she placed her large hands over Michiru's bottom and pulled her closer to her giving Michiru's stomach an open mouthed kiss. "There is no church government separation here."

Michiru shuddered from the unexpected kiss and slightly pulled away from the blonde. "What if someone else knows? What if Kauzo finds out?"

"I will be arrested, I will serve a trial and the church will determine my punishment." Haruka said as she rubbed Michiru's waist. "Or simply be killed."

Michiru froze completely. She pulled the blonde into a tight hug and held her there as she shook her head and lowered herself to press her lips to Haruka's forehead. "I won't allow it."

"If they knew that you knew, you will also be prosecuted." Haruka whispered as she closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the close contact. "If I ever get caught, go to your mother's and act as if you never knew."

"I don't think I can do that."

"For me." Haruka whispered as she stood up once again. "Do it for me." She dug her fingers into Michiru's hair and pulled her in for a slow kiss. "I don't think I will be able to survive if they get you."

"And I can?" She chuckled and brushed her lip sweetly against Haruka's. "I will protect you."

"Really?" Haruka chuckled as she lowered herself enough to wrap her arms around Michiru's waist and lift her up high enough to be at eye level with her, ignoring the ripping sensation at her stomach. "You will protect me."

"I will kill whoever tries to harm you."

Haruka smiled and closed her eyes as she dove in for another kiss. "I believe you." Haruka whispered.

"You better believe me." Michiru said, cupping Haruka's jaw and staring at her dark green eyes.

"I might not look like it, but I can be pretty dangerous."

"I know, I know."

"Let's go to the meadow, Haruka."

"Now?"

"Why not?" Michiru smiled. "I do need you to help me get dressed. I can't put on that corset all by myself." She giggled stroking her nose against Haruka's. "Let's enjoy ourselves."

Haruka nodded and gently set her back on the ground. "That sounds like a good plan to me."

* * *

"Something is going on, I can feel it! There is so much tension in the mansion you can just feel it!" Eleanor nodded as she looked over at her partner. "What are you thinking about, Alma?"

Alma wasn't paying much attention to Eleanor. She was sitting down at a small table near the kitchen, staring at her feet.

"Alma!" She looked up at the younger woman and shook her head. "Hmm?"

"What's wrong? You are never this quiet. You're usually whining."

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just worried." Alma answered as she pulled out a chair for Eleanor to sit.

"I know what you mean. Toku and Nana have been acting rather strange. When I woke up, Nana was here cooking breakfast for Lord Haruka and his wife."

"What's so strange about that?" Alma frowned.

"We are here to do that job Eleanor. We are the kitchen maids."

"Maybe she wanted to feel useful?"

"Maybe. Or maybe she doesn't want us to have contact with the lord?" Alma shook her head again and rubbed her chin. "Toku hasn't been around to bother me. Last night I saw him come downstairs, drink a cup of hot milk and leave. His face had a mixture of sadness, but relief. He hasn't been himself for some time now. I am actually worried about the man." She turned to look at Eleanor. "What?"

"You like Toku, don't you?" Eleanor grinned. Alma raised her eyebrows at her co-worker and pushed herself away.

"Where are you getting those ideas from?"

"Oh, come on. I've seen the looks you give him. I've seen them. You like him." Eleanor giggled and poked her friend on the arm. "Admit it!"

"What if I do?" Alma said, her facial expression changing into a serious one.

"Oh nothing. I won't tell him… Unless you do." Eleanor said, before noticing someone peek their head into the kitchen. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Good morning, girls." A cheerful Haruka said, walking into the kitchen and looking down at both younger women. Both Eleanor and Alma stood up in a blink of an eye. Eleanor moved over to Haruka with a worried expression and she touched the blonde's arm.

"My lord! Are you all right?"

"We heard about what happened last night!" Alma said, bowing her head.

"Are you sure you should be up and running already?" Eleanor asked.

"What do you need from us, my lord?"

Haruka simply smiled at both of them and turned to see Michiru walk in right behind her. "We just need you to make us a light lunch. We are going to the meadow and would like to eat over there." Haruka said, pulling a chair so Michiru could sit.

"Cheese? Bread?" Alma quickly asked as she pulled a picnic basket from a low counter.

"What age are you girls living in?" Haruka frowned.

"Cheese and bread would do just fine and if you have some wine, I would really appreciate it." Michiru said, patting Haruka's hand. "Let them be, you just had your breakfast, it is not like you are going to be hungry when we get there."

Haruka rolled her eyes and stared at Eleanor and Alma as they prepared the picnic basket. "Do as she says. I'm just in the way."

"Oh, were you hurt by my words, Haruka?"

"No."

Michiru giggled and pulled the blonde's hands to her lips. "Good."

* * *

His green eyes stared at the two older men in disbelief. He couldn't believe what Juko and Endo had just revealed to him. He let out a nervous laugh before leaning over his desk.

"A woman?"

"Yes, sir." Endo replied with all of the confidence in the world. "Sae said so."

"Sae?" Kauzo frowned. "Where is he?"

"Probably dead." Juko said, moving around the room a bit uncomfortably. "We left him there to die. He was already badly injured by a couple of wolves and to be honest, we didn't want to drag his wounded ass back here. He was going to be a big problem for us."

"What do you mean? You didn't see Haruka? How are you certain that Haruka is really a woman?"

"No, sir, but Sae's reaction was everything we needed to confirm it." Endo said.

"You idiots! Sae was the only eyewitness to this! How could you just let him die?" Kauzo yelled, slamming his hand ferociously on his desk. "Both of you know that this is vital information. With this I can get everything. We! We can get everything! The town and country mansions, the horse trading…" Kauzo paused. "Michiru… If Michiru does not know that Haruka is a woman then that means that the marriage was never consummated. And even if she knew, there is no way the church would allow two women to be married."

"The marriage would be annulled as if it never happened." Endo said, raising his eyebrows at Kauzo. The new found shine on the younger man made him shiver. What was he exactly plotting now?

"Yes. Poor woman. She would be losing the Teno'u name." He scratched his chin for a moment. "I might be able to fix that, though." He chuckled again. "Listen up, both of you. I will be writing to Father Neil right now and I will explain everything that I suspect. You two will be the witnesses. Answer yes to everything he asks. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Both men answered in unison.

Kauzo simply smiled. "I guess we won't have to dirty our hands again. Let us leave the church to do the dirty work for us."

* * *

"Bread and cheese. It's like I am living in the 1600's." Haruka was about to whine again, but Michiru was quicker. She silenced her lover with a piece of cheese. "Not funny, Michiru." Haruka said, after chewing and swallowing the piece of cheese.

"I got you to stop whining." Michiru said, giggling at Haruka's exasperated face.

"You will need to do a whole lot more if you want me to shut up." Haruka said looking away from her.

Michiru pressed her lips to Haruka's as she closed her eyes and gave in to the temptation she had been burying ever since the night before. She pushed the masculine woman down to the flower covered ground.

Haruka didn't put up much of a fight. She let herself be controlled and raised her arms over her head, letting the younger woman know she could do with her as she pleased. She sighed in content when those warm lips left her own.

Michiru had pulled away enough to allow herself to climb and sit on top of Haruka, straddling her waist. Haruka closed her eyes as she felt Michiru's hand on her belt, playing with it.

"You really don't have to…"

"Look at me, Haruka."

She shut her mouth for a moment. Michiru was sitting perfectly still on top of her, yet she was careful enough not to bother the still fresh wound on her abdomen. It didn't hurt anymore, but any rough move or any accidental hit would make the blonde see stars.

Haruka then proceeded to open her dark green eyes and stare at the gorgeous angel on top of her.

Michiru moved her hand to cup Haruka's warm cheeks. She looked down at those eyes she had fallen in love with.

How long was this going to last? Were there going to be more peaceful moments just like this one? What if what Haruka had said was true? What if someone finds out? What if they take her away? What if she gets killed?

"Haruka." She brushed the blonde's lips with her thumb. "Say that you love me." What if something happens? She needed to hear it. Now.

"I adore you." Haruka whispered as she tried to bring their lips closer.

"No." Michiru said, getting close enough to engulf herself in Haruka's scent, but not enough to press her lips with the blonde. "Say it."

Haruka could only hold the younger woman steady. Her hands gripped the soft skin of Michiru's thighs tightly. Why did it feel so urgent? So important? So sacred?

"I love you, Michiru."

"I love you too." Michiru quickly responded. She moved her hands inside of Haruka's jacket, undoing the buttons. Once free of the first layer of clothing, she dove for a heated and slow kiss. Michiru felt a pair of callused hands push the skirt of her dress up, agonizingly slow. She knew she wanted to enjoy every second of every stroke.

Michiru pulled away from the kiss and removed the second layer, the trusty vest. She threw it away, pocket watch and all.

The blonde couldn't take the short separation. She pulled Michiru in for another scorching kiss. She let out a pleasurable groan as soon as she felt Michiru's hand on the heated skin of her neck. That's when Haruka froze. She opened her green eyes and broke away from the kiss and

Michiru sat up straight. She looked down at Haruka's neck and noticed something resting there and she let curiosity get the best of her. She picked up the golden object and brought it up to her eyes.

"A rosary?" The aqua hared woman raised her eyebrows. She gently pulled at the gold rosary around Haruka's neck. "I never thought of you as a religious person."

"It belonged to my father." Haruka said, looking at Michiru's fingers and how they stroked the small crucified Jesus at the end of it.

"I've never seen you wearing it." Then she stopped to stroke the golden necklace. Today, as they were dressing up she noticed the blonde had put something around her neck. She never imagined it was the rosary. She stroked it again and examined every single detail, the beads, the small Virgin Mary seal and the crucifix.

"I've never worn it up until now." Haruka said, still stroking Michiru's exposed thighs. "I think I will need the extra protection."

"Why?"

Haruka shrugged.

"Do you think this is wrong, Haruka?"

"What's wrong?" Michiru's lips found their way to Haruka's once again. Haruka suddenly forgot what she just asked. She relaxed under the aqua haired woman before she pulled away.

"That." Michiru said still holding the rosary. "Us. Our feelings."

Haruka grabbed hold of Michiru's hands. She held the rosary close to her lips before giving it a soft petal kiss.

"I was never a fan of any church. Once, my father took me to the city church when I was a teenager. The church where we married. I didn't fall asleep that day. I don't know why, but that day I decided to pay attention to what Father Neil was saying. I remember everything he said. He said that God is love. If you had love in your heart and in your life then you knew God. All you needed to do in order to go to heaven was to love another unconditionally." Haruka paused and looked up at a pair of blue eyes that stared at her as she spoke. "I think I found God's love through you, Michiru. My love for you is unconditional and I pray that yours for me is too." Michiru smiled at Haruka's words.

"I think I made that clear just by being here with you." She pulled the rosary closer and imitated Haruka's action by kissing it. "Even if loving you is wrong, I don't care. I would gladly risk burning in hell if it means I can be by your side, Haruka."

"You shouldn't say such words, Michiru. It wouldn't be fair for you to go to hell because of me. Hell doesn't suit you." She whispered, as if saying a secret. Haruka's large hands sneaked their way back to Michiru's luscious thighs. Her lust and need igniting deep inside of her heart and deep inside of her soul.

"You won't think the same way after I am done with you…"

* * *

A young nun walked steadily along a hallway. In her hands she held a small letter sealed with candle wax and the letter T printed on it. She turned at the end of the hall and quickly stopped at a small door. She knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in." A male voice said from the inside of the room. The nun opened the door slowly, peeking her head in first. "Father Neil." She began. "I have received a letter for you." She watched the old priest move some paper work and raise his tired eyes to gaze at her.

"Leave it on my desk. I will read it later. I have a lot of work to do." He said, going back to his papers.

"Father, it's from Kauzo Teno'u. His two messengers said it is really important that you read it, sir. They are waiting outside of the church for you." The nun explained calmly, holding the letter in her delicate hands.

Father Neil took off his glasses. "Kauzo Teno'u?"

"Yes, sir."

The older man extended his ring bearing hand at the nun. She placed the letter in his hands and stood before him, waiting for his instructions. He grabbed his cross shaped letter opener and cut the candle wax seal in half. He unraveled the piece of paper and began to let his worn out eyes roam over the piece of paper. He clenched his jaw with every word he read. His forehead became tense and he felt a rush of heat rise to his face.

"Who brought this?" Father Neil finally asked, waving the letter angrily.

"They simply call themselves Juko and Endo. They are servants and helpers to Kauzo Teno'u's household." The nun said, noticing the Catholic priest's angered expression. "Is everything all right, father?"

"Don't let them leave. I need to talk to both of them" He opened one of his desk drawers and took out a blank piece of paper, ink and a pen. "Do not leave just yet." He dunked the pen in the ink and began to write. "Tell them to deliver this letter to Kauzo Teno'u as quickly as possible. If we are going to punish someone in the name of our Lord, we need more evidence."

He whispered the last sentence to himself. He waited for the ink to dry, and then he folded the piece of paper and sealed it with candle wax. He gave the letter to the awaiting nun and watched as she left the room in a hurry.

Father Neil sat behind his desk completely alone. He looked down at his outfit and shook his head in disapproval. He had decided to be a priest at a very young age, but it was things like this that made him think twice about his decision. As the city priest he was endowed with too much power and too much responsibility for his own good.

He sighed in discontent and rubbed his wrinkled forehead.

Haruka Teno'u a woman?

He looked at the darkness of his room.

Haruka Teno'u breaking the government's law by misrepresenting herself and impersonating a man? Haruka Teno'u breaking the church's laws by allowing herself to marry another woman?

"Haruka… Haruka. What have you done? What am I supposed to do?"

He baptized Haruka as a child. He confessed Haruka's sins before her father's death.

Father Neil frowned.

He married Haruka…

He covered his mouth with his hand and closed his eyes as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Forgive me, Haruka. For I will be the one to bring you to your death."


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own the plot of this story and the original characters featured in it.

Also I would like to thank my editor AmethysBeauty11 :3 I love you welcome back!

* * *

Meadow of Sins

The air was dense. It felt heavy inside their lungs. Their sleek bodies moved deliciously slow against each other as both women drank and fed off of each other, consuming their love.

Large callused fingers trailed soft patterns on a lean sweaty back. Green eyes looked up at a pair of hazy blue eyes that stared down with longing.

The masculine woman looked down at their tangled legs. Haruka moved her hand to touch the soft hip and caressed the skin there, before receiving a breathtaking kiss from the woman on top of her. The blonde could taste herself in the lavish kiss. She opened her mouth to take in some oxygen, but quickly forgot what air was when a small tongue sneaked its way inside of her mouth.

Michiru wrapped her lean arms around her lover's torso, pressing their chest deliciously close. She shivered with delight and began to run her hands through blonde hair as she moaned against Haruka's invading mouth.

Haruka pulled away from the moist lips. She shuddered and let out a ragged breath as she felt another wave of pleasure shake her to her very core. She closed her eyes tightly and threw her head back, holding Michiru as close as she could.

Michiru just smiled and moved the sweat drenched hair away from Haruka's forehead. "Haruka…"

"Give me a second." The blonde quickly said as she just laid still, her chest raising and falling with every deep breath she took.

Michiru grinned and began to trail kisses from Haruka's jaw down to her neck.

"You are a fast learner…" Haruka said, finally opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling. She felt Michiru's hand upon her chest and then slowly moved to her still wrapped up and injured stomach. She shuddered and rolled her eyes back. Every touch upon her skin was exquisite. Haruka had to control herself in order to not roll over and devour her lover in another round of delicious love making. She groaned when she noticed that Michiru had thought exactly like her. She looked up at the woman on top of her. Haruka's large hands quickly grabbed hold of the slender waist.

"I had a good teacher." Michiru whispered as she leaned over and cupped Haruka's cheek.

"Michiru… Aren't you tired?"

The younger woman shook her head and pulled Haruka in for another kiss, making the blonde sit up. She sighed into the moist lips and slipped her tongue for another taste. That was Michiru's new obsession. Haruka's taste. At first it was all about the organic, rugged and masculine scent the blonde carried on her skin. Now, Michiru pulled away and licked her own lips sensuously. It was all about Haruka's taste

For the first time in a while, Haruka blushed at Michiru's actions. Thankfully, the room was dark enough to hide her red face. "I can get used to this." The blonde whispered as she pulled Michiru closer. Close enough to press her chest against hers.

"You are not the only one." Michiru said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

Haruka let out a loud sigh and laid back down, pulling Michiru with her. She rested her chin on Michiru's head and closed her eyes as her tired body began to beg her for some rest. "That's good to know…" The blonde said before letting out a loud yawn.

"Promise it will be like this forever." Michiru mumbled as she too began to surrender herself to the soft and comfortable bed, and the woman holding her so protectively.

Haruka didn't answer right away. It wasn't until she heard Michiru's steady breathing that she decided to speak. She wanted to say yes with all the confidence in the world, but the truth is that deep down she was completely terrified of the future. Something in the back of her head was screaming at her to run, hide and to escape, but if she did that, who would take care of Michiru?

The blonde looked down at the sleeping woman. She held her tighter to her and closed her eyes. That was the only thing that bothered her. She wanted to be with Michiru, to protect her forever. As long as she could move, she was going to do her best to take care of her, but Haruka knew that sooner or later, someone was going to find out…

"I promise."

* * *

Toku let out a frustrated sigh as he chewed on a small mint leaf he had found earlier in the day. His eyes roamed the horse trading paper work Haruka had handed him yesterday. He stretched his long legs over the mansion's front stairs. He raised his eyes from the papers and looked at the two lazy wolves sitting in front of him. "Haruka is probably going to put you two to work soon. I really hope you didn't think you could get away with not doing anything for almost a week."

Both animals whined and lay on their stomach, ignoring Toku's words.

"Lazy animals…" Toku said before hearing footsteps behind him. He turned around in the exact moment when Haruka walked out of the mansion. "Well, well. Look who finally decided to come out of her cave." Toku said, standing up and dusting his pants. "Took you long enough. How was your honey moon?"

"Shut up. You would've taken your sweet time too." Haruka mumbled as she buttoned up her vest and pulled her sleeves up. She looked down at the two wolves and smiled warmly at them as she got closer to them and began to pet them. "How are my two monsters, hmm? Ready to get to work?"

They simply barked.

"Yes! You are not as lazy as Toku huh?" Haruka teased as she made her way down the stairs.

"How's your wound?" Toku asked as he began to walk with her towards the large stables.

"Oh it's fine." She said as she patted her stomach a little too hard. "It doesn't hurt that much."

"That's good." Toku said before handing her the paper work. "We need to divide the horses. We have some people interested on some stallions and some local horse traders that want a couple of our mixed breeds."

Haruka's eyes roamed the different names of the sellers and the traders. "Let the horses out first and let them have a good run." She turned to her wolves and whistled loudly at them. "Come here, you two!" The wolves quickly ran to their owner and stood on each side watching as Toku opened up each stable door.

In a matter of minutes all horses, owned by Haruka, were running in the front yard of the large mansion with both Ayah and Aki running behind them.

"Well?" Toku said as he walked over to Haruka and turned to look at the gorgeous animals as they played around.

"The two stallions are for sale. The mares will be auctioned next week." She sighed and made an annotation on a piece of paper. "The others will be traded."

"We should wash them…" Toku mumbled as he also pulled his sleeves up.

"Not now. Let them run a bit." Haruka said, placing the paper work under her arm and then sitting down on the ground. "It's been a while, huh?"

Toku chuckled and looked down at Haruka. "Yes. I really did miss this."

Haruka smiled and rested her arms over her bended knees as she watched her stallion, Snow, run with the dogs. "I miss working."

"Since you two seem to be working so hard I brought you something." Both Toku and Haruka turned around. There, Michiru stood with a wide smile on her beautiful face, holding two small glasses. "I brought you some lemonade. I thought you would like some."

"Oh wow. Lemonade. How wifely." Haruka said as she stood up and took the proffered glass. "Thank you." She gave Michiru a quick peck on the lips. She then took the other glass and gave it to Toku.

"You two are disgustingly adorable. Stop it." Toku said as he took a quick sip of the cool drink. "Really, not in front of a starving man."

Michiru covered her hand as she giggled. "I am sorry."

Toku simply turned to look at the horses.

Michiru looked back at Haruka and shrugged. "I really am sorry."

"Never mind him. You know how annoying he can be." Haruka said, grasping Michiru's chin and pulling her for a gentle kiss. "He will just have to get used to it."

"I guess you are right." Michiru said, taking the now empty glass from Haruka's hand. "Do you want some more?" She said, waving the glass.

"Sure. I will have some more."

"All right then. I will be right back." Michiru whispered before petting Haruka's face sweetly and walking away from her. Haruka simply stared at her until she made her way to the kitchen from the back door.

The blonde turned back to watch her horses and casually walked towards Toku. "You think they had enough?"

"They are your horses. You decide."

Haruka snorted and let out a loud whistle. Both Ayah and Aki stopped running all together and turned to look at Haruka. "Get the horses back in the stables!"

"I will get the bucket and brushes." Toku said as he started to walk towards the running horses. He started to clap his hands, getting the animals attention. "Come on! Enough is enough get back to the stables."

Haruka chuckled, placing her hands on her hips and looking down at her beloved pets. "You are tired already? My, my! You two are getting old!" She chuckled as she kneeled down and began to rub their stomachs. "I might just have to get some new wolves. I need to take a stroll in the woods."

Ayah and Aki whined.

* * *

Michiru made her way through the backyard of the mansion. She was walking over to the back door kitchen, holding Haruka's empty lemonade glass in her hands.

The peaceful air around her was interrupted when a hand came over her mouth while a strong arm held her tightly against a broad chest. She began to struggle around whoever was holding her when a second person stepped from the shadows and stood in front of her. Her blue eyes grew wide. She knew this man. She had seen him somewhere, but where? She groaned and moved her legs about. She was trying her hardest to use the old feet stomping, nose hitting technique, but this man was holding her too tight.

"That won't work on us, Lady Kaioh. We are not drunk like those dumbasses from the party."

Her eyes grew wide. She stared at the man in front of her for a couple of seconds before realizing who they were. She had seen him in the house party Kauzo threw for that girl Usagi. Michiru growled and kept on moving around trying to get the other man to let her go.

"What a waste, huh Endo?" He chuckled as he looked down at Michiru. "Kind of reminds me of Haruka's mother." Juko grunted as Michiru kept on moving against him. "Really, woman. That is not helping at all. On the contrary. You just flung my excitement."

Michiru became paralyzed as she heard his words.

"If Sae was right about Haruka then, poor Lady Kaioh has never, ever tasted the pleasures of being with a man." Endo laughed. "A real man that is. Oh well. I know Kauzo told us to bring her to him. We can still have a little fun. Right, Juko?" Endo said as he began to take off his old suit jacket.

_Sae, Juko, Endo._

Michiru stared at the man in front of her. By the wrinkles on his face and the white hairs on his sideburns, she was sure he was middle aged. She groaned and looked up at the one who was holding her. He appeared to be the same age… She shuddered in disgust when she saw him licking his lips and peeking through her cleavage.

"_Three men. They were tall. Huge."_

Michiru closed her eyes as she remembered Haruka's words.

"I bet she is just as good as Haruka's mother." Juko said once again as he pressed his hips to Michiru's bottom.

"I will go first. I will let you know."

* * *

Haruka frowned. Michiru was taking a little too long with the lemonade. Haruka had sat down to play with her pets while waiting for Michiru. Now she was walking the same direction Michiru took some minutes ago.

"Michiru!" Haruka called out to her, waving her hands at her two wolves. "Stay." She whispered waving her hand again. The two animals ignored her request and decided to run over to Toku and see what he was doing.

Haruka frowned. Something clearly wasn't right to her. She placed her hands inside her pocket and slowly made her way towards the back kitchen door. That's when she saw it. Her eyes grew wide with rage. Her palms became sweaty and she could hear her heart beating inside her head.

A man was holding her wife tightly against him keeping her silenced with one hand over her mouth. Another attacked her neck with open mouth kisses while his hands traveled from her waist up to cup her breast in a repulsive manner.

Haruka felt a heat wave coming from her stomach all the way up to her ears. "Let her go right now."

Endo stopped moving all together. He pulled his face away from Michiru's neck and turned to look at the red blonde standing right beside them. "Finally decided to show up. Does it bring back some memories?"

Michiru opened her teary blue eyes and turned to look at Haruka. She held back a sob and began to move her face violently trying to get Juko's hand away from her mouth.

"I should kill you both." Haruka whispered as she stood there paralyzed by rage. "Just like I killed your partner."

Juko chuckled and nuzzled his face into Michiru's hair. "Tell me Haruka. Do you think it is fair for someone like you to marry such a gorgeous female? Oh You Teno'us always getting such beautiful women as your brides and you are never man enough to take care of them. Your father wasn't there to stop us and you may not be strong enough to stop us now. Don't worry about it. We won't kill her. Kauzo will take care of her when we are done with her."

Haruka ignored Juko and stared at Endo's movements. He wasn't paying attention to Haruka. He was smiling at Juko's words and staring at Michiru. Haruka shuddered in disgust as she watched him look at Michiru up and down. She noticed the small dagger he had attached to his belt. She made a quick note inside her head and took a step forward.

Endo gasped for air as he felt the tall woman slam her shoulders directly into his stomach, tackling him to the ground.

The blonde moved her hands to his hips and found the dagger and held onto it tightly. "Stay still you bastard."

"Oh now you want to act! I remember back when you were a girl all you did was run!" He chuckled and moved his larger hand over the dagger and Haruka's hand stopping her from grabbing it.

"Hurry up and kill the slut!" Juko said as he pulled Michiru away from Haruka and Endo. "Hurry! Fuck the church. We will get to kill her as it was intended to."

Michiru froze. _He knows. _Michiru groaned and tried to elbow her captor various times. This made Juko loose his grip on her mouth. He tried to hold her still now with both arms. "Stop it! What are you doing?"

"Shut up!" Juko screamed at Michiru and pulled her closer to his body.

Haruka's grip on the dagger grew stronger. With her other hand she punched the middle aged man and took the opportunity to pull the weapon out from its sheath. Endo groaned and grabbed Haruka's hand again, stopping her from stabbing him with the dagger. "What do you think you are doing!"

"What I should've done years ago." She muttered as she used all of her upper body strength to push the dagger further down into his chest.

Endo felt how the tip of the dagger ripped his clothes and began to sink into his flesh. He began to panic. He was a man he was supposed to be stronger than the woman on top of him. "Juko! Juko help me!" He screamed as he tried to push away the dagger.

Juko frowned and squeezed Michiru tighter. "No. You deal with her. I am dealing with Haruka's whore."

Endo looked up at Haruka's face. Her dark green eyes were looking down at their hands as they struggled together. She pushed, he pulled. He gasped for her and she breathed in as she used all of her strength to thrust the dagger deeper into his flesh.

Endo felt the dagger cut him deeper and deeper. He tried his best to get a grip on Haruka's hand, but he was losing his strength fast. He wasn't able to breath, his heart was slowing down and his vision was blurry. He gasped for air one last time before feeling the blonde's hand on his chest. And everything went blank.

Juko stared at the blonde as she stood over the now dead Endo and slowly pulled the bloody dagger out of his chest. He pressed his face to Michiru's head and held her in front of him. He reached out to his back and pulled out a small gun that resembled the one Sae had used on Haruka days ago. He pressed the mouth of the gun to Michiru's temple and felt her quiver against him. He smiled. "Drop the dagger."

* * *

Toku was making his way through the front gates of the mansion. He heard horses, but he was sure he had put all the horses back in the stables. He frowned and shook his wet hands. He was giving some of the horses a quick bath before putting them up for sale.

"You!"

Toku turned to the front gates again. He stared up at the man sitting on a horse on the other side of the gates. "What?"

"Open up the gates now."

"Kauzo Teno'u?" Toku yelled as he then looked at another man beside him. "Father Neil!" Toku feared the worst when he saw that behind both men a group of five church guards waited instructions.

"We are here to arrest Haruka Teno'u. Either you open up the gates or you will also be arrested." Father Neil said as he steadied his horse.

Toku looked down at the floor. He then turned to look over at the large mansion, deciding whether to run and tell Haruka or to open the gates.

"Horigome!" Father Neil yelled angrily at Toku. "Open this gate now, Horigome!"

Toku closed his eyes tightly. He knew when someone as Father Neil yelled at him using his last name he meant business. Apprehensively, he pulled a set of keys from his pants and opened up the gate, letting everyone inside the mansion's front yard.

"Where is Haruka?" Kauzo asked as he looked down at Toku.

"I don't know."

"Toku…" Father Neil frowned.

"Back yard." Toku answered before rubbing his face with his dirty hands. _Traitor. _ He sighed and tried to control his emotions. He needed to help Haruka. He needed to save her… He looked at the guards that followed both Kauzo and Neil. _But how…_

* * *

She stared at Juko intently, yet she never lost her grip on the bloody dagger. "I will let go of the dagger if you let go of her." Haruka said as she stood there, motionless and scared that the worse was about to happen. "Just let go of Michiru and I will drop my weapon."

"Shut up and just drop it!" Juko insisted as his grip on Michiru grew tighter. "I was going to follow Kauzo's orders, but right now I just feel like killing you and her and get all this shit over with!"

"Kauzo's orders?" Michiru whispered and looked over at Haruka. "What orders?"

"You do not get it? Kauzo's father always wanted your dad's money ever since he saw him get rich out of horse trading. Horse trading! Who would've known? Fujitaka Kauzo's father sent us. Sae, Endo and myself to kill your father and his whole family, but only your mother was at the town mansion and you." He chuckled and nuzzled Michiru's cheek as he held the gun to her temple. "You know the rest. We were going to get a lot of money out of this and by the looks of it I am going to keep Endo and Sae's part."

Haruka raised her gaze up and looked past Juko's shoulder as she heard her wolves howling and running horses heading their way. Quickly she looked back at Juko and noticed that he had turned around to look behind him. "Michiru duck!"

The frightened woman did just that. She elbowed the man behind her and ducked as fast as she could.

Haruka didn't think twice. She raised the dagger and threw it in Juko's direction hitting him over the shoulders. He lost his grip on the gun and fell on the ground screaming in pain.

"Michiru get over here!" Haruka ran to her wife and grabbed her by the shoulders picking her up. Michiru on the other hand pushed the blonde away, grabbed the gun and turned to look at Juko who was struggling with the dagger. Without a second thought she raised the small barrel.

The tired eyes looked up at the woman in front of him. He began to shake his head as if he was asking for mercy. _Please no. _

"You deserve a lot worse for what you did to my Haruka!" Michiru said as she pulled the trigger shooting over the man's chest.

Haruka quickly pulled Michiru to her. The younger woman gasped and dropped the gun on the floor and looked up at Haruka with worried eyes. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you! Michiru, did they do something to you?" The blonde almost yelled at her as she cupped her cheeks and kissed her face repeatedly. "Are you hurt? Damn it! Answer me already!"

"I'm fine! I'm fine" Michiru yelled back as she petted Haruka's chest and stomach, looking for a wound. "You are all right!"

"Stupid! Crazy woman!" Haruka growled and wrapped her arms around Michiru, squeezing her tightly. "Don't you ever hold a gun in your hands again! I mean it!"

Michiru just hugged her back, burying her face in Haruka's chest, breathing her in, but her moment of peace was short lived.

Both women pulled away from each other as they saw a group of men running towards them in their horses.

Haruka pushed Michiru behind her protectively as she looked at the men one by one. "Kauzo." She whispered before looking at the oldest man. "Father…" She felt that the air didn't reach her lungs. She gasped surprised and moved her hand to hold onto Michiru's wrist. "Father Neil."

"Haruka, I'm sorry. I let them in…"

Her green eyes went to look at the person who just spoke. She stared at Toku's worried and saddened expression for what seemed to be hours. She shook her head at him and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "You did what you had to do, Toku. Don't be sorry."

"Haruka Teno'u." Father Neil began as he jumped off of his horse and walked over to the blonde. "Haruka Teno'u you are under arrest."

"No." Mcihiru whispered low enough for only Haruka to hear. It was happening. What she feared the most was actually happening.

"What happened here?" He whispered as he looked back at the group of guards. Two of them jumped off of their horses and made their way towards Haruka."

"I did it!" Haruka blurted out as her grip on Michiru's wrist grew tighter, letting the younger woman know that she should remain quiet.

"What are you doing! Haruka no!" Michiru groaned in Haruka's ear as she pulled away from the blonde.

"Self-defense. They were trying to kill me and Michiru Kaioh." She gulped down and looked down at the old eyes of the priest. "I did it."

Father Neil closed his eyes and nodded. "You are under arrest for impersonating someone you are not."

Haruka jerked her arms away as she felt the two guards hold her arms and pressed them together behind her back.

Toku walked over to Haruka and pulled Michiru away from Haruka. The younger woman began to put up a fight. She pushed Toku away from her and ran her way back to Haruka's side.

"No! Stay with Toku! Stay with him! Stay away from me!" Haruka shouted at her as she felt the guards harshly tie her wrist together. "Just be silent and let me handle this, Michiru please!"

"But Haruka!"

"Everything will be alright just let me handle this! Please!" Haruka yelled as she looked back at Father Neil.

Kauzo silently watched the scene before him. He looked down at Endo and Juko's corpses and snarled in disgust and anger. He then looked at Toku and Michiru before going back to stare at Father Neil. "Can we get this over with and take her down town?"

"You bastard!" Michiru yelled as she pointed her finger at him. "You were behind this all along."

"Silence!" Haruka shouted and then grunted as one of the guards twisted her wrist.

Father Neil sighed and rubbed his face before he continued. "You are also under arrest for lying to the church…"

"I never lied." Haruka quickly said as she walked over to the priest and looked down at him. "You cannot punish me for that."

"…and for the death of two…"

"Three." Kauzo interrupted the priest. "Haruka killed my third servant Sae."

"…three men." Father Neil said, looking up at Kauzo with an irritated glance. He then moved his hands up and began to undo Haruka's vest and then the first button of her white shirt.

"What do you think you are doing!" Haruka said as she began to jerk her arms away.

"Seeing if it is true." Father Neil said before looking at Haruka's bounded chest. His tired eyes rose to look at the somehow darker green eyes. "So you are a woman."

"Yes."

"Arrest Lady Kaioh." Father Neil commanded.

"No! She didn't know! She just found out! Please, Father!" Haruka pulled her arms as she tried to break free from the guards. "Father!"

"Haruka, you think I will believe that."

"Please. Don't arrest her. She didn't know. I lied to her as much as I lied to the society and the government. If you want to get information out her take Lady Kaioh in as a witness not a criminal!"

"Haruka…" Michiru whispered as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Toku didn't know what to do. He simply wrapped his arms around Michiru giving her some kind of comfort.

"My father did a lot for you, priest, and for your church. If you won't do it for him… do it for me." Haruka said as she bowed her head as low as she could. "Please don't hurt her, please. I beg you. Have mercy, Neil please."

Michiru had turned and wrapped her arms around Toku's torso. The least she wanted to see was her proud wife ask for mercy.

"All right." Father Neil said as he raised his hand and stopped the guards from approaching Michiru. "But we are having a long conversation about this, Haruka." Father Neil said as he walked back to his horse.

Haruka was pushed by the two guards harshly she groaned and looked at Toku for some seconds. She then jerked away from the guards enough to talk. "Take Michiru to her mother's! Don't do anything else until I say so. Stay near the priest and keep an eye on Kauzo. I don't want him doing anything to Michiru."

Toku nodded. "Don't worry about that."

Kauzo got off from his horse and stood in front of Haruka looking down at her cleavage with a disgusted frown. "You did all of this for my money, Haruka?"

The blonde didn't give him a verbal reply, but she did spit in his face furiously.

Kauzo didn't waste a second to strike her across her face with the back of his hand. He then grabbed hold of her hair pulling her face closer to his. "I really, really hope they kill you, Haruka."

"I hope I can survive so I can kill you myself, Kauzo." She smirked. "I really, really do." She answered mimicking and mocking him.

Father Neil grabbed Kauzo's wrist forcefully before he could strike Haruka again. "That is enough I will be the one to punish her, Kauzo. Not you!"

Kauzo yanked his arm away from the old priest's grip. "Then let us go already. I don't want to miss this for anything in the world."

* * *

The ride to town was slow, agonizingly slow. The only way Haruka was going to be able to survive this was if she subsist her punishment. She had been planning out various ways she could escape, but even if she did… they would find her.

Her line of thought went back to Michiru. If she had to beg Father Neil to leave Michiru out of this mess then, damn it, she was going to beg. She would throw her pride out the window. For Michiru's safety she would do the impossible.

Haruka just hoped that Toku had done as she asked him. Knowing Michiru… she probably put a big fight with Toku and demanded him to not take her to her mother's. Haruka sighed as she walked down the hall that lead to Fathers Neil's office. Knowing Michiru… she was probably waiting outside with Toku, planning something.

Haruka tried to move some strands of hair away from her face, but with both hands now tied in front of her, it was rather difficult to look presentable.

The old priest opened the door for her. Two guards pushed the masculine woman inside and forcefully sat her down in front of the large mahogany desk.

Father Neil closed the door behind him and walked over to his desk. "What am I going to do, Haruka? He sighed as he became comfortable in his chair.

"We can start by talking…" She looked up at the guards. "Alone."

Father Neil waved his hand at the two guards, signaling them to leave. Once the guards left, he looked at Haruka's serious face. She was trying so hard to hide the fear in her eyes.

"What did you do, Haruka?"

"I killed three men in self-defense. Those three men raped and killed my mother and they were also trying to hurt my wife!"

"Michiru Kaioh is not your wife, Haruka."

"How dare you say that, Father? You were the one that made the union."

"That wasn't a real union."

"Yes it was!" Haruka said looking down at her hands. "The only thing I am guilty is murder in self-defense."

"Haruka, you took someone else's possession by impersonating a man."

"The mansions and the lands belonged to my father. All that money he possessed, he earned it with his horse trading and selling business. He earned it fair and square with his hard work. I am his daughter I continued his legacy and I worked hard enough to keep the business a float!"

"But…"

"Just because I don't have a thing dangling between my legs does not mean I am not entitled to everything. Kauzo and Fujitaka wanted my father's money because they weren't able to do what my father did. Why should they get it! Those two never even came to visit Akihiko when he was sick in bed when he had his heart attack. They have never even raised a finger to save their life. Fijitaka was a lazy murderer and so is Kauzo!" She groaned and bowed her head low enough to run her fingers through her hair, agitated.

"The law is the law." Father Neil replied, leaning his face on his fist and casually looking at her.

"Laws can be changed."

He chuckled. "Your father broke the law when he changed your birth certificate."

"That's a crime I shouldn't pay for."

"But you kept the act. Why did you even dare to marry a woman, Haruka. That's an abomination."

"I love and care for that woman more than you can ever imagine. How can love be an abomination? You said it yourself. Love is all we need to be freed for sin. If I didn't love her I wouldn't be here, Father. If I didn't love her I wouldn't be here giving myself away to death.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that I would gladly die for her right now. When I swore to love her and protect her to you and to God I meant every single word."

"Tell me the truth, Haruka." He rubbed his hands together as he leaned over his desk. "Did she know that she was marrying a woman?"

"No."

"When did she find out?"

"The day one of Kauzo's men, Sae to be exact, shot me. She was the one that cleaned my wounds and bandaged me up." Haruka half-lied. She didn't want to involve both Toku and Nana.

"Why didn't she call the police or come to me?"

"Because she loves me back, Father. The church shouldn't punish two people for loving each other. You are just as guilty. You married us."

"I didn't know you were a woman."

"Still, you are just as guilty." Haruka whispered.

Father Neil shook his head before opening one of his desk drawers. He took out a large and thick book and slammed it on his desk. "What should I charge you with then?" He rubbed his chin as he opened the book and began to go through it. "I cannot change the government's law… You did take over some possessions that were not supposed to fall in your hands. They lawfully belonged to your cousin. You murdered three men…"

"You are not going to punish me for marrying Michiru?"

Father Neil raised his eyes from the book and stared at Haruka for some seconds. If he did that the punishment would be too high. She would never even have a chance to survive at all. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked down at the book. "As you said, that was my mistake and I cannot punish two people for being in love. God will give you your proper punishment when the time comes." He said, turning a page.

"You simply don't want to be held responsible, huh?"

"If I were you I would leave it as it is. Be thankful I am not taking Michiru Kaioh down with you." He closed the book loudly and threw it inside his drawer again. "Forty."

"What?"

"Forty whips in front of the entire church community and whoever else decides to show off or pass through the town plaza. Your property will fall into Kauzo's hands. Now…" He stood up and walked over to the sitting Haruka. "Your marriage will forever be annulled and illegal to the government. Here in the church…"

"You will not annul it?"

"The marriage certificate has my signature so it will still be valid. Not like it will help you out in the future…"

"You bastard… You simply want to cover your ass."

"Just like your father covered yours!"

Haruka closed her mouth and stared down at the floor.

"If you survive your punishment you are completely free to go. You won't be able to go back to your mansion so let's hope that you have a place to stay and heal your wounds and I also hope that God has mercy on your soul, Teno'u." As he said this, he called out to the guards that were patiently waiting outside the office. "Take her down to the dungeons."

The guards didn't reply, they simply picked up Haruka from her seat and pulled her out of the small office, making their way to the dirty and hidden church dungeons.

* * *

R&R

And all of those who are gonna be hit by Hurricane Irene... BE CAREFUL! I was hit by that bitch some days ago and it wasn't funny e.e


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own the original characters and the plot of the story.

A/N:Words in _Italics _are flashbacks :D

* * *

The people were starting to gather around the plaza. Some of them were curious and some knew what was going to happen when they saw the small wooden stage and the ropes. Some of them were there to judge, to root and to ask for more violence and bloodshed.

Others just wanted to see Haruka die.

Michiru was outside of the small crowd. Right beside her stood a serious Toku who had already placed a protective arm over Michiru's shoulder. In Haruka's absence, he had pledged to himself that he was going to protect Michiru… But she didn't need his protection, she needed Haruka.

Michiru stared as the crowd grew bigger and bigger by the minute. If it wasn't for Toku, minutes ago she would've barge inside of the church and demanded to see Haruka. According to the guards, she was placed in the dungeon.

Michiru sighed in exasperation. Since when does a church, the house of God, have a dungeon? How ironic, she thought.

Toku noticed Michiru's state and acknowledged the fact that he wasn't far behind. He wanted to know about her and know if she was all right and well. He wanted to kill whoever had hurt her, if they had hurt her. His grip on Michiru's shoulder became tighter as he thought about what kind of punishment they were going to put her through.

Michiru knew. She understood Toku's emotions completely because they were the same as hers. She covered his large hands with hers and gave it a firm squeeze.

"She is going to be all right." Toku whispered in Michiru's ear. "She is a tough woman, we know that."

Michiru didn't answer. She was now looking around the stage, studying and calculating the ways she was going to take Haruka away. As soon as she saw the groups of guards enter the stage, her heart dropped. There was no other way? Haruka had to survive her punishment. That was the only way Michiru was going to save her.

She swallowed hard at that thought. What if she didn't? What was she going to do? Go back to her mother's? She felt as if a bucket of cold water was thrown over her body. Her mother… She sighed and leaned on Toku's chest and wrapped her arms around his torso for some support. What was her mother going to think?

Toku instinctively hugged her tighter to him and stared out to the stage. That's when he saw him…

Michiru felt how the tall man tensed up against her. She looked up at him and saw his eyes wide open and shivering in fear. She looked over and passed the endless heads of the crowd and saw a large man, dressed in black.

"The hangman…" She whispered before shuddering. "Is she… going to be hung?" Michiru thought the worst.

"No. It can't be." Toku whispered as he shook his head in disbelief.

Michiru kept on staring at the man's actions. He walked across the stage and then back as if he was looking for something. He went down a couple of stairs and then came back up holding a long thick whip. Michiru almost tore Toku's shirt when she clung to it as she saw the man stand by a corner as if waiting for his victim.

"She will survive, Lady Kaioh… She will." Toku reassured not only Michiru, but himself.

Michiru looked up at the sky taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes tightly. '_Don't let her die.'_ She thought before bowing her head. _'Please, let me stay with her…'_

* * *

Her knuckles were almost white from the sheer strength she was using to hold onto the bars that separated her from freedom. She had given up long ago trying to escape. There was no use. Either she survived the punishment, or die trying to flee from the dungeon.

The putrid humid smell was starting to bother her. She was coughing and sneezing yet, she didn't let go. Finally, she noticed the guards moving away from the small gate as if giving way to someone.

Her tired green eyes stared at a couple of arrogant ones. She let out a soft chuckle and pressed her warm forehead to the cold rusty bars. "You have got to be kidding me. What do you want?"

"I came to wish my cousin luck."

"Luck… Right" Haruka muttered before moving away from the gate, her hands finally relaxing by her side. "You already have everything you ever wanted, why don't you just leave?"

"Not everything." Kauzo said running his hands through his hair before crossing them over his chest. "There is something that you have that hasn't been fully given to me."

"What?"

"Michiru."

"Fuck you."

"Now, now, Haruka. Watch your language."

"You want to take a woman as your possession. You are a disgusting pig and you should be the one locked up waiting to be disfigured by whiplashes."

"You should be lucky Father Neil didn't annul the marriage. I want it annulled. I will fight you over it."

"Fight me over it?" Haruka asked her hands coming to hold onto the bars once again. "What are you even saying?"

"A duel."

"A duel?" Haruka threw her head back and started to laugh until she fell on the dirty floor. "You? Want to duel me?" She slapped her knee and laughed even harder. "Are you serious? Are you suicidal?"

"You've forgotten your father is not the only one that knows how to play around with weapons, Haruka. Besides, I am just saying this thinking that there might be a small chance that you will survive the beating."

"Oh, be sure of that, Kauzo. I will survive the beating and I will first teach you a lesson about working hard. Then later on if you want to continue with the duel, I might just do that and I will kill you."

"You are really full of yourself."

"Because I am confident enough that I will kill you. You don't deserve what you have, Kauzo. How dare you stand before me and say that you will take my wife, the woman I love, away from me just because you want her. You don't even have the balls to woo her, seduce her and make her fall for you. I did and I am not even a man!" Haruka could already feel the heart beat strongly under her chest. If only she could escape the dungeon and show him what she was made of. "Michiru would never, ever, fall into your arms. She'd rather be dead than be with you."

"All right that's enough! It is time for you to go."

Kauzo turned to look behind him. Father Neil stood there with a guard, holding the cage's keys. "Father Neil?"

"It is time already." The older man said before nodding his head at the guard. The man grunted and opened the cage, allowing three other guards to move around the blonde.

"Did you have a chance to confess your sins to Father Neil, Haruka? Now is your chance to save your soul." Kauzo said as he watched the guard pull Haruka out by force.

"You should be the one asking for forgiveness because I am going to send you to hell myself."

"Say hello to your whore mother for me when you get to hell."

Haruka leaned back and spit in his face.

Kazuo grunted in disgusted and moved away to wipe his face. "How dare you!"

"I accept your duel, Kauzo!" Haruka yelled as she looked down at him. "I accept it."

"What duel?" Father Neil asked confused and standing between the cousins. Even though Haruka was being held down he knew well that she could inflict some physical damage.

"I challenge Haruka to a duel. If you win, Haruka, all that I have right now, including my house, your mansions, your business will fall right back to you. No questions asked, I will sign them all over as if of now. If _you_ lose…" he chuckled. "Your name will be erased from your marriage license and mine will replace it." Kauzo said, staring at Haruka's equal green eyes for what seemed an eternity. He could see the upcoming doubt in her eyes. That's what he wanted her to do, doubt herself to the point of confusion. He watched her look down at the dirty ground, gathering her thoughts. "Well?"

"Deal." Haruka said, looking at the priest, ignoring Kauzo completely. "You heard him. I want all of that written down. I don't want to be prosecuted for his death. If he dies everything goes to me. All of it."

"You act as if everything is going to go well, Haruka. You might just die…"

"I won't, Father. I want that paper work done by this evening." She then turned her gaze back at Kauzo. "I choose the place and the weapon."

Kauzo simply smiled. "I choose when…"

* * *

The silence in the plaza was replaced by loud howls and bustle. Michiru quickly jerked her head away from Toku and began to look and search, from all the way in the back, for Haruka. She wanted to silence the people. To yell at them and shut them all up for making an uproar for something so horrible, but she knew they were not going to listen to her.

"Are they bringing her out?" She asked, trying to look over the hundreds of heads. "Can you see anything?" She asked looking up at Toku with a worried expression painted all over her face.

"I think they are…" Toku said as he pulled Michiru closer and began to make their way closer to the stage. "Listen to me now, Lady Kaioh. You should really think this through. We don't want you to get in trouble."

"Don't you think we are already in trouble?"

"These people are blood thirsty animals. They will want to hurt you." Toku said squeezing her hand. "I know you want to protect her. I understand completely but…"

"I can't stand and watch her die. As soon as I see some indecency that she might be in danger, I will step in…" She muttered in his ear angrily. "I will protect the person that I love."

As soon as they heard the people's scream get louder, both turned to look back at the stage. This time, they saw a serious looking Haruka being escorted by a group of guards followed by Father Neil.

"There she is!" Michiru clung to Toku's hand for dear life. "Toku! There she is!" She said stretching her neck to take a better look.

Father Neil took a step in the far left corner of the stage. He stood in a podium, opening the same book that he had used to read Haruka her punishment hours ago. He looked up from the book to the multitude of people in front of him and then to the serious looking blonde. He gave the hangman a nod and watched how the large man grabbed a hold of Haruka and pushed her down onto the stage making her land on her knees between two large wooden stakes. The hangman then tied Haruka's left arm to one wooden stake and her right arm to the other, making her stand with her body forming an X.

"Teno'u Haruka, you are here by accused of the murder of three men, impersonating someone you are not and fraud. You are sentenced to receive the punishment of forty whips."

"What!"

Toku grabbed hold of Michiru's waist preventing her from getting closer to the stage. "Easy there! Don't do anything you might regret!"

"Forty! Forty whips!" Michiru shook her head and tried to pry Toku's arms off. "Let go of me! You don't understand!"

"I understand clearly, Michiru!" He growled and held her steady. "You are the one that should keep a cool head on your shoulders."

"Are you going to let her die right in front of us?" She began to dig her fingernails into Toku's skin. "I won't allow it."

"You need to calm down."

Haruka had her eyes closed at all time. It wasn't until she felt the hangman's hands away from her that she opened her green eyes to stare at the people in front of her. She shook her head in disbelief, noticing some familiar faces she recognized from her wedding. She looked up at the sky and let out a loud sigh.

"Do you have any last words, Teno'u?"

She shook her head.

Father Neil nodded and closed the thick book. "You may commence."

The hangman looked at the blonde woman in front of him and moved close enough for her to listen to him. "Do you want to bite onto something? It will drive the pain away."

Haruka looked at him for a moment. She saw his dark expressionless eyes staring back at her drained ones "No. I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

Haruka nodded once more. "I am sure, thank you."

"This isn't personal… I hope you understand." He muttered as he tightened his grip on the long whip.

"Go and do your job." Haruka whispered and saw him disappear behind her, revealing the angered mob that stood at the foot of the stage. Haruka's eyes traveled over each of their faces before she looked down at the wooden planks underneath her. How did she ever end up like this? She knew that this moment was going to come. She just didn't think it would be any time soon…

She raised her chin up when she stopped hearing the steps of the hangman. She took a deep breath and shuddered when she heard him speak.

_**One.**_

She closed her eyes, tightening her jaw and the grip on the ropes around her wrist as she felt the first of many whiplashes to come on her clothed back

_**Two**_

Her skin broke under the stinging sensation that still lingered on her back. Her shirt began to bother and irritate her as it began to stick to her pained back when the blood began to flow from where the whip was seconds ago.

_**Three**_

Her eyes began to water in pain. She let out a surprised gasp in the moment the whip came in contact with the now injured back. She swallowed hard and tightened her jaw once again, getting ready for another attack.

_**Four**_

She tried to hold back the tears as much as she could with the pained yelps that kept getting caught on the back of her throat. She was a strong woman. She was taught to hold in the pain. She was going to prove it to everyone that if she could take a bullet she could take a whip beating.

_**Five**_

Haruka opened her eyes to look for her face. She knew Michiru wouldn't abandon her in this horrible time of need. She needed her calming and beautiful face right now. She skipped the many horrific and angry faces of the town people as her chest began to hurt.

_**Six**_

She leaned forward as if wanting to get away from the pain, but knew that no matter what she did she wasn't going to escape. "Michiru." She whispered, her eyes roaming over the sea of faces.

_**Seven**_

She threw her head back, staring now at the blue skies and the fast moving clouds, feeling her tears escape her eyes.

_**Eight**_

She sobbed as she searched the vast sky for anything, searching, pleading, and praying.

_**Nine**_

_She fixed a stubborn wrinkle on her almost impeccable suit and wondered why she was starting to panic. She saw the church's doors open and she felt something get trapped in her throat. As the crowd inside of the church grew silent, she heard the drum of her heart hard inside of her head. That's when she saw her silhouette next to Toku's tall one._

_Haruka took a deep breath and managed to close her mouth when her bride was standing finally beside her._

_**Ten**_

_Her hand came to grip her slender fingers firmly. She felt the woman shudder by the sudden skin contact and suppressed a smile. A jolt of pure adrenaline shot from her stomach to her entire body like pure electricity. Her shining green eyes traveled from the delicate fingers to the small wrist to the lean forearm, small shoulders succulent cleavage and finally the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. _

_She took a step back and felt how the other woman examined her the same way she had just done. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever lay eyes upon._

_**Eleven**_

"Haruka!"

Her green eyes searched for the one person that just screamed her name, completely pulling her away from the slight daydream she just had. She sighed loudly when she saw the multitude move aside, gasping in disbelief and shock as Michiru moved between them, jumping on to the wooden platform. She cursed under her breath. She had told Michiru to stay away. That woman was way too stubborn for Haruka's health. The blonde nodded at that, her hair falling to cover her closing eyes.

_**Twelve**_

"_With the power bested in me by God, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"_

_Haruka listened to the priest before turning to face her wife. She could see the confusion and fear in her eyes. She quickly grabbed hold of her arms to steady her…or maybe to prevent her from running away. _

"_My lady… __I will never in my life do something that you don't wish to do, but I must kiss you so that God can understand that I plan to make you mine one day." __She whispered close to Michiru's face__ "Forgive me." __She leaned forward and pressed a feather light kiss on the corner of the younger woman's mouth and dug her own grave. Right at that moment, that soft contact was enough to sentence her heart to her. She was already in love._

_**Thirteen**_

She was pulled back to reality when she felt the whip hit the back of her toned thigh, leaving a deep cut. The pain was excruciating enough to make her holler and grip the ropes tighter as she pulled herself up trying to lift the now injured leg from her own weight.

"Stop! Please! Have mercy. It wasn't her fault! Please. It wasn't her fault." Michiru yelled at the top of her lungs as she made her way to the stage and stood right in front of the hurt blonde.

_**Fourteen**_

Haruka gasped in pain as she felt her back completely exposed to the burning sun. She opened her eyes and stared at Michiru. "Go away." She said as she tried her best to stay on her own two feet.

_**Fifteen**_

Michiru cried on her chest, hugging her, protecting the bleeding and abused back with her own arms. "Stop!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Haruka winced yet she didn't feel anything any longer, just the wind and the sun on her back.

Michiru cupped her cheeks, trying her hardest to keep the blonde conscious. She knew that was cruel of her. The sooner Haruka lost consciousness the less she had to suffer. The blonde slumped over Michiru's body as her legs gave out on her due to the bone shattering pain.

"Stop!" She screamed again, wrapping her arms around Haruka's shoulders.

The hangman wasn't going to stop any time soon. He threw the whip back, ready to strike again.

Without thinking, Michiru moved her arms and held onto the whip before it could strike Haruka's bloody back. She ignored the agonizing pain in her arm and decided to seize it. "I said stop! Cut the rope right this instant!"

"Michiru…" Haruka managed to say as she opened her eyes to look at Michiru's angered face.

"You will shut up! Shut up and let me help you for once in your life!" Michiru said as she clasps her belt buckle, pulling her close.

The hangman turned to look at Father Neil with an exasperated expression on his face. The priest rubbed the tiredness from his face and nodded at the hangman. "Cut the ropes…"

With a quick movement of his small knife, the man cut Haruka's bind, almost sending her to the floor if it wasn't for Michiru who was holding her as tightly as she could. Slowly and gently she placed Haruka on the floor, resting her face upon her lap, stomach down, scared that if she laid her on her back she might hurt her more than she already was.

"How can you do this to a human being?" Michiru yelled as she moved her trembling hands over Haruka's shredded blood covered shirt. She stared at the long cut and cresses along the blonde's back not believing what she had just witnessed. "How can you harm someone like her?" She turned to look at Father Neil, her eyes filled with tears of rage. "You are no better than a sinner yourself. How can you do this with no remorse whatsoever? I hope you burn in hell for what you have done!"

His eyes went wide. No one has ever even dared to think about him in that way. Even if his first initial thought was to ask the guards to take her in, he dismissed the idea as soon as he saw the injured Haruka wrap her arms around Michiru's waist.

Father Neil let out a disgusted grunt. He had promised and even sworn that he wasn't going to harm Michiru. Now was not the time to break his promise…

Haruka was in a bad shape. Michiru could tell by the trembling hands that clung to her lower back for life, the deep breaths Haruka was taking in and by the way blood continued to flow out of the freshly made wounds.

Michiru didn't even notice the stinging sensation in her right arm. It wasn't until she began to pull Haruka up that she saw the blood coming from her forearm. She didn't call for Toku, she was strong enough to gather Haruka in her arms. The blonde tried her best to put some weight on her legs, but the pain was numbing her every limbs. Haruka grunted and tried to cling to Michiru's smaller body when her legs once again gave out on her.

Michiru wrapped her arms securely around Haruka's waist, holding her and carrying her against he own body, taking out strength from her very soul to pull Haruka out and off of the stage. "It's all right, Haruka." She hissed and looked back at the crowd, ignoring the repulsed looks she was earning with her actions. "I will take care of you. I promise."

"If you are going to leave, I suggest you do it now before I decide to punish you too for this aberration, Lady Kaioh." The priest said, leaning casually on his podium as he watched the women interact.

"Go to hell!" Michiru snarled cradling Haruka's body.

The crowd began to gasp and speak out when they were pushed and moved aside. Toku grunted at them as he grabbed hold of the edge of the stage and jumped on it, looking at Michiru, the priest and finally at Haruka.

He stood there for a couple of seconds before taking a step forward towards the injured woman. "Ruka…" He petted her head sweetly, trying to get her attention. "Haruka?" He suppressed a sob by pressing his lips to Haruka's head. "We need to leave." He said, burying his dark eyes with Mcihiru's. "Now." Saying that, he grabbed Haruka's arm and placed it over his shoulder, earning a pained moan from the semi unconscious woman.

"Let me!" Michiru said, pushing him away to replace him under Haruka's arm. "I will carry her. You lead the way."

Father Neil turned away and descended the wooden stairs before mixing himself with the angered mass, rubbing his hands as if he was washing all the guilt of what was to happen to either Haruka or Michiru.

Toku jumped off of the stage, standing tall and looking down at the people around him. If he had to fight his way out, he was going to do it. No one was going to touch Haruka or Michiru. He turned to face Michiru and raised his arms to collect Haruka's injured body in his strong arms. He held the blonde close to his chest as Michiru sat down on the wooden floor and then jumped off. She quickly turned to Toku and pulled Haruka close to her not before nodding at Toku.

"Go on."

Toku slowly began to walk away from the stage followed by Michiru behind her. "If anyone touches them, you will answer to me!" He screamed as his eyes roamed through the faces of the demons around them.

Michiru was too occupied in helping Haruka walk that she didn't notice when they had finally left the infuriated crowd behind. She only saw Haruka's pale face dangling beside her, breathing deeply and steadily.

"Get her in."

She was brought back from her own world. She looked at Toku, who was holding the door to a carriage for her. "What?"

"Get her in." He repeated before moving to help her. "We need to get her medical assistance, fast." He mumbled as he settled the blonde inside before grabbing Michiru's right arm.

The aquanette let out a yelp and moved her arm away from Toku's grasp. The man stared at her intently before moving closer to the small woman. "Show me your arm."

"It is nothing." She said as she tried to cover her wound with her long dress sleeve.

Toku clenched his Jaw and pushed her inside of the carriage before getting inside with her. "Michiru."

Her blue eyes came in contact with his dark ones then went to look at the conscious woman beside them.

"Michiru. We have nowhere to go…" Toku finally said, dropping all honorifics. "We have nowhere to go. Kauzo won't let us back in the country mansion and the town mansion is probably occupied by his guards or servants…" He bowed his head low and covered his face with his hands.

Michiru shook her head and patted his shoulder. "Let's go to my mother's."

"That was Haruka's plan in the first place…" Toku muttered as he turned to look at Haruka. "Are you sure your mother will help us? Are you totally positive?"

"No." Michiru said. "I don't know, but we must find out before something happens. We can't just leave her like this." Michiru whispered as she kneeled on the carriage's floor and petted her wife's face. "Go tell the driver. Give him the directions and tell him to hurry up."

Toku didn't waste a second. Michiru saw him open the door to the carriage and yell the directions to the driver before sitting back inside of the carriage. He let out a loud sigh and leaned back, closing his eyes. "We will be there soon. It's rather near." Toku announced as he tried to rest his tired eyes.

"Haruka?" Michiru softly patted Haruka's cheek. "Haruka can you hear me? We are going to my mother's… Everything will be okay, Haruka."

The blonde opened one eye and looked at the woman in front of her. She nodded slowly and closed her eyes again

"She is badly hurt…" Michiru announced as she tried her hardest not to cry.

Toku didn't answer her. He simply sat still as he waited for the carriage to stop…

* * *

The old woman pushed herself from the small table when she heard the loud knock on the door. She waddled her way from the kitchen to the living room and finally the mansion entrance. The knocks never stopping even for a second. She muttered something about impatience and moved her wrinkled hands to pull a setoff keys.

She finally was able to open the door and prepared herself to give a speech about knocking at a mansion's entrance until she saw a pair of desperate blue eyes staring at her with desperation and a hint of surprise.

"Lady… Michiru!"

Michiru gawked at the old woman, her hands never leaving Haruka's waist. "Yu..Yui? What are you doing here? I thought you were gone! I thought mother sent all of the servants and maids away"

The old maid was about to answer until her eyes traveled to look at the injured person the woman was carrying. She covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped. "What happened?"

"Where is mother? I need her here now! Go get her please!" Michiru said as she dragged Haruka inside of the mansion followed by Toku.

He closed the door behind him and began to scan the living room for Michiru's mother. "We need to get some medical help. This is something I am not able to cure!" He said in Michiru's ear as he grabbed Haruka's other arm and placed it over his shoulder. "Lead the way, ma'am."

Yui looked at Toku and then at Michiru, the latter jerked her head at the maid and off they went up the stairs to one of the many guest rooms the mansion possessed. Once inside, they laid Haruka down on her stomach, earning a groan from the blonde.

"Go get your mother and a doctor, Michiru. I will try keeping her company." Toku said as he pushed her away from Haruka.

Michiru walked out of the room with Yui and closed the door before running down the stairs. "Where is the local doctor?" Michiru asked before hearing some rushed footsteps coming her way through the dining room.

"What is going on? What is all of the commotion?"

Michiru stared at her mother. She took in the middle aged woman's appearance, studying her facial expression and thinking her words over. Should she just show her? What was she going to think? Or worse how was she going to react when Michiru told her she had actually married a woman?

"Mother…"

"Michiru?" Narumi frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Wh- What are you doing here? Where is your husband? Did you come here all by yourself?" She slowly made her way towards her daughter. "Where is Lord Teno'u?"

"I need to talk to you, but first we need to get a doctor. Haruka is badly injured and…"

"What happened to him?"

"Haruka… is upstairs with Toku in a guest room." Michiru whispered as she looked at her mother's face and thought of ways to tell her mother the truth. "We need to…"

Narumi turned around and began to run up the stairs followed by Michiru.

"Wait! Mother, wait!"

The older woman opened the door and quickly stepped in, taking fast steps towards the bed. Her eyes stopped at a red faced Toku. He had taken off his own shirt, pressing it to Haruka's blood covered one. "What happened to him?"

"I'm fine…" Toku mumbled thinking she was referring to him.

Narumi moved aside and pushed Toku out of the way before kneeling beside the bed. "Lord Teno'u…" She ran her fingers through the blonde's hair, not earning a response from Haruka. "Lord Te…" Her words died in her mouth as she saw the extent of her daughter's husband's injuries. Slowly, she pulled Toku's shirt away from Haruka's back and looked down in disbelief at the injuries on her back.

"Let's take off his clothes now. We need to clean the wounds and see what we are dealing with here." Narumi said as she threw Toku's shirt aside. "Come, Michiru. Help me."

Michiru didn't waste a second. She moved to the other side of the bed and slipped her arms under Haruka's armpit pulling her up enough to allow her mother to tear off the shredded shirt. When she did, Michiru placed Haruka back on her stomach, studying Haruka's many cuts on her back and thigh. She didn't notice her mother holding the shirt, paralyzed and staring at the unconscious blonde.

"A…woman?" The woman whispered, tightening her grip on the once white shirt.

Toku's eyes grew wide. Michiru looked from Haruka up to her mother.

"Haruka Teno'u… a woman?"

"There's no time to waste now." Michiru said as she ran to her mother. She made her drop the shirt and pulled her out of the room. "We need to find a doctor now. We need to clean those wounds and sew her up. We need to save her…"

"You married a woman?" Narumi said stopping at the mansion's entrance. "My daughter. She married a woman?"

"I didn't know. I found out two weeks ago at the least…"

"So… her state is because….

"She was punished today! She was supposed to receive forty whips and I stopped them! I ran and grabbed a hold of the whip before it could hurt her and I stopped it right in front of Father Neil, in front of the town and I regret nothing!"

Narumi held her daughter's hand and noticed the pained expression in her eyes. She looked down and noticed the blood stained dress sleeve covering Michiru's arm. Her blue eyes quickly softened. "You are hurt."

"Not as much as her…" Michiru said. "She was shot by one of her cousin's men because he wants to stay with Haruka's money. She is now unconscious because of what that man has done! I will not allow it. I love her and if you are not going to be behind me on this then I will find another place to stay, but please mother, please help me. Me, your daughter. I know you care about what the town will say about us… I don't and that's why I am here."

"I never said I wasn't going to help you, Michiru." Narumi answered pulling her in for a tight hug, feeling her shudder in her shoulder. "Everything will be all right. Come on, this is no time to be crying. This is time to run and get a carriage and go get the doctor." Narumi said as she pulled away and dragged Michiru out by her good arm.

Both women got inside of one of the black carriages outside of the Kaioh mansions gate. Narumi stuck her head out from the window and yelled "Doctor Mizuno and hurry!" to the driver in a very non-lady like manner. She then leaned back on the carriage wall and let out a tired sigh.

"I am sorry…" Michiru said as she looked down at her injured arm. "I should've told you the moment I knew, but..."

"You don't have to apologize." Narumi said as she looked down at her daughter. "I am just glad I got to see you again, even if the circumstances aren't the best of ones. I missed you. That's why I brought Yui back. The mansion was too empty without our constant bickering…" She smiled tenderly and rubbed Michiru's palm sweetly.

Michiru let out a tired grin. "You missed our bickering?"

Narumi nodded and leaned forward, cupping her daughter's cheek and kissing her forehead. "I did." She said letting her lips linger for a moment on her daughter's skin. "I am sorry I wasn't the mother you always wanted me to be. That's why I am planning to make amends." She pulled away and raised her daughter's face so she could see deep into her eyes. "Do you love Lor… um…Lady Haruka?"

"I do. I love her."

"Does she love you?"

"She loves me enough to almost die for me today. She somehow managed to convince the priest to not punish me also. Believe me I should've been with her on that stage receiving those whips…" Michiru sighed as she tried to block the horrible images in her head. "I know this is not something you get used to, but please just accept it and understand me."

"I do, Michiru. I just needed to be sure that it is worth everything you are going through."

"It is. I just hope when all of this is over with, I can be with her and have a normal life…"

"You will never have a normal life, Michiru. You have to understand that. People will talk, look at you, and whisper in each other ears as you walk with Haruka hand in hand."

"I don't care. I can endure anything as long as I am by her side."

Narumi smiled again and moved a strand of aqua colored hair away from Michiru's face. "I am proud of you, Michiru Kaioh."

Mcihiru's hand flew to cup her mother's. "Thank you. That's all I needed to hear right now."

Both women gasped when the carriage came to an abrupt stop. The driver yelled "We are here!" and Narumi quickly opened the door and stepped outside followed by a tired Michiru. They had made it to the town center where there were a couple of small houses mostly used as offices and stores.

Narumi walked up to a small house which had a small sign with the words 'Dr. Mizuno' right in the porch. She tried to open the door, but found it lock. "Damn it!" She muttered and looked at the windows, noticing the flickering of some candles. It was starting to get dark so someone must be inside. "Mizuno!" Narumi yelled slapping her open palm against the wooden door. "Mizuno! Please, we need some help!"

"He is not here?" Michiru said holding her injured arm. "How can this be? Is he on a house call or something?"

"Mizuno!" Narumi yelled one last time before resting her forehead on the door. "He is supposed to be here." She declared before hearing the door unlock.

Narumi stepped back and watched how a young girl poked her head out, holding a small candle holder. "Good evening. Father isn't here tonight. Some rich lady out of town is giving birth…"

Narumi pushed the door open and looked down at the girl with a serious expression. She looked inside of the house, making sure that the doctor was indeed out. "It's an emergency. My daughter-in-law is hurt and I need someone to attend to her injuries."

Michiru felt her heart almost shatter when she heard her mother. _Daughter-in-law_. Michiru chuckled softly and covered her mouth.

Narumi stared taking in the girl's demeanor. She was small with short blue hair and eyes to match. She was wearing some expensive glasses and appeared to be shy around others. "Please… Miss.."

"Amy… Amy Mizuno…" The girl said before letting out a sigh. "My father wouldn't approve of me leaving the office alone, but since it is an emergency I guess I can go with you. I've helped my father numerous of times in his practice."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Michiru said from behind her mother.

"Let me get the suitcase I will be right out." Amy said as she turned around and walked back inside of the small house.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon… I wish O had Ruka and Michi for myself. I would have them locked up in a room, video taping them doing the nasty and then writing about it… But I don't v.v oh well.

A/N: Thank you T&K for being awesome and editing this for me even though you hate me and stuff. I love you and you are sexy awesome and so is Taylor Swift...

* * *

She felt as if she wasn't going to be able to ever open her eyes. Earlier, she had felt the softness of a bed underneath her and she had let herself go entirely. If she lived, if she died; that wasn't a problem for her anymore. She just needed to rest, get her strength back and move forward.

Haruka moved her arms forward and pushed herself off from the ground she was laying on. She frowned at that. She had felt a bed seconds ago. She looked around her, studying her surroundings. Her eyes came to rest upon her own image on the tall and large ceiling mirror. She fixed her vest and her tie. She ran her fingers through her messy hair and nodded when she was pleased with the end result.

"You are looking sharp. I almost envy you."

Haruka quickly turned to search for the voice's creator. Her eyes widened when she saw her father sitting on a large sofa, legs crossed, reading a newspaper lazily. "Papa?" She felt her heart tighten under her chest.

Akihiko moved his equal green eyes to look at her. He smacked his lips, closed the newspaper, folded it and placed it on the table right beside the sofa. He patted his knees and stood up.

"Haruka."

She didn't know if she should run to him, hug him, kiss him, ask for forgiveness or just slap herself. She was definitely dreaming. She looked down at her shoes and moved them around as if thinking about her future actions and the emotions she was feeling before looking up again.

Her father was still standing there. She looked at the mirror again and came to the fact that she was in the town mansion. She rubbed her face and sighed loudly.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Akihiko simply answered before walking over to her. "Are you all right?"

"Am I?" She sighed when she felt his rough hands upon her cheeks. "Are you for real?"

Akihiko frowned.

"I think I am." He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Welcome home…" Slowly, Haruka wrapped her arms around her father and hid her face on his shoulder as she hugged his tall form as strong as possible.

"You are real." Her father chuckled and snuggled her closer to him.

"I am." He whispered before pulling away and cupping her face. "You have grown to be a beautiful woman." He smiled "I hope you know I am proud of you, Haruka." Haruka closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, trying her best to hold her tears back.

"Thank you." She managed to say. "I really appreciate it."

"I am also proud of you."

Haruka heart stopped. She looked at her father face and knew by his wide smile and rosy cheeks who had spoken. She turned around and watched a young woman, wearing a simple white dress walk up to her, smiling from ear to ear.

"I am proud of what you have become. Never doubt that."

"Mother." Haruka closed her eyes tightly and covered her face with her hands imitating the actions of a small child.. She let out a strong sob before wiping her tears and looking upon the woman again. "Mother!" She ran to her, wrapped her arms around her waist, picked her up and spun her around before squeezing her the same way she did with her father. This was real, it was her, she had her scent, her smile her eyes. This was Ayame Teno'u and Haruka was holding her…

Ayame pulled apart grabbed her face and stared at her, studying her the same way Akihiko had done minutes ago.

"He told me you looked like him, I think he lies. You are gorgeous just like me." She nodded at her words and then laughed. Haruka gave out a half sniff, half laugh, her hands never leaving her mother's waist.

"Are you sure? I'm not technically a lady."

"You are gorgeous." Ayame said bringing Haruka down to kiss her forehead. "You have his height that's for sure." She giggled and hugged her tightly. "I'm supposed I should welcome you home…"

"You should." Haruka whispered, closing her eyes and burying her face in her mother's neck.

"I've missed you so much. I've cried so much…"

"I am all right and so is your father. Let it go." Ayame responded, bringing her daughter's hand to her face and kissing the wedding band upon her daughter's finger. "This is not your home. The town mansion is not your home." Haruka frowned.

"I went looking for your mother when… Well… You know." Akihiko sighed and walked over to the two women he adored more than himself. "I went looking for her in the meadow." He shook his head. "She wasn't there." He walked over to Ayame and held onto her hand tightly. "I looked here and there she was, waiting for me. Even though this place doesn't bring you good memories, this is where I and your mother fell in love, Haruka."

"Where is your home, Haruka?" Ayame buried her dark eyes with Haruka's dark green ones, questioning her. The blonde frowned.

"The meadow." She whispered. "The meadow is my home..." She scratched the back of her neck and scowled at herself. "But there is something missing." She sighed and looked down at her hands. The golden band shone brightly, reflecting the candle lights around them. "Michiru." She gasped and looked at her dear parents. "Michiru! My home is in the meadow with Michiru." Ayame smiled and gave her husband a nudge.

"That's why I told you not to welcome her home. This isn't her home. This is her parent's house." The short woman walked over to Haruka, grabbed her hands and gave them a firm squeeze. "You need to wake up. You need to go back. You need to be with her."

Haruka puckered her brow and looked down at her hands. "I'm dead?"

"Almost." Ayame whispered, her face turning soft. "You need to open your eyes now, look at her in the eyes, and speak to her. She needs you, and you will not leave her. Let us go, Haruka. We are fine. Take care of yourself and your wife."

"You approve?"

"Always." Akihiko smiled and patted her cheek softly. "Go."

"Wake up, Haruka" The blonde turned to her mother, taking in her beautiful features before nodding. "I mean it… Wake. Up" She heard various items being tossed around. She could also hear someone sobbing, rubbing her face, touching her cheek and moving her hair away from her face.

"Wake up." The woman sobbed and pressed her warm lips to her forehead. "For me, wake up." And she did. Haruka opened her eyes slowly, focusing her vision to the woman in front of her. Blue eyes brightened up when they came in contact with her green ones. Haruka groaned and let her eyes roam around the room before coming to rest on Michiru's eyes again.

"Michiru…" She forced out of her dried mouth.

"I'm here." MIchiru quickly said as she looked up and watched the young blue haired girl press alcohol pads to Haruka's back. "I'm here, stay awake, stay with me, please. You need to stay awake."

Haruka moved one of her hands gradually forward until she was able to cup Michiru's face."Water."

Without a second to spare, Michiru walked over to one of the tables inside the guest room, poured a glass of water and knelt back down beside Haruka.

"Try to hold your head up." Michiru said, cupping Haruka's chin and helping her take short sips. "We didn't get a doctor but we got his daughter. Her name is Amy she is cleaning up your wounds as we speak. Are you in pain? Do you need anything else?" She shook her head and blinked various time as she tried to clear her vision.

"Where…"

"We are at my mother's house, Haruka." Michiru whispered. "Do you want some more water?"

She shook her head.

"Keep talking to her. We don't want her to fall asleep again." Amy said as she gathered some clean gauze and pressed them tightly against the blonde's back. Haruka closed her eyes tightly and let out a pained grunt. She turned her neck and tried to push the young woman's hands away from her back. Michiru quickly grabbed her wrist and made the blonde face her.

"No. Haruka. Look at me. Haruka."

"It hurts."

"I know it hurts. Believe me. I know." She whispered, running her hands through her hair as she tried to calm the wounded woman. "Stay with me, don't close your eyes."

"I'm tired." Haruka managed to say before letting out a shriek. She gripped Michiru's right hand tightly, trying her best to control the pain. Michiru closed her eyes, she bit down her lip and suppressed a yell when the woman took hold of her injured hand.

Haruka felt the young woman tense up under her touch. She looked upon her blood covered hand and frowned deeply. She let out a sigh and looked up to find Michiru with her eyes closed, biting her lips and taking deep intakes of air.

"You are hurt, Michiru." The blonde said as she rubbed the injured forearm. "Tell the girl to heal you."

"You need to be healed first…"

"No… I…"

"Shh! Why do you always want to be the martyr, huh?" Haruka gave up and rested her head once back on the pillow.

"Don't go to sleep."

"I won't."

Amy looked at the two women interaction and puckered her brow. A still shirtless Toku coughed loudly enough to gather the young girl's attention. Amy turned to look at him and noticed he was holding a bowl of fresh water for her. She washed the blood off of her hands and went back to sew up Haruka's back.

"Are you her husband?" Amy asked, looking at Toku with the corner of her eyes.

"No." He answered coldly. Amy nodded and turned to look at Michiru again. She was giving Haruka feather kisses to her forehead, petting her arm and moving strands of blonde hair away from the face, whispering sweet words to the man-ish woman, trying to keep her awake.

"Then…"

"Listen, this is none of your business. Do your work and stay quiet." Toku said, placing the bowl of water on the floor. "Michiru, where is your mother."

"She must be downstairs." She said as she patted Haruka's cheeks a little too hard, making her stay awake.

"Michiru, stop it. If you think I am going to make love to you in this condition you are highly mistaken. This is no bullet wound." Amy's stitching needle almost fell out of her hand, Toku let out an embarrassed cough and Michiru slapped Haruka on the cheek a little too hard.

"Pervert. That's private."

"Sorry… I am delirious." Haruka jumped slightly when she felt the needle go into her back.

"Try to stay still miss. This will be the worst part.." Amy said as her eyes went from the woman's interaction to the injured back. She squinted her eyes and dug in the needle deep into Haruka's flesh before stopping all together. She breathed deeply and moved her hand to Toku.

"Look into my bag. Give me some tweezers." Toku frowned and tried to look over her shoulders to Haruka's back.

"Why?"

"Listen! You want me to do my job? Give me the tweezers. Now!" The rugged man turned around and knelt down on the floor, digging through the young woman's medical bag. As soon as he found the tweezers, Amy moved forward, snatched it from his hand and went back to Haruka's back. "I can't believe this. This is something out of the ordinary." She mumbled as she pressed her hand to Haruka's back and hovered the tweezer over a deep cut. "I've heard of the tortures, but they were looking to disfigure…Even kill her."

"What the hell are you mumbling about?" Toku was losing his patience.

"What is it, Amy?" Michiru asked as she lazily rubbed Haruka's cheek and neck.

"Take a deep breath, ma'am," Amy said directly to Haruka. The blonde closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. She felt the cold object go deep in her wound, poke something that made her twitch in pain and then pulled something out of her back. Haruka looked up at Michiru when she felt the object come out of her flesh. Michiru winced and looked away from Amy, who held the tweezers high, inspecting the object.

"Broken glass…" Toku whispered as he grabbed Amy's wrist and brought the tweezers close to his face. "They used a whip with broken glass attached to it!"

"Animals, I tell you. They are a bunch of animals." Michiru said as she covered her mouth, suppressing a gag. "How can they…"

"You answered that question just now, Michiru." Toku grunted and released Amy. He ran his hand through his black hair and shook his head in disbelief. "If I could just kill him, I would…"

"Toku…" Haruka began but her train of thought was interrupted when Amy continued sewing her up, now and then watching the cuts just in case she took out another piece of broken glass.

"Shut up." He groaned and looked at Michiru. "I still have to head to the country mansion. We need clothes, and…" He rubbed his face in realization and fear. "Nana, Alma, Eleanor." He turned around and slammed his fist angrily against the door. "The wolves… He will kill them if he sees them."

"He is probably staying at the town mansion…" Haruka mumbled. "Don't worry about Nana and the rest. They know how to handle themselves."

"And what if he is in the country mansion?" Haruka closed her mouth and looked up at Michiru.

"Then… I don't know."

"I can ask my mother to let them stay here."

"Wolves? In your house?" Toku snorted.

"I didn't like that, Toku."

"Well, get used to it, "lady" we have nothing! We are staying in a house that doesn't even belong to us!"

"You are screaming at me as if it's my fault!" He stopped and collected his thoughts before he said something hurtful.

"I am sorry, I…" He exhaled loudly and sat down beside the door. "I've never seen Haruka like this. And..." He covered his face with his dirty hands as he tried his best to control his emotions. How could he? The woman he loved was laying on a bed with a back full of cuts, bruises and even broken glass.

"We need to collect ourselves, Toku. We won't be able to do anything if we are this emotional. Haruka is alive. That's what's important right now and she is going to get better, as always… Right, Haruka?" Michiru said as she looked down at Haruka and let out an optimistic smile.

The blonde simply nodded as she felt the relief of another piece broken glass getting pulled out of her skin.

"I'm fine."

"The only think we are worried about right now is the blood loss. But luckily you are awake and alert. You are out of danger." Amy said turning to face Toku. "I need your help. I need her in a sitting position so I can wrap her torso."

"Up, up, Haruka." Michiru said, patting her arm. She stood up and gathered the weak woman in her arms. Toku soon joined them by helping Michiru and sitting Haruka on the edge of the bed.

The blonde's hands flew to Michiru's shoulder, she looked at those blue eyes she adored and let out a loud whimper.

"Stop!" Haruka yelled as she tried to go back to lay on her stomach or at least on her side. "Stop stop! Stop!"

"What's wrong?" Michiru asked as she helped her lean her body with hers. "What's wrong what happen?"

"My leg. My thigh it hurts" Haruka said as she looked down at the blood covered pant leg. "They got me there." Toku looked at Haruka's back side. He moved his hands to her pants and began to pull them down before exposing the long gash that went from the back of her knee up to almost her buttock in a diagonal line.

"Great." He muttered before looking at Amy. "Hurry up and wrap her torso and clean this too." Toku growled as he helped Haruka up to her feet. Amy quickly began to wrap Haruka's torso with gauze, making sure not to make it tight to avoid further discomfort. She kept quiet now at the time. She didn't want to admit that the wounds to the blonde's back were going to be permanent and that the scars might not fully disappear. She looked down now at the naked leg and knew that one might be the most difficult one to heal. If the cut touched the muscle, she will have problem walking in the future.

"Lay her down." She muttered as she also gave the worried Michiru a hand. She looked down at Haruka's leg and closed her eyes, shaking her head in disapproval. What was she supposed to do? Perform a miracle? She knew the people around her understood there was little she could do. It was all up to Haruka's own strength to pull through it.

"Lady Michiru…" Amy began as she saw Haruka struggling to keep her pained moans under control. Michiru looked up at her with pleading blue eyes. Her hands were holding Haruka's tightly as if impeding her from leaving her again like she did some minutes ago. She didn't have to talk, Amy understood her dilemma. Or did she? The young want-to-be doctor let out a frustrated sighed and nodded. She understood completely.

"I will do my best…"

* * *

She was staring at the top of the stairs for what it seemed to be an eternity for her. She didn't want to go into the room, scared that she might get in the way; But also because the reality hasn't settled in just yet.

Her daughter was back, there is doubt in her mind that she was happy about it but the information that came with her presence was a little too much to handle. Narumi now sat at one of her large living room sofas, hands on her lap, eyes blankly looking at the small table in front of her.

Her daughter was married to another woman….

She shook her head and covered her eyes with a lazy hand.

"What have I gotten myself into?" A she said this, she heard some slow steps heading her way. Quickly, she raised her gaze and saw her old maid walking towards her holding a small tray with what appeared to be milk. "Yui…"

"I think you should drink this to warm your belly. It seems this will be a long night, don't you think?" The old woman said, finally standing in front of the middle aged woman. "Here." She grabbed the glass and handed it to Narumi. "Drink up."

The accepted the offered glass and then patted the empty side of the sofa. The older woman gladly sat down and got comfortable.

"Am I a bad mother?" Narumi blurted out before taking a quick sip from the hot milk. "Sometimes the thoughts that go through my head makes me think that I truly am."

"Do you feel like a bad mother?" Narumi frowned, continuing to drink the milk. She looked at the end of the stairs as if waiting for someone to come forward.

True be told, she missed her daughter dearly. She was about to write to her to come and visit, to stay some days just to see how she was doing. She wanted to make sure that, unlike her, she had actually fallen for her husband, that she was living the life of a true princess. But all she dreamt of was a lie. Michiru was now the " wife" of a criminal.

Narumi sighed and gave the glass back to her maid. She stood up, patted her dress and slowly made her way back to the end of the stairs. She placed her hand on one of the pillars and looked upon the grand hall, waiting.

Yui looked over at her mistress. She let out a frustrated groan and stood up also.

"Lady Narumi." Michiru's mother frowned when she heard a door closing. She turned to her maid and made a hand gesture, signaling her to come closer.

"But, my Lady…"

"Shh."

Michiru descended the stairs with a cloth over her injured hand. Her gaze fell on her mother and then at her old maid. She let out a tired smile and waited for Amy to come out.

"Can you get me some clean water? I am going to take care of Lady Michiru's arm." Amy said, as she carefully went down the stairs holding the water base alongside Michiru.

"Sure thing!" Yui said, taking the base from Ami and leaving the three younger women alone at the steps of the stairs.

"How is she?" Narumi asked ushering both Ami and Michiru to the living room.

"Well, now it is up to her. She needs to pull through this on her own." Amy said taking out a small flask from her bag. "This is to numb the pain and…" She reached for a second flask and gave them both to Narumi. "This is to prevent infection. Give her a tablespoon of each mixed with some water every six hours. If she still is experiencing some pain you can give her a second tables spoon of the pain killer. She shouldn't drink more than ten tablespoons because she might get a stomach ache."

Michiru looked at her mother and noticed how she studied the small bottles in her hands before giving a reassuring nod.

"When will she be able to get the bandages and the stitches removed?"

"I will come by in ten days and take them off. No need to worry. She needs just lots and lots of rest. Give her some red wine every once in a while, that will help her with the blood loss." Michiru turned around to find Yui holding a smaller water filled bowl.

"Thanks." Michiru whispered, taking the bowl and sitting down on the large sofa next to Amy. She set the bowl on the table in front of them and pulled back her long sleeve revealing her injury to the young want-to-be doctor.

"So, she is going to be fine?" Narumi asked but squinted when she noticed the severity of Michiru's injury. She had an open wound in the palm of her hand that went along side the forearm almost reaching the elbow. She must've really stopped the whip like she said. That was the only explanation to the wound.

"She will be fine as long as she doesn't get a fever. If she does get one that means that she caught an infection and you must get me or my father as quickly as you can." Amy said as she got out some clean gauzes and drenched them in alcohol. "Deep breath, Lady Michiru."

Michiru looked away from her arm and closed her eyes tightly, inhaling loudly. It felt like her arm had caught fire. She exhaled and tried to catch her breath quickly. Narumi placed the bottles on the table and ran to her daughter's side. She pressed Michiru's face to her stomach as if shielding her from the pain she was now experiencing.

"You can do it, Michi. Stay strong."

"It hurts more than the whip itself!"

"I know and I am sorry." Amy said, looking over the wound, making sure that she didn't have any broken glass like Haruka did. "Yours is not that bad."

"Obviously…" Michiru mumbled as she turned her head away from her mother's stomach and looked over at her arm.

"Of course." Amy then proceeded to clean her wound with the water Yui had brought for them.

"Is she sleeping right now?" Narumi asked, nonchalantly stroking Michiru's hair.

"Toku stayed with her. She is between consciousness and sleep. He is keeping her awake and talking to her just in case we lose her." Michiru sighed and moved a strand of hair away from her face. "He told me he needs to head back to the country mansion to get some supplies… And some maids."

"What happened, really?" Narumi asked as tilted Michiru's face up. "With you and Haruka…"

Amy pretended not to listen to them as she wrapped Michiru's arm up slowly. The violinist knew that she was listening. She didn't answer her mother right away and simply clenched her fist every once in a while to get her arm to get used to the wraps.

"How are you going to play?"

Michiru shook her head at her mother and then shrugged. "It will have to wait. I haven't played that much since I got married…"

"No inspiration?"

"No. I just have my mind in other things." She looked up at Amy and noticed how the young girl

gathered her stuff and put them inside her bag.

"If you experience some discomfort you can drink the pain killer that is for your…"

"Wife." Michiru responded and Amy nodded.

"Yes. Your wife." She cleared her throat and stood up. "It was a pleasure to meet you. If you need anything just let me know."

"We will. Thank you so much and sorry we were such a bother." Narumi said, calling to Yui afterward, asking her to accompany Amy back to her house. "It was a pleasure to meet you once again." Amy shook her head as she stepped outside of the large door.

"There's no need for that, really. It was a pleasure. I can get home by myself."

"You sure? It's already late in the evening…" Amy smiled and bowed her head.

"Hope she gets better soon. I will be back in ten days." And saying, that she walked down the stairs and headed out. .

As soon as the door closed both Michiru and Narumi exhaled loudly and turned to face one another. Michiru looked down at her arm and then up to her mother before turning away from her.

"Michiru." Michiru closed her eyes and prayed her mother would change the subject altogether.

"What happened? I want the truth."

* * *

"What now?" He asked, ignoring the cold underneath him and the fact that he was sitting half naked on the floor right beside Haruka. "We can't stay here forever. We need to think of something fast, Haruka."

The blonde didn't answer. What if she told him she had everything figured out? She slowly covered her head with the pillow that laid next to her.

"We need to sneak in, get some clothes, the wolves, Nana… The girls."

"Your girls…" Haruka mumbled from beneath the pillow.

"Alma and Eleanor…" Toku rubbed his face in frustration. "If that bastard even dares to touch one of them…"

"Nothing will happen, Toku."

"You are pretty sure of it, aren't you? In fact, you are extremely calm about the fact that you just have nothing right now."

"I have you and Michiru and some blood in my veins and I think I can breathe properly. That's all I need right now."

"What are you planning?"

"I am not planning anything."

"You lying piece of shit. Of course you are planning something and I want you to tell me right now." Toku said, getting dangerously close to Haruka.

"You might not like what you might hear, Toku."

"Test me…" Haruka took a deep breath and pulled the pillow away from her face before coming in contact with Toku's dark eyes. "Promise you won't yell…"

"I won't…"

"I've made some arrangements with my cousin…" Haruka began.

"What type of arrangements?"

* * *

Narumi stared at her daughter intently as she heard her last words escape her mouth. She tilted her head to the side in disbelief and shook her head.

"The Teno'u tragedy was a lie?" She ran her fingers through her hair and sat down beside Michiru.

"Technically, no. Haruka's mother died, but…"

"Haruka was an only child. So, that means there is an empty casket in the cemetery."

"Haruka's father wanted her to give everything and the only way possible was if she pretended to be a man." Michiru touched her bandaged arm and concentrated on her words. "So, Haruka played along all these years. The men involved in her mother's murder were Kauzo's servants. I guess they were promised money or something."

"That is the only explanation." Narumi added.

"Kauzo got to know about Haruka's true gender and here we are."

"This is too overwhelming, Michiru. How could you handle all this?" Michiru chuckled.

"I have a tough skin." She giggled and leaned to her side until her head was resting on her mother's shoulder. "I am sorry I got you involved in all this."

"I don't mind." Narumi said, kissing Michiru's head. " I will help you in any way I can. You can stay here for as long as you like."

"Thank you, mother." Michiru said.

"WHAT! A DUEL!" The sound of an earth shattering scream interrupted both Michiru and Narumi's quiet moment. Both women jumped to their feet and ran up to the stairs.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

Michiru pushed the door open followed by a terrified Narumi. They both stopped moving all together when they noticed the still shirtless Toku standing beside the bed, hovering over the injured blonde.

"Did they whip you brain too, Haruka!"

"You promised not to yell, Toku."

"Shut up! Shut up! You are out of your mind."

"I am tired I want to rest, you should leave and shut up."

"What's going on?" Michiru said trying to over power Toku's voice. "Why are you two fighting?"

"He is fighting; I am trying to get some rest." Haruka said as she covered her head with the pillow once again.

"What happened?" Michiru said now redirecting her question to Toku.

"Don't ask me. Ask your wife. She is in a better position to tell you than I am." Toku mumbled as he walked passed both women and made his way out of the room. Narumi looked at Michiru and then at Haruka.

"Talk to her. I am going after him." She said, pushing Michiru closer to Haruka and closing the door after she left. She went after Toku and found him staring at the stairs that lead to the living room. She rubbed her hands together thinking her words over. She didn't want the altered man to scream at her.

"Horigome."

"What?" He answered annoyed.

"Come with me. I think I have some clothes that might fit you." Toku scratched the back of his neck and followed Narumi to the other side of the house where another set of rooms where.

The older woman forcefully opened a door and squinted her eyes as she look through the dark room.

"My husband was a bit on the hefty side." She pushed the door open for Toku. "I am sure some of his clothes might fit you. I don't want you walking around my house half naked. You might give poor Yui a heart attack." Toku frowned and crossed his arms.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, you don't need to say you are sorry." She said before walking over to a large chest. She opened it and looked inside for a while before pulling out a dark blue button shirt. "Here. Try it on." Toku grabbed the shirt and quickly pulled it over his arms, buttoning it up and tugging it inside his pants.

"Fits alright."

"I don't know what to give to Haruka. I guess she could wear these clothes."

"I need a horse." Toku said, turning to face Michiru's mother.

"I need to wash them if you… Wait, what? A horse?"

"I need to head to the country mansion and alert the maids and servants. I need to get some supplies; some clothes for Haruka. I need to hide the wolves. I need to get back."

"But, I have a horse but…"

"That's all I need." Toku mutter walking out of the room.

"Don't you think you should talk this over with Haruka?"

"She is no state to be making decisions. Michiru can take care of her and I am sure you can help her with anything she needs." Narumi sighed and rubbed her forehead before shrugging.

"Be careful."

"I will. Where is the horse?"

"It's in our backyard. Are you sure this is the best thing to do? What if Haruka's cousin is there? What if he gets you? It will destroy Haruka if you are hurt."

"Lady Narumi. I know that mansion like the back of my hand. I know how to get around just fine. I will be in and out in no time."

"Should we wait for you? It's almost dawn…"

"Don't wait for me. I will manage on my own." Saying this, he turned away and made his way down stairs.

Narumi stared now at the dark room where she had been some minutes ago and decided whether not she should take out the chest and wash the clothes just in case Haruka needed some. She let out a tired yawn. It was late, rather, early in the morning and she should get some rest. She nodded at that and closed the door behind her, heading to her bedroom.

* * *

"What were you talking about with Toku?"

"Can I get some rest please?" Haruka mumbled underneath the pillow.

"Do you want to talk about it later?" Silence was her answer. Michiru frowned and slowly made her way to the other side of the bed. "Fine." She sat down beside the injured blonde and laid down beside her. "I will be here just in case you get a fever. If you are in pain let me know. Amy left some medicine for you and me." Haruka slowly pushed her body up in order to turn around and look at Michriu. "You are really going to stay here?"

"Yep."

"What about your mother?"

"She is all right with everything."

"Are you sure, Michiru?"

"Positive." Michiru said, covering her eyes with her healthy arm. "Rest. God knows you need it more than me." Haruka sighed and moved closer to Michiru. Slowly, she moved the hair away from Michiru's shoulder and rested her face there. "I will tell you everything tomorrow. I promise." Michiru nodded at Haruka's words.

"We have all the time we need. Just get better for me and don't leave me in your sleep."

"I won't. I definitely won't."


	21. Chapter 20

Excuse the delay! I am working hard on my teacher certificate plus I am working on some original stories plus 2 other fiction, Blinded which is the remake of my first Haruka Michiru fanfic and Lost in Paradise, a Dragon Ball Z fic I am currently concentrating all my energy on.

Don't worry you guys. I WILL FINISH ALL MY STORIES. You need to be patient with me though. ;D

Also I would like to excuse myself for the grammar errors and horrors you might see in this chapter. My editor is just as busy as I am. As soon as she finishes editing I will reupload it. Once again thanks for being there allways and for READING AND REVIEWING.

I love reviews I mean I bet all writers like reviews it really is the fuel that keeps me going. So please remember to read and review. ;D 

* * *

Meadow of Sins

The sun was starting to rise from the horizon when Toku arrived to the Tenou country mansion. His knowledge of the entire land worked in his favor when it was time to sneak around. One thing was for sure, it appeared that Kauzo was nowhere to be seen. The men guarding the back doors and front doors where the same as always.

Toku was grateful for that. He was in no mood whatsoever to engage in a fight with anyone. He frowned as he rub his hairy chin. If Kauzo wasn't here then, where was he?

Maybe Kauzo was in the town mansion…

Maybe he was at the church plotting something….

Toku didn't waste another second, he jumped over the large fence that surrounded the mansion and slowly, using the tree shadows as is ally, he made his way to the back door.

It wasn't until he heard a menacing growl behind him, just as he was about to turn the knob of the kitchen door. The grown swallowed hard and little by little he saw two pairs of yellow eyes staring at him from the disappearing shadows of the morning

Anyone else would've been scared to death but not Toku. He showed his teeth back at the two beast and kneeled down to them " Stupid mutts come here and give me some love!" He half yelled half whispered as the two gray wolves made their way towards him, bumping their hard heads against his shoulder and jaw.

Toku pulled them both to his chest. He kissed Ayah's snout loudly and scratched Aki's back roughly before leaning over them and hugging their furry bodies to him. "I can't believe I am about to say I am happy to see you two."

Ayah yelp as he squeezed her too hard for her licking. Aki on the other hand drenched Toku's face with his tongue, just to let Toku know he was glad to see him too.

"Listen to me you two." Toku said, grabbing hold of both animals by their necks. "I know you can understand me so hear me out." He looked behind them, making sure there were no guards or maids even Kauzo's men in the vicinity "I need you to hide out in the woods and wait out there. You guys know how to hunt and take care of yourself. Haruka is wounded."

The old wolves whimpered as they heard the state of their master.

"Yes, I know but she will be all right… if she makes it through the night." He sighed and shook them before speaking. "Hide out there, in the meadow if you want. I will be coming back to get you soon enough. I don't want Kauzo to kill either of you." He said with all the honesty in his heart. "What we have is a love and hate relationship but I think it will turn around if you follow my instructions."

Aki made an annoyed sound while ayah simply sat there and waved her tail against the soft grass underneath her.

"Will you do that for me?"

Ayah let out a soft bark and Aki raised his paw to brush it against Toku's chest.

"Good." He patted the wolves on their head and watched how they both darted out to the open field that was the front yard before disappearing into the shadows once again.

Toku let out a loud sigh before he turned back to the kitchen door. He turned the knob and pushed it softly with the weight of his body.

He saw a pair of brown eyes come in contact with his as soon as he opened the door. Toku let out a soft chuckled before sitting down on the dirty kitchen floor and look up at the woman covered in cooking flour.

"Hello, Alma."He said, giving her a soft smile.

"Oh God. Toku!" The young woman dropped whatever she was doing and fell down beside him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a strong hug. "I was so worried!"

Toku was taken aback by the sudden show of affection by the usually grumpy maid. She was usually mad at him for no apparent reason and right now she was clinging to him as if she hasn't seen him in a while. "Its all right, Alma…"

She shook her head and held him tighter. "No is not! I heard everything and saw everything, me and Eleanor where hiding behind the door and we saw what happen." She pulled away and cupped Toku's prickly cheeks. "Are you all right? Where is Lor… Lady… uh… "

"Haruka. Just call her Haruka."

Alma sighed as her hands dropped to her waist. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"How could I?" He asked raising her face to meet his. "I am her best friend and I needed to protect her."

"But you could've got hurt or worse." She whispered, knowing that the other maids where still awake.

"Since when you worry so much about me, Alma?" Toku asked, a smirk sneaking his way to his lips.

"Since I started working here and knew what a good person you are."

Toku snorted.

"What's going on? Where is Haruka where is Lady Michiru? Are they alright?"

"They are fine. We are staying at Michiru's mom. I came to warn you about Haruka's cousin. He might get here and start ordering you around. Try your best and please, please don't fight his orders!" He said, grabbing hold of her shoulders. "I mean it. I don't know what I will do if something ever happened to you girls."

"You came to warn us?"

"Of course! I also came to gather some things to take over to Narumi's house, like clothes and some other stuff…"

"Please take care of yourself, Toku."

"Stop worrying about me. I am a grown man I can take care of…"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence. A pair of young lips had made their way to his, capturing them in a soft assault that left the older man completely out of breath. When did this happen? When did Alma's feelings changed? Or have they always been the same?

Toku didn't know how to react. He knew his feelings for Haruka where still there and he might probably never in his life stop loving and wanting to protect Haruka but…

He wrapped one strong arm around the girl's waist and slowly pulled her closer to his tall frame. He closed his eyes after what seemed an eternity and kissed Alma back with a hint of passion in his action.

Maybe it was time to let his feelings fall into someone that truly deserved them. It was time to let go of an impossible and grab unto a chance of normal happiness. That's what he really wanted at the end of it all, simple, normal happiness.

The young maid pulled her face away from Toku and looked up to him with a curtain of shame on her face. IT wasn't normal for girls to be that bold… She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and looked down at her lap, trying to hide her shame. "Sorry… I just."

"I liked it." He interjected and licked his lips. "It was nice." He whispered cupping her flour covered face and leaning her back for another kiss.

Once again, Alma was the first one to end the kiss. This time, she placed her hand over his chest and pushed him away before letting out a nervous chuckled. "I might just like it better if you shaved…"

Toku blinked confused. He rubbed his face for a moment and noticed how rough his beard really was. "Maybe you are right." He let out a heartfelt laugh before Alma covered his mouth with her hands.

"Be quiet. I don't want Eleanor to see us like this!"

"Well, why not?"

Alma raised one eyebrow. "She… kind of knew I had feelings for you."

"Oh you do? Tell me…"

"Toku! Get your things and get out of here. Haruka and Michiru need you!" Alma said grabbing hold of the dark blue shirt he was wearing. "When will you be coming back?"

"When everything has settle down. There is so much I want to tell you, Alma but I just can't, I need to head back."

Alma nodded. "Go and get what you need. I will get you some food so you can take it with you back to town."

"You are a life saver, Alma." Toku said as he stood up from the ground and helped her up. "I'll be quick" and saying this, he ran off to the main hall and up the stairs.

* * *

She wasn't sure if it was cold outside or if her fever had attacked. All Haruka knew was her tremors were shaking the very core of the bed. Her teeth shattered noisily and her whimpers reached her sleeping wife's ear.

Michiru opened one eye and noticed the soft movement on the bed. She frowned and quickly turned around to find Haruka laying on her stomach, gripping the bed sheets, eyes wide open, shuddering. "Oh God Haruka!" She pressed her hand to Haruka's sweaty forehead and felt the burning skin. "Oh No…" Michiru stood up from the bed she walked over to Haruka's side and tried her best o gather her heavy body in her arms. "Haruka, listen to me. I am going to get you in a tub alright?"

Haruka managed to nod and keep her arm as close to her chest as she could, trying to warm herself up at all cost.

Michiru wasn't sure where she got her strength form. She gathered the trembling woman in her arms and lifted her up the bed and made her way towards the bathroom next door. She deposit the woman on the tub and ran out of the bedroom.

"Yui!" She slammed the old maid's room open. "Get up! Bring me some buckets with cold water now!"

She could barely make the old woman's surprised gasp as she ran back to the room she was sharing with the feverish blonde. She ran to the small table next to the bed and began to open each drawer frantically as she searched for the small flasks Amy had given her last night. "Damn it!" She hit the top of the drawers angry by the fact that her brain was still drowsy and couldn't think straight. Now was not the moment to be making stupid mistakes. She turned away from the bed and headed out the room to the direction of her mother's chamber.

Haruka could make the commotion outside the bathroom. She could hear Michiru's screams, her mother's surprised voice, the erratic footsteps and the door slamming. She could sense the desperation in everyone in the house. She shuddered and looked down at her weak and pale body. She took a deep breath that sounded more like a heavy shudder. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, hitting herself with the hard marble of the tub. She was trying so hard to stop the shivering. Her body was trying to get read of the infection in a rather confusing way.

"Michiru…" Haruka called out to her. "Michi…" She began to tremble again. "Damn it." She moved her hands to grab hold of the edge of the tub and pull herself up into a sitting position. At lease she wasn't completely out just yet. She still had strength to move herself around. She nodded at that and concentrated on stopping the horrible tremors her body was producing. "Michi…"

"I'm here, Haruka."

The blonde opened her green eyes to look at a worried Michiru.

"You have to drink this. It will eradicate the infection." The younger woman said pressing a glass of yellow colored water to Haruka's lips.

Haruka didn't dare to ask what it was. She simply drank form the glass as if it was her lifeline, ignoring the burning sensation on her chapped lips, product of the burning fever. Haruka pushed the glass away and made a face when she tasted the water. " Ugh…" She swallowed the remaining and looked at Michiru with pleading eyes. "No more."

"Hush." Michiru frowned and turned away too look behind her.

Haruka's half closed eyes watched her wife every movement. One moment it looked like she was talking to someone, the next, she saw her holding unto a bucket. _What is she going to do?_

"Hold your breath, Haruka."

The blonde tilted her head to the side and raised her left eyebrow. "What?"

Without giving her a moment to brace herself, Michiru dumped the cold water over Haruka's body.

Haruka let out a loud yelp and covered her chest with her trembling hands. "Stop."

"No we have to lower that fever." Michiru said as she gave the empty bucket to Yui. "The other one. Hurry."

"Michiru, please, I beg of – AH!"

Michiru dumped the second bucket and threw it aside before she grabbed hold of Haruka's arm and pulled her up. "You have a fever!"

"St-stop!" Haruka muttered as her teeth shattered inside her mouth. "Stop i-it!"

Michiru frowned, grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the cold water. "This is for your own good." She whispered patting the now wet cloth over Haruka's neck, cheeks and forehead.

"Sure it is…" She looked up and saw Narumi, hands folded over her lap, looking at Haruka with a worried gaze. She then noticed the old maid coming back holding once again a third bucket of cold water. "Don't you dare! You are going put me in a shock!"

Michiru raised her hand and stopped Yui from dumping the bucket over her wife. "Leave it here." She took it in her hands and placed it near the tub.

"Michiru, check her. The fever must've start going down by now." Narumi said looking over Michiru's shoulder.

Haruka closed her eyes for moment, enjoying Michiru's soft hands over her cheek and forehead. She sighed loudly and noticed that little by little the tremors were disappearing. _Thank God. I wasn't going to handle another bucket…_

"It seems like it." Michiru said, now cupping both of Haruka's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"…Wet…"

Narumi chuckled at that and shook her head as she left the room not before saying she was gathering some dry clothes for the injured blonde.

"Come on. Up up." Michiru said, moving her arms under Haruka's and pulling her up from the tub.

Haruka braced herself against the smaller woman. She grabbed hold tightly of her shoulder before moving her injured leg out of the tub. As soon as she put all her weight on it, her knee gave out.

If it wasn't for Yui and Michiru she would've surely hit the floor.

"This looks bad." Michiru said as she held her close to her body. "You might need a walking stick."

"Hell, no. I am not a 50 year old woman!" She hissed loudly as she gave her injured leg another chance to prove her wrong.

"No. I think you do need it. The muscle needs to heal first…"

"I am fine." Haruka muttered back. All she wanted was to get rid of her clothes. The wet shirt was sticking to her still fresh wounds on her back, making it uncomfortable to move.

"Here" Narumi interrupted both women. "I have some old clothes that belonged to your father, Michiru. I think she can wear them until Toku comes back."

Haruka turned to look at Narumi, frowning. "Where is Toku?"

"He went to the country mansion to gather some clothes and supply. He left when before the sun was up."

"Are you serious and you didn't stop him? He can get killed! If Kauzo has no remorse whatsoever towards me what makes you think he won't kill Toku without a second thought!"

"Haruka, hush. Let's get you into these dry clothes and forget about Toku! He can take care of himself." Michiru said, sitting Haruka down on a nearby chair.

Haruka looked up at Michiru as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She looked over at Narumi and Yui who were still there in the same room, looking at her. She gasped loudly and grabbed hold of Michiru's hand stopping her completely. She was a bit delirious still. She knew she had this conversation with Michiru The night before, and she had told Haruka that her mother was alright with everything, yet, her instincts told her to stop. "No!" What if that conversation was part of her semi unconscious state? What if Yui and Narumi didn't really know she was a woman? Narumi would kick her out of the house, the only house they had to hideout before Haruka even had a chance to heal up and fix everything. "Tell them to leave- I can…"

"They know, Haruka. Remember?" Michiru simply said as she continued to unbutton the shirt, ignoring Haruka's wide eyes.

So she was awake. Good. That means that she was recuperating from the whipping faster than she thought. "…Oh…" She dropped her hands to her side and let Michiru take off her shirt completely.

"I guess you weren't yourself yesterday." She let out a soft chuckled before covering Haruka's naked chest with a dry shirt. "By the way what were you talking with Toku? You never told me."

Narumi handed Michiru a set of wide pants before leaving the room with Yui. Maybe it was better if she left both of them alone, just in case they talked about something intimate.

It wasn't until she heard the soft click of the door that Haruka spoke. "Well…" She began, helping Michiru button up the shirt. "I made a deal with my cousin…"

"You did?" Michiru said, helping the blonde up and helping her with the soaked pants. "What kind of a deal."

Haruka let out a deep sigh before she steadied herself with Michiru's shoulder. "I think we should head back to the bedroom." She turned her attention to the door. "The walls have ears."

Michiru raised an skeptical eyebrow at the blonde woman while she made sure the loose pants wouldn't fall off of Haruka's waist. "Come then." She grabbed Haruka's arm and placed it over her shoulder and helped the limping woman to the bedroom. "I hope it's nothing bad. You being this serious is making me nervous.

Haruka hissed when she finally settled on the soft bed. She moved about, trying to make her leg and back as comfortable possible. "Well. You might not like the deal I made. I mean, if Toku yelled at me the way he did the other day then I pretty much doubt you will be happy with the arrangements."

Michiru crossed her arms under her breast and looked down at Haruka. "Speak."

Haruka first swallowed her nervousness. "Can I have a glass of – "

"No." Michiru quickly interrupted her. "Haruka…" Sighing, she pulled a chair and sat down right in front of Haruka. "Go on."

Haruka grabbed hold of Michiru's hand, just in case the younger woman would want to slap her for what she was about to say. " I made a deal with Kauzo."

"You already said that…"

"He challenged me to a duel."

"And you were smart enough to say no… right?" Blue eyes darkened with rage.

"I accepted."

"What?"

Haruka's hold became tighter when she felt Michiru moving away. "Listen!"

"You accepted? Do you have a death wish! Are you suicidal, Haruka?"

"You don't understand! Will you please let me explain?"

"Sure! Explain. Make me understand why in the world you want to have a duel with that bastard?"

"I want my lands back! I want my houses but above all I want my business back. All of that belonged to my father before it belonged to me. My father worked hard for all of that. Do you think it's fair that I just give it all away to that man?"

Michiru sighed. "Well when you put it that way…" She turned her attention to her hands, interlocked with Haruka's still pale ones. "So. If you win you get everything back."

"I get everything back and then some. I will get his lands too." Haruka added.

"And what if you lose? He already has everything; you have nothing else to lose…" Michiru frowned.

"What I have to lose it's the most important person in my life…" Haruka said once again holding Michiru's hands as tightly as she could.

Michiru felt as if she was the one that had been dumped two buckets of cold water. Her eyes widened in disbelief of what had just come out of Haruka's mouth. "Me? He gets me?"

"Michiru…"

Haruka wasn't fast or strong enough. She felt a sharp burning pain on her left cheek and closed her eyes as fast as she could, shielding them of another attack.

"How could you! How could you accept this? Do you realize what you've done?" She pushed the chair away and stood up, getting away from Haruka as far as she could. "You are treating me like a piece of property!"

"Do you think this was easy for me? Huh?"

"You are no better than you cousin…"

That's it. Haruka grunted loudly as she pushed herself up from the bed. "Now you listen to me!" She moved her hand to touch her injured leg. "Who do you think I am doing this for? Hmm!"

"For your own selfish reasons!"

"You are wrong!" She slowly made her way towards Michiru. "I am doing this because of you. You deserve so much better than to live with a woman that owns nothing!" She groaned and grabbed hold of Michiru's wrist before she could get away again. "I want to give you everything you deserve. That's why I accepted the duel. What he holds in his possession belongs to me to you." She wrapped her arms tightly around Michiru and held her in place as she pressed her chapped lips to her forehead. "You are not my property, Michiru… but you sure as hell belong to me as I belong to you." She whispered trying to calm the angry woman in her arms by rubbing her arms softly.

"But why me…."

"As you said, I have nothing else to lose but you. He knew that that's why he asked for you if I lose."

"I hate you…" Michiru said while struggling to get away from her. "I really don't but right now I do."

Haruka chuckled into Michiru's head.

"You better win that duel, Haruka."

"I will, you know I will."

Michiru let out a loud sigh into Haruka's chest while wrapping her arms around Haruka's locking them behind the blonde's back. This earned a pained hiss from the taller woman. "Sorry… I should probably give you something for the pain."

"Does it taste as bad as the fever medicine?"

"Probably…"

* * *

Toku had managed to gather some Haruka's and Michiru's clothes also he took not only Michiru's precious violin but also one of Haruka's sword that she guarded inside of her closet next to one chest fill with memorabilia from her father.

He was throwing the heavy bag across his shoulder when a knock on the door startled him.

He stopped moving all together until he saw a familiar chubby woman waddle her way inside the room.

"Nana." Toku dropped his bag all together.

The old woman covered her mouth when she saw the rugged man. "Toku! My boy come give this old woman a hug!"

And he did just that. Toku gathered her in his arms and squeezed her as tight as he could. "God I missed you! Are you all right?"

"I am fine. Where is Haruka? Where is Michiru?"

Toku sighed and rubbed her arms before he spoke. "They took her."

"What?"

"Kauzo brought father Neil and they took Haruka. She was punished and luckily… well not luckily. She survived thanks to Michiru's intervention."

"Michiru's intervention? What do you mean?"

"Well, she stopped the hangman from whipping her." He could see her eyes widening in fear. "Both women are fine! We are staying at Michiru's mother house. Haruka is getting over her wounds and Michiru is taking care of her."

"But she is hurt?"

"Nana! I am gathering things to take back to the house. Kauzo might just get here with his people and take charge."

"Sure, like I would let that happen! I serve only Haruka!"

"That's exactly what I am afraid of. Don't fight him. God knows what that bastard might do to you or the other girls. Just don't fight with him."

"But…"

" Promise me, Nana! If something happened to you Haruka might go crazy…"

The maid let out a frustrated sigh.

Toku gave her a warning look.

"Fine! Fine! I promise! You take care of Haruka too and Michiru!"

Toku smiled warmly at her before cupping her cheeks. "Of course."


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own the plot of the story and the original characters featured in it.

An: I know. I know It's been sooo long. I just want you guys to know that the story is about to come to an end. Now. I am thinking of writing a uber sad ending and a happy ending. Of course as always I will post the happy ending on but if any of you want to read the sad ending and bawl your eyes out let me know and maybe I will e-mail it to you...

Also I am working on a DBZ fanfic. If any of my current readers are into Goku X Chichi romance you can check the story in my profile.

Another story I am currently working with is "Blinded" A rewrite on "Blind" My very first Haruka x Michiru fanfic.

After I am finished with Meadow of Sin I will start doing the rough draft of my new Haruka x Michiru story" The Change" This story won't be like my usual romance so readers discretion is advised. XD

Anyways thanks to all of those who read and review.

I am going to take advantage of my summer and go to sleep late at night in order to write, write and write! Okay I'm done!

* * *

Meadow of Sin

Chapter 21

It itched.

Haruka frowned as she sat on the dining room, leaning over the table, arms folded over it as she tried her best not to press her back to the chair and scratch away. The stitches were starting to become bothersome…

She woke up a couple of hours after her fever. Michiru had woken her, so she could drink her medicine, after that Haruka simply couldn't go back to sleep. Her body was still week and sore but her spirit was asking her to get out of the bed and do something other than be in a bed. Her movements were awkward she could hardly stand up straight due to the stitches on her back. The skin would stretch every time she tried so, making it uncomfortable to move.

Her wounded leg was suffering from the same thing as her back. Her wound wouldn't let her walk at all. She remember sitting on the bed, hissing in pain. Michiru had helped her up to her feet but as soon as she took her first step, her leg gave out underneath her and she almost collapsed on the floor if it wasn't for Michiru holding her tightly.

Haruka had to admit, she was amazed by the pure strength the younger woman had. Haruka was tall therefore heavier than Michiru and still, the aquanette could carry her weight and help her around the room.

But this had to end sometime soon. She wanted to walk by herself, that's why, after Michiru left the room to gather some water and clean sponges to clean up Haruka's wound, the blonde had started to take soft baby steps, trying to get her leg used to the excruciating pain of her back thigh.

Next thing she knew, she had fallen on her back.

Her pained screams were heard throughout the entire mansion, maybe the entire street.

Michiru rushed back to the room followed by her mother and later, old Yui slowly made her way inside, just in case her mistress needed her.

Narumi was pale when she saw Haruka on the ground, trashing about the throbbing on her back while Michiru was standing over Haruka, arms crossed under her chest. "What do you think you are doing!"

Haruka stopped moving all together and looked up at Michiru's gorgeous blue eyes. " I… I was…"

"You should know better than try and walk by yourself!" The younger woman gathered Haruka once again and sat her on the bed. "Now. Be a good girl and do as I tell you."

"I want to walk by myself, Michiru!"

"Well, you have an injured leg!"

"I just need something to help me pull the weight from my leg." Haruka said, fixing the large shirt, which used to belong to Michiru's father. Her chest binds were long forgotten, thinking that she didn't need to use them no more. The secret was out, she was a woman and, damn it, she will not be ashamed of her body anymore. Even if it was beaten down, even if it was covered in scars; this was her body and if it was good enough to satisfy Michiru, it was good enough for the rest of the world.

"I think I can help you with your leg problem." Narumi said, making both women turn their attention to her. "I will be right back. I have to look for it though…" As she said that, turned around and walked out of the room not before telling Yui to get brunch ready.

"Come on, let's get you to the dining table." Michiru said as she placed Haruka's arm over her shoulders and helped her down the stairs…

And there she was. Her back was stinging and itching like never before, her leg throbbing tiredly and her head aching and pounding like drums. She had just walked a couple of steps to the dining table and she already felt her legs giving out. She frowned deeply. She had never been this weak in her life…

Then again she had never been shot at or beaten up with a whip…

"Here it is!"

Haruka turned her green eyes to the stairs and watched Narumi walk over to her holding what appeared to be a very fancy walking stick.

"Come on, try it out, Haruka."

Haruka stared at the older woman. She grabbed hold of the chair behind her and leaned over the table as she pushed herself up.

Narumi moved to her side, grabbed her hand and gave her the walking stick. "This used to be my husband's. He had some problems with his knees…" She muttered more to herself than to Haruka. "You were almost the same height, so try it out." Narumi smiled and moved away from Haruka.

The blonde leaned her weight on the stick and slowly took a step forwards. Her leg hurt, there was no doubt about it, She hissed and later groaned as she took another step, and then another and then another. She looked up at Narumi and couldn't help but smile brightly at her. "Well, what the hell! It actually helps."

Narumi clapped her hands happily and ran to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her torso and giving her a strong hug,

Haruka was taken aback by the sudden display of affection. She really didn't expect this kind of behavior from Michiru's mother. After all, Haruka had lied her way into the marriage…

"I really hope you can get better soon, Haruka." Narumi said, pressing her cheek to Haruka's unbound chest. "Michiru needs you…"

Haruka didn't know what to do. She couldn't just stand there… She let out a soft chuckle and wrapped her free arm over Narumi's shoulder, returning the hug. "I am on my way. I am still weak though…" She said before hearing a soft giggle. Haruka eyes quickly moved to the stairs. There stood Michiru, covering her mouth with her hands.

Thinking the worst, Haruka pulled away and took a step back. "Michiru!

"Food will be ready soon. Hope you two are hungry." She walked down the rest of the stairs and headed towards the two women. "I see you gave Haruka dad's old walking stick." Michiru said, her eyes softening to the point that Haruka could tell there was sadness in them.

"Michiru." Haruka whispered, leaning to touch her cheek.

And then came the abrupt and annoying know on the door.

Haruka turned to look at the grand entrance while Narumi made her way to open it.

Toku burst in, holding a large bag over his broad shoulders and wearing a tired and worried gaze. He looked at Narumi and then turned his attention to the standing blonde. He frowned.

"What the hell are you doing up and about!" He growled.

"What the hell are you carrying! What took you so long? Are you out of your mind? Going to the mansion all by yourself! You could've been killed." She walked to him with the aid of the walking stick. "What made you think that – "

"Kauzo was nowhere to be found. I did see some men infiltrating the mansion when I was about to leave; probably more of his servants and maids." Toku said, putting the bag on the ground. "You should be resting, Haruka."

"I am fine."

Toku looked at the walking stick then at the pale blonde. "Really? You are fine?"

"Toku, don't make me use this." She waved the stick at him.

"Don't make me use this." He chuckled, and pulled out Haruka's sword from inside the bag.

Haruka's eyes grew wide with surprise. A smile sneaked its way to her lips as she stared at her precious sword. "You got it?"

"Of course I did. If you are going to fight the bastard, might as well use the one weapon you know how to use so well." He chuckled and handed the sword to Haruka.

The blonde held unto it tightly. She looked over at Michiru and silently asked her to hold the stick before pulling the sword out of its sheath.

"I got something for you too, Michiru." Toku said, interrupting Haruka's adoration of the sword. He searched through the bag and slowly pulled out a violin case.

"My violin!" Michiru yelped and walked pass Haruka to Toku, snatching the case out of his arms. "Thank you so much!"

"What else you got in there?" Haruka asked as she took the walking stick out of Michiru's hand again and slowly made her way to sit on the table.

"Clothes. I guess you of all people needed some and I stand correct…" He chuckled as he saw the baggy shirt she was currently wearing. "How is your back?"

"Ugly." She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I know it will never be the same again. I hope my leg heals up quick." She muttered as before hissing, as she tried to get in a more comfortable position.

"It will get better, you will see." Michiru said also joining her wife on the table. "Come on. I bet you haven't eaten anything." Michiru said to Toku, watching the tall man leave the bag leaning against a wall and making his way towards the dining table followed by Narumi.

"I ate something before coming here. Alma fixed me something."

Haruka raised her eyebrow and smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." Toku ignored her gaze and turned his attention to Michiru. "Did she have any fever?"

"Yes, to be honest I was worried for a second. She was trembling and shuddering and it was out of control but we managed to cool her down."

"Would you stop talking about me as if I wasn't in the room?" Haruka said.

"Hmm. She is taking her medicine right?" Toku asked, completely ignoring Haruka.

Michiru nodded and smiled at Haruka. "She can be such a baby but yes, she is."

"I have a question."

Everyone turned to look at a worried Narumi.

"If, Kauzo wasn't in the country mansion… where is he?"

Toku sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, he might as well be in the town mansion fixing it."

"The bastard is probably making himself feel at home…" Haruka said as she placed both her walking stick and the sword on top of the table.

"What are you going to do?" Toku asked the blonde. "Clearly, by the looks of it, Michiru knows you will have a duel with him."

"A duel?" Narumi asked looking at Michiru and then at Haruka.

"Yes a duel." Haruka quickly answered.

"And you are fine with this?" Narumi asked her daughter.

"Of course I am not fine with this, but I know Haruka. She will do as she pleases as she always does."

"Michiru, we already talked about this."

"We haven't talked about the fact of what is going to become of all of us if you lose. Let us just pray that bastard doesn't come to ask for the duel in your state!" Michiru said, raising her voice enough to let Haruka know she was still mad at her for the whole duel thing. She sighed and shook her head. "What if you finally die? Third time is the charm."

"Michiru!" Toku scold at her.

"I am speaking the truth. I want to be optimistic but you can barely walk by yourself let alone fight."

"I've been trained to fight. My father always took some time to train me. It will be fine." Haruka said moving one hand to grasp Michiru's.

"You are going to choose to fight with a gun right?" Michiru asked as she accepted Haruka's hands in hers.

The blonde didn't answer; she just squeezed the smaller hand and let out a tired smile.

"Haruka!"

"I will be choosing a sword duel"

"Are you out of your damn mind? Did the whips affect your brain functions? How are you ever going to hold yourself up, hold a sword and fight!"

"What makes you think he will ask for a duel now that I am in this condition?" Haruka asked as she tried her best to calm Michiru down.

"Because, he is a ruthless, evil, bastard that's why."

"Michiru… language." Narumi said, placing her hands over her shoulders.

"No! No! This is no time for me to be a lady, mother!"

"I've been trained by my father. I think I will do fine." Haruka said.

"You think! So you are not sure you are going to survive?" Michiru yanked her hand away from Haruka's in an exasperated way.

"I am witness to that training. Haruka was really good…" Toku said, lending Haruka a hand in controlling her wild wife.

"Was!" She looked at Toku and then at Haruka. "As long as we've been married I've never seen you hold a sword. When was the last time you trained or fought?"

Haruka sat up as straight as she could let out a loud sigh. She closed her eyes and did a mental calculation with her mind. She then opened one green eye and looked at Michiru. The younger woman has been staring, her hands gripping the table cloth painfully hard.

"When my father died?"

Michiru shook her head and turned to look at the empty seat beside her. "Please, tell me you are kidding me."

"I am sorry…" Haruka said as she scoot her chair closer to Michiru.

"You were 16! Ten years ago?" She pushed herself off the table and stood up, walking away from the weak blonde.

"Michiru. I will win. You just way and see I will beat him. I just need to regain some strength and – "

A knock interrupted the blonde.

Toku raised his eyes to Haruka stared at her intently. Michiru turned her neck to look at the grand entrance. Her mother walked up to her and placed her hands on her shoulders, feeling the muscles tense under her finger tips. Everyone in the room grew quiet.

Another hard knock echoed throughout the room.

"It can't be…" Michiru whispered, making her way towards the door.

"Michiru!" Haruka growled, grabbed the walking stick and tried her best to get to her wife.

Before another knock could be heard, Michiru opened the door abruptly.

The air left her lungs and her heart almost stopped beating all together when her blue eyes came in contact with green ones. "You." She whispered as a deep frown formed on her face. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be remodeling?"

"Hello, to you too. Where is Haruka?"

Haruka recognized the voice. She grabbed Michiru's arm and pulled her from the door and pushed her behind her in a protective manner.

"Kauzo." Haruka said as her grip on the walking stick grew tighter. "What do you want?"

"Ah. I see you are up and about. How nice."

"Skip the formalities and get to the point. What do you want?"

Kauzo smiled and looked at the woman behind Haruka. "You know what I want but since I made a deal…" He sighed as he pulled a roll of tied papers from his coat. "Father Neil gave me this. This is the contract. You need to sign it in agreement to it." He gave the papers to Haruka.

The blonde grabbed the proffered document with her trembling hands before looking up at her cousin. "You can leave now."

"All right but I also came to let you know that the duel will be tomorrow."

"What?" Michiru almost pounced on him if it wasn't for her mother holding her waist. "She is still hurt! She is still wounded!"

"That's not my problem." Kauzo said.

"You sick lunatic. You just want to kill her" Toku growled as she also made his way to the grand entrance. "I should kill you myself!"

"You can do that yet nothing Haruka used to own will come back to her and you will be executed as a murder." Kauzo said, eyeing Toku with a disgusted gaze. He turned his attention back at Haruka. The blonde was trembling on her shoes, jaws tight with anger as she crumbled the document in her hands. She knew she was still weak but she should've known this was going to happen…

She could still remember when she told him back in the dungeon that she would choose the weapon and the place.

He would choose when.

Of course he was going to take advantage of her situation. How could she be so stupid? She almost wanted to hit herself.

"Well?" Kauzo asked, fixing his coat.

"We will use swords." Haruka said, reconnecting her eyes with his. "We will do it at the meadow."

"Nice touch." He chuckled.

"I just want to be near my home when I kill you. That way, I won't have to travel between places. I will just feed you to my wolves, hope you don't give them an indigestion and head to my room and sleep in my bed."

"You are pretty confident, aren't you?" He smiled at her.

"That's enough! I want you out of my property!" Narumi said walking to stand beside Haruka. "Out!"

Kauzo chuckled. "I can't believe you of all people are helping these women."

"I don't have to explain myself to low life dirt like you. Leave my house before you get hurt." Narumi said, raising her jaw high with pride puffing her chest, looking intimidating.

Michiru did the same while Haruka tried her best to stand straight.

"You better listen to her, Kauzo. You are not welcome here." Toku said.

"Alright, alright." He bowed to everyone in the room. "I will see you tomorrow, Haruka. Bring your lovely wife. I might just make love to her, in your mansion, in your bed.

"In your dreams…" Michiru said her hands tightened into fists

Haruka was too worried about what she was going to do to hear her cousin's disgusting words. When the door closed she was brought back to reality by Michiru's hand upon her face. The blonde fixated her eyes with Michiru's and she could clearly see the desperation, fear and anger in those blue eyes.

She gulped down her emotions. She didn't want Michiru to notice her state but Haruka knew better. Michiru could read her like an open book. She unlocked her eyes and looked down at the papers in her hands

"Haruka…" Michiru spoke trying to get the blonde to look at her again. "Please don't sign it…"

"I have to." She quickly answered. "I am sorry Michiru but I just can't stand and let that man steal everything my family worked for." She looked at Michiru one last time before she turned around and slowly made her way to the stairs. "I'm going to rest. Bring the food to the room, please."

Michiru let out a frustrated sigh. She scratched her temples, thinking of what to do. She turned to Toku and her mother for some guidance but by the way Toku was staring at the floor, analyzing, studying the possibilities and by the way her mother looked at her with a scared gaze Michiru knew they couldn't bring her the confidence that she was looking for.

"I'm going to talk to her." She finally said walking over to Haruka and helping her up the rest of the stairs.

Narumi waited until Michiru and Haruka were out of sight before turning to look at the tired man beside her. "Toku…"

He looked up to the older woman. "Yes? What is it?"

"Do you really think Haruka can beat that man?"

Toku frowned. "She can if she was in a better physical state. She is as fast as the wind but, the wounds will slow her down." He sat down and covered his face with his hands. "All that is left for us is to pray."

"I don't want that man to kill her." Narumi whispered loud enough for Toku to hear. "Michiru would be devastated."

"Haruka has gone through so much… It would not be fair for her to die now."

* * *

Michiru had managed to sit Haruka down at the edge of the bed. The blonde was still gripping the walking stick for dear life while in the other hand she held the rolled up documents all crumbled up. She let out a sigh looked up at Michiru. "Give me some ink and a pen. I need to sign this."

"No."

Haruka raised her eyebrow and looked up at her wife. "I don't have time for games, Michiru."

"I am not playing any games, Haruka. I am not helping you with this one. You want to sign it, get your own darn ink and pen.." She crossed her arms defiantly.

Haruka stared at her. Fighting with Michiru right now was futile. So, she let out a frustrated groan, pulled herself up and walked to the small desk in front of the bed.

She moved Michiru aside and began to open some drawers. She pulled out a small vase filled with black ink then a pen. "Move." She growled; low and furious. Michiru obliged, not once touching the taller woman. She watched Haruka pulled the chair; sit down all the while groaning and hissing in pain.

Haruka licked the tip of the pen, opened the jar of ink and dunk the pen in it. She unrolled the document and stared at it, long and hard.

"If you are going to do it, then do it now. " Michiru whispered, her back turned to the blonde.

Haruka let out a long sigh and pressed the tip of the inked pen to the paper, signing her name. "There."

Michiru closed her eyes and nodded. "Hope you are proud of yourself."

"Will you stop acting as if I am already dead!"

"Why? Because you say so? Haruka, we could've run away."

"I won't run away, not now not ever I am tired of running away. I will face him, end this and I will go on with my life as I intend it to be.; with you by my side, in our meadow, our mansion…our home!"

"I don't care about any of that. Look what you've gone through. You were shot, whipped now you want to be stabbed in the heart by this maniac."

"I am not going to die!"

"But what if you do! What am I supposed to do! Ever thought of that!" Michiru stopped talking all together and looked down at the floor. Tears were running freely down her cheeks, falling to the wooden floor. "Seeing you tied up, beaten, hurt, bleeding…" She shuddered. "Unconscious. You were not able to even hold your own…" she wiped her tears to no avail, they just kept on coming. " I was so scared that you would die right there in my arms in front of that horrible devilish crowd. I gathered strength out of my very soul to pull you out of there, Haruka and it will be all in vain of you go and fight him …"

Haruka had managed to stand up without the help of the walking stick. She was in front of Michiru, looking down at her as she cried and sobbed loud for anyone to hear. "I'm sorry I was weak…"

"No, you weren't weak, Haruka. You are the strongest woman I've ever met in my life and to think that even you would succumb to such cruelty, to such injustice" Michiru shook her head. "If you cannot make it, how can I make it without you?"

"I am not going anywhere, love. Never. I don't think I can be cruel enough to leave you… Trust me please, Michiru I need you to trust me. I need you to think that I will survive." She tried to smile as she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in for a squeeze. "I am going to win and it will be me, making love to you in OUR bedroom."

Michiru pulled away and looked up at Haruka. She seemed so honest and truthful and her smile was almost perfect. For a moment she thought she wasn't hurt at all, and she couldn't help but lean in, cup her jaw and press her lips strongly against Haruka's. Her hand found her way to the blonde short hair on the back of her head and held it firmly as she indulged in the sweet taste…

Haruka ended the kiss and pressed her forehead with Michiru's.

"I just want to be with you safe and sound…" She let her breath tickle the blonde's moist lips. "I want to be able to touch you and not be afraid of harming you." Michiru whispered as her hand joined the other, massaging the tense muscles on Haruka's neck. Her half closed eyes stared at the partially open mouth as she thought her words over. "I just want us to live in peace." She captured Haruka's lower lip in another kiss.

Haruka sighed into the kiss and close her eyes; completely forgetting about the pain her body was enduring. The sweet kisses were a reminder of her prize if she won the duel. She needed to win…

Holding unto Michiru she pushed her to the bed and sat down before positioning the younger woman on top of her., never breaking the sweet kiss.

"Do you want to?" Michiru said, pulling away and playing with Haruka's shirt collar.

"The question would be, will I be able to."

"You are always able, Haruka." She kissed her again, this time deeper, her tongue caressing the blonde's as she coaxed her to relax under her touches and her body.

"You've gotten used to making love to me like this… " Haruka chuckled and pressed an open mouth kiss to Michiru's inviting chest.

Michiru chuckled and ran her fingers through Haruka's hair before throwing her head back and sigh pleasurably. "I can't wait to be able to do this when you are completely healed."

"You won't be able to handle me."

"You are so proud, Haruka…"

"Look what I am holding right now." She hissed and wrapped her arms tightly around Michiru's waist pressing their bodies as hard as she could. "Wouldn't you be proud?"

"Probably." She let out a soft yelp when she found herself trapped underneath the tall woman. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Stop talking." She silenced Michiru with a kiss, her hands coming to undo the tight dress she had been wearing, struggling for a minute there. She was trying hard to take the garment off. Michiru was giggling, almost making fun of her.

Haruka frowned and moved forward to bite her collar bone.

"EEP! What in the world!"

"Take it off before I lose my patience." Haruka said giving her enough space to do a she was told.

"No." Michiru said.

"What?"

"You need to regain your strength. Clearly, you are not up to do this."

Haruka tilted her head in disbelief. "But… I…"

"Tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow as you say. You will get your reward." She patted Haruka's cheek and turned her back to her.

"Are you kidding me?" Haruka asked as she stared at Michiru's back. "Are you serious?"

"Think of it as payback."

"For what?" Haruka asked as she moved closer to Michiru and wrapped one arm around the waist and nuzzling her shoulder.

"That time in the library…" She smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Library?" Haruka mumbled, her lips brushing against Michiru's skin.

"When you showed me the library and basically attacked me?" She chuckled, grabbing hold of Haruka's large hand and settling to sleep.

"Oh." Haruka chuckled and nodded.

"You better win, Haruka."

"I will…" She promised, kissing her cheek. "Don't worry so much…" She said that last part before the tiredness of the night before claimed them both.

* * *

Read and Review!


End file.
